Les liens du sang avant la faction
by SadakoTama
Summary: - Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Toujours ensemble. Jamais séparées. Hein ? Hé écoute-moi ! Promets-moi. Toi et moi on restera toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin... Ivy ? - Je te le promets. Oui ma chère sœur, nous serons toujours ensemble. Jamais je ne te quitterai. Je serai ton ombre. J'assurerai toujours tes arrières. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les liens du sang avant la faction

Auteur : SadakoTama

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth et l'histoire se base sur son roman « Divergent », les OCs m'appartiennent

Résumé :

\- Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Toujours ensemble. Jamais séparées. Hein ? Hé écoute-moi ! Promets-moi. Toi et moi on restera toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin... Ivy ?

\- Je te le promets.

Oui ma chère sœur, nous serons toujours ensemble. Jamais je ne te quitterai. Je serai ton ombre. J'assurerai toujours tes arrières. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ?

Cette histoire commence donc par une promesse...

Blabla zone : Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance enfin sur le fandom Divergent que j'apprécie grandement. Mettez vous à l'aise et venez découvrir cette nouvelle fanfiction. Pour ma part j'ai mon chat sur les genoux et un bon gros pull qu'on met quand on reste chez soi (je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle). Je vous l'annonce déjà cette fiction est terminée d'être écrite comme ça je suis sûre de pouvoir vous la confier en entier, sans risque de m'arrêter au milieu et de disparaître. Elle fait donc 48 chapitre (en comptant l'épilogue). Je pense faire une publication hebdomadaire, en fin de semaine parce que c'est là où j'ai du temps. Au fur et à mesure le jour se fixera mieux je pense. Je vous confie aussi ici que mes chapitres ne font pas tous la même longueur, certains sont courts, d'autres plus longs donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop, en tout cas sachez que je n'y changerai rien. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il pourrait rester mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir relu et relu. Je m'arrête de parler sinon ça sera aussi grand que ce premier chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Sevy et moi étions nées le même jour. Le destin avait fait de nous des jumelles parfaites. En nous regardant, vous trouviez les mêmes cheveux châtains, de la même longueur. Les mêmes yeux verts, bien que je les avais un peu plus foncés. Nous étions de la même taille, nous avions les mêmes formes. Mais j'avais plus de tâche de rousseur sur les joues et Sevy avait plus de grain de beauté sur les bras et les jambes. De si petits détails. Maman disait que le jour de notre naissance une pluie d'étoile nous était tombée dessus. Étions-nous donc des étoiles ?

Je me demandais comment nos parents faisaient pour nous différencier. Vous même vous n'y arriviez pas. Personne ne le pouvait vraiment, il y avait toujours un doute ou vous jouiez simplement sur le coup de la chance. Avec ma sœur nous étions tellement identiques, de nos coiffures à notre tenue simple. Croyez-moi le physique ne vous aurez pas aidé à faire la différence.

Non, il fallait que vous regardiez plus profondément et vous verriez nos caractères. C'étaient eux qui faisaient notre différence. Sevy était la plus rebelle. C'était elle la jumelle dominante. J'étais la dominée, celle plus réservée.

Nos parents nous avaient transmis des valeurs précieuses. Seulement de mon côté bien sûr. Après une catastrophe qu'ils taisaient, leur choix avait été les Altruistes, l'aide à autrui. J'aimais ces valeurs, je les chérissais, comme on me l'avait appris. Pour Sevy c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait une certaine peur des autres, elle se montrait trop méfiante. Son altruisme était presque indescriptible mais j'étais là pour rattraper le coche. Souvent on la trouvait trop rebelle, trop égoïste. Elle ne venait pas faire les collectes et la redistribution pour les sans-faction, elle préférait rester à la maison. Nous ignorions ce qu'elle faisait pendant ce temps. Ma sœur avait une autre peur, celle du noir. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on mange quand le jour baisse. Alors papa avait fait une entorse à nos règles. Un jour il était revenu avec une petite lampe de poche. Il suffisait de tourner une petite manivelle pour que la lumière dure.

Je veillais sur tout le monde. J'étais peut-être trop altruiste. J'attendais que ma sœur s'endorme avant de dormir, je faisais en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais perdue à l'école, j'allais le plus souvent chez les sans-faction et ça m'arrivait de leur parler. J'étais bonne élève, je n'hésitais pas à aller aider les autres. Sevy me le reprochait souvent, elle claironnait haut et fort que l'on avait le droit de se préoccuper de nous aussi. Alors les gens se mettaient à regarder ma sœur durement ou avec gêne. C'était la seule chose qui me mettait en colère, qu'on regarde mal ma sœur. Nous étions tout l'une pour l'autre.

\- Vous avez bientôt terminé ? râla Sevy en passant la tête dans notre chambre.

\- Oui, sois encore un peu patiente, lui sourit ma mère.

Maman venait juste de finir de me couper les cheveux, elle arrangeait ma queue-de-cheval avec des pinces. C'était le seul jour où nous avions le droit de nous regarder dans le miroir. Mais je ne le faisais jamais pour ne pas tomber dans le narcissisme. Cela m'arrivait mais juste quelques coups d'œil. Quand maman me coupait les cheveux, je préférais fermer les yeux et sentir la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, savourer ce silence qui m'était chère et respirer les odeurs de notre chambre. J'avais alors l'impression que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement. J'avais l'impression de sentir chaque seconde s'écouler, chaque brin d'air me frôler. Sevy respectait ses moments bien que je sus qu'elle n'aimait pas quand je faisais cela. Une fois elle m'avait dit que je ressemblais à une morte.

\- Voilà c'est fini, confirma ma mère en rangeant le miroir.

Je me levais de ma chaise et rejoignait ma sœur et mon père. Il déjeunait et seule la voix de Sevy brisait le silence. Elle avait une jolie voix, bien vibrante et pleine de vitalité.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous les filles ? demanda mon père.

\- Très bien, s'exclama Sevy.

\- Anxieuse, murmurais-je.

Je pensais que ma réponse passerait inaperçu. Pourtant la main de ma mère se posa sur mon épaule, mon père se fendit d'un sourire et Sevy tourna un regard étonné. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et qu'elle pose sa tête contre la mienne.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchota-t-elle.

\- D'accord.

Aujourd'hui était la veille où nous ferions le choix décisif pour notre avenir. On nous donnait un avant-goût, le test d'aptitude. Ce test était là pour orienter notre choix. Il servait à révéler les parts de nous-mêmes, à ne pas nous mentir. Il servait à ceux qui se sentaient à part ou qui ignoraient quel choix faire. J'étais anxieuse mais je ne devais pas, je savais ce que donnerait mon test, je n'étais pas une énigme, j'étais un livre ouvert.

Nous partîmes avec ma sœur. Elle voulait prendre le bus, je voulais y aller à pied. Finalement elle me suivit.

\- Une vraie tête de mule, soupira-t-elle. Bon parlons du test, tu n'as pas hâte ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte pour la première fois nous aurons le droit de vivre des simulations, ça ne t'a jamais fait envie ?

\- Non Sevy, je préfèrerai ne pas passer le test.

\- Tu sais déjà ton choix alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

Ma sœur savait quand je mentais mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, comme je savais qu'elle était anxieuse alors qu'aucun geste ne la trahissait. Mais ça c'était un truc de jumelle. Je savais où je voulais aller. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, à l'heure, bien que Sevy soit un peu essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, sa flemmardise l'obligeait à prendre le bus.

\- Il n'y a pas cours, fis-je remarquer.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu continues de trottiner, souris-je.

Sevy leva les yeux au ciel et se cala sur ma cadence. Sevy se laissa aller contre une fenêtre et regarda dehors pendant que je regardais les affiches au mur pour savoir où nous devions nous rendre. Un sentiment de joie plutôt bref m'envahit, Sevy et moi passions le test chacune de notre côté.

\- Regarde comme ils sont géniaux, lâcha Sevy admirative.

Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, les Audacieux. Comme d'habitude, Sevy admirait ces gens-là, je ne pouvais les supporter. Ils se croyaient plus fort que tout le monde, ils avaient cette dose de supériorité différente de celle des Érudits. Ils se pensaient meilleurs que les autres.

\- Tu es en salle B, annonçais-je.

\- Très bien, que le test commence ! On se rejoint devant ?

\- Oui.

Ma sœur partit de son côté tout en gardant son regard rivé sur le dehors. Je me retrouvais seule au milieu du couloir dans ma tenue grise. Je lâchais un petit soupir et me retournais pour percuter quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, m'empressais-je de dire.

\- Y'a pas de mal pète-sec !

Je détestais ce surnom, il faisait grandir en moi une rage que je devais cacher, une rage mauvaise. Je levais un regard noir sur la personne qui m'avait appelé ainsi. Un Audacieux, cela m'aurait étonné.

\- Eh bien, respire, on dirait que tu veux me tuer. Ce qui est faux puisque t'es une pète-sec.

Je tournais les talons en m'excusant encore une fois et me dirigeais vers ma salle. J'avais bien sûr hérité de la salle la plus reculé du lycée, ce qui me faisait traverser tous les couloirs. Au bout d'un moment je me retournais pour voir que l'Audacieux me suivait. Il sourit en croisant mon regard. Je détournais la tête et continuais de marcher, sans accélérer, sans ralentir, la même cadence que d'habitude. Je devais considérer cette journée comme étant normale, rien de plus. Puis je l'entendis siffloter derrière moi mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je m'arrêtais enfin devant la salle et allais me poser dans un coin, bien droite. L'Audacieux se laissa choir par terre, à mes pieds.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais voir au-dessous de ta robe, se moqua-t-il.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais je l'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais. La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure. Sauf que je me retrouvais la seule Altruiste du groupe. Il y avait pêle-mêle de Sincères et d'Érudits. Quant à l'Audacieux qui m'avait suivi, il s'était trouvé des amis et m'avait oublié. Une femme arriva, appelant les personnes une par une. Quand l'Audacieux qui m'avait suivi fut appelé, je le suivis du regard. Au dernier moment il se retourna vers moi.

\- T'inquiète ça va bien se passer !

Puis il disparut dans cette autre salle mystérieuse.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le second chapitre. Mais avant ça le blabla de l'auteur. Tout d'abord je vais voir ce que ça donne de mettre les réponses au review en début de chapitre et surtout d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Pour mon organisation personnelle je trouve cela plus simple. Je remercie tous ceux qui sont passés par ici et qui ont lu, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Ensuite je vais vous confier un bout d'histoire, pas des jumelles North mais de moi, de mon expérience. Je suis arrivée sur Fanfiction à cause (ou devrais dire grâce à) une amie (la meilleure). Nous devions démarrés en tant qu'auteur et finalement je me suis retrouvée en tant que lectrice compulsive (laissez-moi vous dire que dans la réalité, je dévore tout ce qui est composé de plusieurs mots). Et c'est ainsi que j'ai passé la majorité des dernières années à lire. J'ai essayé de lire e tout et de ne pas me fermer aux univers que je ne connaissais pas. D'ailleurs quand je ne connaissais pas le fandom ça me poussait à me renseigner. Aujourd'hui à chaque fois que je vois un film ou une série, ou autre, je vais voir ce que nous propose les auteurs autour de ces fandoms. Donc merci à eux. Mais le plus important c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis aussi de l'autre côté, du côté des auteurs. Et bon sang quand les auteurs remercient les lecteurs, moi je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que ça représentait. Aujourd'hui je le sais. C'est un réel bonheur de lire des review et de voir que des gens lisent nos mots et qu'ils aiment, j'ai été en joie à chaque fois. Alors merci au reviewer. Pour la confidence, je suis restée deux jours à rafraîchir ma page rien que pour voir qui se manifesterait. Voilà fin de confession et place au chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt !

Réponses aux reviewes

Momo (anonyme) : Salut ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Tant mieux si tu aimes les histoires longues. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Patience le mystérieux Audacieux aura bientôt un prénom. Bonne lecture !

Courtney Ackles : Coucou ! Contente de te voir par ici ! Tu te poses de bonnes questions mais je vais te laisser le découvrir au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ivy North.

Les quelques personnes restantes se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'avançais pour suivre la femme Fraternelle. Elle avait un joli visage, tout en rondeur. Un sourire dont elle ne se séparait jamais depuis que je l'avais vu. Elle était coiffée d'une épaisse chevelure brune froufrouteuse, tout comme ses yeux, d'un marron automne. Son teint aussi était brun, mais un marron doux et plein de chaleur. Je distinguais à peine son corps dans sa robe rouge informe. Personne ne le soupçonnait mais les Altruistes étaient de fins observateurs.

\- Bonjour Ivy, je m'appelle Merryl et je viens des Fraternels. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Anxieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le test n'est pas grand-chose, cela va être rapide.

Elle me tendit une fiole avec un sérum jaunâtre. Je ne posais aucune question et bus. A peine eus-je fermé les yeux que je me retrouvais dans une salle pleine de miroir. J'étais seule et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. La peur...

Une voix résonna à travers la pièce. Tellement forte que je fus étonnée de ne pas voir les miroirs se briser. D'ailleurs c'était horrible, ces miroirs bafouaient mes valeurs. Et j'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. J'étais juste figée, incapable de bouger. Soudain une table apparut avec d'un côté un morceau de fromage et de l'autre un couteau. Je voulais bouger, attraper le morceau de fromage mais je ne fis rien. La voix me pressait de plus en plus, m'obligeant à faire un choix. Je réussis à fermes les yeux et ma main se referma sur le fromage.

La table disparut aussitôt et la voix se tut. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir. Je me laissais tomber à genoux tout en gardant mes yeux fermés.

Il se fit sentir rien que par son odeur, puis ensuite par ses grognements, une bête. Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux, la peur me clouait encore une fois. Alors à quatre pattes j'approchais mon bout de fromage à la main. Quand je fus assez près pour sentir son souffle et son haleine sur mon visage, je laissais le morceau de fromage devant lui et me reculais lentement. Mon corps était raide et j'attendais la suite. J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'une langue venait me lécher la joue. En face de moi se trouvait un petit chiot. Soulagée, je le pris dans mes bras et le serra contre moi. J'avais eu si peur. Je posais mon visage dans son poil doux...

\- Bonjour ! claironna une voix.

Je levais la tête et rencontrais le sourire d'une petite fille blonde, habillé en noir et blanc, une Sincère sûrement. Sauf que le petit chiot se dégagea de mon étreinte et commença à se transformer. Il devint un grand et beau chien-loup. Mon admiration fut coupée net quand je vis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fillette.

\- Cours ! ordonnais-je. Cours, va te cacher !

A mon tour je me mis à courir et je me jetais sans réfléchir sur le chien. Je me sentis heurter le sol et emmener la bête avec moi. Le temps que je rouvre les yeux, le décor avait changé. J'étais dans le bus. Pourquoi ? Un homme, un Sincère se tourna vers moi.

\- Avez-vous cet homme ? demanda-t-il.

Je regardais l'affiche qu'il me montrait, les traits de l'homme m'était familier mais plutôt parce qu'il avait un visage commun.

\- Alors, insista le Sincère.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûre, hésitais-je.

Sa main se referma sur mon poignet et il me rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

\- Réfléchis bien !

Mon cœur battait trop vite, je me sentais oppressée. _Tu es dans une simulation._ Ces mots m'apparurent comme par magie. Réveille-toi, m'ordonnais-je. Aller ! Maintenant !

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais sur la table. Je n'étais plus dans une salle où il y avait des miroirs, j'étais dans la même salle que tout à l'heure. Mais Merryl ne me regardait plus en souriant. Qu'y avait-il ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les sentis couler sur mes joues sans un seul bruit. Je détestais ce genre de silence. Puis Merryl m'attrapa dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Elle sentait les fleurs. Les Altruistes n'avaient pas le droit de se toucher, il n'en avait pas besoin. La seule étreinte que je me permettais était celle de ma sœur. C'était bien connu que les Fraternels se chérissaient les uns et les autres, les contacts humains ne les gênaient pas.

\- Sèche tes larmes jeune Altruiste, j'ai bon nombre de chose à te dire.

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire signe que ça allait mieux.

\- Ma chère, tu as eu plusieurs résultats. Altruiste, Fraternel et Érudit. Un brin d'audace aussi, sourit-elle. C'est comment dire ? Etonnant et plutôt rare. Les personnes qui ont plusieurs résultats s'appellent les divergents.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle me lâchait une bombe sur la figure. Divergente. J'étais divergente. Pourquoi ? J'étais celle que l'on allait traquer, celle qui n'avait pas le droit de vivre. J'étais une anomalie de notre société de paix.

\- Vous allez me dénoncer ? demandais-je d'une voix grave.

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle. Ivy, tu vas bien m'écouter, tu as besoin d'une faction où tu seras en sécurité, personne ne doit savoir.

\- Mais, qu'allez-vous mettre sur votre rapport ? Je ne veux point pas que vous ayez des problèmes.

\- Tu es une bonne Altruiste Ivy, je mettrai ce premier résultat seulement. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Je me levais et partis mais avant elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. J'étais déboussolée, je ne savais pas où aller, pas quoi dire. J'avais peur de rentrer, qu'à un coin de rue on me prenne pour cible. Parce que c'était ce que j'étais devenue, une cible. Je m'assis sur un banc, devant le lycée et la route déserte. Il y avait très peu de transport et le lycée jouxtait presque les frontières des Érudits. C'était comme ça que je voyais notre société, par frontières.

\- Tu as choisi le fromage !

Il s'assit à côté de moi et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- On n'a pas le droit de parler de notre test, c'et confidentiel.

Décidément cet Audacieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais besoin de décompresser, de réfléchir. Demain je déciderai de mon avenir.

\- Zack Reys, se présenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi es-tu passé avant moi ?

\- Je suis un privilégié, se vanta-t-il.

Devant mon air sérieux, il commença à se frotter les mains.

\- Elle s'est trompée, avoua-t-il.

\- Ah.

\- Tu es la pire des pipelettes, se moqua-t-il avec ironie. Tous les Altruistes sont comme ça ?

\- En partie. Vous les autres, vous vous moquez, vous nous humiliez, alors pourquoi vous parlerait-on ? A part pour être poli.

Il ne répondit rien et m'observa bizarrement. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais deux voix se firent entendre. Il se retourna, pas moi.

\- Euh... pète-sec, tu es aussi là-bas, comment tu fais ?

\- Pardon ?

Je me retournais dans la direction qu'il suivait et écarquillait les yeux, ma sœur discutait avec un Érudit. Elle contrastait par rapport au costume bleu du garçon. Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers nous et elle me salua.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Zack. Ou est-ce toi ?

\- Ma sœur, répondis-je.

\- Elle fricote avec un Érudit, intéressant.

La colère quand elle m'habitait je la contenais, c'était un art où je m'étais perfectionnée. Pourtant en l'entendant traiter ma sœur ainsi je ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il me regarda surpris.

\- La vache t'a de la force !

Je me levais et commençais à m'en aller mais il me suivit quand même. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, l'ignorer.

\- Attends, me retenu-t-il. Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas et ça ira plus vite.

Mon ton était resté calme, je ne parlais jamais en haussant la voix ou en accentuant les syllabes. Mon ton était plutôt monotone. Il me lâcha quand même et je me remis en route. Je voulais retrouver la sécurité de ma faction, je ne voulais que ça pour l'instant.

\- Ivy ! cria ma jumelle. Ivy ralentit !

Elle l'avait crié si fort. Je me retournais pour l'attendre et vis que Zack souriait. D'une certaine manière il avait gagné. Je jetais un regard doux vers ma sœur, qui riait comme une idiote.

\- Tu n'allais pas rentrer sans moi, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Au fait, c'était qui l'Audacieux avec toi ?

\- Personne.

Je repris ma marche et Sevy ne posa pas plus de question. On resta silencieuse, tout le long du trajet, bien que vers le milieu du chemin, elle me prenne la main et la serra fort. On avait une tradition, c'est moi qui ouvrais la porte en première, c'était un moyen de rassurer ma sœur, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Donc j'ouvris la porte et nous entrâmes.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes dans notre chambre. Qu'a donné le test ?

\- Sevy c'est confidentiel.

\- Mais... Oh aller Ivy ! Je suis ta sœur ! Dis-le moi, ronronna-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est confidentiel. C'est contre les règles si je te le dis.

\- Les règles sont faîtes pour être brisée.

Je regardais ma sœur et me retenu de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort mais je me retins aussi de lui faire la morale. Dire ceci n'avait aucun sens. De plus cela m'arrangeait cette règle, comme ça je n'étais pas obligée de révéler ma divergence. Comme ça ma famille ne serait pas en danger ou menacée à cause de moi.

\- Les règles sont faîtes pour être respectée, corrigeais-je.

\- Tu n'es même pas curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai obtenu ?

\- Non.

Ce qui était en partie faux. Je venais juste de me poser la question. Une réalité me frappa soudain. Sevy se sentait mal chez les Altruistes, Sevy était capable de mentir, Sevy était intelligente, Sevy était pleine de vie, Sevy était rebelle. On en parlait peu avec ma sœur de notre avenir. Je vivais au jour le jour, en étant certaine de ce qui allait m'arriver, en suivant la même routine. Pas Sevy. J'ignorais ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'ignorais si elle voulait changer de faction. Que ferais-je si c'était le cas ? Une part de moi voulait suivre ma sœur où qu'elle aille, une autre souhaitait rester chez les siens, là où elle se sentait bien.

La faction avant les liens du sang.

Cette devise résonna en moi comme une cloche annonçant un enterrement. J'aimais ma sœur, plus que tout et je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être séparées.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sevy me réveilla, la lampe éclairant le bas de son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? bâillais-je.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Ivy.

\- Demain matin, oui, soupirais-je. J'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Attends écoute-moi.

\- Vas-y, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Ivy je doute de rester ici. Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Toujours ensemble. Jamais séparées. Hein ? Hé écoute-moi ! Promets-moi. Toi et moi on restera toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin... Ivy ?

\- Je te le promets, bredouillais-je.

\- Demain je vais passer avant toi, tu feras le même choix que moi, d'accord ?

\- Oui Sevy.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'obligeais à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder ma sœur en face.

\- Demain, quoi que tu fasses, je te suivrai, promis-je. On sera toujours ensemble et jamais séparées, affirmais-je. Jusqu'à la fin nous resterons ensemble.

Ma sœur hocha la tête et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Pas moi, je ne dormis pas le restant de la nuit, parce que sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je venais de sceller mon destin. J'étais une Altruiste et je tenais mes promesses, surtout celles que je faisais à ma sœur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Blablazone : Bonsoir ! Nous voilà en route pour le chapitre. Contrairement au précédent ce chapitre est très court et je comprendrai qu'il vous laisse un peu sur votre faim. On va dire que ce chapitre m'a servi de lien entre l'avant et l'après. Il reprend quelques informations fondamentales des romans et je pense que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il saura vous conquérir malgré sa taille. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Momo : Hello ! J'espère que tu seras bien surprise avec ce chapitre bien qu'il soit court. La réponse à ton hypothèse t'attend, en espérant que tu ne seras pas trop déçu. Oui l'audacieux mystère a enfin un nom ! Bonne lecture !

Courtney Ackles : Bonsoir ! J'espère te surprendre avec ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit court. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, notre mère vint nous réveiller mais j'étais déjà debout et habillée. Sevy mit du temps à se préparer tandis que j'attendais avec mon père.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Anxieuse.

\- Comme hier. Ne t'inquiète pas Ivy, ça ira.

\- J'espère.

\- Ivy regarde-moi. Quoi que vous fassiez Sevy et toi on sera toujours fière de vous.

\- Je vous aime tellement, exprimais-je d'une voix serrée.

Avant que je pleure mon père me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère fit de même. Qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'on ne resterait pas ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de faire mes adieux ? Nous nous dirigeâmes à pied vers la grande tour. Aujourd'hui, pour les enfants des factions, avait lieu le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Les Altruistes prenaient les escaliers, toujours, même si l'étage était le plus haut. De toute façon, quand les ascenseurs fonctionnaient ils étaient plein de monde. Nous étions les seuls à monter les escaliers. Ce silence, je ne pouvais le supporter. Mon anxiété le corrompait. Ma sœur me tint la main et je m'agrippais à la sienne comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'amphithéâtre était si grand qu'il pouvait accueillir toutes les factions. Nous étions chacun de notre côté, pas un seul mélange. Les différentes factions étaient séparées par des escaliers. Quand je vous parlais de frontière, c'était ce qui était rendu. Marcus Eaton, leader Altruiste présidait la cérémonie. Il fit un long discours, sur notre histoire, sur le système des factions. Je l'écoutais attentivement, je connaissais ce discours par cœur, il ne changeait pas d'une année sur l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Sevy, elle paraissait s'ennuyer. Quand son regard croisa le mien elle m'adressa un petit sourire. Marcus commença a appelé les noms. Pour la plupart des adolescents présents, le choix était la faction d'origine mais il restait un pourcentage assez conséquent de ceux qui changeait de faction. Derrière Marcus, se trouvait Jeanine Matthews représentante des Erudits, Jack Kang représentant des Sincères, Johanna Reyes représentante des Fraternels et Max pour les Audacieux.

\- Sevy North.

Je levais mon regard vers ma sœur. Elle me serra la main, accorda un regard à mes parents et partit rejoindre le centre de la pièce. C'était simple, il fallait qu'elle fasse tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans une coupelle représentant les factions. Galets gris pour les Altruistes, eau pour les Érudits, terre pour les Fraternels, verre pour les Sincères et braise pour les Audacieux. D'un seul coup l'angoisse s'empara de moi. Ma sœur avait un regard déterminé et je sus à ce moment-là que son sang ne toucherait pas les galets. Il tomba sur les charbons ardents. Je me retournais vers mes parents, pour voir leur réaction tandis que les Audacieux l'applaudissaient. Ils me sourirent pour me rassurer.

\- Ivy North.

Je me levais tremblante. Qu'allais-je faire ? J'avais promis à ma sœur de la suivre n'importe où mais jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'elle choisisse les Audacieux. Je ne les aimais pas, je les détestais. Je ne voulais pas être audacieuse. Ce n'était pas mon monde. Je respirais difficilement, je devais choisir et vite. Mon avenir était en jeu. Ne pas faire le même choix que ma sœur serait-il de la trahison ? M'en voudrait-elle si je ne tenais pas ma promesse ?

\- Ça va ? posa Marcus en me voyant.

\- Oui, soufflais-je.

Il me tendit le couteau. Je l'observais un moment. Serais-je capable de tuer avec ça ? Mon regard se posa sur mes parents, tout sourire, presque heureux. Puis il se posa sur ma sœur, dans ses yeux brillaient l'espoir. Alors je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'inspirais profondément, coupais ma paume et la tendit au-dessus de la coupe choisie. Au contact de mon sang, les braises se mirent à crépiter. Les Audacieux m'applaudirent, avec moins de virulence que pour Sevy. Après tout, ils venaient de voir deux fois la même personne faire le même choix. Quelle ironie ! En descendant je vis Marcus secouer la tête vers moi. Je ne cherchais pas mes parents du regard, j'avançais et allais m'asseoir à côté de ma jumelle.

\- Merci ! soupira-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

J'avais l'impression que tous les bruits étaient sourds. Je regardais devant moi sans comprendre, sans entendre. J'avais scellé mon destin pour les Audacieux. Moi la parfaite Altruiste j'avais quitté les miens. Je venais de désobéir à cette règle : la faction avant les liens du sang. J'avais choisi ma sœur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Je ne pensais plus à rien sauf à cette question sans réponse. Je suivis le mouvement. Mais mon regard dans cette foule compacte chercha mes parents. Je voulais les voir, leur sourire, les rassurer. Une dernière fois.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Blablazone : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Mais ça ne serait pas le chapitre 4 ? Le nouveau petit chapitre pas aussi petit que ça, ou tout du moins plus long que le chapitre 3. C'est bien lui. Il faut l'encourager en l'applaudissant ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Et vous voulez la meilleure ? Bah… J'ai failli oublier de publier. Nan mais je vous jure, je suis irrattrapable. J'ai eu ma semaine dans les pattes et je pense à trop de choses en même temps et là une pensée fugace sur cette histoire. Bon en tout cas ce chapitre introduit de nouveaux personnages, OCs pour la plupart mais j'espère qu'ils sauront vous conquérir. Trêve de bavardage ! Passons aux review et au chapitre.

Réponse review :

Momo : Salut ! Et oui Ivy suit sa sœur. Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît et merci pour chacune de tes review. Aujourd'hui c'est au cœur de la faction audacieuse que les jumelles se retrouvent. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Oui je sais c'était court mais aujourd'hui je me rattrape avec un chapitre plus long. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Aller viens ! cria ma sœur excitée.

Je la suivis, les Audacieux se mirent à courir en descendant les escaliers. Nous fûmes les premiers dehors, aucun moyen de revenir sur nos pas. Alors je courais avec eux. Avais-je ressenti de la liberté ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Je jetais un œil fréquemment sur Sevy, elle avait une mauvaise endurance et s'essoufflait vite. De loin, je vis les personnes en début de file monter dans le train. Un train qui ne servait qu'aux marchandises et aux Audacieux. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on les admirait, parce qu'ils sautaient n'importe où et bravaient les interdits à un certain degré.

\- Dépêche-toi Sevy ! dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Sevy força sur ses ressources et arriva à monter alors que le train démarrait. Elle soupira de bonheur et me regarda en souriant.

\- A ton tour Ivy.

Son sourire était si beau, si précieux à mes yeux. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi et je ne bougeais pas.

\- Ivy ! Ivy dépêche-toi !

Je sentais la panique dans sa voix. C'était ce qui me décida à reprendre ma course. A présent je courais à côté du train. Elle me tendait la main mais j'étais trop loin pour l'atteindre, moi aussi je commençais à manquer de souffle. J'essayais de l'attraper et une main se referma sur mon poignet, on me tira à l'intérieur et je tombais sur Sevy. Elle se mit à me serrer contre elle, bouchant ma vue, m'empêchant de remercier la personne qui m'avait aidé.

\- Je vais mourir étouffé si tu continues, souris-je.

\- Pardon. Je suis contente qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Je teindrais ma promesse Sevy.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Et maintenant, vous pensez qu'on fait quoi ? résonna une voix.

On se tourna tous vers le garçon érudit. Ses lunettes étaient décalées et il se tenait le poignet. Sevy avait plein d'étoile dans les yeux, elle bavait devant ce garçon.

\- Tu vas voir, répondit un Audacieux. Ça devrait te plaire grosse tête.

On tourna alors notre regard vers l'Audacieux, un chauve aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un simple t-shirt noir et faisant la taille de l'érudit. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne répliqua rien et se tu, attendant que le temps passe. Je regardais les personnes en face de moi, deux Fraternels et deux Sincères. Etrange quatuor.

\- Regarde, pointa Sevy dehors.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il va pleuvoir. On va courir sous la pluie, tu te rends compte ?

\- On va être mouillé. Qui te dit qu'on va courir encore ?

\- Bah regarde tout le monde se lève, vint nous interrompre l'Érudit de tout à l'heure.

\- Salut Tomas ! sourit Sevy en le voyant.

\- Bien le bonjour Sevy ! Heureux de te revoir. Au fait tu dois être sa jumelle Ivy, enchanté, Tomas Mith.

Je restais bouche bée devant la main qu'il me tendait, il connaissait ma sœur, il connaissait mon prénom et je ne le connaissais pas. Je jetais un regard vers Sevy mais elle était déjà debout. Certains ouvrirent les portes du train, bande de fou furieux ! Je me levais comme les autres et me retint de crier en voyant un Audacieux sauter.

\- Vous croyez qu'il faut sauter ? croassais-je.

\- Oui, confirma Tomas.

\- Allons-y ! cria Sevy.

Elle sauta la première et je la regardais atterrir au sol. Même si elle avait atterri à plat ventre, elle allait bien et était en vie.

\- A toi l'honneur, dis-je.

\- Merci, sourit Tomas inquiet.

Je savais que ce n'était pas un moment d'altruisme qui m'avait poussé à le laisser passer avant moi, c'était surtout la peur que j'avais et l'instinct de conservation qui venait de se déclencher. Je voulais repousser ce moment le plus possible. J'étais dans les dernières à sauter. Je pris mon courage à demain et sautais.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais regarder les oiseaux. Je me demandais alors comment ils faisaient pour rester en haut aussi longtemps, je me demandais ce qu'il voyait, je me demandais ce qu'il ressentait. Je pense que pendant un millième de seconde, j'ai volé comme un oiseau et j'ai vu le temps s'arrêter... Jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur le toit de l'immeuble où nous sautions. Je me réceptionnais sur mon épaule et attendit avant de le relever. J'étais un peu sonnée et j'avais besoin que cette douleur lancinante se taise.

\- Ivy ? Ça va ? Tu m'entends ? demanda ma sœur.

\- Je suis toujours en vie, la rassurais-je.

\- Tu peux te lever ? posa Tomas.

\- Oui.

Je me levais et regardais autour de moi, tout le monde était là, se massant là où ils avaient mal. D'autres étaient plus à l'aise et souriait de toutes leurs dents.

\- Sarine saute ! Saute ! cria quelqu'un.

\- J'ai trop peur ! lui répondit la fille.

Une blonde, habillée d'une robe bleue était encore dans le train. Bientôt celui-ci partirait et ne serait plus visible. Son ami Érudit lui tendait la main.

\- Si elle ne sauta pas, Sarine sera une sans-faction, lança Tomas inquiet.

Je rejoignis l'Érudit au bord de toit et tendit la main à mon tour.

\- Saute ! insistais-je. Tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon ! On va te rattraper, promis-je.

Je ne sais pas si mes paroles la décidèrent mais elle sauta. J'arrivais à lui prendre une main et l'autre garçon attrapa l'autre. On la hissa sur le sol et elle tomba dans les bras du garçon en sanglotant.

\- Merci, soupira de soulagement le garçon.

Je rejoignais ma sœur et Tomas. On se mit à courir pour rejoindre le troupeau devant un autre bord du toit. C'est là qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, de toutes petites gouttes.

\- Félicitation à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, lança Max, le leader. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus vers votre initiation mais ne vous leurrez pas, ceci n'était rien comparé à ce qui vous attend. Maintenant, vous devez sauter, dit-il en désignant un trou dont on ne voyait pas le fond.

\- Qu'y a-t-il en bas ? demanda un Sincère.

\- Justement à vous de le découvrir. Pour ceux qui ne souhaite pas sauter, c'est ici que s'arrête votre route chez les Audacieux. Vous serez prié de vous rendre chez les sans-faction. Qui commence ?

Tout le monde se figea, on entendait plus aucune respiration, on retenait tous nos souffles.

\- Moi ! Aller les ploucs, laissez passer la vedette de ce jour ! claironna un Audacieux.

\- Zack, ferme-là, soupira Max.

\- Quelqu'un veux sauter avec moi ? proposa Zack.

Mais son regard était dirigé vers moi, comme s'il m'incitait à le suivre. Devant un blanc pour réponse, il enjamba le bord et sauta. Tomas fut le second à sauter, puis Sevy suivit le mouvement et donc m'entraîna avec elle.

\- Vous allez sauter à deux les pètes-sec ? se moqua quelqu'un.

\- Ça te pose un problème ! cracha ma sœur. Tu devrais te la fermer et t'écraser, parce que nous au moins on se bouge pour sauter. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu pour sauter, abruti !

Je regardais ma sœur bouche bée. Sevy était capable de parler comme ça ? Mais d'où sortait-elle ces mots ? Je rêvais, c'était impossible que ce soit ma sœur. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le néant. La chute fut rapide. Nous avions toutes les deux crié mais une fois sur le filet, Sevy avait éclaté de rire et moi j'étais restée immobile à regarder le ciel. Il commençait tout juste à pleuvoir et les gouttes tombaient sur mes joues. Un homme nous aida à nous dégager et une fois les pieds posés par terre, Zack s'approcha et nous félicita. L'homme qui nous avait aidé à sortir nous observa avec attention avant de réceptionner la prochaine personne.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça géniale ? s'exclama Sevy. Je veux le refaire, je veux encore sauter de ce toit !

\- Pour moi une autre fois, un saut par jour, ça devrait être suffisant, bredouilla Tomas.

On attendit que tout le monde saute. Puis l'homme qui nous avait aidé à retrouver la terre ferme commença un discours. Il s'appelait Quatre et était notre instructeur pour toute la durée de notre initiation. Son acolyte, une certaine Tris, l'aiderait aussi au cours de l'initiation. Les natifs et les transferts seraient séparés pour le début des épreuves. Un certain Uriah s'occupait d'eux. Les natifs paraissaient le connaître alors ils le suivirent sans méfiance. Nous suivîmes nos instructeurs avec plus de méfiance.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda une Sincère.

\- Tu verras bien, lui répondit Tris.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises, se plaignit-elle. Et je ne pense pas que vous fassiez des cadeaux aux transferts alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire tout de suite où vous nous emmenez, insista la Sincère.

Quatre et Tris s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et la regardèrent avec un regard noir. Elle se recula et alla se cacher derrière un garçon Sincère. Tris ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Des rangées de lit et des douches/toilettes ouverts. C'était un dortoir.

\- C'est une blague ? lâcha Sevy. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus décent ?

\- Ecoute pète-sec, si tu n'es pas contente, libre à toi de prendre la sortie, râla Quatre.

\- Non mais elle a raison, on ne peut pas vivre là-dedans ! Rien que pour l'hygiène, on pourrait attraper des maladies infectieuses, soutint l'Érudite que j'avais aidé, Sarine je crois.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, trancha Tris. Maintenant suivez-moi, vous allez devoir changer de tenue.

On suivit Tris la tête basse. Je pense que la vue des dortoirs nous avait tous traumatisé. On passa par un endroit spacieux et lumineux que Tris nous indiqua comme étant la fosse. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une rangée de bac avec des vêtements dedans. On nous laissa le champ libre pour choisir.

Sevy, Tomas et moi nous approchâmes d'un bac et on fouilla dedans. Sevy se trouva un short en jean noir, un débardeur et une veste en, toile, elle ajouta un jean, une paire de basket plate et des rangers noirs et un autre débardeur à sa collection. Tomas prit deux jeans noirs et deux t-shirts noirs avec une paire de basket. Quant à moi, je trouvais une veste noire avec des épaulettes, je trouvais deux pantalons noirs. Pour le haut, je trouvais deux t-shirts à manche longue. Je pris une paire de basket plate et ce fut tout.

\- Ah commencer par faire les boutiques, c'est vraiment génial ! chantonna Sevy.

\- Si vous avez fini, je vous ramène au dortoir, cria Tris à tout le monde.

On la suivit nos piles de vêtements à la main. On choisit nos couches et on rangea nos affaires. Tomas s'installa à côté de nous et se retrouva à côté d'une Sincère, celle qui avait posé des questions tout à l'heure. Elle s'approcha de nous et tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle April Kunnigan, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi c'est Sevy North et voici ma sœur Ivy.

\- Waouh ! C'est la première fois que je vois des jumelles, s'extasia-t-elle. C'est impressionnant, on ne voit aucune différence. Mais comment je vais faire pour vous reconnaître, dire que je suis plutôt tête en l'air ! Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je vous confonds, je mettrai un certain temps. Bon après si vous quittez la faction, je n'aurais plus ce problème...

\- Stop ! la coupa Sevy. Pourquoi on échouerait ?

\- Oh pardon ! se rattrapa April. Je ne voulais pas vous décourager, on a toutes les chances de réussir. Bon excusez-moi c'est parce que je parle beaucoup, l'habitude sûrement.

\- Commence par te taire on verra après, siffla Tomas. Laisse-les tranquille.

\- Tiens, tiens, un Érudit ronchon comme tout. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

April était marrante. Elle était assez grande et avait de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons. Son teint était pâle et elle n'arrêta pas de parler pendant que l'on s'installait. Sevy jeta toutes ses affaires d'Altruiste, je gardais le haut en-dessous de ma robe et jetais le reste, bien que ça me retourna le cœur. J'enfilais un des pantalons, un t-shirt et mes baskets. Nous n'avions rien à faire, alors pour la plupart on s'allongea sur nos lits et on regarda le plafond. Sevy était allongée contre moi et jouait avec mes cheveux. Tomas avait le regard tourné vers nous, Sarine et l'autre Érudit parlait à voix basse. April parlait avec les autres Sincères. Et aussi étonnant que ça fut, les deux Fraternels se montraient muets, je pensais même qu'ils dormaient.

J'observais le plafond et je m'imaginais le percer pour pouvoir voir le ciel. Je voulais sentir la brise du vent, entendre la pluie tomber, je voulais sentir les odeurs de la maison. Toutes ces choses qui allaient me manquer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Blablazone : Bonsoir ! Bon pour ce chapitre je vais me confondre en excuse. Déjà pardon parce que je publie avec un jour de retard mais à l'heure où je suis rentrée, je n'avais pas la foi pour allumer mon PC. Ça c'était le premier point. En second point vient la taille du chapitre. Pour être honnête chers lectrices et lecteurs, vous allez être victime de l'étourderie d'une auteur. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée mais je pense m'être trompée dans le découpage pour ce chapitre. Tout ça pour vous expliquer qu'il est très court et que je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à savoir si je le mettais en ligne ainsi, si je faisais abstraction de ce chapitre, si je le combinais avec un autre chapitre, si je le rallongeais (pas eu le temps) et finalement je choisi de le publier comme tel. Donc le plaisir sera de courte durée. Rassurez-vous le prochain est plus long. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

Réponse review

Momo : Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que tu as pu passer un bon moment pendant cet orage et que tu n'as pas eu trop peur. Contente de savoir que lire sur Divergente ça te change les idées. Contente aussi que April te plaise, quant à Sevy oui tu as bien raison, elle est née dans la mauvaise faction, je voulais que cette idée ressorte et bingo ! Haha ! Zack et Ivy, je ne te dis rien, je te laisserai voir avec la suite. Le spoil c'est mal non ? Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! Contente que Zack te plaise. Ça je te l'assure, les jumelles ne vont pas du tout vivre leur initiation de la même manière. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tris débarqua dans nos dortoirs coupant cours à notre somnolence.

\- Suivez-moi, vous devez sûrement avoir faim.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Nous la suivîmes sans un mot, c'était impressionnant de marcher dans le quartier des Audacieux. J'étais la dernière du groupe, nous marchions en file, bien visible, renforçant le fait que nous étions des transferts. Tris nous fit passer près d'une cascade entre deux rocher, le Gouffre. Les autres reprirent la marche mais je m'arrêtais et continuais de regarder en bas. L'eau formait des tourbillons et était bruyante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda une voix.

Je me retournais gênée et tombais nez à nez avec un homme, musclé, blond et couvert de tatouage et de piercing. J'avais l'impression de connaître son visage.

\- Alors quoi ? A peine arrivé tu veux déjà sauter. Bonjour les transferts qu'on va se taper cette année !

Je me sentais en danger et j'étais incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

\- Bordel t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Je pense qu'à ce moment je ne réfléchissais plus parce que je me mis à courir, comme si je prenais la fuite. Je tournais dans un couloir et me cachais dans un angle. J'ignorais s'il m'avait suivi mais au moment où j'allais sortir, il me passa à côté sans me voir. Vu les poings qu'il serrait, j'imaginais sa colère. D'autant plus que la colère d'un audacieux est incontrôlable. Je le suivis en respectant une certaine distance. Il entra dans une salle, j'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entrer à mon tour. C'était une salle remplit de personne en train de manger, de rire, de bavarder.

Je cherchais l'homme que je fuyais.. Je repérais ses épaules un peu plus loin. Il se dirigeait vers une table où se trouvait les autres transferts. Quelque chose clochait dans l'image que je voyais. Puis soudain je compris, il avait vu Sevy. Il allait se venger sur Sevy. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, la cantine se tu et un silence plana.

\- Répète pour voir ! éructa l'homme.

\- Tu vas vite calmer le jeu parce que j'ignore de quoi tu me parles ! répéta ma sœur. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me laisser faire parce que je suis une transfert, j'crois que tu t'es trompée de victime alors maintenant dégage !

Son langage m'étonnait encore mais j'étais trop stupéfaite pour réagir. L'homme hocha la tête et un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage. Puis quelqu'un l'appela et il s'en alla. Il passa une seconde fois près de moi sans me voir.

\- Tu étais où ? me surprit une voix.

\- Nulle part, mentis-je.

\- Je ne vais pas insister mais ne te crois pas tout permis, maintenant va t'asseoir avec les autres, ordonna Tris. Et soit plutôt heureuse que ce soit moi et pas Quatre qui t'es retrouvé.

Je m'excusais du bout des lèvres et rejoignais les autres. Ils mangeaient tous mais parlaient peu par rapport au reste des Audacieux.

\- Tu étais où ? s'écria Sevy.

\- Je me suis perdue. Mais toi ça va ? Je t'ai vu avec cet homme tout à l'heure.

\- T'inquiète je me suis débrouillé ! sourit Sevy fièrement. Je ne suis plus une Altruiste aujourd'hui mais une Audacieuse.

Ce que disais Sevy était vrai mais j'étais incapable de lui donner raison. L'impression de ne pas être à ma place serait toujours présente. Ça ne faisait que cinq heures que nous étions ici et ce n'était qu'un maigre début.

On nous laissa quartier libre pour le restant de l'après-midi. Demain commencerait l'initiation à l'état pur. Quatre avait glissé quelque chose mais je crois que j'étais la seule à avoir entendu. Il avait dit que cette année il n'y aurait pas de visite de la faction, à nous de découvrir et que les premières épreuves seraient cachées elles aussi. Tout commencerait demain. Pourquoi demain d'ailleurs ? Les Audacieux étaient des impatients turbulents.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Blablazone : Bonsoir ! Je me pose enfin pour poster ce chapitre. Mais entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu deux journées de fou et je me suis laissée débordée. Encore désolée pour le chapitre précédent qui étais vraiment court. D'ailleurs désolée aussi pour celui-ci parce qu'il est aussi court. Décidément ! Autant vous l'annoncer tout de suite, ça ne sera pas le dernier. Mais bon je me dis que si un jour je tente une nouvelle aventure (=fanfiction) je veillerai à ne pas refaire la même erreur. Après tout j'apprends aussi ! En tout cas je suis contente des retours positifs et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma reconnaissance à chacune de vos reviews. Merci ! Sur ce je vous laisse ! Passez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Bisous, bisous !

Réponse review :

Momo : Bonsoir ! Aller je peux te l'avouer, j'ai un mal fou avec les personnages qui existent déjà, retranscrire leur caractère est l'une des choses les plus compliquées je trouve mais je suis heureuse que ça te plaise tout de même. Pour ma part je ne suis pas anti-spoil, la curiosité est juste le défaut le plus cool du monde ! Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Oui un peu court mais j'ai bien peur que celui-ci aussi. On va dire que ça sera l'un de mes nombreux défauts. Bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu passeras à bon moment quand même !

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Au moindre bruit, je tendais l'oreille. J'étais en alerte sans cesse. Un grincement et je me figeais. C'était insupportable. Tout le monde dormait plutôt bien. L'autre garçon Érudit ronflait un tout petit peu. Quant à Sevy, elle m'avait demandé de venir dormir avec elle. J'avais attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour redescendre sur ma couchette.

Quelqu'un entra. J'ignorais quelle heure il était. La lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup et un bruit de métal qu'on entrechoque résonna dans tout le dortoir. Je me redressais, sûrement la plus réveillée et observait Quatre.

\- Aller debout ! Vite un déjeuner et rejoignez-nous dans la salle d'entraînement ! cria-t-il.

\- Où est-elle la salle d'entraînement ? posa April en bâillant.

\- A vous de trouver. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, ajouta Quatre en partant.

\- Bien dormi ? demandais-je à Sevy.

\- Comme un bébé. Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ah là là ! Je suis tout courbaturé, râla Tomas. Bon, vous venez les filles ?

On se leva et on sortit. J'ignorais la direction du dortoir mais heureusement April prit les devants. Notre petit quatuor entra donc dans la cantine. C'était nettement plus calme que la veille et il y avait très peu de personne qui déjeunait.

\- On ne vous nourrissez pas chez les Altruistes ? questionna Tomas septique.

\- Bah si ! Pourquoi ? répliqua Sevy en engloutissant son troisième croissant.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vorace ! fit remarquer Tomas. Et toi Ivy ?

\- Un café avec du pain et du beurre me suffisent, répondis-je.

\- Toi l'Érudit avec ton thé et tes petits biscuits, ne la ramène pas trop ! lança Sevy en riant.

\- Dès le matin tu es déjà turbulente ? soupira Tomas. Hallucinante !

\- Bonjour les amis ! salua April.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Sevy mate ça on a trouvé pire que toi !

Effectivement le plateau d'April était rempli, si bien qu'on ne le voyait même plus. Sevy lui accorda un beau sourire avant d'aller se resservir.

\- Alors ce café ?

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de Sarine.

\- Infecte, murmurais-je.

\- Alors pourquoi continues-tu de le boire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il le faut.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous êtes une majorité de fille ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je vous jure que si on me traite de tapette je vous montre du doigt, râla Tomas.

\- Hervé ne va pas tarder à arriver, l'informa Sarine avec un petit regard méprisant.

\- Et Kenny ne devrait pas tarder non plus, ajouta April.

Hervé et Kenny, l'idée de ne pas savoir qui ils étaient me retourna l'estomac. Nous allions vivre ensemble, alors je devais au moins apprendre qui étaient mes compagnons. Justement l'autre garçon Érudit arriva, accompagné d'un garçon petit au cheveux brun.

\- Vous êtes qui ? se moqua Sevy.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle se taisent. Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent et s'assirent sans un mot. Hervé à côté de Sarine et sûrement Kenny le plus proche d'April. C'était lui le Sincère. Les habitudes ne trompaient pas. Ce faisait à peine deux jours, ce qui voulait dire qu'un individu resterait le plus longtemps collé à ses marques. April était une Sincère, donc Kenny aussi, alors ils resteraient en groupe. C'était pour cette même raison que les deux Fraternels restaient tous les deux et ne se mélangeaient pas. Pourtant une fille m'interpellait plus. Elle ne s'était pas présentée et je ne l'avais pas entendu parler encore. Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, je me souviens l'avoir vu avec April. D'ailleurs elle se dirigea vers nous dès qu'elle eut fini de remplir son plateau. Les deux Fraternels arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'assirent un peu plus loin.

\- Bon parlons stratégie ! déclara Hervé coupant court aux conversations.

\- Stratégie mais pourquoi ? s'étonna April.

\- Pour trouver la salle d'entraînement.

On se retourna comme un seul homme vers l'amie d'April, celle qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Ses joues blanches se mirent à rougir et elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'April.

\- Développe Sora, insista April.

\- Si c'était une épreuve. Admettons, nous ne devons pas avoir de retard sous peine de sanction. Nous devons trouver une salle alors que nous ignorons les plans de cette enceinte. Comment faire ?

\- J'applaudis ! s'exclama Hervé. Je pensais justement à ça.

\- Agissons en équipe, proposa Sarine. On se sépare et les premiers qui trouvent s'arrangent pour aller prévenir les autres.

\- Ça ne tient pas la route. Nous ne saurons pas qui est où, contra Kenny.

On débattu plusieurs minutes avant de nous rendre compte qu'il serait temps qu'on y aille. Nos deux confrères Fraternels avaient déjà disparu. On traversa de nombreux couloirs, on tomba sur de nombreuses choses, on découvrit, on se perdit de vue, on se retrouva.

Quatre et Tris échangèrent un regard sévère en nous voyant arriver. Nous étions les derniers. On échangea tous un regard choqué en voyant les deux Fraternels déjà présent.

\- Comment ils ont fait ? s'écria April.

\- On a simplement demander notre chemin, lui répondit la Fraternelle du bout des lèvres.

Sevy éclata de rire. Je la comprenais. Nous avions cherché des stratégies trop compliquées, on avait oublié de penser à la facilité. Quatre fronça encore plus les sourcils en la voyant rire. Je lui posais une main sur la bouche, ce qui fit sourire Tris.

\- Bien comme vous êtes en retard vous allez travailler toute la journée et sans manger. Judy et Anan vous aurez une pause. Les autres non, décida Quatre.

\- Approchez ! tonna Tris. Aujourd'hui pour commencer votre initiation, vous allez vous entraîner au lancer de couteau.

\- Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, vous serez classé...

\- Les dix premiers seront les seuls sélectionnés, finit une autre voix. Les autres dégagent de la faction.

Certains exprimèrent leur mécontentement. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, un long sourire sadique sur le visage. Je me figeais sur place et Sevy commença elle aussi à sourire.

\- J'allais le dire Éric, s'irrita Quatre.

\- Tu n'as pas été assez rapide. Ces novices doivent comprendre.

Alors il s'appelait Éric. Où l'avais déjà vu ? Son visage m'était familier pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

\- Sa tête ne te dit pas quelque chose ? chuchotais-je vers Sevy.

\- C'est le mec d'hier, sourit-elle.

\- Au travail ! annonça Tris. Placez-vous devant les cibles avec vos couteaux.

On s'exécuta sans un mot. Rester sage, obéir, réfléchir. Un frisson me parcouru avant même que je puisse lancer un couteau. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'obligea à nous retourner. Je me retrouvais face à Éric, Sevy à mes côtés, avec elle aussi une main sur l'épaule.

\- Oh intéressant ! Mais que voilà, deux gueules d'ange ! se moqua Éric. Deux pète-sec identiques.

\- Tu n'as pas dû comprendre la dernière fois apparemment. Lâche-moi, ordonna Sevy.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ma jolie, qu'est-ce que ces mauvaises paroles dans une bouche si attirante ? ronronna Éric effrayant.

\- Tu dois aussi avoir les oreilles bouchées ! Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup. Aller maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- Ça suffit ! gronda Quatre.

Une fois sa tirade terminée Sevy se retourna et reprit ses couteaux. Je ne pouvais me détacher d'Éric. Je voyais ses poings se serrer, comme la veille, une veine palpitait dans son coup et ses muscles étaient bandés. J'eus comme l'impression de le voir abattre son poing dans le dos ma sœur, je le voyais arriver, je le sentais. Mais avant qu'il l'atteigne je lui bloquais le poing et lui donnais un coup de pied dans le ventre. Surpris il perdit quelque peu l'équilibre mais quand une posa à nouveau son regard sur moi, je sentis sa colère.

\- Tu ne touches pas à ma sœur, dis-je avec mon ton monotone.

\- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, sourit-il. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre les pète-sec.

Il se releva et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte avec une force surprenante. Le bruit résonna encore quelques instants dans la salle et les autres gardèrent le regard sur nous. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention mais ça ne paraissait pas déranger Sevy qui s'était remise au travail. Les autres finirent par faire de même. Pas moi. Je regardais Tris et Quatre qui discutaient entre eux et je détournais le regard au moment où ils nous regardèrent ma sœur et moi. Je voulais passer inaperçu. Réussir ou échouer. Cela dépendrait de ce que je ferai, de comment j'évoluerai. Mais si j'échouais à mon initiation, je finirais comme sans-faction et alors peut-être reverrai-je mes parents, peut-être que tout ne serai pas perdu. Je ne pouvais faire ça, j'étais persuadée que Sevy réussirait son initiation, je me devais donc de réussir moi aussi. J'avais une promesse à tenir et je la tiendrai. J'espérais juste que cette faction n'allait pas détruire ce que j'étais, une Altruiste. Jamais je ne n'avais voulu devenir une Audacieuse.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Le dernier a donné pas mal de réflexion et de questionnement. J'espère que celui-ci sera vous ravir comme le reste. Ce soir pas de grands mots. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour vos review, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Réponse review :

Momo : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et contente que ça t'est plu. Ah je pense que Sevy va bien diviser. Je te laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! Moi parenté avec Éric ? Ça fait une semaine que je médite là-dessus et non je ne suis pas aussi sadique que lui. Oh privé de nourriture je trouve que c'est une bien petite punition mais je te l'accorde si on nous punissait ainsi à chaque retard dans la réalité, ça serait terrible. Alors entre Quatre, Tris et Éric, comment ça se passe ? Je dirais qu'ils ne sont ni amis, ni ennemis (pour l'instant), Quatre et Tris reconnaisse Éric en tant que leader et ils lui obéissent dans le meilleur des cas. Donc non pas des amis.

* * *

Nous nous entraînâmes toutes la journée, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il était très tard et notre petit groupe était fatigué. Nos bourreaux, car ne mentons pas, Tris et Quatre n'avaient été que ça aujourd'hui, acceptèrent de nous relâcher. A nos côtés, les deux Fraternels avaient une posture fière. Plusieurs fois, je vis Sevy leur jeter un regard noir. Depuis le début de la journée, on s'était montré unis sauf avec les Fraternels. Etait-ce vraiment la bonne stratégie ?

Alors que les autres mangeaient, je réfléchissais à la stratégie à adopter. Le but de tous novices était de réussir son initiation. Alors n'avions-nous pas tort de créer des relations entre novices alors que nous serions forcément séparés. Nous sommes dix novices transferts, qu'elle était le pourcentage de chance pour que nous réussissions tous ? Un faible pourcentage, mon cerveau n'étais pas assez érudit pour que j'ai un chiffre exact. Je jetais un œil à April, la pétillante Sincère qui avait déjà gagné mon affection. Qu'allais-je faire ? Etais-je seulement capable d'y arriver ? Moi la bonne Altruiste.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas faim ! Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce midi et tu ne vas pas me dire que ton café te faire encore tenir ! s'exclama Tomas.

Après quelques minutes je compris que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait.

\- Euh... L'entraînement m'a beaucoup fatigué, me justifiais-je.

\- Faut que tu manges ! déclara April. Aller debout ma grande, va te chercher à manger.

Je me levais après quelques encouragements et j'allais me servir de quoi manger. Dans mon assiette un repas typique Altruiste, je regardais l'assiette de ma sœur, un repas non typique des Altruistes. Mon bras droit - celui avec lequel j'avais lancé - me faisait atrocement mal, je sentais que mon muscle était engourdi après tant d'effort. En me retournant, je heurtai encore quelqu'un, encore la même personne. Les traits d'Éric étaient tendus et son regard s'illumina d'une lueur malsaine en me voyant. Je m'attendais à subir une remontrance, des cris mais il se contint magnifiquement. Pourtant je ne pouvais ignorer la veine dans son coup et ses poings aux jointures blanches.

\- La vengeance sera inattendue pète-sec, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il s'éloigna ensuite me laissant stoïque. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mon bras endolori tremblait légèrement. Finalement quelqu'un vint à mon secours, Sevy. Toujours là pour moi, ma chère sœur. Une fois assise, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je mangeais en silence, tout en ayant conscience que la moitié de la salle me regardait. Une fois finis, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le dortoir, ma sœur me promit de vite me rejoindre.

Le dortoir était vide, il n'y avait aucun transfert. Je souris en pensant aux petits moments de solitude auquel j'aurais le droit. Je croisais les jambes et fermais les yeux. Profiter du silence. Comme celui que j'aimais tant chez moi. Cette première pensée me ramena à la maison. Aux murs gris sans décoration, à mon lit au matelas ferme, mes parents qui discutaient souvent tard le soir dans le noir. Je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait je percevais juste le son de leur voix chuchotant. Sevy s'endormait toujours avant moi, je supposais qu'elle ne les avait jamais entendus. Je restais longtemps dans cette position, l'esprit coupé, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais en face de Zack et de son sourire provocateur.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur mon lit.

Je décidais de l'ignorer. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

\- Oh aller Ivy ! Tu n'es plus chez les Altruistes.

\- Je médite, répondis-je vexer.

\- Tu médites ? Ça te sert à quoi ?

\- A faire le point et à me détendre. Je profitais du silence jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

\- Tu parles peu mais tes répliques sont cinglantes. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une dent contre moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de dent contre toi, ni pour personne.

\- Je vais te croire.

\- Est-ce que tu as le choix ?

Je lui clouais le bec et j'affichais un léger sourire pour signifier que j'avais vaincu. Zack resta allongé, je le sentais me regarder et pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Puis je détendis mes jambes et me levais. Je me mis à marcher, faisant des allers-retours, toujours sous le regard de Zack. En l'entendant soupirer, je m'arrêtais et le regardais. Il me souriait, toujours ce petit sourire espiègle et provocateur. Je savais que mon visage n'exprimait rien, alors pourquoi persistait-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandais-je.

\- Rien. Tu m'intrigues Ivy. Je suis un homme curieux.

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Au fait, évite de trop embêter Éric, il fait partie des leaders des Audacieux et même si Max en est le principal, il a du pouvoir.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Je te dis juste de te méfier Ivy.

Je restais debout. Il se leva et se pencha vers moi. Avant que je ne puisse reculer, il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Il partit aussitôt, son éternel sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Je ne bougeais, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou ressentir. Qu'est-ce que je devais en conclure ? J'aurais pu me rasseoir, me remettre en position et réfléchir mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et tout le monde entre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? me demanda ma sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tu aurais dû rester Ivy, on a bien ri.

\- J'avais besoin de me reposer. Mon bras me fait mal.

\- D'accord. Tout va bien ? sourit Sevy.

\- Oui.

Je lui souris en retour, le seul sourire que je lui réservais. Sevy m'ébouriffa les cheveux et partit prendre une douche. Je n'y avais pas encore mis les pieds, ça me rebutait de devoir me laver aux vues de tout le monde. Mais ça ne paraissait pas déranger ma sœur, je la vis se mettre nu sans gêne. Au début, certains la regardèrent puis ils passèrent à autre chose, comme si c'était normal. Cependant je vis Tomas qui la regardait encore.

\- Arrête de mater ma sœur, prévins-je.

Je le vis rougir puis s'allonger pour ensuite fixer le plafond. Je le tenais à l'œil encore quelques instants et me couchais à mon tour. Il faudrait que je me lave un jour où l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sevy me rejoignit. Je sentais la fraîcheur de sa peau à travers mes vêtements. Je me retournais et on se retrouva allongée face à face.

\- On va y arriver ? chuchotais-je.

\- Bien sûr ! me sourit-elle. Il ne faut pas en douter.

\- Sevy et si j'échoue ?

\- Tu n'échoueras pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais échoué. Depuis que je suis petite tu as toujours été là, tu as toujours réussi ce que tu as entreprit, alors pas la peine de douter maintenant. Nous allons devenir des audacieuses.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais tuer Sevy.

\- Tu apprendras.

Ma sœur m'avait répondu ça si naturellement que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Heureusement les lumières s'éteignirent et on se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Ma jumelle se pelotonna contre moi, prête à s'endormir. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Apprendre à tuer... Tuer relevait-il vraiment de l'apprentissage ? La simulation du test d'aptitude me revint en mémoire, j'avais refusé de prendre le couteau et il n'y aurait eu que le couteau, je ne l'aurais pas choisi. Humain ou bête, je n'allais pas tuer. Je m'y refusais. C'était contraire à mes valeurs.

Altruiste avant tout. Mais confronter Altruiste et Audacieux, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? J'étais chez les audacieux pour ma sœur pas par choix, je voulais être altruiste. N'étais-ce pas un moyen de prouver que je pouvais être Altruiste chez les Audacieux ? Rien que cette pensée montrait que je n'étais pas à ma place, c'était contraire à l'éthique de notre ville. On ne pouvait être qu'une seule faction, pas deux, pas trois, pas plusieurs. Pourtant c'était ce que j'étais, plusieurs factions, j'étais divergente.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite de mon temps libre pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre. Bon sang je ne pensais pas que le chapitre précédent allait susciter autant de réactions et d'hypothèses en tout genre. Croyez-moi ça m'éclate de lire tout ça et d'imaginer des sortes de chemin alternatif que j'aurais pu envisager pour mon histoire. Alors continuez vos hypothèses chers lecteurs, faites-moi part de vos intuitions mais sachez que seule la suite vous répondra.

Ps : ce chapitre est long ! (tadam)

Réponse review :

Momo : Bonsoir ! Tu as révélé la question essentielle de mon histoire, cette question m'a servi de fil conducteur parce que je voulais vraiment montrer qu'Ivy essaierait d'être une altruiste chez les audacieux. Zack gentil ou méchant ? Telle est la question ! La suite te le dira. Contente que ça t'ai plu. Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Tu te poses beaucoup de questions et tu amènes des hypothèses très intéressantes. Maintenant où est la vérité ? Je garde le secret et je te laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres en espérant te surprendre. Je peux te confirmer que Sevy s'adaptera mieux en tant qu'Audacieuse mais Ivy n'est pas sans réserve. Pour Éric et une des jumelles (ou pas), on en reparlera, je sens que ça va être drôle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser du retard, moi perso c'est pas grave, tu as tout ton temps et si tu review pas bah tant pis, ça arrive. En tout cas merci pour tes review. Bon chapitre et à bientôt !

* * *

J'ignore si cela deviendrait une habitude mais je venais de subir une deuxième nuit blanche. Mon esprit m'avait torturé toute la nuit, j'avais pensé à de nombreuses choses, passant de l'une à l'autre. Quand la barre de fer frappa contre les lits métalliques, j'avais déjà les yeux ouverts et j'avais entendu Quatre entrer. C'était étrange mais dans le noir j'avais remarqué qu'il avait une démarche différente, moins lourde, plus légère. Certains grognèrent de mécontentement et d'autres se couvrirent la tête avec leur drap.

\- Aller les novices, grouillez-vous ! Cette fois-ci on vous attend ailleurs, pas de salle d'entraînement, annonça Quatre. Comme d'hab' les personnes en retard, pas de repas à midi.

J'ignorais si se fut cette menace qui décida les autres à se bouger. Mais tous se levèrent comme un seul homme. Après la nuit tourmentée que je venais de passer, je me contentais de rester allongée et d'attendre. Finir chez les sans-faction, cette idée m'avait hanté toute la nuit. Au moins je serai tranquille, quoique leur vie fut dure mais supportable. Je n'aurais pas à tuer, enfin peut-être pas. Pourtant j'avais promis à Sevy de réussir et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

\- Debout marmotte, soupira Sevy à moitié debout.

\- Bien dormi ? demandais-je pour la forme.

\- Comme toujours, sourit-elle. Aller, viens on va déjeuner, j'ai une faim de loup.

Je me levais et m'habillais rapidement puis je me contentais de suivre le petit groupe. Pour changer, on s'installa avec les natifs qui ne parurent pas dérangé par notre présence. Le chauve me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Ah je vois que la communauté s'est agrandie, sourit Zack. Vous êtes qui les gamins ?

\- On a le même âge que toi, persifla la fraternelle.

\- Du calme, je rigolais. On dirait presque tu es une audacieuse, tu viens d'où pour être aussi virulente ? Erudit ? Sincère ?

\- N'insulte pas mon ex-faction, rit April. Ce n'est sûrement pas une sincère.

\- Oh je vois, soupira Zack. Erudit alors ? Aller transfert, t'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Fraternel, répondit-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le garçon chauve.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul à être surpris, tous les natifs contemplaient la fille fraternelle avec des yeux ronds. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de renforcer son regard, qui s'il avait pu, aurait tué toutes les personnes à table sauf son compagnon, l'autre fraternel.

\- Laisse tomber Judy, l'entendis-je chuchoter.

Judy ! Quatre l'avait félicité hier parce qu'elle était arrivée dans les premiers avec l'autre garçon fraternel, dont je ne me souvenais pas non plus du nom. Je remarquais que personne ne disait plus rien, elle avait même réussi à clouer le bec à Zack et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pas trop tôt ! Je regardais les autres en buvant mon infecte café. Sarine et Hervé discutaient avec Kenny, ça ne m'étonnait pas trop. Ces trois-là étaient discrets ce qui faisait leur bonne entente. J'observais Zack à la dérobée, il mangeait silencieusement et rigolait à certaines blagues de ses amis. Je remarquais la fille assise à côté de lui. C'était une petite brune fragile et frêle au milieu des autres. Elle avait un air inoffensif sur le visage mais cela faisait qu'elle était d'autant plus redoutable. Même moi je n'oserai pas le croire chez les Audacieux, pourtant elle était bien une native.

Elle sentit que je la fixais car elle leva son regard brun sur moi et m'accorda un maigre sourire. Je me contentais de baisser les yeux, je n'avais aucune envie de sourire.

\- Encore avec ton café ? me posa April.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de manger autre chose ?

\- J'ai trop mal au ventre pour manger autre chose.

\- Tu devrais. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'initiation, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre des forces.

\- Tu as raison. Suis-je la seule à ne pas manger ?

\- Oui et tu rate de super bonnes pâtisseries ! s'invita Kenny.

\- Je ne suis pas très sucre, me défendis-je.

\- Hein ?

April ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés devant ma remarque.

\- Tu es une anti-sucre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et but une gorgée de mon café. Les autres me jetèrent de drôle de regard mais je les ignorai. J'avais bien le droit de ne pas aimer le sucre et l'adjectif d'April était peut-être un peu exagéré.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on y aille ? coupais-je.

\- Ah si ! D'ailleurs on va où ? demanda Tomas.

\- On demande cette fois, argua Sarine. Pourquoi pas à eux ? désigna-t-elle les natifs.

\- Vous v'lez savoir quoi les transferts ? se moqua le chauve.

\- Où est-ce que Tris et Quatre nous ont donné rendez-vous, lui répondit Hervé.

\- Vous ne savez même pas où vous devez aller, éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Ta gueule ! lâcha Judy. On n'a pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Les fraternels mordent, va pleuvoir des grenouilles, fredonna le chauve.

\- Oh Archi ! Laisse-les, les pauvres. J'pense que vous avez rendez-vous dans la salle à l'opposé de la salle d'entraînement les gamins, se moqua Zack. Passez une bonne journée.

Les quelques novices natifs agitèrent tous les doigts alors qu'on se levait pour partir. C'était insupportable qu'ils se moquent de nous ainsi. Devant moi, je remarquais Judy qui serrait les poings et Anan qui lui pressait l'épaule. Je me souvenais enfin de son prénom. Ces deux-là étaient si mystérieux, ils n'avaient pas le profil typique fraternel, qu'est-ce qui les avait poussés à choisir les audacieux ?

Finalement, Zack nous avait dit la vérité. Quatre et Tris nous attendaient dans une salle identique à l'ancienne, sauf qu'elle était séparée par des panneaux. Ils avaient deux caisses en ferraille noire à leurs pieds.

\- Tous à l'heure et tous ensemble, félicitation, soupira-t-il.

C'était vrai, cette fois-ci Anan et Judy n'avaient pas fait bande à part. Peut-être était-ce à cause des moqueries de tout à l'heure. Ou alors ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. On ne le saurait jamais vraiment.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner au tir à l'arme à feu, lança Tris. Vous allez apprendre à tirer, à recharger, à viser.

Les audacieux étaient les militaires de notre société. Et à ce moment-là, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'est que le discours de Tris sonnait beaucoup trop droit, beaucoup carré, trop autoritaire, voir même forcé. Je regardais Tris, elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et un joli regard. Elle n'était pas aussi effrayante qu'Éric, au premier abord.

A mes côtés, Sevy paraissait aussi excitée que la veille. On se mit en file indienne pour prendre une arme et ensuite des munitions.

C'était froid et dur. Lourd. Je la sentais peser dans ma main et cette simple chose m'horrifiais avec ce qu'elle pouvait faire. La veille, j'avais réussi à toucher le genou de la silhouette avec mon couteau.

Mais aujourd'hui, en face de nous, c'était des cibles. Juste des ronds et le mur derrière. Certains commencèrent à tirer au hasard, dont Kenny qui figea sa première balle dans le plafond.

\- Bah Kenny, la cible c'est en face pas au-dessous, railla April.

\- Tu me saoul ! Vas-y, tire-toi puisque t'es meilleurs, répliqua-t-il.

\- Quand tu veux mon gars.

April arma son bras, elle ferma un œil et visa. Dès que la balle fut partie, le bras d'April partit en arrière et sa balle se figea à gauche de sa cible dans le mur.

\- Tu dois anticiper le recul, c'est primordial pour tirer. Le contrecoup peut te déstabiliser et t'être fatal, la prévins Quatre derrière elle.

\- Mais là il ne peut rien m'arriver, sourit April.

Quatre ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Ensuite, on se mit tous à tirer. Sevy se débrouillait très bien, mieux que personne, elle arrivait à toucher la cible alors que l'on visait tous dans le mur. Soudain tout le monde s'arrêta. Sarine tira et cria en même temps. On se retourna vers elle comme un seul homme.

\- Un problème ? demanda Quatre.

\- Non, non, bredouilla Sarine.

\- Tu devrais vite t'habituer au bruit, conseilla Quatre.

Sarine se mit à rougir. Elle se détourna de Quatre et la séance reprit.

\- C'était son premier tir, chuchota Sevy.

\- Vraiment ? m'exclamais-je.

\- Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là mais sans être méchante, elle n'est pas très douée.

\- Elle a le temps pour s'améliorer, la défendis-je.

\- Je sais Ivy mais c'est très mal partie. Au fait, besoin d'aide ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai beau visé la cible, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Parce que c'est ton corps qui est en face de la cible et pas ton bras. Mets-toi en biais, conseilla Tris derrière moi.

Sa présence, que je n'avais pas ressenti, me donna un frisson dans le dos. Je m'exécutais, comme un brave petit soldat et tirai. Ma balle troua le papier, en dessous du rond le plus grand.

\- Maintenant il faut apprendre à viser, me dit-elle gentiment.

Elle partit ensuite voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pris le pistolet avec mes deux mains et tirais, ma balle atterrit dans un des ronds. J'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi. Aussitôt, cette pensée me terrifia. Je n'irai pas à dire que j'aimais ça mais j'avais ressenti de la satisfaction.

\- Ivy, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta ma sœur.

\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es toute pâle et...

La porte claque nous surprenant tous. Mais il arriva la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver, Sarine appuya sur la gâchette et le coup partit. Éric se décala au bon moment, il eut un temps d'arrêt en contemplant la balle dans le mur et quand il se tourna vers nous son visage n'exprimait que colère. Sarine pâlit à vue d'œil.

\- Éric, du calme tu lui as fait peur, lança Tris doucement.

\- Ces putains de transferts m'emmerdent bien cette année. Tu sais quoi la novice, tu dégages !

\- Éric ! s'exclama Quatre.

\- Ne la ramène pas toi ! Elle n'a rien à foutre ici. Regardez-là les novices, c'est le profil type d'une fille qui s'est gaulé en étant ici. Rien qu'à la position de son arme, je sais qu'elle est une incapable. Alors qu'elle soit heureuse que je la dégage au lieu d'autre chose.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

C'était Hervé qui venait de parler. Il s'était placé devant Sarine pour la protéger. Là je compris quelque chose, Éric avait raison, Sarine n'avait rien d'une audacieuse. Déjà elle avait failli mourir en tombant du train, elle avait failli abandonner.

\- On va jouer alors ! décida Éric dans un rire jaune. Toi là ! Tu vas me prouver que tu es douée, tu as le droit à un seul coup et il doit toucher le centre de la cible. Il touche ailleurs tu dégages novice.

On vit tous Sarine déglutir. Ses mains tremblaient et elle n'osait même pas affronter le regard d'Éric. Devant elle, Hervé continuait de lui jeter un regard menaçant.

\- Bon tu te bouges ! Ou tu abandonnes ? sourit Éric.

Sarine bougea. Elle écarta Hervé de la main et se plaça devant la cible. Elle prit sa respiration, se plaça et leva son bras. Ses deux mains agrippaient la crosse du pistolet. Un doigt sur la gâchette, elle ferma les yeux et tira. On retint tous notre souffle et quand la balle troua le centre, on s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Éric n'en revenait pas, il était cramoisi mais les audacieux n'avaient qu'une parole. Sans un mot il quitta la pièce. L'atmosphère fut aussitôt détendue et Sarine éclata en larmes. Hervé la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Je remarquais que Tris et Quatre la regardaient avec mélancolie. Ils pensaient la même chose, Sarine ne resterait pas. Si son moral flanchait à chaque fois que quelqu'un élevait la voix, elle ne ferait pas long feu chez les audacieux. Cette faction c'était la loi du plus fort. Si tu es mordu, alors mord plus fort.

\- Je te l'avais dit, me glissa ma sœur.

\- Pauvre Sarine, soupirais-je.

Une heure plus tard, nos instructeurs nous arrêtèrent pour que l'on ailla manger. On mourrait tous de faim après cette matinée intense. Je m'étonnai même que Quatre et Tris prennent place avec nous. Je n'étais pas ravie de ma place, je me retrouvais entre Tris et ma sœur, avec en face Judy. La seule personne que j'appréciais, c'était ma sœur, qui d'ailleurs m'obligea à manger.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Ivy ! râla-t-elle.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui dit ça, soupirais-je.

\- Je te jure que je veux te voir manger deux assiettes, sinon je les emmène partout où tu vas jusqu'à ce que tu les manges.

\- J'ai compris.

Je pris une bouchée, puis une deuxième, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans mon assiette. Comme promis, Sevy m'en servit une deuxième et m'obligea à manger.

\- Si je vomis ce sera de ta faute, répliquais-je.

\- Fais-le sur Éric alors, se moqua ma sœur.

\- Faîtes-vous toutes petites, conseilla Quatre.

\- Nous faisons comme nous le voulons, c'est cela être audacieux et c'est ce que nous sommes, défendit Sevy.

\- Il y a une limite à la liberté, même chez les audacieux, batailla Quatre. En plus tu t'es déjà fait assez remarquer pète-sec.

\- Encore un qui m'appelle comme ça, il se reçoit mon poing dans la figure, menaça ma jumelle.

\- On va encore avoir des problèmes ! Tais-toi, lui intimidais-je.

Sevy s'exécuta mais de mauvaise foi. On avait déjà un leader à dos, il ne manquerait plus que nous ayons nos instructeurs à dos. Ma sœur se détourna bien vite de l'ancienne conversation pour en rejoindre une autre. Elle était drôle quand elle faisait ça et j'aimais la voir évoluer dans un monde qui ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? me demanda Tris.

\- Ma sœur, avouais-je.

\- La prochaine fois, tu devrais goûter le steak.

Je ne relevais pas. Mes repas me convenaient parfaitement et je n'avais pas envie de changer.

\- Le jour où ils seront en rade de petits pois, elle ne mangera plus, se moqua Tomas devant moi.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! le rembarrais-je.

\- Je te taquine Ivy ! Bien sûr que la fin des petits pois n'existera pas.

Je lui adressais une mine boudeuse alors qu'à côté de moi, Tris et Quatre riaient. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle pourtant.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, on repartit s'entraîner. Les entraînements nous forgeaient à notre futur au sein de la faction. Les audacieux avaient pour rôle de protéger et pour cela il fallait savoir se battre, se défendre. Contre qui ? Contre les sans-faction. Cela s'opposait à la vision des altruistes, qui au contraire, aidaient les sans-faction. Je voulais les aider moi aussi, je voulais avoir quelque chose de stable, un quotidien avec les mêmes jours, les mêmes repas. Mais c'était fini cette idée d'avenir. Je n'y avais plus le droit. Je n'aurais rien de simple et encadré. A côté de moi Sevy enchaînait les tirs, bien trop vite, bien trop sérieusement. Depuis quand se montrait-elle sérieuse ? Pourquoi elle ne l'était que maintenant ? Pour ma sœur, ça avait l'air de compté. Je me dis, que peut-être ce soir du test, j'aurais dû lui demander qu'elle avait été son résultat. Quel qu'il soit, ça n'avait pas été altruiste, je le savais. Repenser au test d'aptitude me ramena à mon propre résultat, divergente.

A cette pensée, ma main trembla et la balle vint encore une fois toucher le mur. Divergent. Ce mot résonnait en moi comme une malédiction. Sevy l'était-elle aussi ? Une divergente elle aussi ? Être jumelle ça ne fait pas tout, nous étions peut-être identiques physiquement mais nos caractères étaient différents. Je ne lui demanderai pas, je ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction et je n'avais aucune envie que cela s'ébruite.

Nous venions de finir l'entraînement et je dois dire qu'on en menait pas large. Mon épaule avait accumulé la réception d'une chute, le lancer de couteau et le tir. A présent j'en payais le prix. Mon épaule me lançait et j'avais du mal à lever le bras ou à simplement le bouger. Les autres aussi, Tomas dans un grand instant mélodramatique était tombé à genou en se tenant l'épaule. Il nous faisait bien rire.

\- Alors que fait-on ? posa April.

Hervé et Sarine étaient retournés dans le dortoir, quant aux deux fraternels, ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait que Kenny, Tomas, April, Sora, Sevy et moi. Soit une majorité de fille. Les garçons avaient de quoi se plaindre.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un salon de tatouage, proposa Sora.

Je n'avais pas entendu Sora parler beaucoup. Elle se faisait discrète. Je n'avais pas non plus eu l'occasion de lui parler. On chercha donc le salon de tatouage, qui se trouvait dans une pièce en profondeur. Ils avaient tous l'air enjoué d'aller se faire tatouer, moi non. A quoi cela servirait alors que certains de resteraient pas dans la faction. Avoir un tatouage pour avoir un tatouage ne servait à rien. Une fois chez les sans-faction, le tatouage ne serait qu'une décoration grotesque.

Nous arrivâmes enfin. Dans la salle, je repérai certains novices natifs, dont la brune frêle. Elle me reconnut et m'adressa un hochement de tête que je lui rendis.

\- Bon, bon, bon, qui veut quoi ? s'enjoua April. Moi je pense que je vais me faire un papillon sur l'épaule gauche. Et vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Kenny. Moi les aiguille, ce n'est pas vraiment mon trip.

\- Oh aller ! soupira April. Je ne vais pas être la seule à franchir le pas.

\- Au pire on fait du repérage et on reviendra, proposa Tomas.

\- Bonne idée ! accepta Sora.

Chacun partit de son côté à la recherche de catalogue. Sora en revint avec deux. On s'assit dans un coin et on parcourra les œuvres sur les pages. April avait en tête son papillon et elle ne voulait pas lâcher cette idée, surtout quand elle trouva un papillon assez bien fait. Kenny regardait à peine, il était plus obnubilé par ce qui se passait autour.

\- Celui-là n'est pas mal, tu en pense quoi ? me demanda Sevy.

Je jetais un œil à ce qu'elle me montrait, soit des ailes d'ange que je trouvais bien trop grande pour aller sur un corps.

\- Ouais.

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue par celui-là mais Sevy faisait comme elle voulait. Tomas en repéra un, un triskèle. Quant à Sora, elle avait aussi une idée bien précise. Tandis que moi, j'étais comme Kenny, pas intéressée, j'en profitais pour me reposer. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire autant d'exercice. La douleur était un concept que je connaissais peu car je l'avais peu subi. Chez les altruistes le seul risque d'avoir mal c'était de tomber malade. Je fermais les yeux et pensaient à mes parents. Ma mère devait être en train d'assister à une collecte, elle rentrerait bientôt à la maison et mon père la rejoindrait quelques minutes après. Je n'avais jamais compris comment ils faisaient pour ne pas arriver en même temps, ils arrivaient toujours simultanément. Ma mère toujours la première.

Ça me rendit nostalgique de penser à eux, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, ici c'était interdit. Je l'avais bien compris quand Sarine s'était effondrée. Les audacieux sont forts et fiers, il n'y a pas la place pour les gens faibles.

\- Ivy, Ivy, me secoua ma jumelle. Ça va ?

\- Faut que je sorte, croassais-je.

Elle me prit la main et me releva. Les autres nous regardèrent étonnés mais Sevy les rassura avec un sourire. Puis elle me fit sortir. Elle marchait devant moi, me tenant toujours la main. Une fois que l'on fut dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne, elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, soupirais-je.

Je vous le rappelle, ma sœur est la jumelle dominante. Son étreinte me fit du bien. Ça me rappelait que je n'étais pas seule, que j'avais encore un peu de famille à mes côtés.

\- Ça va aller ? insista-t-elle.

\- Oui. On est qu'au troisième jour, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- On y arrivera Ivy, quoi que tu penses, on y arrivera.

\- J'espère.

\- Bon, tu veux qu'on aille où ?

\- Je pense que je vais retourner au dortoir, va rejoindre les autres, toi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

Ma sœur déposa un baiser sur ma joue et disparut après un croisement. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me trouvais alors je suivis le couloir. Je me retrouvais devant plusieurs portes mais aucune n'était celle de dortoir. J'allais tourner les talons mais une porte s'ouvrit en face de moi.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit Tris.

\- Euh... Je cherche le dortoir.

\- Déjà perdu ? sourit-elle amusé. Comment ça se fait que tu sois seule ?

\- Les autres sont partis baver devant les tatouages, plaisantais-je.

\- Je vois. Suis-moi je vais te raccompagner.

On allait partir mais quelqu'un appela Tris. En nous retournant on tomba sur Quatre torse nu. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je baissais la tête gênée.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ramène Ivy au dortoir, elle s'est perdue.

\- Ah... Reviens vite.

\- Bien sûr !

Tris se mit à rire. Un petit rire léger et cristallin. Elle commença à s'éloigner et je la suivis en trottinant sans regarder Quatre au passage. Chez les altruistes, on n'est pas très tactile plutôt pudique. J'avais peut-être vue une fois ou deux ma sœur nue mais c'était quand nous étions enfant. Quand nous avons grandi, je préférais me laver sans elle. Tris dû remarquer mon désarroi car elle tenta un sourire. Je continuais de la suivre la tête baissée. Ce qui valut que je lui rentre dedans. Décidément je ne faisais que ça ici.

\- Ivy, ce n'est rien, me dit-elle.

\- Tu es avec Quatre ? changeais-je de sujet.

\- Oui.

\- Ah...

\- Bon si tu avais un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je ne mange pas et Quatre non plus.

Elle disparut ensuite et j'entrais dans le dortoir. Hervé et Sarine dormait l'un contre l'autre. Aucune trace des fraternels. Je m'allongeais fixais le plafond gris. Que c'était épuisant cet entraînement. De ce que je savais, l'initiation audacieuse était la plus cruelle et peut-être aussi la plus difficile. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment comparer, je n'en connaissais pas assez sur les autres initiations des autres factions. Pour les altruistes l'initiation était la plus douce. C'était ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que mon père était en charge des novices.

Je me souviens qu'une fois alors que je devais avoir six ans, un audacieux nous avait rejoint. Il avait des tatouages sur tout le bras droit et j'étais restée des jours et des jours à les regarder. Puis il était devenu un parfait altruiste. De toute façon, rare était ceux qui échouaient à devenir altruiste. C'était contraire à nos valeurs, on ne poussait pas nos novices à finir comme des sans-faction. Cet homme n'avait pas non plus disparu de mes souvenirs, je l'avais croisé plusieurs fois quand je redistribuais de la nourriture avec ma mère.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand le fait de me laver s'imposa à moi. Je me redressais doucement pour regarder Hervé et Sarine. Ils dormaient profondément. C'était l'occasion rêvé. Je pris discrètement mes affaires et une fois prête, je me mis sous le jet d'eau. Elle était froide mais ça faisait du bien, ça me réveillait un peu. Finalement ce ne fut pas si terrible. Une fois que je fus rallongée, Sarine ouvrit les yeux, me faisant sursauter.

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle. Je vais y aller moi aussi.

\- Attention l'eau est froide, murmurais-je.

\- Merci.

J'ignorais si elle était éveillée quand j'avais pris ma douche mais je décidais de faire preuve de respect. Je me mis sur le côté et fermais les yeux.

\- Euh Ivy, Ivy.

Quelqu'un m'appelait et me secouai en même temps. Qui était-ce ? J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, je devais vraiment me réveiller mais je n'en avais pas envie. Après avoir papillonné des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière, je reconnus Sarine penchée au-dessus de moi.

\- Va falloir aller manger pour le dernier service, sinon on ne pourra pas. Viens, me dit-elle.

Je me levais et les suivis en zigzagant. J'avais du mal à me remettre dans la réalité. Mais si je m'arrêtais, je me laisserais tomber et je dormirais. Ça faisait tellement de bien, j'avais deux nuits de sommeil à rattraper. On arriva enfin devant la cantine. Au même moment April et Sevy sortaient.

\- Bah alors vous étiez où ? s'étonna April.

\- Au dortoir, on s'est reposé, répondit Hervé.

\- Dépêchez-vous alors ! nous pressa April.

J'étais trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sevy le remarqua et me lança un coup d'œil désolé. Je me retrouvais donc à une table avec Hervé et Sarine, le couple érudit. Je n'en revenais pas de manger avec eux. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire ! Non ce qui me dérangeait c'était que Sevy ne m'est pas attendue pour manger, ma sœur, une partie de moi m'avait laissé. Elle n'avait pas le droit, après tant d'années à vivre ensemble, elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser toute seule. Je ruminais un peu mais mangeais quand même. Peut-être que cette nuit je pourrais bien dormir.

\- Je sais que je n'en suis pas capable, soupira Sarine.

\- Mais si ! Tu dois lui montrer que tu es une audacieuse.

\- C'est faux Hervé, je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Tu ne sais pas, il reste encore une bonne partie avant la fin de l'initiation.

Sarine lui adressa un sourire triste. Hervé soupira, l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. L'évidence me frappa, ils étaient en couple. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, les voir dormir ensemble ne m'avait même pas mis la puce à l'oreille parce que moi je dormais avec Sevy. Hervé remarqua mon regard étonné car il me sourit.

L'égoïsme me frappait-il ? Comment avais-je pu ignorer ça ? J'étais la dernière des idiotes. Mais ça me faisait peur aussi, ça voulait dire que je ne faisais pas attention aux autres, que si je devenais de plus en plus égoïste, j'étais de moins en moins altruiste. C'était impensable. J'étais altruiste.

La faction avant les liens du sang. La faction avant les liens du sang mais... qu'elle faction au juste ? Altruiste ou audacieux ? Qu'est-ce que je devais suivre ? Qu'est-ce que je devais être ? Serait-il possible de rester altruiste parmi les audacieux ? Pourrais-je être à la fois audacieuse et altruiste ? Je venais par ces questions de me prouver à moi-même que j'étais divergente. Je ne pouvais pas être altruiste et audacieuse.

Sevy m'attendait assise sur mon lit. J'avais fait exprès de prendre tout mon temps pour manger. Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas revenir au dortoir et aussi parce que la cantine bénéficiait d'immense fenêtre me permettant de voir dehors. S'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, je deviendrais folle à être enfermée. Je m'assis à côté de ma sœur sans la regarder.

\- Ivy, parle-moi.

\- Pour te dire quoi Sevy ? Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu manges sans moi, que tu me laisses. Ok, j'aime bien Sarine et Hervé mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Tu peux me le dire si tu ne voulais pas manger avec moi, j'aurais compris.

\- Ivy ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'après le salon, on avait tous très faim et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit que tu me retrouverais là-bas.

\- Dommage, c'était la mauvaise pioche, raillais-je.

\- Aller, ce n'est rien.

\- Pour toi peut-être, pas pour moi.

\- Très bien, conclut-elle sèchement.

J'étais toujours assise à réfléchir quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Après quelques minutes, je m'allongeais en cherchant le sommeil.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Blablazone : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! C'est avec une certaine avance que je vous livre ce huitième chapitre, n'y prenez pas goût c'est parce que je suis occupée vendredi et ce week-end, du coup je ne voulais pas vous oublier. Message court mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! Profitez, profitez paraît que le beau temps est de retour ! A la semaine prochaine !

Réponse review :

Momo : Hello ! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Par contre je vais vite corriger un chose, ce n'est pas Zack qui est chauve (haha !), non c'est Archi, son nom est cité une fois dans la chapitre je crois et c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de Zack. Et j'ai écris chauve mais j'entendais crâne rasé, le terme « chauve » est peut-être trop fort. Alors je suis d'accord quand j'ai relu le chapitre moi aussi j'ai trouvé la réaction d'Ivy exagérée (je me serai donné des baffes) mais on va dire que ça fait partie du personnage. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des jeunes de seize ans (donc équivalent à des lycéens et je peux te dire que ce genre de réactions arrivent, je parle là d'expérience, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus seize ans et je trouve ça puéril, mais quand t'as seize ans t'es encore un enfant en quelque sorte). Je ne sais pas si cet axe sera clair mais j'ai aussi voulu mettre en avant cet espèce de fait qu'ils n'ont que seize ans et que ce sont encore des « enfants ». J'arrête de parler et je te laisse à la lecture ! Bon chapitre, à bientôt et merci !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Je suis tellement contente que Hervé et Sarine te plaise, Sarine est l'un des personnages que j'apprécie énormément par rapport à d'autre. L'avenir de Sarine au cours des prochain chapitres. Et oui il n'y a pas que Éric torse nu, il paraît que Quatre n'est pas mal non plus ! Du coup un jour où l'autre Éric à moitié déshabillé ou nu ? Que cette question te hante ! A bientôt !

* * *

Cette fois j'avais dormi mais de façon saccadée. Sevy ne me parlait pas et ce matin, elle s'était assise à l'opposé de là où j'étais. Les autres n'avaient pas posé de question mais je savais qu'il sentait la tension. Sarine et Hervé étaient venus près de moi. Je n'étais pas seule mais intérieurement si. Ma sœur et moi, nous nous disputions très peu. Mais savoir qu'on s'était disputée dans notre nouvelle faction m'avait blessé. Je ne voulais pas la perdre et devenir audacieuse, autant abandonner maintenant. J'étais ici pour elle, pas pour moi, pas pour la faction. J'avais désobéi à la seule règle la plus importante de notre société. Si ma sœur continuait à me faire la tête, je ne continuerais pas. Ça ne servirait à rien de réussir pour partir ensuite, ça ne ferait que gâcher une place pour les différents candidats. Au fond c'est seulement ce que nous étions, des candidats. La faction des audacieux recherchait les plus fort. Leur initiation servait à faire dégager les plus faibles.

Nous avons donc rejoint nos instructeurs dans la salle d'entraînement. Ce matin nous reprenions nos couteaux. Ça ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais plus à l'aise avec les couteaux qu'avec les armes à feu. Il suffisait d'être précis et il n'y avait aucun bruit pour nous déranger. Cette fois-ci j'étais encadrée par Sarine et Sora.

\- Comment as-tu fait au fait pour tirer dans le centre ? questionna Sora.

\- J'étais une érudite, les maths ça me connaît. Ce qu'il me demandait relevait simplement des maths, répondit Sarine.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avant ? posais-je à mon tour.

\- Parce que c'était la première fois que j'en tenais une. Il faut se rendre compte que c'est une arme qui tue. D'habitude je n'utilise pas le métal pour ça, me répondit-elle.

\- Pour le lancer de couteau, c'est pareil ? continuais-je.

\- Oui. Il faut juste s'habituer et bien se positionner.

Je n'avais pas besoin de maths pour cet exercice. J'étais plutôt bonne dans mon domaine.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'est pas des cibles vivantes, éclata de rire April.

\- Stop ! tonna la voix de Quatre.

\- Tu vas encore nous attirer des problèmes, soupira Kenny. Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !

\- Désolée, sourit-elle.

Quatre fit plusieurs allers-retours avant de s'arrêter et de tous nous regarder. Quand son regard passa sur moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête, me le rappelant torse nu.

\- April m'a donné une bonne idée, sourit-il. Quelque chose qui a déjà été testée d'ailleurs, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Tris.

\- L'un de vous va se placer devant une cible, ajouta-t-elle.

\- April, soupira Kenny.

\- Bah je me dévoue puisque c'est de ma faute, leva la main April.

\- Bien. Qui veut lancer les couteaux ? demanda Tris.

Nous tournâmes nos regards ailleurs, non-désireux de tirer sur une amie, surtout si on avait le doute de rater.

\- Moi, décida Anan.

Il fit un pas en avant et prit les couteaux que lui tendit Quatre.

\- En place April, ordonna notre instructeur.

April soupira et se dirigea vers la cible. Elle n'atteignait même pas la tête de la silhouette, étant trop petite de quelques centimètres. Malgré son sourire, elle ne paraissait pas rassurée. A sa place, je ne l'aurais pas été non plu, surtout avec Anan en face. Il était grand et bien en muscle, de stature assez carrée mais j'avais vite jeté un œil et il ne maîtrisait pas le lancer de couteau. Un mauvais départ pour April.

\- Bon, April reste bien dans la cible et ne bouge pas. Si tu as peur ferme les yeux, taquina Quatre.

\- Même pas peur ! assura April avec un grand sourire. Aller viens ex-fraternel, je t'attends.

Anan se plaça et lança un premier couteau qui atterrit bien au-dessus de la tête d'April. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement et Sarine m'attrapa la main. Ensuite, il visa près de la main d'April, mais le couteau se retrouva à quelques mètres. C'était finalement une bonne chose qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Bah alors, on ne s'est pas visé ? se moqua April.

\- Tu vas voir ! cria Anan.

Il prit un couteau et le lança aussitôt, en regardant à peine. Sarine me pressa la main, fort très fort et moi je me figeais. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne voyait le couteau. April avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux la cachaient. On vit le couteau tomber par terre et quand elle releva la tête, on put voir une entaille sur sa joue, du bas de son visage et presque en-dessous de l'œil.

\- Tout va bien ? posa Tris inquiète.

\- Je vais le tuer, éructa-t-elle.

Elle fut bien trop rapide pour que quiconque prévoit ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se jeta sur Anan et le cloua au sol. Son poing s'apprêtait à frapper mais Quatre l'enleva avant. A se débattre ainsi, on aurait dit une vraie furie.

\- Stop April! Stop! cria Quatre. Les combats ne sont pas pour maintenant, garde ça pour plus tard.

\- Toi t'as de la chance qu'on me retienne, menaça-t-elle.

\- April ça suffit ! gronda Quatre.

Elle comprit et arrêta de se débattre. Quatre l'observa ensuite, l'entaille ne paraissait pas profonde mais le sang coulait.

\- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, Tris va t'accompagner.

April ne dit plus un mot, elle sortit avec Tris à ses côtés. Ensuite Quatre nous ordonna de nous remettre au travail. Tout le monde jetait des regards nerveux vers Anan sauf son amie Judy. Nos regards étaient hostiles, April était sympathique et c'était l'amie de la plupart des novices, lui faire du mal n'allait pas le faire entrer dans nos bonnes grâces.

\- April est courageuse, tu ne trouves pas ? me glissa Sarine.

\- Ou carrément folle, répondit Sora à ma place. Anan aussi est fou. Il aurait pu avoir un coup plus dangereux, tout ça parce qu'il a cédé à la colère.

\- Je vous signale qu'April aussi a cédé à la colère, ajouta Kenny. Ils ne sont pas mieux l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu es rabat-joie Kenny, soupira Sora.

\- Non je suis juste sin...honnête avec la réalité.

On avait tous comprit qu'il avait failli dire "sincère" mais c'était comme proscrit de son vocabulaire. Un sincère qui disait être sincère chez les audacieux, ça pourrait être mal pris. Comme le mot altruiste, cet adjectif ne pouvait pas être utilisé par moi parce que je ne l'étais plus, ça aurait prêté à un quiproquo.

Nous retrouvâmes April à la cantine, elle nous attendait à une table et elle nous fit signe quand nous arrivèrent. A ses côtés se trouvaient Tris. Nous prîmes tous place avec nos plateau, heureux de voir qu'elle se portait bien. Anan et Judy se dirigèrent vers notre table mais le regard d'April n'avait rien d'engageant.

\- Y'a pas de place pour vous, dit-elle froidement.

\- Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, répliqua Judy. Ce n'est pas toi qui va nous empêcher de manger ici.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu veux goûter à mon poing toi aussi, menaça April.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur la sincère, répliqua Judy.

\- Ça suffit, décréta Quatre. Asseyez-vous les novices et toi April remballe tes poings, les combats ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

\- Donc ça aura lieu ? demanda April plein d'espoir.

Quatre ne répondit rien, il se contenta de sourire, ce qui fit glousser April de bonheur. Je jetais un œil à Sevy, ma sœur m'ignorait royalement. Si nous ne nous ressemblions pas autant, elle aurait été comme une étrangère avec moi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas me renier, je faisais partie de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non. J'étais désolée et je souffrais qu'elle soit si loin de moi. J'étais ici pour elle pas pour pleurer ou perdre ce que j'avais de plus chère. Elle discutait avec Tomas. Ce dernier me regarda et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je le remerciai par un petit sourire. J'étais triste.

Le phénomène des jumeaux c'était complexe. Nous étions sœurs, mais nous étions très proche aussi, plus proche que des sœurs normales. Nous étions issues de la même cellule-souche. Sevy était une partie de moi. Si nous avions été séparées, nous en aurions souffert toutes les deux. Ça aurait créé un vide. C'est ce que je ressentais, un vide. J'aimais ma sœur et je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Je serai prête à tuer pour elle. C'est seulement dans ce cas-là que je dérogerai à tous mes principes altruistes.

\- Tu es aussi une anti bœuf ? me parla April.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore vu avec un morceau de bœuf dans ton assiette, donc je te demande si tu es anti bœuf ? sourit-elle.

\- Non, je mange de la nourriture dont j'ai l'habitude.

\- Crois-moi tu aurais bien besoin d'un coup de viande rouge, tu es toute pâle, me fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu crois que le bœuf va m'aider à prendre des couleurs ? souris-je.

\- A voir !

Je n'en revenais pas que les gens soient aussi attentifs à ce que je mangeais. Ça m'amusait mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je changerai mes habitudes alimentaires. Je mangeais normalement et sainement.

Nous dûmes reprendre les entraînements mais cette fois-ci se fut le tir à l'arme. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée et même si je touchais la cible, je n'atteignais jamais le centre. Plus loin, Sevy excellait. Je la voyais enchaîner les tirs et recharger comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. La présence de ma sœur me manquait, je ressentais un vide en moi. A mes côtés, April s'amusait.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ! Ma première blessure chez les audacieux ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Vous croyez que je vais avoir une cicatrice à vie ? Ça serait trop cool. Quoi que j'ai peur que ça fasse moche sur moi.

\- T'es fière d'avoir été blessée ? Espèce de folle ! Il aurait pu t'arriver pire ! déclara Kenny.

\- Comme quoi trouillard ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il aurait pu te crever un œil.

\- Même avec l'œil crevé j'aurais continué.

\- Toi oui, mais est-ce que tu penses que les audacieux t'auraient laissé continuer ? ajouta Tomas.

April ne répondit pas et Kenny ne put retenir un ricanement. Si les audacieux supprimaient les faibles durant leur initiation, Tomas avait raison, April n'aurait pu continuer. Une personne blessée est faible par principe. Quand on voit quelqu'un qui boîte, on sait qu'il est faible. Alors si en plus, elle perdait la vue, elle serait recalée à coup sûre, il lui faillait ses deux yeux, ne serait-ce que pour tirer ou lancer un couteau.

Pour finir les entraînements d'aujourd'hui, Tris et Quatre nous firent faire des pompes, des abdos et des étirements. Je dois dire que mon épaule douloureuse apprécia. Ensuite nous eûmes quartier libre. Je n'avais nulle part où aller et je ne voulais pas subir la froideur de ma jumelle alors je rejoignais le dortoir. Personne ne me suivit. J'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche, ne supportant plus mon odeur de sueur. J'aimais être propre.

Quand je ressortis, enroulée dans une serviette, je tombais nez à nez avec Anan. Je devins rouge pivoine, pas besoin de voir pour le savoir. Il haussa les sourcils face à ma réaction et se dirigea vers son lit. Honteuse d'avoir été vue avec rien qu'une serviette et en plus par un garçon, je m'habillais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais sa voix me retint.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour ton épaule, me conseilla Anan.

Il ne me regardait pas, il préférait le plafond. Je hochais la tête sans lui répondre et je sortis. Mon épaule n'était pas belle à voir, j'avais un hématome violet qui s'étendait de plus en plus sur l'omoplate. Un petit tour à l'infirmerie était certes nécessaire mais j'ignorais où me diriger. Je commençais donc à marcher au hasard, peut-être tomberais-je sur un visage connu. Mes recherches portèrent ses fruits car je tombais sur la novice native brune et frêle. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

\- Euh excuse-moi, chuchotais-je.

Elle se retourna et son regard s'illumina en me reconnaissant.

\- Oui ?

Tout comme je m'y attendais, elle avait une petite voix fluette.

\- Tu saurais où je peux trouver l'infirmerie.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu veux y aller pour quoi ?

\- Euh ça, dis-je en désignant mon épaule.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Nous nous mîmes donc en marche vers l'infirmerie. C'était un peu gênant de se retrouver avec une inconnue et en plus le silence était plutôt pesant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je ne voulais pas parler inutilement. Qui c'est ce qu'elle serait pour moi dans l'avenir ! Peut-être personne ! On arriva enfin devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit et me laissa passer devant.

La salle était assez grande pour avoir trois lits en hauteur. Il y avait plusieurs placards, de haut en bas du mur, qui devaient contenir les médicaments et tout le matériel nécessaire. Il y avait aussi un bureau dans le fond de la pièce mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

\- Bon, euh, l'infirmier n'est pas là, c'est habituel, soupira la brune à côté de moi.

\- Tant pis.

\- On peut peut-être regarder si on trouve quelque chose.

\- Oui.

On ouvrit des placards et des tiroirs au hasard et je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. Une crème anti-inflammatoire. Je fis signe à la brune que j'avais ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Tu retrouveras ton chemin ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Ok. A plus tard alors.

\- A plus tard.

\- Ah au fait je m'appelle Rita et toi ?

\- Ivy.

Elle me sourit en répétant mon nom et me laissa seule. Je m'assis sur un des lits et commençais à me masser l'épaule avec la crème. J'aurais voulu emporter le tube mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une voleuse alors je le reposais à sa place.

Mon chemin s'arrêta quand j'atteignis le Gouffre. Cet endroit me fascinait. Il était frais, donnait sur le dehors mais pouvait être mortel. Le bruit de l'eau tapant sur le rocher faisait du bien à entendre, je trouvais ça apaisant.

\- Tu vas sauter ? s'invita une voix.

\- Non, j'observe, répliquais-je.

\- Quoi donc ? L'eau n'est pas si attractive.

\- Je profite de la fraîcheur.

Je me tournais vers Zack et vit qu'il souriait, pour ne pas changer. Il se tenait là devant moi et me regardait. C'était déstabilisant.

\- Tu me suis ? posais-je.

\- Non ! Je suis tombée sur toi par hasard ! se défendit-il.

\- Alors, l'initiation, ça se passe bien ?

\- Ouais, super ! Et toi ?

\- Un peu de mal pour le tir.

\- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais lancé le sujet. C'était contraire à ce qu'il s'était passée avec Rita. On avait gardé silence parce qu'on n'avait rien à dire mais là, au contact de Zack, j'avais voulu parler, même pour dire n'importe quoi. Je ressentis même l'envie qu'il reste avec moi.

\- Une séance de tir avec toi, c'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ironisais-je.

\- Pourquoi me vois-tu comme un ennemi ? Je crie à l'injustice !

\- Je me méfie, voilà tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es trop curieux.

\- C'est une qualité !

Je ne répondis rien et lui accordais un maigre sourire. Être curieux était loin d'être une qualité à mes yeux. Puis je me m'éloignais, prête pour aller manger, il me suivit sans un mot.

\- Tu ne souris pas souvent, fit-il remarquer.

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules. J'avais assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. On entra et on fut accueilli par le bruit de la bonne humeur comme chaque jour. Je me servais et allais m'asseoir avec les autres. Zack me suivit et s'installa à côté de moi.

\- Alors, on s'est perdu novice ? se moqua April vers Zack.

\- Quoi ? Tu as trop de fierté pour manger avec moi, railla-t-il.

\- Nan ! Bienvenue à cette table !

\- T'as quoi sur la figure ? Tu t'es raté à l'entraînement ?

\- Tu parles ! On a attenté à ma vie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter mais je ne les écoutais plus. J'observais ma sœur, en grande discussion avec Hervé et Tomas. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas Sarine à ses côtés. Eux aussi étaient-ils fâchés ? Non je ne pense pas. De toute ma vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vu mes parents se disputer. Le fait qu'ils étaient altruistes en disaient long mais je connaissais d'autres familles altruistes où le conflit apparaissait parfois. Sevy ne me regardait pas, elle m'ignorait et elle paraissait plus heureuse comme ça. Je me mis à croire que c'était mieux. Après tout, j'avais l'allure d'une dépressive, je ne souriais pas, je ne parlais pas et j'étais renfermée. Fallait-il que je continue l'initiation ? Ou était-ce pour moi le moment de partir ? Je ne savais pas. Continuer ou abandonner. Devenir une audacieuse ou une sans-faction ?

Je quittais la table ne supportant plus mes questions sans réponse, ne supportant plus l'ignorance de ma sœur, ne supportant plus le bonheur dans cette salle. Je courus au hasard et m'arrêtais dans un couloir sombre afin de respirer. Si je devenais une sans-faction, je devrais trouver à manger, apprendre à vivre seule et avec rien, mais je pourrais voir ma famille. Sauf que c'était contraire à mes valeurs, si j'étais une sans-faction, j'obéirai toujours aux valeurs altruistes, alors je ne prendrai pas la nourriture que distribuait les altruistes, je ne me montrerai pas égoïste. C'était trop dur de choisir cette vie, trop facile d'abandonner.

Je décidais de retourner au dortoir. Alors que j'allais entrer, je vis Sarine arrivée en pleur. En me voyant, elle tomba dans mes bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux et fredonnais une mélodie au hasard afin de la calmer. Ça ne marcha pas. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas rester au milieu du couloir. Je la reculais de moi et la fit entrer dans le dortoir. Il y avait seulement Judy et Anan. Ils tournèrent à peine la tête en nous entendant. Sarina alla s'asseoir sur son lit et je la rejoins. Aussitôt, elle cacha sa tête dans mon épaule et pleura.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je refis les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle voulait juste pleurer et je pouvais comprendre. J'avais de plus en plus mal pour Sarine, si elle se montrait trop faible, elle échouerait. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle engagée dans cette faction ? Pourquoi ? J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas par amour, car alors ça aurait été la plus idiote des raisons. Elle s'endormit et je posais sa tête sur mes genoux. Je la regardais, n'ayant pas d'autre chose à faire. Sarine était une personne douce, elle n'avait pas l'arrogance de ces congénères érudits. Peut-être qu'altruiste ou fraternel, auraient été des bons choix. Ou alors, peut-être aurait-elle dû rester chez les érudits près de sa famille. Hervé n'était sûrement pas l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait perdu la chance d'être dans une bonne faction et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

L'amour pour moi était un sentiment abstrait. A part ma famille, je n'avais jamais aimé, je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Mais je savais qu'il faisait faire du mal, qu'on souffrait à force d'aimer. Alors parfois, je concluais que c'était un sentiment négatif.

Tout le monde arriva en même temps. Hervé s'inquiéta en voyant Sarine dans cette position, il se précipita vers nous. Je regardais les autres. Ils faisaient à peine attention. Puis je m'arrêtais sur Sevy. Elle se tenait droite et me regardait. J'aurais dû être heureuse qu'elle m'accorde enfin un regard mais son regard n'était que noirceur pour moi. Elle me haïssait.

\- Ivy, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hervé après avoir couvert Sarine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est mise à pleurer sans pourvoir s'arrêter.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Elle a fini par s'endormir à force de pleurer.

\- Hum.

Hervé ne m'écoutait plus, il gardait le regard fixé sur Sarine, qui dormait paisiblement à présent. Je décidais de les laisser pour rejoindre ma couche. Tomas s'approcha de moi. Il prit le bras de Sevy et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

\- Toutes les deux vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible que vous restiez sur un conflit.

\- Elle vient de trouver une autre sœur, cracha Sevy.

Je n'avais rien à dire. Sevy avait été jalouse en me voyant avec Sarine.

\- Ivy, réagis, insista Tomas.

\- Je déteste quand on se dispute. Je me suis sentie délaissée quand tu n'as pas mangé avec moi. Je me sentais seule face à ton ignorance. Je souffre Sevy. Et s'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on se réconcilie, j'abandonnerai l'initiation.

Tomas ouvrit de grands yeux. Sevy aussi réagit, elle se leva et se posta devant moi. Moi-même, je prenais conscience de ce que je venais d'avouer. Sora et April nous regardaient. Je n'en revenais pas, ces choses que je venais de dire. Personne n'aurait dû les savoir, elles n'étaient adressées qu'à ma jumelle, à ma moitié, pas à toutes les oreilles.

Contre tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, Sevy se mit à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra fort jusqu'à m'étouffer. Cette étreinte suffit à me donner du courage et de l'espoir.

\- Jamais je n'accepterai que tu partes à cause de moi, chuchota-t-elle. Maintenant je vais te lâcher, avant que nous pleurions.

Elle me lâcha. Je savais que je souriais, car oui pour une fois j'étais heureuse. Ce soir j'étais sûre de dormir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser des questions. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, je ne me suis jamais excusée pour les fautes que je laissais (ce n'est pas faute de me relire pourtant) donc excusez moi s'il reste des fautes. Et j'ajouterai merci beaucoup à Momo et CourtneyAckles pour vos reviews, les lire me fait toujours sourire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ps : Bon alors pour qui votre cœur balance entre les jumelles Ivy ou Sevy ?

Réponses reviews :

Momo : Salut ! Contente que ça t'es plu ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sevy et Ivy dans ce conflit (un peu idiot). Je suis sûre que ça te torture de savoir si Zack est méchant ou non. Qui lira saura ! Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu pensais que Hervé et Sarine n'étaient plus ensemble, du coup j'ai relu mon chapitre et je pense savoir pourquoi. Rassure-toi Hervé et Sarine ne se sont jamais séparés, ce chapitre doit normalement t'apporter la preuve. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sevy ! Sevy ! Je cherchais ma sœur. J'avais beau l'appeler mais elle ne m'entendait pas. Je criai pourtant. Elle devait m'entendre. Elle le devait. Je cherchais ma sœur. J'ignorais où j'étais. J'ignorais où je courrais. Où devais-je aller ? Ma seule certitude était que je cherchais ma sœur. Soudain je poussais une porte. Par terre se trouvait un corps. Mon sang se figea. Je ne courrais plus. J'avançais doucement vers cette masse inerte. Je m'accroupis ensuite et retournais le corps. En reconnaissant ce visage, un cri d'effroi m'échappa. Ma sœur, je l'avais retrouvée...

Je me réveillais en sursaut. La sueur me dégoulinait sur le visage et je sentais mon cœur battre. Je me redressais et m'obligeais à respirer plus lentement. C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Dans mon lit dormait Sevy. Je la regardais longuement pour être sûre qu'elle était bien réelle et qu'elle respirait. J'ignorais qu'elle heure il était, il faudrait que je me procure une montre. Je me recouchais tout en sachant que je ne dormirais pas. Ma nuit venait de se terminer. Impossible de fermer les yeux, le visage de ma sœur une balle dans la poitrine m'assaillait à chaque fois.

Je me levais et allais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Pour la première fois j'osais affronter mon regard. Le miroir était sale mais il me renvoyait parfaitement mon image. Mes cheveux avaient un peu poussé, j'avais toujours le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Mon reflet n'était pas beau à voir. Je baissais la tête afin de ne plus me voir. Je savais vivre sans miroir et c'est ce que je préférais. Quand je revins vers mon lit, ma sœur s'était étalée. Je pouvais me recoucher mais je ne ferais que ruminer.

Combien de temps avant qu'on se lève ? Combien ?

J'allais m'asseoir mais à la place je sortis. Les couloirs étaient à peine éclairés. Si on ne prenait pas garde, on pouvait facilement rentrer dans un mur. La main frôlant les murs je me mis à avancer. Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler. Je me collais contre le mur et me tordit le cou pour voir qui c'était. Éric. Encore un battement raté. Je reculais, le plus calmement possible et je pris mes jambes à mon coup.

Avec la chance que j'avais, je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Une habitude maintenant.

\- Salut toi ! me chuchota une voix masculine. Du calme, ok. Tu me reconnais ?

\- Oui, chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Zack m'avait entouré de ses bras et je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie.

\- Si je te lâche, tu ne cries pas, rit-il.

\- Non, promis-je.

\- Très bien.

Ses bras me relâchèrent et on se retrouva l'un en face de l'autre dans la pénombre. Je le voyais à peine mais je savais qu'il souriait comme toujours.

\- Viens.

Il me prit la main et se mit à marcher. Je n'opposais aucune résistance. Après plusieurs détours dans les couloirs, on arriva dans une petite salle dont le mur était une fenêtre entière. Le jour allait se lever, il allait crever la nuit. Dans cette salle je pus mieux le voir.

\- Alors, que faisais-tu ? Tu explorais ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant par terre.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il posa une de ses mains sur mon genou. Quand je tournais un regard vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés et il respirait dans un souffle régulier. J'allais me lever mais sa main se referma sur mon poignet.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, soupirais-je.

\- Je simule bien, se moqua-t-il. Tu veux retourner à ton dortoir ?

\- Ça dépend, il reste combien de temps avant de se lever ?

\- Un quart d'heure.

\- Déjà ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Le temps passe plus vite en ma compagnie, se vanta-t-il.

\- Tu peux me ramener s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas où je dois aller.

Je vis son sourire s'agrandir. Il se releva en s'étirant et sortit dans la salle. Je restais encore assise puis je me levais pour le rejoindre. Il ne m'avait même attendu, il était déjà au bout du couloir. Je le rejoignis en courant et lui jetais un regard noir. Cela l'amusa encore plus car il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Quand il s'arrêta je sus qu'on était arrivé. Finalement, la salle où il m'avait emmené n'était pas si loin du dortoir. Il fallait qu'on se sépare mais bizarrement, je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Merci, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la plus longue discussion que j'ai eue avec toi et j'ai adoré.

Il se pencha ensuite près de mon visage et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ce fut à peine un effleurement mais je sentis mon visage rougir et mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Les coups métalliques quotidiens résonnèrent encore ce matin. J'étais déjà prête mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'avais encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon visage. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ça me déstabilisait et je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne vivais pas pour ça.

\- Ivy, dépêche-toi sinon je ne vais pas avoir le temps de déjeuner, me pressa Sevy.

\- J'arrive.

\- Débout !

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu as mal dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il faut que tu prennes des forces.

Ma sœur m'attrapa par le bras et me tira. Ne m'y attendant pas, je tombais, face la première sur le sol.

\- Oh non ! Je suis désolée Ivy, ça va ? s'inquiéta Sevy.

\- Je suis en vie Sevy mais si tu attentes à ma vie tous les matins, je vais finir en morceau, ris-je.

\- T'es bête quand tu t'y mets. Aller relève-toi.

Je m'exécutais et automatiquement mes mains se posèrent sur mon nez, mon front, mes yeux, mes joues. Tout était en place, enfin je l'espérais.

\- Même pas une égratignure, plaisanta April derrière nous. Bon, dépêchez-vous !

Sevy cette fois-ci attrapa mon bras mais me tira plus doucement. Je me laissais faire. C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes à la cantine en courant et pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui percuta quelqu'un, mais Sevy.

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle. Désolée.

Nous étions les plus malchanceuses du monde. Devant nous se tenait Éric, qui même s'il venait de se faire rentrer dedans, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce. Il nous toisait avec son regard froid. Je crois que je ne fus pas la seule à avoir des frissons. Bizarrement Éric ne nous fit aucune remarque, il passa devant nous et j'aurais juré que son regard s'attardait sur ma jumelle.

\- Waouh ! Comment bien commencé la matinée, rigola Tomas. Vous auriez vu vos têtes !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliquais-je froidement.

\- Toujours avec ton café ? soupira Sora. Ivy, ce truc est dégeu et tu ne peux pas manger que ça le matin.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demandais-je.

\- Ne bataille pas Sora, ma sœur est butée. Ça fait seize ans que je la connais et le matin, elle ne supporte aucune nourriture.

\- Il faudrait que tu ais un goûter avec toi, blagua April. Genre un morceau de pain.

\- Je ne crois pas que la nourriture soit autorisée pendant les entraînements, fit remarquer Kenny.

\- Oh ça va rabat-joie ! râla April.

\- Au fait, ils sont où les autres ? posa ma sœur.

A notre table il manquait notre couple d'érudit et notre couple fraternel. Ça ne m'étonnait guère de voir Judy et Anan ailleurs qu'avec nous. Après l'altercation que ce dernier avait eu avec April, c'est comme si on c'était séparé en deux groupes. Et malheureusement, Anan et Judy n'était que deux, tandis que nous, nous étions six. Puis il y avait Hervé et Sarine, qu'il fallait mieux laisser tranquille. Sarine... la pauvre Sarine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider et les larmes d'hier avaient prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Nous arrivâmes pour une nouvelle séance de lancer. J'étais heureuse de les retrouver. Mais ça voulait sûrement dire que cette après-midi on tirait encore à l'arme. La crème sur mon épaule avait été bénéfique, il faudrait que je retourne à l'infirmerie pour en remettre. On démarra donc notre entraînement. En observant autour de moi je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose. Au moment où je trouvais, April posa la question.

\- Elle est où Sarine ?

Nous regardions tous Hervé, il s'était mis loin de nous et nous vîmes ses muscles se tendre. Il ne nous regarda pas, ne prit pas la peine de nous répondre et continua à lancer. April jeta alors sur regard sur Quatre. Tris manquait à l'appel. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Sarine est dispensée pour aujourd'hui, dit-il seulement. Alors maintenant novice tu continues sans t'arrêter.

\- Quelles cruauté, railla April.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Kenny.

Pour une fois il n'avait pas tort. April le comprit et se tut. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Sarine et de regarder Hervé. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourvu que ça n'ai aucun rapport avec hier. Sarine n'était pas un cas désespéré. Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que je m'étais arrêtée.

\- Un problème ? me demanda Quatre.

Je ne lui répondis rien et fixais ma cible. J'avais touché le centre, mon couteau était dans le centre. C'est-à-dire, dans le haut du torse, à la bonne place. Je pointais du doigt ma cible et regardais Quatre qui ne paraissait pas impressionné.

\- Très bien, sourit-il. Mais ne prend pas ça pour acquis. C'était peut-être seulement un coup de chance. Il faut être capable de le refaire.

Son ton était plutôt autoritaire et je me fis toute petite ensuite. Jusqu'à la fin. Dès qu'on nous autorisa à faire une pause, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je subis une nouvelle peur en sentant un bras sur mon épaule. Sevy me souriait de toutes ces dents.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Sarine, dis-je.

\- Oh Ivy ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Je ne suis pas idiote, une faction de ce genre n'autoriserait pas cette absence.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle Ivy ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est une amie. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je la trouve gentille. Si je peux l'aider, je veux le faire.

\- Très bien. Mais rappelles-toi qu'on est plus chez les altruistes Ivy, on n'est pas obligé d'aider tout le monde ici.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aide mes amis, altruistes ou non.

Je partis donc en direction du dortoir et ma sœur me suivit. Devant mon regard étonné, elle me donna une petite tape sur mon épaule saine et me lança un sourire. Elle me comprenait et elle m'accompagnait. Qu'importe pourquoi, elle ne me rejetait pas. Nous arrivâmes devant le dortoir, j'entrais. Sarine se tenait debout et paraissait attendre.

\- Bonjour, nous sourit-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? commençais-je. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à l'entraînement ?

\- Je suis dispensée aujourd'hui.

\- On ne veut pas la version officielle Sarine, ajouta ma sœur à côté de moi.

\- Je...

Son ton se cassa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais je la vis se retenir. Je m'approchais mais Sarine fit non de la tête. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle se méfie de moi, annonça Sevy. Je n'y crois pas ! Bon écoute-moi bien Sarine. Ma sœur veut t'aider et elle doit le faire. Alors je vais attendre devant la porte et tu vas lui parler, ordonna-t-elle.

Ma sœur me pressa la main et sortit comme elle l'avait dit. Aussitôt, Sarine s'approcha de moi presque en pleurant.

\- Merci, me dit-elle. Pour hier merci.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur un des lits. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Nous avions peu de temps, la pause ne durerait pas éternellement. Je ne voulais pas la presser mais je sentais que j'étais de plus en plus tendu, je n'avais pas envie d'être en retard et de me prendre une sanction.

\- Sarine pourquoi pleurais-tu ? insistais-je.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose hier soir.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Je ne te jugerai pas, quoi que tu penses je ne ferai rien, je t'écouterai.

\- Hier soir, des gens ont essayé de me jeter dans le gouffre, chuchota-t-elle terrifiée. J'ai failli mourir.

Je me suis levée d'un seul coup et je me suis reculée. J'ignorais pourquoi je réagissais ainsi mais devant son visage baigné de larmes, je me sentais impuissante. Je ma rapprochais d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, murmurais-je. Tu sais qui as fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu t'en sortir ?

\- Je ne suis pas une si mauvaise audacieuse, renifla-t-elle. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Puis ce matin je suis allée voir Tris et je lui ai raconté. Je crois même que j'ai vu Éric.

\- Il faut que tu viennes cette après-midi, il faut que tu leur montres que tu es forte. Sarine il faut que tu viennes !

\- Je ne peux pas, je crève de peur.

\- Non ! Sarine, tu es une audacieuse, il faut te comporter comme telle.

\- Je suis trop faible...

\- Tu ne l'es pas, il faut que tu fasses sortir ta force. Alors tu vas venir aux entraînements et ne plus en manquer aucun. Tu vas montrer à tes agresseurs que tu es forte et que tu le seras. Hervé sera toujours près de toi, moi je le serai aussi. Tu as des gens autour de toi pour t'aider, te protéger.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu peux, fais-moi confiance.

Je lui tendis ma main. Je forçais un sourire engageant. Je voulais qu'elle vienne, qu'elle m'écoute. Sarine ne devait pas rester cachée, tant qu'elle avait une chance de réussir, elle ne devait pas se cacher. Sinon ils la dégageraient. J'étais aussi en colère contre Éric, s'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient essayé de la tuer, je lui ferai payer, quitte à le tuer. Sarine me sortit de mes pensées. Elle venait de me prendre la main.

\- Allons-y.

Main dans la main nous sortîmes. Sevy nous sourit en nous voyant, plus à moi qu'à Sarine cependant. Sevy était toujours jalouse et c'était de ma faute. En accordant de l'affection prononcée pour Sarine, j'avais comme donné une adversaire à Sevy. Nous mangeâmes vite et nous rejoignîmes la salle de tir. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, Hervé vint prendre Sarine dans ses bras. Nous les laissâmes tous les deux pour rejoindre nos places. Derrière eux, Quatre se racla la gorge.

\- Bien, puisque tu es là Sarine, nous pouvons commencer, déclara-t-il.

Nous commençâmes donc. Les tirs pleuvaient. Du coin de l'œil je surveillais Sarine.

\- Elle va bien, elle est avec nous, me lança Sevy.

\- Oui.

J'avais beau savoir et me répéter ce que m'avais dit Sevy, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder à l'œil Sarine. Elle avait frôlé la mort. Dans cette faction ça ne m'étonnait guère mais je pensais qu'il y avait au moins une certaine solidarité en ces lieux. Alors pourquoi avait-on essayé de tuer Sarine ? Parce qu'elle était faible. Mais qui le savais ? Un simple regard ne suffisait pas pour tirer de pareilles conclusions. Ou alors c'était seulement le hasard. Des personnes qui avaient voulu bizuter les novices. Mais elle avait vu Éric et ce dernier savait que Sarine était faible, il avait déjà essayé de la virer de la faction. Que gagnerait un leader à éliminer une novice ? Rien. C'était juste du sadisme pur. Du pur Éric.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !

(Oui, oui je pense que je vais changer le message de fin à chaque fois que je passe une dizaine, qu'en pensez-vous ?)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! A l'unanimité Ivy est préférée à sa sœur. Je vous comprends quoi que je l'aime bien moi Sevy. Vous me direz c'est normal, ce sont mes personnages heureusement que je les aime. Attention moment narcissique ! Non parce que en relisant mes chapitres, je me suis rendue compte que chaque personnage possédait une petite part de moi. J'aimerai bien vous dire que je suis comme Ivy, que c'est mon personnage totem, mais non, j'ai quelques facettes de Sevy comme des autres personnages. Et c'est ça le plus beau, je vous livre une part de moi aveuglément ou plutôt vous me découvrez à travers cette histoire. C'est bon le moment narcissique est terminé. On se voit la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture !

Réponse review :

Momo : Bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Zack mais je te promets qu'on approche de la réponse. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Merci pour ta review. La grande question, Éric a-t-il essayé de se débarrasser de Sarine ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

A nouveau le sommeil me délaissa. Je venais de passer la nuit à écouter la respiration de Sevy contre moi. Mon esprit était sans cesse dirigé vers Sarine. Je m'inquiétais tellement, je voulais qu'elle réussisse son initiation. Les Audacieux étaient tellement injustes et j'avais du mal à concevoir qu'une faction puisse pousser ses membres à passer en marge de la société. J'entendis Quatre ouvrir la porte mais je ne bougeais pas. Bientôt la barre de fer cogna contre nos lits et certains, dont Sevy, se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ma sœur me lança un bonjour avant de se diriger vers les douches. Je m'étirais et serrais les dents lorsque la douleur dans mon épaule se rappela à moi. L'hématome était toujours là mais au moins il avait réduit. Il fallait que je repasse par l'infirmerie pour remettre de la crème. D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas remercié Anan pour m'avoir conseillé la crème. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une dette envers lui. C'était mon côté altruiste qui ressortait.

Ivy ! m'appela April. Arrête de rêver et dépêche-toi de venir.

Je me levais et les suivis tous l'esprit vide. Le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je voulais mener mon initiation a bien et me trouver un poste tranquille où personne ne viendrait m'embêter. Faire profil bas était le mieux que je pouvais faire afin de survivre. J'espérais que Sevy ferait de même jusqu'à la fin de notre initiation, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de provoquer Éric sans en subir des conséquences. Dans le réfectoire, je gardais un œil discret sur Sarine. Elle avait l'air plus en forme que la veille mais je me méfiais. Sarine s'accablait rapidement et si jamais elle persistait à ne pas évoluer dans l'exercice de ce matin, elle n'en serait que plus déprimée. C'était ce qu'il fallait éviter, sinon elle accentuerait encore cette faiblesse qui la caractérisait et les Audacieux n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Elle va bien, me glissa ma sœur.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ivy, pas à moi. Je suis que tu crèves d'inquiétude pour elle mais tu ne dois pas. Sarine ne réussira pas de toute façon et tu n'as plus aucun principe altruiste à subir.

Je tournais la tête vers ma sœur et je pinçais mes lèvres avant de dire de mauvaises choses. Comment osait-elle me dire ça ? Je n'avais jamais subi les principes altruistes, au contraire j'y adhérais complètement. Je voulais rester altruiste, je voulais garder mes valeurs. Jamais je n'accepterai que la faction des Audacieux me les enlève, jamais je n'accepterai qu'elle me change. Sevy parut sentir ma colère parce qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant que j'étais butée. Nous étions à une semaine de l'initiation et je n'étais toujours pas habituer à entendre ma sœur parler aussi mal. J'avais comme l'impression que cette faction avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Puis si elle était jalouse de Sarine ce n'était pas mon problème, qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'allais aider l'érudite.

Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ce matin ? demandais-je.

Tu es vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui, nous avons lancer, me répondit April amusée.

Mange.

Ma sœur avait bredouillé ce conseil rapidement. Je ne savais pas si elle me faisait la tête mais apparemment elle n'était pas décidée à me parler plus. C'était injuste, c'était à mon tour de faire la tête. C'était elle qui avait dit des bêtises, pas moi.

Je haïssais cette faction. Je me répétais cette phrase depuis le début de la matinée. Je ne voulais pas devenir soldat. Cette faction entachait ma relation avec ma sœur. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi en désaccord. A côté de moi Sarine luttait pour toucher la cible. Mais ses couteaux finissaient toujours au sol. Plusieurs fois j'avais remarqué le regard de pitié de Quatre envers elle. Sarine, pauvre Sarine, il fallait que je la sauve.

On nous donna un quart d'heure pour prendre un déjeuner et revenir. Je mangeais peu comme si c'était devenue une habitude. Cette après-midi nous avions tir. Je détestais tenir une arme. J'avais l'impression que plus je tirais, plus l'arme devenait lourde entre mes doigts comme si la culpabilité pesait dans le métal.

Où est Sarine ? demandais-je.

Derrière moi une myriade de coup de feu retentit et je sus que c'était Sevy.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Max, m'infirma Tris.

Pourquoi ?

Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant reconcentre-toi, m'ordonna Quatre.

Je jetais un œil à Hervé, quelques mètres plus loin. Il paraissait dans son monde, le regard vissé sur la cible et le visage fermé. Sarine chez le leader principal était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mes résultats étaient déplorables. Ce matin en lancer j'avais à peine touché le centre de la cible et en tir toutes mes balles avaient atterri dans le mur. Autrement dit si je continuais sur cette voie, je ne ferais pas long feu. Après l'entraînement les autres voulurent retourner au salon de tatouage. Kenny prétexta qu'il était trop fatigué pour subir des atrocités et il réussit à s'éclipser.

Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner toi aussi, regretta Sora.

Tu n'es pas obligée de te faire tatouer, insista April.

Au fond je savais que j'allais céder dès que Sevy ouvrirait la bouche. Heureusement elle me le demanda alors que je les accompagnais. Tomas râlait parce qu'il était encore une fois le seul garçon de la bande. Le salon de tatouage était bondé et mes amis cherchaient encore ce qu'il pourrait se faire.

Et si on se faisait tous le même tatouage, proposa April. Pour montrer que nous sommes une équipe.

Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, si l'un de nous échoue, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens, lança Tomas.

Mais non ! On va tous y arriver ! assura April.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, la soutint Sevy. Nous sommes un groupe et nous y arriverons tous.

La question est de savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fait, sourit Sora.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord tous les autre pour une rose des vents.

Qu'en pense-tu Ivy ? Sais-tu déjà où tu vas te la faire ? me posa Tomas.

Je ne vais pas me faire tatouer, répondis-je.

Un long silence s'ensuivit et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

Tu es obligée Ivy ! Tu fais partie du groupe ! déclara ma jumelle avec ferveur.

Je refuse.

Hors de question qu'une aiguille pénètre ma peau. Hors de question de me marquer le corps avec des symboles que je pourrais regretter. Ils tentèrent de me convaincre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Même Sevy essaya d'user de son statut de sœur pour me faire changer d'avis mais je restais sur ma position, je ne me ferai pas tatouer. Si j'acceptais alors se serait comme accepter de faire un pas de plus dans la faction audacieuse. Je le refusais. Je garderai mon intégrité d'altruiste et jamais un seul tatouage ne couvrirait mon corps. Le tatouage était vanité.

Finalement ils se firent tous tatoué une rose des vents sur le mollet droit. Chacun avait sa petite déclinaison. April eut une rose des vents avec le S du sud. Sora choisit le E de l'est. Tomas hérita du N du nord. Enfin Sevy se retrouva avec le W de l'ouest (west en anglais) ainsi que le lettre I au centre de sa rose des vents.

Même si tu ne veux pas, moi je veux te garder près de moi, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu es mon point cardinal Ivy.

Ce que venait de dire ma sœur me touchait et je la serrais longuement dans mes bras. Ma jumelle venait de faire un pas de plus dans le monde audacieux tandis que je le fuyais. April tenait à se faire tatouer autre chose (son papillon) et Sora la suivit. Je les quittais mais Sevy resta.

Je me sentais seule. Ma sœur changeait et je trouvais cela effrayant. L'épisode du tatouage n'était qu'une preuve de plus que nous nous éloignions. Elle se construisait ses propres relations, sans moi. Tout comme la fois où elle avait mangé sans moi. Même si je réussissais mon initiation, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Bientôt Sevy se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. J'étais effrayée à l'idée que nous nous apprêtions à vivre chacune de notre côté. Seize ans de vie commune allaient disparaître.

Alors que je voulais rejoindre les dortoirs je tombais sur Tris.

Encore perdue ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Pas cette fois.

Bien, s'éloigna-t-elle.

Attends. Sarine m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a dit qu'elle avait cru voir Éric parmi les personnes qui l'ont attaqué.

Cela ne te concerne pas, dit-elle d'une voie ferme.

Mais Éric…

Peut se montrer injuste et effrayant. Mais c'est quelqu'un de fair-play, c'est notre leader Ivy et nous avons confiance en lui. Sarine était morte de trouille, elle a dû rêver.

D'accord, acquiesçais-je.

Notre instructrice paraissait persuadée de l'innocence d'Éric mais je n'étais pas de son avis. Cet homme faisait certes peur mais il avait clairement exprimé que les faibles devaient dégager de sa faction. Penser à Éric me donnait mal à la tête, je devais l'éviter coûte que coûte, il devait m'oublier. Les dortoirs étaient vides et j'en profitais pour prendre une douche. Ensuite je croisais les jambes, assises sur mon lit et je fermais les yeux. Je devais vider mon esprit mais j'étais trop agitée. La faiblesse de Sarine, l'éloignement de Sevy, Éric, l'initiation, les divergents. Incapable de me poser, je sortis pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Mon épaule me faisait soudain mal. Comme la dernière fois, l'infirmerie était vide. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois. Soudain alors que je rangeais le tube de crème, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et deux audacieux soutenant un autre le déposèrent sur un des lits. Il avait une entaille profonde et le sang ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Apparemment ils n'e ne m'avaient pas vu parce qu'ils ne me regardèrent pas.

Putain il est où Ray !

Je reconnus le garçon au crâne rasé des novices natifs. A côté de lui, ce n'était autre que Rita et sur le lit une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Ils avaient l'air dépassé par la situation et aucun des deux ne pensa à appuyer sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de couler. Quelque chose se réveilla en moi, parce que je m'emparais d'un chiffon et m'approchait du blessé. Le garçon au crâne rasé me fusilla du regard mais Rita l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demandais-je.

Tu peux le soigner ? me pressa crâne rasé.

Son nom ? insistais-je.

Nico, répondit Rita.

Merci. Nico est-ce que tu es conscient ?

Un grognement me répondit. Derrière moi l'autre garçon c'était mis à faire les cent pas. Je continuais d'appuyer mais le sang coulait toujours. Curieuse, je jetais un œil. La plaie était profonde et méritait sûrement des points de suture.

Nico ? appelais-je.

Aucune réponse.

On peut t'aider ? proposa Rita.

Maintiens-lui le chiffon sur sa plaie.

Je lui laissais ma place et ouvrit les placards à la recherche de désinfectant, de fil et d'une aiguille. Le garçon encore debout suivait chacun de mes gestes mais je l'ignorais. Cette plaie n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais déjà vu. Avec ma mère, j'avais déjà soigné bien pire comme blessure chez les sans-faction. J'avais même assisté à une amputation. La vue du sang ne me dérangeait pas, je savais quelles horreurs pouvaient exister. Cependant il fallait faire vite car ce Nico perdait trop de sang. Dans un des tiroirs je trouvais un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Je m'en emparais et continuais mes recherches. Finalement je trouvais ce que je voulais. Je repris ma place près de Nico et imbibait une compresse de désinfectant. Le flot était moindre mais toujours là. Doucement et avec des gestes fermes je passais le fil dans l'aiguille. Avec le briquet je brûlais cette dernière afin de la stériliser. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des méthodes mais j'avais appris à soigner avec ce que je trouvais. Au moment où j'approchais l'aiguille de la plaie, le garçon au crâne rasé m'arrêta.

Archi ! Laisse-là faire, lui cria Rita.

Il consenti à me lâcher mais son regard ne me quitta pas. L'ignorant je commençais mon travail de point de suture. Quand j'eus terminé, je désinfectais une nouvelle fois et jugeais du pouls de Nico. Il était faible mais au moins il était sauf. A ce moment-là un homme que je n'avais jamais vu entra, avec Zack sur ses talons.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama l'inconnu.

T'étais où Ray ?

Le dénommé Archi venait de plaquer Ray contre le mur, il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

J'étais occupé, croassa Ray.

On avait besoin de toi ! Sale con !

Archi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, le calma Zack.

Archi le lâcha mais je sentais toujours sa colère. Je compris que Ray était l'infirmier. Silencieusement il se pencha sur Nico et vérifia les points de sutures.

C'est propre et ça m'a l'air bien exécuté. Qui as fait ça ?

Je baissais la tête, n'osant pas me prononcer. Je n'avais sûrement pas le droit de faire ce que je venais de faire. Je n'étais qu'une novice, transfert altruiste en plus. Rita finit par me désigner.

Elle l'a sauvé, déclara-t-elle. Ne t'avise pas de la blâmer.

Au contraire ! sourit Ray. Félicitation mademoiselle, c'est du bon travail.

Merci, rougis-je.

Adorable en plus ! jugea-t-il. Bien les enfants, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce, Nico doit de reposer.

Nous nous reculâmes tous à part Archi. Ce dernier jeta un regard dédaigneux vers Ray et consentit à nous suivre. Pendant un instant il m'avait interrogé du regard et je lui avais fait un léger signe de tête. Nico devait dormir. Comme ça ne me concernait pas, je ne demandais pas comment Nico s'était fait ça. Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu du couloir et j'avouais ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je voulais rejoindre mes amis transferts mais je n'étais pas sûre de comment serait interprété mon départ.

Merci, murmura Archi.

Et il partit. Avec un grand sourire Rita me remercia elle aussi et courut le rejoindre. Zack se tenait face à moi et son regard était indéchiffrable. Finalement un grand sourire vint habiller son visage et il me prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt je me mis à rougir. Les Altruistes n'avaient aucun contact entre eux, c'étaient contraires à nos principes. Les seules étreintes que j'acceptais étaient celle de ma sœur. Conscient de mon embarras, il me relâcha et se recula de quelques pas.

Tu as été formidable, me félicita-t-il.

Je n'ai rien fait.

Si. Tu as sauvé Nico, grâce à toi il va pouvoir continuer l'initiation.

J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

Ne t'arrête jamais de faire ça Ivy. Allons manger.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le réfectoire ensemble. Bizarrement un étrange silence régnait. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je n'étais pas le centre d'attention. Au centre de la pièce Sevy et Éric se regardait en chien de faïence. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé ? Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur qu'Éric ne jette son venin sur moi mais d'un côté je voulais venir en aide à ma sœur. Finalement la situation se dérida, lorsqu'un groupe d'audacieux entra et se mit à applaudir. Chacun reprit alors ses conversations et Éric s'éloigna pour rejoindre la table des leaders. Je voyais sa veine palpiter et ses poings se serrer. Je me précipitais vers ma sœur pour m'enquérir de son état.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'inquiétais-je.

Sevy a été génial ! déclara April. Éric venait de s'attaquer à Sarine et elle lui a balancé une remarque bien placée. C'était fabuleux, j'ai bien cru qu'Éric allait la démolir. Même Quatre n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sevy. Elle ne paraissait pas fière de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses traits étaient durs, signe que quelque chose la contrariait. Sous la table je glissais ma main dans la sienne et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à moi. Je sentis qu'elle se relâchait et bientôt sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Blablazone : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai quand même une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La réponse à la question qui vous ronge (à savoir par qui Sarine a-t-elle attaquée / Éric est-il en cause ?) n'a pas de réponse. En relisant ce que j'avais écrit je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'attaque de Sarine. Du coup je vous prie de m'excusez car c'est une erreur de ma part. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir si je voulais mettre Éric en cause ou non. Et en plus ce chapitre n'est pas très long. On va dire que j'accumule quelques inconvénients. Et dans un sens je me rends compte que je suis encore une débutante mais cet oubli m'a servi de leçon. Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Momo : Bonsoir ! Il te reste à découvrir si mes personnages gentils sont des cons ou non. Contente que Sevy soit remontée dans ton estime. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Merci pour te review et ta fidélité. Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir donner d'explication par rapport à Éric. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais une boule de nerfs. Si j'avais bien compté, aujourd'hui était un jour de repos pendant lequel nous pourrions revoir nos parents. J'avais tellement hâte. Mes parents me manquaient. Je voulais encore être témoin de leur complicité. Je guetterais l'expression de leur visage lorsqu'ils observeraient les lieus. Comme il me manquait. J'avais veillé Sevy toute la nuit après qu'elle eut fait un cauchemar. Mon manque de sommeil me faisait défaut mais bientôt il me ferait perdre le contrôle. Je devais me reprendre et savoir que j'allais bientôt voir mes parents me réjouissait et me poussait à ravoir des habitudes saines.

Ce fut presque avec impatience que j'attendais que Quatre vienne nous réveiller avec sa barre métallique. Voyant qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il ne venait pas je me levais et m'aventurais dans les couloirs. C'était étrange de trouver cet endroit calme alors qu'il résonnait de bruit incessant. De mémoire je réussis à retrouver l'endroit où Zack m'avait emmené la dernière fois. Un endroit lumineux où je pouvais contempler le ciel et quérir quelques courant d'air. Un bruit de porte me fit sursauter.

Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna Zack.

Non. Toi non plus.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et nous contemplâmes le petit matin.

Il reste du temps avant le lever ? murmurais-je.

Oui.

Dis, comment fais-tu pour me reconnaître ? Pour me différencier de ma sœur ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je parle peu avec ta sœur. A chaque fois je tombe sur toi, ricana-t-il.

Je suis sérieuse.

Tout est dans le regard et dans l'attitude. Ta sœur marche la tête haute et à un regard déterminé. Ton regard à toi, il est plus doux.

Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Sevy et moi nous étions identiques physiquement. Nous avions les mêmes grains de beauté, les mêmes couleurs. Chez les altruistes, quand nous étions enfants, nous nous amusions à nous faire passer l'une pour l'autre. Pourtant nos parents avaient toujours réussi à faire la différence. Mes parents j'avais tellement hâte de les revoir.

Tu souris, fit-remarquer.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent depuis que j'étais chez les audacieux. Gênée, je sentis mon sourire retomber.

Oh non ! Tu as un si beau sourire.

Laisse-moi.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sourire ? insista-t-il.

Mes parents. Je vais les voir aujourd'hui, confiais-je.

Quelque chose dans son expression changea et son sourire a lui disparut complétement. Il se mit à fuir mon regard comme s'il était gêné. Mon ventre se tordit d'anxiété. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? J'avais parlé de mes parents mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était une traîtrise. Oui je voulais voir mes parents mais j'espérais qu'on ne m'en tiendrait pas défaut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je la gorge serrée.

Ivy, soupira-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'y aura pas de visite aujourd'hui. Vos parents ne viendront pas vous voir.

Pourquoi ?

C'est une nouvelle règle de l'initiation audacieuse. Cette année les visites parentales sont annulées.

Mon monde s'effondrait. Toute excitation me quitta. Guidée par je-ne-sais quoi je me levais et retournais dans mon dortoir. Je regardais Sevy en train de dormir, son visage était si paisible. Comment allait-elle réagir ? J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que je ne reverrais pas mes parents. Je les avais abandonnés. Je ne pourrais jamais leur dire comment je regrettais. Je ne saurais pas ce qu'ils deviendraient. Quatre entra et nous réveilla avec la barre de fer habituelle. J'observais le réveil de Sevy. En me voyant elle se mit à sourire, puis elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller se préparer. Je ne devais pas réfléchir. Quatre remarqua mon mutisme parce qu'il vint se placer devant moi, avec son regard dur.

Ivy, tout va bien ?

Je hochais la tête sans le regarder. La faction audacieuse venait de m'enlever quelque chose de précieux. Un dernier moment en tête à tête avec mes parents. L'instructeur hocha la tête, guère convaincu, il nous annonça que nous étions attendu dans la fosse dans un quart d'heures.

Dans le réfectoire les hypothèses allaient bon train. Les autres paraissaient avoir complètement oublié que nos parents devaient venir.

Ivy, m'interpella Sora. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais un natif n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Qu'il continue et je lui casse la figure, râla Sevy.

Je quittais mon café des yeux et tournais la tête. Zack chercha à croiser mon regard et j'exauçais son vœu. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui adressais un bref signe de tête. Je retournais ensuite à la contemplation de ma tasse de café. Ce matin j'étais incapable de l'avaler et heureusement les autres ne parurent pas le remarquer.

La fosse grouillait de monde et pas que des novices. Éric nous contemplait depuis la rambarde du haut avec son air supérieur et acéré. Enfin Max le rejoignit, ainsi que les autres leaders. Max demanda le silence mais il ne fut pas écouté. Certains n'avaient même pas remarqué que nos leaders attendaient. Finalement ce fut Éric qui hurla le silence et tous se turent. Je ne savais pas si certains audacieux remettaient en cause le manque d'autorité de Max mais ça ne serait pas étonnant. Un leader qui ne pouvait même pas obtenir le silence n'avait plus sa place et c'était surprenant que les audacieux ne l'aient pas viré.

Nous vous avons réuni pour mettre les choses au clair. Cette année les novices transferts ne recevront pas la visite de leurs parents, déclara Max.

Quelques murmures d'étonnement résonnèrent mais aucun chez les novices transferts. Nous étions tous figés d'étonnement.

Silence ! réclama Éric.

En quel honneur ? s'écria Hervé.

En aucun honneur. Vous êtes des novices audacieux, vous n'avez plus rien à faire de votre ancienne faction. La faction avant les liens du sang, conclu Éric fièrement.

C'est injuste ! rajouta Hervé.

Si tu n'es pas content, rien ne t'empêche de dégager ! répliqua Éric menaçant. Vous êtes déjà assez faible, pas besoin d'enfoncer ce défaut avec vos parents.

C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, retournez à vos entraînements, déclara Max.

Les autres avaient l'air effaré et soudain je me sentis moins seule. Je doutais que les prévenir avant aurait été une bonne idée. J'aurais voulu que Zack ne me dise rien. Nous retournâmes à l'entraînement mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sarine avait l'air abattu, même le duo de fraternels était touché.

Concentrez-vous, intima Tris d'une voix forte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller parce que quelque chose vous contrarie. Cela ne fera que vous porter malheur.

Kenny murmura quelque chose et se reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Quatre. Ce fut l'un des pires entraînements que nous n'avions jamais faits. Nous avons été mauvais de A à Z. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien pas plus aujourd'hui, nos instructeurs nous lâchèrent plus tôt.

Prenez du repos et remettrez-vous les idées en place, nous conseilla Quatre. Demain ça sera comme si aujourd'hui n'avait jamais existé.

Comme j'aimerai que cela n'existe jamais. Peut-être que je serai encore chez moi, dans ma maison sans couleur avec une faction distante en surface mais aimante en profondeur. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir eu seize. Ce jour-là fut aussi le jour où nous avions chacun besoin de solitude. Seuls Hervé et Sarine restèrent semble, les fraternels partirent dans des directions opposées, April et Sora rejoignirent le salon de tatouage, Kenny disparut on ne sait où, de même que Sevy. Tomas lui alla se réfugier dans le dortoir.

Sevy, l'appelais-je. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ça va, m'assura-t-elle.

Vraiment ?

Oui. J'ai choisi les audacieux alors je me doutais bien que je ne reverrai jamais papa et maman. D'un côté ça m'arrange qu'ils ne viennent pas, comme ça je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire semblant.

Faire semblant de quoi ?

Que je n'avais pas changé.

Ils auraient été fiers de toi, quoi que tu sois devenu.

Ma sœur m'adressa un sourire attristé et reprit sa marche. Je la suivis soucieuse. Une Sevy mélancolique ne donnait jamais de bons résultats.

Ivy, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, s'il te plaît.

J'acceptais et la laissais partir sans moi. D'habitude elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé. Au contraire elle aurait réclamé ma présence. Peut-être même aurait-elle pleuré un peu ? Qu'était devenue la Sevy que je croyais connaître ? Où était passé ma sœur qui avait besoin de moi ? Seule moi aussi, je décidais d'aller à l'infirmerie, m'enquérir de l'état de Nico et passer un peu de crème sur mon bras.

Bonjour, me salua Ray. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Je venais voir Nico.

Il est reparti. Et il va bien. Grâce à toi, tu as eu les bons gestes.

Merci.

Autre chose ?

Crème anti-inflammatoire.

Il me sourit et me tendit le tube en question. D'habitude quand il n'y avait personne, j'osais en mettre mais devant lui je me retrouvais bête à tenir le tube sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas enlever mon t-shirt devant lui, même s'il avait un visage avenant, je ne lui faisais pas confiance et puis je trouvais cela gênant.

Tu peux le prendre avec toi.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait mon remerciement par mon regard et avant qu'il ne dise autre chose, je m'éclipsais. Dans les couloirs, je tombais sur Zack.

Ivy, comment vas-tu ? Tu es partie si vite ce matin.

C'est dur à avaler.

Éric peut se montrer sans merci mais il fait des choix pour le bien de la faction.

Je ne vois pas en quoi nous empêcher de voir nos familles est un bienfait pour la faction. Entre ça et une initiation sélective, je trouve que ça va très loin.

Garde ça pour toi.

Pour une fois c'est lui qui s'éloigna afin de clore la conversation.

J'étais dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent pour se coucher. Sevy était venue parler un peu avec moi ensuite elle s'était couchée. Sa peur du noir paraissait s'améliorer mais je gardais maintenant l'espoir qu'elle viendrait se coucher avec moi. Une fois les lumières éteintes je ne dormis pas. Je ne sus pas combien d'heure je restais ainsi réveillée, en tout cas je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un bouger. Ma sœur venait de descendre de sa couchette et elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Sevy, chuchotais-je.

Tu m'as fait peur, sursauta-t-elle.

Où vas-tu ?

Prendre un peu l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rendors-toi.

Je peux venir.

Retourne te coucher Ivy, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ma jumelle n'avait vraiment pas remarqué que je ne dormais plu. Etais-je à ce point invisible à ses yeux ? Depuis quand me cachait-elle des choses ? Depuis quand me mentait-elle ? J'étais persuadée qu'elle venait de le faire.

Je l'attendis toute la nuit et quand elle revint, Quatre arriva quelques minutes après elle. Tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de se réveiller, je cherchais une trace de fatigue sur son visage. Elle avait le teint frais de quelqu'un qui a bien dormi. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ?

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Blablazone : Bonsoir ! Quelque peu en retard, non ? Aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter une histoire. Non pas celle en-dessous… Je suis de la génération qui a connu les skyblogs (et vous ?). J'en ai créé tellement et aujourd'hui ils sont supprimés ou à l'abandon (on ne tourne pas le dos à ses bébés si facilement, snif). Les blogs c'est une partie de ma vie, j'y publiais déjà des fanfictions puis j'ai atterri ici. Tout ça pour dire, que sur les skyblogs beaucoup consacrait un espace pub à d'autres blogs, voire même un blog pour faire connaître d'autres blogs. Je trouve l'idée bonne et j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas rependu sur ce site. Du coup voici l'instant pub (partage, c'est mieux) de ma part ! Récemment j'ai lu un petit bijou dans le fandom « Maze Runner Trilogy » qui a pour doux titre _**« Forever young »** _de **Ewhylan**. Concrètement c'est un UA (j'adore ça !) autour du couple Thomas/Newt, qui sont deux jeunes à l'université qui profitent de leur jeunesse. Cette histoire m'a tellement prise que j'ai failli faire une nuit blanche et c'est vraiment rare. Tout simplement j'ai adoré et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de le partager avec vous comme je le partagerai avec mes amis. Cette fiction est terminée et se compose de 33 chapitres. Je vous invite à faire preuve de curiosité (c'est le meilleur défaut du monde) et à y jeter un œil. Bon chapitre et bonne lecture (pour ce qui est de ma fiction) !

Réponse review :

Momo : Salut ! Un mystère nommé Sevy (un très bon titre si tu veux mon avis, haha !). Cette fois-ci je t'assure que cette énigme à une réponse. Mon combat, te faire changer d'avis sur Zack ! Non en vrai ça m'amuse trop que tu te méfies de lui, tu peux continuer comme ça (manque de soutien total aux personnages, bientôt ils me font un procès). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Alors non Éric et les leaders ont vraiment supprimé les visites parentales pour les transferts, même pour l'année prochaine. (En gros les chanceux sont les natifs). Ils veulent que leur futur membre soient attachés à leur faction et pas à leur famille. Après la seule chance de croiser un proche c'est la Cérémonie du choix. Ensuite Éric ne veut pas la place de Max, il est déjà leader et ça lui convient. Mais Max est vieillissant et de plus en plus dépassé. Je voulais juste le montrer en donnant plus de poids et d'autorité à Éric. Enfin tu as un bon instinct au sujet de Sevy et son secret (la réponse existe bien !). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Ils nous mirent dans la confiance durant la matinée. Mais les voir nous accorder une pause plus facilement que d'habitude aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ce matin nous nous étions entraînés à tirer encore et encore. Hier avait paru ne jamais avoir lieu. A présent nous arrivions tous plus ou moins à toucher les cibles, il fallait à présent viser à des endroits stratégiques. Je surveillais Sevy du coin de l'œil. Fidèle à elle-même ma sœur se débrouillait bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué et cela me poussait à me demander encore plus ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. A côté de moi Sarine luttait pour réussir. Ses résultats étaient les plus mauvais, j'en étais encore à me demander pourquoi elle avait choisi les audacieux. Le jour de la Cérémonie du choix j'aurais dû faire plus attention à ceux qui avaient choisi les audacieux. Selon moi elle avait suivi Hervé par amour et c'était le plus idiot des choix. Je n'osais pas lui poser la question, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète ou me mêler de quoi que ce soit. Je tairais ma curiosité comme me l'avait inculqué mes parents. Penser à eux étaient douloureux. Si j'avais eu le courage de Sevy, j'aurais tenté de les voir. Mais je savais que je ne le ferai jamais. Car cela serait prendre le risque d'être séparée de ma sœur. Je n'étais pas sûre que si on m'envoyait chez les sans-faction ma sœur me suivrait. Enfin après l'entraînement on nous accorda une maigre pause. Les séances d'échauffement au début et à la fin de la journée portaient leur fruit. J'avais de moins en moins mal à mon épaule et j'avais l'impression d'avoir plus de force dans mon bras droit. Pourtant je continuais à manger peu. Mon estomac était sans cesse noué et je ne pouvais presque rien avaler. Là encore Sevy insistait pour que je mange mais je ne faisais que grapiller.

Ta sœur a raison Ivy, tu dois manger plus sinon tu n'arriveras pas à tenir la partie physique, insista Tomas.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Il n'empêche que tu as besoin de protéines et de vitamines, ajouta April.

Ou alors tu continues de faire la grève de la faim et au moment où tu atteindras le point de non-retour, tu deviendras une goinfre, plaisanta Kenny. D'ailleurs, un soir il faudrait peut-être nous allions boire un verre.

Ça serait une bonne idée ! s'écria Sevy. Il doit bien y avoir bar sympa ici. J'ai toujours rêvé de boire de l'alcool.

Je sais que les altruistes se privent mais de temps en temps même pas une larmichette ? s'étonna Sora.

Bien sûr que non. Boire c'est accepter de perdre le contrôle, répliquais-je.

Ma sœur me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et je la fusillais du regard. Ce que je disais était vrai et je tenais juste à expliquer pourquoi les altruistes ne buvaient pas. Pourtant dans le regard de Sevy je voyais de la honte.

Il va falloir te décoincer Ivy, plaisanta April. Tu n'es plus chez les altruistes.

Malheureusement.

Alors que nous retournâmes dans la salle de tir, Sevy me prit à part.

Ivy, s'il te plaît, arrête d'être rabat-joie.

Je ne le suis pas, me vexais-je.

Bien sûr que si. Tu es si strict, si terne. C'est fini le visage impassible pour contenir ses émotions. C'est fini les habits gris.

Sevy n'avait jamais été à sa place chez les altruistes. Elle avait subi notre faction d'origine. Je hochais légèrement la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris. Les cibles avaient disparu, à la place se trouvait des sacs de sable pendu depuis le plafond et au fond de la salle un tapis épais avec un cercle au centre.

A présent que vous savez manier une arme et lancer au couteau, nous allons passer à un autre exercice physique. Les combats. Vous allez vous affronter tour à tour et à l'issu de chaque combat il y a aura un perdant et un vainqueur. Le perdant gagnera des points qui lui seront bénéfiques dans le classement, expliqua Quatre.

Pour commencer, vous allez vous échauffer et nous vous apprendront quelques techniques simples, ajouta Tris.

Le combat est aussi important que manier une arme. Vous êtes susceptibles un jour de ne pas avoir de pistolet ou de couteau, alors il faudra que vous puissiez vous défendre avec votre corps. Nous vous apprendrons à étudier l'attitude de votre adversaire et à utilise vos atouts, continua Quatre.

Nous ignorions tout du classement pour l'instant. C'était mieux ainsi, la pression était amoindrie. Ce que venais d'annoncer mes instructeurs ne me rassuraient en rien. J'observais rapidement les autres, certains étaient bien plus grand que moi. Allions-nous vraiment nous frapper ? Allions-nous vraiment nous infliger cela ? L'échauffement ne suffit pas à apaiser ma tension. J'en étais à prier pour qu'on passe ce jour seulement sur les sacs de sable. Si seulement. Pour l'instant nous cherchions à nous familiariser avec les gestes d'attaque et de défense. C'était une succession de geste avec les bras et les jambes. Il avait fallu trouver une bonne coordination et apprendre à ne pas se blesser en frappant. Anan tapait vraiment fort dans son sac. Son atout en combat serait sa force. J'observais Sarine avec inquiétude. La petite Sarine, la faible érudite, celle qui ne voulait faire de mal à personne. D'abord ils nous avaient mis une arme entre les mains pour nous apprendre à tuer et maintenant ils voulaient qu'on se tape dessus alors que nous avions créé des liens. Je trouvais cela horrible. La violence allait à l'encontre des principes altruistes. Le pistolet, les couteaux. J'abhorrais de plus en plus cette faction de malheur. Leur argument était qu'ils nous apprenaient à nous défendre et à protéger mais je ne voyais que des moyens pour tuer. Quand nous avait-il expliqué les réactions à suivre en cas d'attaque ? Quand nous avaient-ils expliqué comment encadrer les autres factions ? Jamais. Et mon instinct me disait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Finalement Tris nous arrêta et nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au ring.

Celui qui ne se relève pas est perdant, dit-elle évasivement.

Les premiers sont Anan et April, annonça Quatre.

Au moment où ils s'installèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et Éric nous rejoignit. Son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il se délectait de la situation. Il jubilait de nous voir si désemparé. A la moindre faute, à la moindre provocation, il nous humilierait. Je détestais sa présence ici et j'espérais que Quatre ou Tris allaient lui dire de partir mais ils n'eurent aucune réaction. Sur le ring April et Anan se jaugeaient du regard. Nous pouvions sentir la tension entre eux. Anan fut le premier à réagir. Il se lança sur April et l'écrasa de tout son poids. La tatoué, réussit par miracle à le retourner et elle lui infligea un coup de genou au niveau du sternum. Elle se redressa fièrement et dans son regard on pouvait lire qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir terminée et vaincu. Pourtant Anan était toujours de la partie. Il lui agrippa la cheville et tira. April tomba tête la première et un étrange « crac » résonna. Quand elle se redressa, on put voir son nez en sang.

Salaud ! couina-t-elle. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me gêner pour te frapper. Il n'y aura aucun instructeur pour m'empêcher de te tuer.

Anan ne répliqua rien, il se plaça en position de défense, les bras lui protégeant le visage et le torse. Je pense qu'il avait sous-estimé la colère d'April. Elle ressemblait à une véritable furie quand elle se jeta sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, April se révélait triomphante. Anan avait le nez cassé, tout comme elle, et il se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

April tu vas suivre Tris à l'infirmerie.

L'ex-sincère hocha la tête et suivit une Tris qui soutenait Anan. Sur le ring on pouvait voir des traces de sang. Je jetais un œil à Éric, il était satisfait. Accoudé contre le mur il ne nous lâchait pas du regard. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers moi, je détournais le regard. Je me souvenais qu'il avait promis qu'il se vengerait.

Le combat suivant opposa Tomas et Hervé. Ils étaient de même corpulence. Pendant quelques minutes ils se donnèrent de légers coups avec le sourire.

Bougez-vous un peu ! éructa Éric. Vous n'êtes pas des fillettes autour d'une tasse de thé.

On ne va peut-être pas aller aussi loin qu'April, sourit Hervé.

Grouillez-vous ou vous dégagez. Quatre tu devrais avoir plus d'autorité sur eux, le blâma-t-il.

Hervé se décida à frapper plus fort. Tomas était un mauvais attaquant mais il savait bien manier l'esquive et c'est ce qui lui permis de donner le coup de grâce à Hervé par derrière.

Même pas mal, bougonna Hervé.

Heureusement ni l'un, ni l'autre ne finit à l'infirmerie et Éric ne paraissait pas satisfait de cela. Le prochain combat opposa Kenny et Sarine. Mon cœur se serra. Notre leader voulait du sang, il voulait des personnes qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à se battre, qui taperaient presque par plaisir. Avant de commencer le combat, Kenny s'excusa auprès de Sarine, ce qui lui valut une remontrance de la part d'Éric. Sarine était mauvaise. Elle prenait tous les coups de Kenny et quand elle les rendait, on sentait qu'elle n'y mettait pas assez de force. Peut-être même n'en avait-elle pas.

Par pitié, dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Éric impatient. Tu peux battre cette fillette même avec un niveau aussi merdique que le tien.

Kenny grimaça alors que Sarine avait les larmes aux yeux. Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, surtout pas devant Éric, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Dans un dernier espoir elle frappa mais Kenny la repoussa avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya hors du tapis. Sarine ne se releva pas, son visage était caché par ses cheveux blonds. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Pathétique, déclara Éric en secouant la tête.

Sarine, appelais-je.

Je me précipitais vers elle et la retournais. Elle avait l'air inconsciente. Par réflexe je pris son pouls. C'était la première chose que j'avais apprise à faire avec ma mère auprès des sans-faction. Si un corps paraissait inconscient, il fallait s'assurer qu'il respirait. Heureusement elle respirait. Je lâchais un petit sourire de soulagement. D'un coup je fus tirée en arrière et balancée sur le ring. Éric me toisa d'un regard mauvais. Bien sûr il avait fallu que je tombe sur mon épaule endoloris. Mon adversaire n'était autre que Sora. Plus petite que moi, elle avait l'avantage d'être rapide. Je me refusais à la frapper. Malgré ma position de défense je n'esquissais aucun geste. Sora frappait, pas très fort, mais je ne répliquais pas. Du coin de l'œil je vis Éric s'énerver, sa veine palpitante, ses poings serrés. Il n'avait que haine à mon égard.

Plus fort ! hurla-t-il. Si la pète-sec ne veut pas se défendre, tant mieux elle dégagera.

Tris n'était pas revenu. Quatre ne faisait rien. Éric s'énervait. Ma sœur serrait les poings de colère, elle aussi.

Défends-toi ! s'écria Sevy à mon égard.

La ferme la pète-sec ! ordonna Éric.

Ma sœur le défia du regard. Oh ma Sevy, fais profil bas. Malgré les coups de Sora, je restais toujours debout. Elle me tournait autour et s'appliquait à me frapper à des points sensibles mais je restais ancrée dans le sol. Je n'allais pas répliquer. Je ne me montrerais pas violente. Je ne voulais pas. Finalement Sora me donna un violent coup dans mon épaule droite, je vacillais et sa jambe balaya l'air jusqu'à mes pieds me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je me réceptionnais tant bien que mal et restais par terre. J'espérais que le combat prendrait fin. Mais quand Sora quitta le ring Éric lui ordonna de finir le travail.

Finis-là.

Pourquoi ? Elle est à terre ?

Elle simule, elle triche, m'accusa-t-il.

Éric, commença Quatre.

La ferme ! Elle fait ce que je dis sinon adieu.

Je ne voyais pas le visage de Sora mais elle ne devait pas afficher une belle expression. J'osais relever la tête et croisais le regard de Sevy. Silencieusement elle me murmura un « défends-toi » mais je secouais la tête. Soudain je me tordis de douleur. Sora venait de me frapper dans les côtes et elle appuyait son pied sur mon épaule endoloris. De l'autre, elle continuait de me donner des coups.

Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

Stop ! déclara Quatre. Ça suffit maintenant.

Le poids de Sora se relâcha et je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je tentais de me redresser mais un éclat de couleur me laissa au sol. Il avait voulu me détruire, me faire flancher. Personne ne vint m'aider car Éric les en avait empêché. Sevy bouillonnait de rage, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Misérablement, je rampais hors du ring afin de laisser la place. Je tentais de m'asseoir mais c'était compliqué. Enfin ma sœur vint vers moi et m'aida. Elle me tint longuement contre elle. Puis ce fut son tour de combattre. Elle était l'adversaire de Judy. Ma sœur était pleine de rage et elle vaincu par rage. Elle se déchaîna, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi violente. Un moment j'en avais eu peur. Judy se retrouva le visage en sang et roulé en boule. C'était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Éric sans alla sans un commentaire. D'un même mouvement nous nous tournâmes vers Quatre.

Judy, Ivy, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il. On se retrouve demain.

C'est tout ? éclata Sevy.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autres pète-sec ? demanda-t-il froidement.

C'était injuste de nous obliger à nous frapper à mort. Comment veux-tu qu'on tienne le coup en se blessant ? April a le nez cassé !

Tu es là pour obéir et pour te soumettre. L'initiation a été pensée pour vous instruire et tu n'es pas en position pour la remettre en cause.

Sur ces belles paroles il nous laissa. Tomas et Sevy relevèrent Judy et nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nous retrouvâmes Anan et April avec une atèle sur le nez. Il était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et se jetaient des regards mauvais. Quand il découvrit l'état de Judy, Anan se précipita vers nous et l'allongea lui-même. Ray n'était pas là.

Où est l'infirmier ? grimaçais-je de couleur.

Il est parti après nous avoir soigné, répondit April d'une voix nasillarde. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Sevy a mis Judy au tapis, sourit Tomas. Et Éric était en rogne.

Et toi Ivy ? s'intéressa April.

J'ai perdu.

Je n'allais pas attendre que Ray revienne. Judy n'avait pas l'air bien. Maintenant que je savais où étais rangé quoi, je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et allais nettoyer le visage de Judy, de même que nettoyer ses blessures. Anna me remercia du bout des lèvres. C'était à mon tour ma façon de le remercier pour son conseil. Après avoir pansé Judy, je tâtais ses côtes pour voir s'il y en avait une de cassé. Derrière moi, Sevy, Tomas et April discutaient des combats. Par miracle Judy n'avait aucune côte fêlée. Après m'être occupée d'elle, il fallait que je m'occupe de moi. Je restais debout et me tâtais les côtes. J'espérais ne rien avoir de fêlé. Apparemment Sora avait visé juste au bon endroit pour ne pas endommager mes os. Était-ce voulu ?

Une fois l'examen médical passé, nous allâmes au réfectoire. Nous étions fatigués et abattu. Nous ne nous étions pas attendus à des combats aussi violents. Hervé et Sarine n'était pas là, nous nous retrouvâmes donc six seulement et en mauvais état. April se plaignait parce que respirer par le nez lui faisait mal.

Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? me posa Sevy le regard dur.

Ça aurait été de la violence gratuite, répondis-je.

Non. Nous apprenons, répliqua ma jumelle.

En nous tapant dessus comme des brutes, fis-je remarquer. Drôle de façon d'apprendre.

Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

J'ignorais le coup au cœur que je venais de prendre. Moi non plus je n'étais pas sûre de la connaître si bien que ça. Sans crier gare un groupe de novice natif nous rejoignit. Zack s'installa en face de moi, Archi près de lui, de même que Rita. Et un garçon que je ne reconnus pas s'assit à côté de moi et me planta un baiser sur le joue. Je me reculais rapidement, le visage rouge. Mes amis se mirent à rire.

Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose ? s'exclama Sora.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, me méfiais-je.

Nico pour vous servir belle demoiselle. Je vous dois la vie.

Alors c'était lui le garçon que j'avais soigné.

Ma dette est éternelle, rajouta-t-il.

Calme tes ardeurs Nico, tu l'effraie, plaisanta Zack.

Comment ça une dette ? s'intéressa ma jumelle.

Archi commença un long récit en l'étoffant légèrement mais Rita le corrigeait quand il allait trop loin. Les discussions allèrent bon train ensuite. Les natifs aussi avaient commencé les combats mais ils étaient déjà au courant. Bientôt les autres natifs vinrent se placer avec nous en rapprochant des tables. Cela me fit penser à une grande famille. Pour une fois au milieu de ces discussions, je me sentais à l'aise. Nous finîmes par rentrer au dortoir. Quelques pas avant la porte, Zack me retint. Heureusement nous étions seuls.

Comment ça s'est passé ?

C'était violent, confiais-je.

Toi, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Oui. Mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée pour la suite. Aujourd'hui on m'a ménagé.

J'ai vu qu'April avait le nez cassé.

Oui. Pendant le combat.

Tu vas t'en sortir Ivy, tu peux le faire.

J'espère.

Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le moi savoir et je t'aiderai.

Merci.

La pète-sec me remercie enfin, sourit-il. Je vais passer une nuit merveilleuse.

Il déposa un baiser ma joue et s'en alla guilleret. Tout le monde était allongé et à demi conscient. Nous étions mal en point et cela se voyait. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, Sevy me rejoignit. Elle se plaça de telle sorte à ne pas me faire mal.

Tu es une héroïne, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pourquoi ?

Tu as sauvé ce Nico et j'ai vu comment tu as soigné Judy. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Tu n'as pas à juger, la réprimandais-je.

Peu importe, soupira-t-elle.

C'est grâce à maman, chuchotais-je. Elle m'a tout appris.

Elle te manque ?

Oui. Et toi ?

Oui. Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux.

Nous n'avions que seize ans. Les mots de ma sœur étaient durs. A notre âge nous n'étions pas encore des adultes, il nous fallait nos parents, savoir qu'il nous soutenait. Sevy finit par s'endormir. A mon plus grand étonnement, moi aussi. J'étais éreintée. Une bonne heure avant le levé, je me réveillais et étouffais un cri de douleur. Sevy faisait peser son poids sur moi. Délicatement, je me dégageais et me laissais glisser au sol. La douleur me donnait des sueurs froides et je m'appliquais à respirer lentement pour la chasser. La fraîcheur du sol était agréable et je restais ainsi jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne nous lever.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Blablazone : Bonsoir ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous livre le chapitre 14, un peu petit je vous l'accorde. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Réponse review :

Momo : Bonsoir ! Effectivement les sœurs s'éloignent mais d'un côté j'aime croire que ça montre qu'elles grandissent et qu'elles évoluent. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais envisagé d'autres points de vue que celui d'Ivy. Ça peut être une bonne idée ! Par contre pour Éric je ne pense pas faire un point de vue. Pour Sevy à envisager. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si tirer et lancer nous avait donné des courbatures, ce n'était rien en comparaison des combats de la veille. Nous trainâmes nos corps raides vers le petit déjeuner. Et c'est avec une lenteur sans nom que nous rejoignîmes nos instructeurs. Judy avait encore le visage gonflé. Les autres n'en menaient pas larges nous plus. Nous étions tous couverts de bleus. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'on n'est pas de combat ce matin. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant les couteaux.

Malheureusement le combat d'hier avait encore une influence sur mon corps. Lancer me provoquait des pics de douleur qui faussait la trajectoire de mon couteau. J'avais du mal à faire un mouvement de rotation avec mon corps sans que mon abdomen se rappelle à moi. Pourvu que nous continuions encore après la pause. J'observais Sarine. Elle paraissait aller mal, très mal. Ses lancers manquaient de conviction. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Son regard était vide comme si elle était en train d'abandonner. Je décidais de lui parler lorsque nous irions manger et cela arriva bien plus vite que ce que j'aurais pensé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? posais-je.

\- Pas très bien, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- A cause des combats ?

\- Oui. Mais pas que.

\- A cause d'Éric ?

\- Oui, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je le trouve horrible.

\- Sarine, murmura Hervé. Souviens-toi de ce qu'on a parlé, tu ne dois pas pleurer.

\- Je sais.

Hervé lui essuya discrètement les yeux et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front. La curiosité était un vilain défaut pourtant à ce moment-là j'aurais voulu leur demander pourquoi ils étaient ici.

\- Je ne veux plus me battre, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Pourtant il le faut, répliqua Sevy. Nous sommes formés pour être des soldats. Un soldat qui ne sait pas se battre ne vaut rien. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Tu pourrais être moins dur, défendit Hervé.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, soutint ma sœur.

Quand nous retournâmes dans la salle, les sacs de sable était de retour. J'entendis Sarine lâche un « oh non » désespéré. Sevy elle ne me lâcha pas. Elle resta près de moi pendant notre échauffement et regarda chacun de mes gestes pour pouvoir les corriger. Tris passa derrière elle pour lui dire que ce n'était pas son travail et qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses propres gestes. Puis notre instructrice vint m'aider. Tris avait beau être tatoué, s'habiller comme une audacieuse, parfois je la trouvais - trop - bienveillante. En même temps je connaissais peu d'audacieux et je me basais sur des préjugés.

Quand nous commençâmes les combat, Éric se pointa comme une fleur. Comme la veille il venait nous juger. Il avait beau être leader je trouvais qu'il portait trop d'importance au combat. Deux jours d'affilé ne pouvaient être qu'une coïncidence mais il serait là demain, j'en étais persuadée. Encore une fois Anan fut le premier. Judy fut son adversaire. Nous les scrutâmes. Anan et Judy étaient toujours ensemble, de la même faction. Ils affichaient chacun une expression dure. Anan frappa sans retenu et Judy eut le souffle coupé. Elle payait encore le prix de l'acharnement de Sevy. Finalement Anan la terrassa. En sortant du ring, il la prit dans ses bras et l'assit contre le mur. Il avait l'air soulagé d'avoir fini. Le prochain combat opposa Hervé et Sarine. Mon cœur se serra. Coïncidence ou pas, encore un couple qui devait s'affronter. Sans surprise Hervé gagna et il fit preuve de la même attention pour Sarine comme Anan en avait eu pour Judy. Je voyais Éric qui grimaçait à chaque fois. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais bizarrement aujourd'hui il ne faisait aucun commentaire. C'était mon tour. Mon adversaire était Kenny. De la même taille que moi, je ne savais pas quel était son point fort. Par contre je remarquais qu'il se déplaçait lentement ce qui me permettait d'esquiver. Ma sœur ne me lâcha pas du regard. Éric soupirait d'agacement. Elle voulait que je me défende mais je n'en ferai rien. Un moment Kenny atteignit mon corps endoloris et dans un instinct de protection je répliquais par une droite qui le mit KO. Je me haïssais pour ce que je venais de faire pourtant les autres me félicitait. J'avais honte. Frapper quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé était une injustice. Je me haïssais, je haïssais cette faction. Sora affronta Tomas et sa vitesse l'aida à gagner. Enfin le combat final opposa Sevy à April. Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent et tandis qu'elle se frappait sans retenu, elles échangeaient des boutades. Éric avait les lèvres pincées et il détaillait chacun de leurs gestes. Je trouvais qu'il regardait un peu trop ma sœur et j'avais peur qu'il essaie de l'humilier, encore une fois. Quand Sevy fut déclarée vainqueur j'eus l'impression que ses muscles se relâchaient, il esquissa même un sourire qui ne me rassura guère. Pour cette séance-là personne ne finit à l'infirmerie. Sevy avait une lèvre fendue et les autres quelques bleus naissants. Alors qu'on nous laissait quartier libre, j'allais m'excuser auprès de Kenny mais il ne m'en tint pas rigueur, il soutient que c'était normal. Moi je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Je trouvais cette partie injustifiée. Sevy, April, Sora et Tomas retournèrent au salon de tatouage mais cette fois-ci je ne les accompagnais pas. J'avais mal partout.

\- Ivy, m'interpella Tris.

\- Je me retournais vers elle, la tête légèrement baissée.

\- Je sais pour hier, dit-elle simplement.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ton combat contre Sora. Quatre m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas défendue. Et j'ai pu voir que là aussi. Battre Kenny n'était qu'un coup de chance.

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Il faut aussi que tu es consciences que ça ne sera pas le cas à chaque fois. Tu dois te défendre.

\- Non.

\- Il n'y a pas de refus tolérable. Tu dois te battre Ivy, c'est comme ça que fonctionne l'initiation. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risques l'échec.

\- C'est contraire à mes principes. Ce n'est que de la violence gratuite, déplorais-je.

\- Tu es chez les audacieux, les principes altruistes sont terminés. Il fait les laisser derrière toi. Si tu continues comme ça, Éric te poussera à bout.

\- Je ne…

\- Médite sur ce que je viens de dire, me conseilla-t-elle.

\- Au moment où elle s'éloigna je la retins.

\- Comment fais-tu ? m'étonnais-je.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je suis moi, Ivy ?

\- Oh ça, sourit-elle. Le regard Ivy, celui de ta sœur est différent.

Elle était la deuxième personne à me dire la même chose. C'était déroutant. Chez les altruistes les gens avaient du mal, il faut dire qu'habillée pareil et sage comme des images il n'y avait pas grandes différences entre nous. Mais chez les audacieux nous étions différentes. Même notre aspect physique venait à changer. Par hasard je tombais sur Zack dans la salle pleine de fenêtre. J'avais espéré être seule.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? bâilla-t-il.

\- Mieux. Enfin si l'on peut dire.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur ?

\- Non. Elle a été se faire tatouer et je n'ai pas eu envie de venir.

\- Oh la petite est vierge de tout tatouage, ricana-t-il.

\- Et alors ? rougis-je.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Tu en as toi ?

\- Ouais ! Un sur l'épaule gauche, le symbole des audacieux. Puis un ying et yang sur l'aine côté droit.

\- C'est tout ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Eh oui. Mais je compte bien en rajouter un ou deux.

\- Ça représente quoi le ying et yang ?

\- C'est pour ne pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas tout noir ou tout blanc.

Deux heures plus tard nous allâmes dîner. La présence de Zack m'était agréable. Il s'était mis en tête de me faire sourire. Pendant notre conversation j'avais oublié où je me trouvais réellement, j'avais oublié l'anxiété qui m'habitait. Je m'étonnais de ne pas trouver Sevy avec les autres.

\- Où est ma sœur ? demandais-je.

\- Je la pensais avec toi, elle est partie après la séance de tatouage, m'infirma April.

Je fronçais les sourcils, soucieuse. Le regard rivé sur la porte, je guettais son arrivée. April discutait de son nouveau tatouage, elle venait de se faire une cerise sur l'omoplate. Sora s'était faite un renard sur le bras gauche et Tomas rien. Elles avaient l'air ravie de leurs tatouages respectifs. Apparemment Sevy s'en était fait aussi mais April refusa de le dire. Je me redressais lorsque ma sœur passa enfin la porte. Elle alla se servir et vint nous rejoindre. A peine quelques minutes après elle, Éric entra. Coïncidence ? Evidemment ! J'espérais bien que ma sœur n'ait pas encore défié le leader. Sevy avait deux nouveaux tatouages. Une lune dans la nuque et une bande de fils barbelés lui entourant le biceps droit.

\- Où étais-tu ? demandais-je.

\- Je me promenais.

Sevy me mentait, encore une fois. Pourquoi ne se confiait-elle pas à moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Ça m'était douloureux de savoir qu'elle me tenait à l'écart de sa vie. J'étais là pour elle et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je dormis mais quelque chose me réveilla. Dans le noir je cherchais une réponse. Au moment où la porte se referma je crus reconnaître Sevy. Encore endormie, je me levais et tâtais la couchette de ma sœur. Elle n'était pas là. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Je ne dormis pas de la nuit et me tourmentais en imaginant ce que pouvait bien faire ma sœur. Elle revint au petit matin, juste avant que Quatre ne vienne nous réveiller. Comme la dernière fois elle paraissait avoir bien dormi, comme si elle n'avait pas quitté son lit.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Blablazone : Bonjour à tout le monde ! Miraculeusement ce matin quand je me suis levée il faisait soleil, ce n'est pas trop tôt et bon sang ça fait du bien. Comment ça va vous ?

Réponse review :

Momo : Salut ! La première intuition est souvent la bonne (et les indices sont assez visibles aussi). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire tout au long de l'histoire, faire qu'Ivy garde son côté altruiste. La découverte de ce que fait Sevy la nuit est assez simple, enfin tu liras ça. Je prends note pour la séparation des combats. Et je réfléchis toujours au point de vue de Sevy, parce que je trouve quand même que c'est une bonne idée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne pensais qu'à Sevy et à ses escapades nocturnes. Nous étions seulement novices et ils nous étaient interdits de nous promener après le couvre-feu, surtout au milieu de la nuit. Que pouvait bien faire ma sœur en pleine nuit ? Je n'avais pas envie de me mêler de ses affaires et tant qu'elle ne rencontrait pas de problème alors je ne ferais rien. La vérité c'était que je voulais des réponses. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que ça aurait lieu je la suivrais. Ou non, peut-être pas. Le cas de ma sœur m'occupait tellement que j'en oubliais de manger. Mes camarades m'obligèrent à avaler une pomme puis nous courûmes rejoindre nos instructeurs pour ne pas être en retard. Je jetais des coups d'œil incertain vers Sevy. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait mon regard elle me souriait avec tellement d'innocence. Ma sœur m'avait toujours fait confiance, elle m'avait toujours tout confié mais de plus en plus elle devenait une audacieuse, elle changeait et elle s'éloignait.

Aujourd'hui les combats auraient lieu toute la journée. De ce fait, leur durée serait rallongée. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'Éric n'était pas là, il était une source de pression en moins. Je le détestais comme il n'était pas permis pour une altruiste, son sourire satisfait lorsque l'un des adversaires se révélaient dominant et violent. Autrefois les Audacieux avaient des principes, ils étaient des défenseurs. Plus nous avancions dans cette initiation, moins j'avais l'impression qu'on nous enseignait à défendre. Qui défendions-nous ? Les factions des Sans-faction, comme si ces derniers représentaient un danger. Qu'on les laisse vivre en paix.

Pendant deux heures nous nous entraînâmes. Étirements, musculation et alternance de gestes précis. La règle d'or était d'ignorer la douleur en serrant les dents. Nos muscles brûlaient mais tant pis, nous continuions. Car si jamais ne nous nous relâchions, ça ferait un pourcentage de moins de gagner un combat. Sarine affrontait Judy. Même si l'ex-fraternelle souffrait encore de ses deux échecs, je doutais que Sarine la batte et pourtant il le fallait. Tout comme Judy, Sarine avait perdu tous ses combats. A côté de moi je voyais Hervé se ronger les sangs pour celle qu'il aimait.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ? lui demandais-je dans le but de détourner son attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment avez-vous atterri chez les Audacieux, Sarine et toi ?

\- Par ma faute, avoua-t-il. Sarine savait que je voulais quitter les Erudits et elle savait ma volonté de vouloir protéger ma ville, de me rendre utile sur le terrain. Alors le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix elle a choisi les Audacieux avant moi. Si nous avions eu rien qu'un peu de temps pour nous concerter avant son choix, alors je lui aurais dit que je préférerais aller n'importe où ailleurs où nous pourrions être heureux. A cause de moi, Sarine risque l'élimination.

L'amour faisait faire des choses idiotes. Pourtant n'était-ce pas pour cette même raison que j'avais rejoint les Audacieux ? Pour ne pas être séparée de ma sœur. Par amour.

Le cri déchirant de Sarine interrompit notre conversation. Hervé ne pouvait supporter de voir Sarine se faire battre, pour une fois j'avais voulu alléger son chagrin. Pourtant le visage en sang de Sarine n'empêcha pas le visage d'Hervé de se tordre d'horreur. Son aimée était méconnaissable et elle souffrait des coups de Judy.

\- Stop ! criais-je. C'est de la violence gratuite !

\- Tu n'as pas a décidé, déclara Quatre.

\- Judy va la tuer ! m'écriais-je. C'est ça que vous voulez donner comme image des Audacieux ?

Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle. Personne ne réagissait et je profitais que Judy ait arrêtée ses coups pour tirer Sarine hors du ring.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? lui murmurais-je.

\- J'ai mal, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Ça va aller, la rassurais-je.

Je posais une main sur sa joue et grimaçais lorsque que son sang resta sur mes mains. Hervé était venu à son chevet et essayait de la rassurer aussi. Lorsque je me retournais je remarquais le regard dur de Quatre et j'eus un frisson. J'avais dépassé la limite. Tris attendait qu'il se décide mais son visage fermé ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Ivy, Hervé, à votre tour, déclara Quatre. Puisque tu étais si décidée à arrêter le combat de Sarine, si tu gagnes Ivy, elle pourra aller à l'infirmerie. Sinon elle attendra jusqu'à la pause.

Je frissonnais et suivit Hervé sur le ring. Quatre m'exposait un dilemme. Je ne voulais pas me battre pour rester accrocher à mes principes mais j'appréciais Sarine et elle souffrait. Serait-ce une preuve d'égoïsme que de renoncer à mes principes pour sauver une vie ? Une vie valait-elle mes principes ? Hervé me suppliait du regard

\- Je ne peux pas, soupirais-je.

\- Tu voulais une justice pour ce combat, ne pas te battre dans le vide, tu as ce que tu as voulu ! me cria Quatre.

Je cherchais du réconfort auprès de ma sœur mais cette dernière avait le regard fixé à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'allais regarder moi aussi mais Hervé attaqua. Il me plaqua sur le sol et m'asséna plusieurs coups.

\- Je t'en supplie Ivy, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Pour elle.

Je serrais mes poings et je mis toute ma force dans mon coup. Hervé fut touché au visage et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Continue.

Je donnais un nouveau coup comme nous l'avait montré Quatre. Un coup au niveau du sternum car il ne protégeait pas cette zone. Un coup de genou dans le menton. Il perdit l'équilibre et au moment où il allait me frapper j'arrêtais son bras et le lui retournais. Un coup de pied dans le dos et il tomba par terre, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est bon, Sarine peut être conduite à l'infirmerie ? me retournais-je.

Quatre fit un vague signe de tête. D'une démarche raide, Tris prit Sarine dans ses bras et releva Hervé. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin la tension se relâcha. Quoique nous attendions tous la réaction de Quatre.

\- Pour ton insolence, vous ne mangerez pas ce midi. Prochain combat Anan et Kenny.

Je me reculais jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Sevy s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Quelle horreur avais-je commise ? Je m'étais battue, j'avais frappé quelqu'un.

\- Ne pleure plus, c'est terminé, me chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je venais de remarquer que je pleurais. La culpabilité gonflait dans mon cœur. Qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Tu as sauvé Sarine, n'en doute jamais.

Elle s'éloigna me laissant respirer. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait mal à Hervé, je n'étais pas comme ça. Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux car Hervé ne s'était pas défendu. Je refusais que cette faction me change ainsi. J'apprendrais à être invisible, discrète. Je laissais l'insolence à Sevy.

Anan remporta son combat contre Kenny. Ensuite ma sœur monta sur le ring et se retrouva en face de Tomas.

Je me relevais et m'approchais. Voir souffrir ma sœur c'était comme me punir. Tomas était bon en combat et cette fois Sevy ne débordait pas de rage. Elle frappa la première, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Mais Tomas reprit bien vite le dessus. Ce combat me parut être le plus long. Tomas menait le jeu pourtant me sœur se relevait à chaque fois. A bout de force, elle luttait pour frapper. Elle ne se défendait même plus, elle ne faisait qu'attaquer. Finalement cela eut raison d'elle. Tomas l'acheva avec un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Enfin c'était terminé. Je me dirigeais vers me sœur et l'aidait à se relever. Elle me sourit gentiment mais sa lèvre fendue lui donnait un air étrange.

\- Ça va aller ? chuchotais-je.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les heures paraissaient s'écouler lentement. Entretemps Tris était revenu, sans Sarine et sans Hervé. Elle avait observé la fin du combat de ma sœur de loin et avec une expression fermée.

Le dernier combat n'allait pas être joyeux non plu. Sora affrontait April et autant le dire, elle n'avait aucune chance. April se démarquait parce qu'elle était la meilleure d'entre nous. Pour l'instant elle était la seule qui avait battu Anan. L'ex-sincère était un adversaire redoutable. On sentait que dans ses combats n'existaient que l'envie de gagner. April était déjà audacieuse, elle ne demandait qu'à s'accomplir. Ce dernier combat fut sanglant. Et Sora fut bien vite à terre, trop vite peut-être car Quatre exigea qu'elle se relève pour continuer.

Nous étions tous éreintés et pourtant après les combat l'entraînement repris. Nos corps meurtris étaient plus lents et moins efficace. Ce n'était pas un entraînement utile, c'était une punition. Enfin Tris nous ordonna d'arrêter et d'aller manger avant de rater le dernier service. Nous sortîmes tous, la tête baissée, abattue. Judy et Anan me jetèrent un regard mauvais comme si c'était de ma faute. Ils avaient raison, tout ça avait eu lieu parce que j'avais voulu aider Sarine.

\- Où vas-tu ? me retint Sevy.

\- A l'infirmerie.

\- Non, tu viens d'abord manger. Tu iras plus tard.

\- Mais Sevy…

\- Ça suffit Ivy ! Tu en as assez fait. Sarine est hors de danger. Tu t'es montré audacieuse, dit-elle fièrement.

Je la suivis à contre-cœur. Sarine, comment allait-elle ? Notre repas fut morne, aucune discussion, nous étions tous à bout. Et tout ça n'était que le début. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le dortoir, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Pour une fois Ray était là, en train de fumer. Il me salua d'un geste rapide de la main et m'intima le silence. Hervé et Sarine dormaient dans le même lit, l'un contre l'autre. Doucement je m'approchais de Sarine pour jauger de son état.

\- Tu vérifies mon travail ? ricana Ray.

\- Non. Je voulais constater par moi-même.

\- Il lui manque une incisive et elle aura plusieurs hématomes et contusions.

\- Et si nous nous battons demain ?

\- Je n'en sais rien très chère. Cette jeune fille est faible, qui sait si elle a un avenir chez les audacieux.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de l'infirmerie. Quand j'arrivais devant les dortoirs, Zack m'attendait.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- A l'infirmerie.

\- Tout va bien ?

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sus pas ce qui me prit mais je me laissais aller contre lui, mon front contre son torse. Il resta quelques secondes les bras ballants et me m'enveloppa d'une chaude étreinte. Ça faisait du bien. Parmi mes vices, être câlinée en faisait partie. J'aimais lorsque ma sœur me prenait longuement dans ses bras, je m'y sentais bien et en sécurité. C'était la seule marque d'affection que je m'accordais. Mais aujourd'hui tout ce que j'étais, était bouleversé. Et même si je connaissais à peine Zack, j'avais besoin de réconfort.

\- Bon sang Ivy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, chuchotais-je.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi il me relâcha. Son regard inquiet passa par tout mon corps et je me sentis soudain gênée. Que faisait-il au juste ? J'étais peut-être une débutante mais je savais que son regard ne brûlait pas de désir pour moi. Alors pourquoi ? Au moment où il soulevait mon t-shirt je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Remonte tes manches, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, je ne vais rien te faire.

\- Je ne vais pas me déshabiller parce que tu me le demandes. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Il secoua la tête et je crus qu'il avait abandonné mais non. A la place il me souleva et me cala sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. J'avais beau me débattre et crier, personne ne réagissait. Les couloirs étaient vides. Et lorsque nous croisâmes Rita, elle se mit à rire en nous voyant et nous lança un « vous êtes mignon ». Finalement Zack me déposa dans la fameuse salle qui était toujours vide.

\- Aucune chance que quelqu'un nous voit. Maintenant relève tes manches, insista-t-il.

\- De mauvaise grâce je remontais mes manches et lui tendis mes bras. Que voulait-il voir ?

\- Ton t-shirt.

\- Non, refusais-je.

\- Pas en entier Iyv. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

\- Ton comportement peut prêter à confusion.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but.

Les joues rouges je soulevais mon t-shirt de sorte qu'on ne voit que mon ventre. Je ne compris pas pourquoi un air peiné vint habiter son visage. Que voyait-il quand il me regardait ?

\- Tu es belle, sourit-il.

Sans crier gare, il déplaça quelque chose devant moi et enleva le drap. Mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis mon reflet. Depuis le début de l'initiation j'avais réussi à éviter les miroirs, à ne pas céder à la vanité. En une journée j'avais cédé à la violence et à la vanité. J'étais incapable de quitter mon reflet des yeux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi méconnaissable. Mon teint était cireux et même si mes cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient ternes. Mes yeux verts étaient cernés. Mais le plus marquant c'était ma maigreur. Malgré les muscles, j'étais maigre. Combien avais-je perdu de kilo depuis le début ? Depuis quand ressemblais-je à un cadavre ? Pourquoi Sevy ne régissait-elle pas ? Les larmes me vinrent lorsque je pensais à ma sœur. Ma jumelle épanouie, à laquelle je ne ressemblais plus.

\- Tu me reconnais vraiment grâce à mon regard ? pleurais-je.

\- Oui. Le physique joue mais tes yeux sont les plus doux.

\- Je ne veux plus me voir. Jamais.

Il reposa le drap sur le miroir et s'approcha de moi lentement.

\- Il fallait que tu te rendes compte Ivy. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu as dit la vérité.

Je détournais le regard, perdue. Cette initiation me détruisait. Comment pouvais-je réussir à frapper avec si peu de graisse ? Comment n'avais-je pas plus de blessure pendant les combats ? A part de la chance, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. A nouveau il me prit dans ses bras et ses mains vinrent essuyer mes larmes. Lui aussi avait un regard doux. Lentement il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'aimer d'autres personnes que ma famille. Pour une fois je décidais de ne pas le repousser. J'en avais besoin et ça m'était agréable. En plus c'était mon premier baiser.

\- Tu es la plus belle, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Non.

Je me reculais et ramenais mes bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne me repousse pas, me supplia-t-il.

\- Si. Zack, tu dois considérer que je peux rater l'initiation. Je peux finir Sans-faction. Il est hors de question qu'on entame quelque chose.

\- Alors j'attendrai. Nous finirons cette initiation et nous réussirons tous les deux. Et après on commencera quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

\- Parce qu'au vue de ce que tu as dit j'ai l'impression que tu nous laisses une chance. Crois-moi je ne vais pas la gâcher.

Il me pressa la main et nous sortîmes. Silencieusement il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir et ne tenta rien.

\- Mange, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Tout le monde paraissait dormir. Je me dirigeais vers les douches. En sortant je jetais un œil à mon reflet. J'allais me reprendre en main.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Blablazone : Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous sommes samedi ? Ah bon ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Attention moment confession : ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas touché à un ordinateur, le travail m'a pris beaucoup de temps et vendredi j'étais juste trop fatiguée. Mais me voilà en forme pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre. Et entretemps rattraper mon retard dans mes lectures. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'aurais une question pour vous, quel est votre personnage de Divergent préféré ? (Plusieurs si vous en avez). Cette fois bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Momo : Bonjoooouuur ! L'altruisme un vilain défaut ? Haha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Bon sang une théorie au réveil (j'applaudis !) Ta théorie est juste fabuleuse ! Je regrette presque de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je suis désolée de te dire que ce n'est pas le cas, Sevy n'est pas aussi tordu et Éric n'en a rien à faire d'Ivy, c'est une initié de plus. C'était beau quand même le « réveillée son âme de guerrière ». Merci pour tes deux review ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Courtney Ackles : Salut ! Je suis contente que la couple Ivy/Zack te plaise, moi aussi il me plaît beaucoup. J'aime bien donner un air dur à Quatre, un côté un peu intransigeant sans atteindre un côté extrême. Chapitre court ? Peut-être ! C'est bien mon genre ! Haha ! Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Si j'étais physiquement une épave, Sarine l'était mentalement. Nous l'avions retrouvé le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Personne n'avait rien dit mais elle avait souffert de son combat contre Judy. Son visage était boursouflé et elle se cachait en baissant la tête, comme si elle avait honte.

\- Elle ne va pas y arriver, chuchota April.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, la réprimanda Tomas.

\- April a raison, c'est trop tard, Sarine est brisée, appuya ma sœur.

Et elle avait entièrement raison. Sarine n'était plus rien de celle que nous avions connu au début de l'initiation. Ma sœur m'offrit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle me vit manger plus que d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne m'avait pas souri comme ça. Je regrettais quand même que ça ne soit pas grâce à elle que je me sois remise à manger. De loin je cherchais le regard de Zack. Il leva les pouces en l'air en voyant mon assiette remplie.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va encore devoir se battre aujourd'hui ? soupira Sora. J'en ai marre de ne faire que ça. J'ai mal partout.

\- Ça fait partie de l'initiation, déclara April durement. On n'a pas encore fini d'en baver.

Nous ne répliquâmes rien mais April avait raison. Ce n'était qu'un début et nous n'étions pas près d'en voir la fin. Nous nous essayâmes à une nouvelle tactique. Pour une fois nos instructeurs prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners dans la cantine. Nous attendîmes qu'ils se lèvent et nous les suivîmes le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tris n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que nous étions tous là.

\- Bien. C'est une sacrée avance que vous avez aujourd'hui, nous salua-t-elle. Entrez.

Quatre était en train de vérifier les sacs. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant tous et nous ordonna de faire cinq tours de salle. Nous nous mîmes en route sans rien répliquer. Après la course, on se mit à frapper sur les mannequins. Quatre nous indiquait les zones sensibles et douloureuse.

\- Pas de grabuge aujourd'hui, me dit-il en corrigeant ma position.

Je ne lui répondis rien mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il m'avait poussé à la violence et je mettrais du temps à lui pardonner.

Je fus du premier combat. Mon adversaire, Judy, avait encore des séquelles. Je parais presque tous ses coups sans jamais les rendre. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, que je rende les coups. Un goût de sang me traversa la bouche lorsque je reçu un coup dans la mâchoire.

\- Ivy bats-toi ! cria Sevy. Bats-toi !

Pourquoi autant de pression ? Je fis le choix de faire taire mes pensées du mieux que je pus. Devenir un être sans sentiment, ne pas réfléchir, se montrer bête. Cela fonctionna, je frappais vicieusement, là où j'étais sûre de faire des dégâts. Bientôt j'eus raison de Judy. Frapper était une réelle souffrance. Voir les blessures que j'avais fait à Judy ne faisait que me faire sentir coupable.

Je remarquais à peine le combat de Anan et Tomas. J'étais trop concentrée sur Judy. Je lui avais fait du mal et cela m'était insupportable. Tomas gagna.

Hervé et Kenny. Hervé gagna.

J'étais hermétique à la douleur des autres. Je me montrais égoïste mais je ne voyais que ce que j'avais fait. Tout à coup une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais. Tris me regardait amicalement.

\- Kenny a besoin d'être conduit à l'infirmerie.

Je hochais la tête et aidait Kenny à se relever. Hervé ne l'avait pas loupé. Comme une habitude j'entrais dans l'infirmerie et me dirigeais vers les placards. Il avait besoin qu'on désinfecte ses plaies.

\- Quelqu'un nous observe, me glissa Kenny.

Je me retournais pour voir Ray nous observant, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

\- Je vais faire ma pause clope, lança-t-il. Fais comme chez toi.

Je m'occupais de Kenny pendant quelques minutes puis je ne sus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec les autres et les regarder se faire du mal. Kenny n'était pas très bavard, après le cachet anti douleur que je lui avais donnée, il somnolait.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais, bâilla-t-il. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est la vérité. Je perds tous mes combats. Sarine est la seule que j'ai battue. Je te jure je ne serai jamais dans les dix premiers.

\- Qui sait ! Les choses peuvent changer.

\- J'apprécie ton optimisme. Tu me rappelles mon frère. Toujours à voir le meilleur même dans les pires situations. Une fois on s'était introduit chez les Erudit, par curiosité et ça n'a pas manqué nous nous sommes fait prendre. Nos parents nous ont passé une rousté mémorable mais mon frère ne leur en a jamais voulu, il disait que nous le méritions. Mon frère me manque, chuchota-t-il en cédant au sommeil.

Je lui pressais la main dans un signe de soutien. Changer de faction nous obligeait à quitter les nôtres. C'était injuste. Pourquoi devrions-nous choisir notre place et abandonner nos familles ? Je sursautais en entendant la porte. Je m'attendais à voir Ray mais à la place Tris entra et déposa Sarine sur un matelas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je.

\- April.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne. April était adorable mais pendant les combats elle était forte. Je m'approchais de Sarine et l'observait. Elle avait déjà perdu une dent et j'espérais qu'elle ne perdrait pas plus.

\- Prépare-moi une bassine d'eau, ordonnais-je à Tris.

Je fouillais dans les tiroirs et m'emparais de fil, d'aiguille et d'un briquet. Sarine avait une plaie ouverte au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. J'étais sûre qu'elle y était déjà ce matin. Tris déposa la bassine d'eau près de moi. Je m'emparais d'un linge qui me paraissait propre et nettoyait le visage de Sarine pour mieux y voir. Cette dernière était inconsciente et Tris m'apprit qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes. Après avoir essuyé son visage, je désinfectais toutes ces blessures. L'arcade sourcilière avait besoin de point. Comme pour Nico, je brûlais l'aiguille et commençais à coudre. Sarine commença à s'agiter.

\- Tiens-là, lançais-je à Tris.

Je terminais le dernier point et je lui posais un bandage. Sarine était bouillante de fièvre. Nous réussîmes à l'obliger à prendre un anti douleur. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme. La voir ainsi était une chose horrible.

Enfant, ma mère m'empêchait de pénétrer dans l'hôpital de fortune que les Altruistes avaient créé pour soigner les Sans-faction. Un jour, par curiosité, j'avais suivi ma mère. Le premier homme sur lequel j'étais tombée avait une plaie purulente sur le torse. Une horreur. Avec le temps je m'y étais habituée, à voir ces pauvres gens souffrir. Je m'étais appliquée à les aider. Et je n'allais pas m'arrêter.

\- Je prends la relève, lança Ray. Bon boulot très chère.

Je quittais l'infirmerie avec Tris et nous retournâmes dans la salle. Les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur le combat. Ma jumelle combattait Sora. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient une bonne technique. Elles étaient toutes deux rapides. Pourtant ma sœur asséna le coup final. Sora se releva difficilement et s'étira. Son dos craqua et d'une démarche hésitante, elle quitta le ring.

\- Vous vous améliorez de plus en plus, nous encouragea Quatre. Maintenant nous allons étudier ce que vous avez vu. A votre avis qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas lors des combats ?

April fut la première a commencé. Elle expliqua que Judy avait toujours un écart entre ses deux bras ce qui laissait une zone non protégée. Les autres en profitèrent pour expliquer que untel ou untel était rapide ou trop lent. Tous nos défauts furent mis en avant et Quatre nous expliqua comment les corriger. Enfin il nous relâcha et nous nous précipitâmes dehors.

\- Ivy, m'appela notre instructeur.

\- Oui ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler mais je lui devais tout de même le respect.

\- Je ne suis pas contre toi.

\- Je te croyais plus humain qu'Éric.

\- Éric est ce qu'il est. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Hier tu t'es comporté comme lui.

\- Oui et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Va manger.

Je m'exécutais sans demander mon rester. Faire profil bas, me répétais-je plusieurs fois. Après manger, mes camarades décidèrent d'aller se promener. Ils connaissaient par cœur le salon de tatouage et maintenant les filles voulaient faire un peu de shopping. Oui même chez les Audacieux on pouvait faire du shopping. J'observais ma sœur émerveillée qui découvrait que des habits d'un même tons pouvaient tous être différent. Chez les Altruistes, le shopping n'existait pas. Nous avions seulement nos habits gris en plusieurs exemplaires que nous cousions nous-même. Les Fraternels nous fournissaient le tissu. J'aimais cette vie où je n'avais pas besoin de choisir comment m'habiller. Se détacher de l'apparence, c'était la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous habillés si identiquement.

Les garçons, Kenny et Tomas, rechignèrent lorsqu'on pénétra dans la petite boutique. Mais bien vite ils se prêtèrent au jeu.

\- Mais c'est que c'est haut ! se moqua Tomas en enfilant une paire d'escarpin. Regardez-moi cette démarche, dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Quelques pas lui suffirent pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et chute.

\- On ne joue pas avec ça, le réprimanda April durement. Chez une fille porter des talons, c'est inné.

\- Je ne crois pas, soupirais-je. Je dirai plutôt que c'est de l'entraînement.

\- Enfile-moi ça ! ricana April.

\- Non.

\- Oh aller Ivy, c'est pour s'amuser insista Tomas.

De mauvaise grâce je retirais mes boots et mes chaussettes épaisses. J'enfilais les escarpins et me mis debout. J'avais un très mauvais équilibre mais au moins je tenais.

\- Marche vers moi ! cria ma sœur en me tendant les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas un nouveau-né, râlais-je.

Je fis un pas prudemment et April vint à ma rescousse en me retenant par le bras. Finalement j'arrivais en face de ma sœur. C'était étrange de la dominer ainsi.

\- Moi aussi avec de l'aide je peux y arriver, râla Tomas.

\- Pauvre chou, viens essayer, se moqua April.

C'est ainsi que le garçon enchaîna les allers-retours sur des talons hauts. Au bout de son troisième, April déclara qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. J'en revenais à peine que Tomas puisse marcher aussi facilement avec ça alors que je n'y arrivais même pas.

\- Je vais y prendre goût, plaisant-t-il.

Il finit par délaisser les chaussures et lâcha un grand cri de joie en revenant à plat.

\- Finalement je suis bien mieux dans mes baskets !

\- Vous vous amusez bien ?

Nous sursautâmes tous en entendant cette répliquer. Celle qui tenait la boutique, Christina, nous jetait un regard dur mais souriait en même temps. Au moins on ne venait pas s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Au début elles devaient faire du shopping, se défendit Kenny.

\- Je me doute, rit-elle. Si vous pouviez vous dépêchez que je puisse fermer et aller profiter de ma soirée.

\- On peut venir ? demanda Sevy avec espièglerie.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants, répliqua Christina. Aller, ouste du balai.

Les filles ramassèrent ce qu'elles avaient choisi et passèrent à la caisse. Lorsque nous aurons réussi notre initiation, nous bénéficierions d'un premier salaire où sera prélevé nos dépenses effectuées pendant l'initiation. Ce qui signifiait que les habits et tatouages étaient comme des dettes. Cependant on pouvait aussi dire que c'était une perte pour ceux qui quittaient la faction car leurs dépenses ne seraient jamais remboursées. Et se serait au leader de rembourser ce trou avec son propre budget. Sora et Sevy avait dévalisé la boutique. Je me retrouvais à devoir porter les sacs de ma sœur. Gentiment, les garçons et moi nous proposâmes pour déposer leurs achats dans le dortoir.

\- On vous réserve les places ! cria April.

Nous arrivâmes au dortoir et avec un long soupir nous déposâmes les sacs. Hervé et Sarine nous jetèrent à peine un regard.

\- Tu viens Ivy ? me demanda Kenny.

\- Je vais…, dis-je en désignant Sarine.

\- Ok.

Sarine était donc sortie de l'infirmerie j'en étais heureuse. Je m'approchais d'eux et elle leva son regard triste sur moi.

\- Ivy, sourit-elle.

\- Je suis contente de voir que ça va mieux.

\- Non ça ne va pas mieux. J'ai mal partout.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, avança Hervé.

Sa compagne haussa des épaules et se coucha. Une nuit de repos ne suffirait jamais. Je rejoignis les autres. Après le repas il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. Nos chemins se séparèrent et je fus heureuse que ma sœur reste avec moi. Nous n'étions plus souvent seules toutes les deux, ça me manquait.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer après les combats ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as toujours un bon instinct Ivy.

\- Je crois que tu confonds.

\- Peut-être. Enfin vivement que ça se termine, je n'aurais jamais cru mais dormir à la belle étoile me manque.

\- Nous avions juste la fenêtre ouverte, ris-je.

\- Quand même !

C'était peut-être le moment de lui parler de ses escapades nocturnes. Mais j'avais peur de gâcher notre bon moment. Je voulais des réponses.

\- Sevy, que fais-tu la nuit ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je reconnus la lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Ma sœur ne pouvait rien me cacher mais à ce moment-là je doutais qu'elle ait peur de moi.

\- Tu sais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je dors mal, expliquais-je.

\- Je… C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- D'accord, me vexais-je.

Certes elle ne révélait rien mais au moins elle ne niait pas et je prenais ça comme une marque de confiance.

\- Il faut que tu n'en parles à personne, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis.

Je la trouvais désespérée. Je regrettais mon choix d'avoir lancé ce sujet, je n'avais pas prévu que ça soit aussi grave pour l'inquiéter ainsi.

\- Ok.

\- Ivy…

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais Zack nous interrompit. Je le fusillais du regard mais il le remarqua à peine. Sans demander s'il dérangeait, monsieur sans-gêne s'incrusta dans notre groupe. C'était trop tard pour que Sevy m'avoue autre chose.

\- Je vais vous laisser, des choses à faire, resta-t-elle évasive.

J'attendis quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'elle était partie et je jetais un regard noir vers Zack.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu m'as fait rater un moment seul à seule avec ma sœur.

\- Vous aurez bien un autre moment.

\- C'est ma jumelle Zack. Une part de moi et ça fait des jours qu'on a pas discuté toutes seules, entre sœur.

\- Elle est aveugle ta sœur. Elle aurait dû voir que ça allait mal, lança-t-il. A la place elle vit sans toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Sevy a toujours cherché son indépendance.

\- Et toi tu seras toujours celle qui la protège, soupira-t-il. Qui va donc te protéger, toi, Ivy ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il afficha un air perplexe qu'il chassa vite d'un sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me protège parce que je vivais pour ma sœur. Si j'avais refusé qu'on aille plus loin avec Zack ce n'était pas que par crainte d'échouer mais aussi parce que je vouais ma vie à ma sœur et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ma jumelle passerait toujours la première avant tout, même avant lui. Et puis je n'étais même pas sûre de mes sentiments à son égard. Certes je le considérais comme un ami bien que ça ne fasse pas longtemps que nous nous connaissions mais de là à parler d'amour. Pour une fois ce fut moi qui le suivit jusqu'à son dortoir.

\- Merci môman, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup de poing sans force dans l'épaule et repartis en sens inverse. Retrouver mon chemin était de moins en moins difficile. J'avais appris à me repérer dans ces couloirs labyrinthiques. Il fallait que je me dépêche, il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes avant que le couvre-feu et je ne voulais pas le rater. Surtout que les lumières faiblissaient la nuit dans un souci d'économie d'électricité. Soudain je me figeais en voyant une silhouette vacillante s'approcher. Longeant le mur, j'espérais passer inaperçu mais au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, j'eus un frisson d'effroi. Le bras d'Éric se referma sur mon poignet et il plaqua contre le mur. J'essayais de me dégager mais il était plus fort et il n'avait plus tout à fait conscience non plu.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, grimaçais-je.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Son haleine chargée d'alcool vint me piquer le nez et je le regardais interloquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Voilà qu'il divaguait. Soudain son souffle se retrouva dans le creux de mon cou et se fut désagréable. Chacun de mes cellules le haïssaient. Je voulais qu'il enlève ses mains de mes hanches et surtout qu'il aille décuver ailleurs. Sauf que j'étais sans défense face à sa force et mieux valait ne pas l'énerver quand il était bourré. Et puis il fit la chose de trop. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser rageur et lorsqu'il essaya d'insérer sa langue dans ma bouche je le mordis. Profitant de son recul, je lui donnais un coup dans l'entrejambe et il s'effondra.

\- Sal…, commença-t-il.

Son regard rageur fut traversé d'une lueur de lucidité et il me regarda sans comprendre. Je n'attendis pas plus et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Bon sang, il m'avait mis ce goût horrible d'alcool dans la bouche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ? C'était à cause de personne comme ça que je refusais de boire. Je débarquais en trombe dans le dortoir ce qui en réveilla plus d'un. Sans m'expliquer je me dirigeais vers les lavabos pour me rincer la bouche. Je refusais de garder une seule trace de lui sur moi. C'était la première fois que je détestais une personne à ce point-là.

\- Ivy, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta ma sœur. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zack ?

\- Non, dis-je en me rinçant une nouvelle fois la bouche.

\- Tu as l'air bouleversée.

\- C'est Éric, avouais-je doucement.

\- Comment ?

Son regard c'était fait plus dur.

\- Il était complètement saoul et cet… Il m'a embrassé sans raison. Quelle horreur, commentais-je en me rinçant une nouvelle fois la bouche. Je te jure que lui je le hais, confiais-je à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ma sœur était dans ses pensées et elle ne m'écoutait plus. Elle avait encore son regard dur mais c'était à cause d'autre chose. Que savait-elle que je ne savais pas ? Je voulus l'interroger mais elle partit se coucher et me dis d'en faire de même. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, elle me rejoignit dans mon lit et s'endormit. L'avoir près de moi m'avait manqué et je ne tardais pas non plus à m'endormir moi aussi.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Blablazone : Salut le monde ! La semaine dernière je vous avais posé cette question : quels sont vos personnages préférés dans Divergent ? J'ai pris soin de noter chacune de vos réponses variées. C'est à mon tour de répondre maintenant ! Roulement de tambour. Mon personnage préféré de Divergent est Jeanine Mattews, oui, oui, la leader Érudite, la méchante Jeanine (et autre surnom en tout genre). N'allez pas chercher pourquoi mais il en faut bien quelques-uns pour l'apprécier. Après j'aime beaucoup Tris aussi. Maintenant au risque de vous décevoir, niveau personnages masculins bah j'ai pas vraiment de préféré, peut-être Uriah mais c'est tout. Aller la confession est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Réponse review :

Momo : Coucou ! Youhou une longue review ! Je comprends, je mets toutes les fics que je lis en raccourcis pour ne pas les oublier, je déborde de favoris fanfic ça devient fou ! Oui, oui, Éric a confondu les deux sœurs, qui sait s'il ne va pas récidiver. Tu as bon goût pour les personnages mais éclaire-moi parce que je ne me souviens pas du tout de qui est Cara dans Divergent (j'ai beau cherché, je m'en souviens pas…).

Bonne lecture ! (et vive Zack, tu verras ;) )

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! Le pauvre Zack, il essaie tant bien que mal de se mettre au niveau de Sevy pour qu'Ivy est de l'affection pour lui, il faut bien qu'il fasse des erreurs pour mieux apprendre. Oui, toi pour ton personnage préféré masculin j'avais déjà la réponse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'eus un temps de recul lorsque je croisais Éric dans le réfectoire. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille parce qu'il m'ignora comme à son habitude. Pourtant moi je ne pouvais pas oublier et je le regrettais.

Nous étions tous des loques. Notre joie de vivre avait peu à peu disparu. Nous n'avions même plus l'envie de voir ce qui se cachait dans la faction audacieuse. Nous nous levions pour l'initiation et seulement pour elle. Sarine était méconnaissable et elle faisait peur à voir. Même les natifs ne nous approchaient plus. Parfois je remarquais leur regard peiné. Je n'avais jamais entendu que ça puisse être si dure de devenir Audacieux. Les autres Transferts avaient l'air de bien l'avoir vécu alors pourquoi était-ce aussi dur pour nous ? Etions-nous le mauvais millésime de l'année ? Qui resterait-il à la fin ?

Se frapper comme toujours. Alors que notre manifeste énonçait de simples mots comme protéger, défendre et servir. Mais il y avait cette compétition entre nous, ce rapport de force qu'on nous obligeait à avoir. C'était un mauvais jour, un jour où la vue du ring me donna la nausée. Et je n'avais aucune envie de rendre ce que j'avais pu manger. Lorsqu'Éric rentra, nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Nous savions que ni Tris, ni Quatre n'interviendraient s'il prenait une décision trop stricte. Il était leader et il avait le pouvoir.

\- Sarine et Anan, lança Éric.

Bon sang le pire combat. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Cette pauvre Sarine souffrait déjà tellement mais il s'acharnait. Anan n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de Sarine. Les autres détournèrent le regard tandis qu'Anan frappait. C'était injuste. Je restais le regard fixé sur la jeune fille au sol. J'aurais dû l'aider mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Egoïsme ou non, je ne me montrais pas altruiste. C'était de plus en plus compliqué d'évoluer comme telle. Serrer les poings et ne rien dire, voilà comment je devenais.

Hervé et April (vainqueur April), Judy et Sora (vainqueur Sora), Tomas et Kenny (vainqueur Tomas).

J'attendais mon tour la boule au ventre. Et si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurais compris pourquoi les autres me jetaient un regard effaré. April me pressa le bras avec un petit sourire puis elle me poussa vers le ring. Sevy attendait au centre. J'allais me battre contre ma sœur. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait me faire.

\- N'aie pas peur de frapper, me lança Sevy. Défends-toi. Je suis ton ennemie.

\- Tu es ma sœur.

\- Non. Là nous ne sommes pas des sœurs, nous sommes des adversaires et nous recherchons la victoire.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Ivy ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser._ J'avais compris Sevy sans qu'elle ne le dise. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la frapper. Sevy frappa la première et j'encaissais. Faire du mal à une partie de moi, c'était inconcevable.

\- Il est à moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Peu importe. Il n'avait pas le droit. Tu as toujours été celle parfaite. L'altruiste c'était toi. Moi, on me regardait mal comme si je n'avais pas ma place. Tu avais toute la reconnaissance de nos parents.

Elle continuait de murmurer des choses incohérentes, des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. Ma sœur m'en voulait, elle avait de la rancœur à mon égard et je ne comprenais pas. Je trouvais ça injuste. J'avais tout quitté pour elle, absolument tout. Je lui vouais ma vie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Alors je me suis défendue. J'ai frappé une première fois alors que ça me déchirait le cœur. J'ai frappé parce que ma sœur était une égoïste, parce qu'elle finirait par me laisser tomber, parce que je lui en voulais. Tandis qu'elle murmurait et frappait, je gardais le silence. Ça faisait mal. Puis tout s'est arrêté, j'ai reçu un dernier coup et je ne me suis pas relevée. Le sang se mélangeait à mes larmes. J'osais relever les yeux mais Sevy me tournait le dos, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête je remarquais son regard déterminé et fixé devant elle. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle regardait, Éric peut-être. D'un seul coup, deux bras me relevèrent. Je me retrouvais en face de Tris qui cherchait à capter mon regard.

\- Ivy ?

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Ma sœur m'avait frappé parce qu'elle voulait gagner, sans éprouver le moindre remord.

\- Lâche, sifflais-je.

Ma jumelle se retourna en sursautant. Je lus un peu de tristesse dans son regard mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste. Tris finit par me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner hors de la salle. L'infirmerie, encore et toujours la même pièce. Une fois sur deux la présence de Ray. Là personne et tant mieux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'à ce moment-là. Je me sentais mal, pas à ma place et mon instinct me criait de fuir.

Armé d'une compresse et de désinfectant, Tris me nettoya le visage.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, avouais-je.

\- Tu es chez toi.

\- Non, secouais-je la tête.

Le geste de Tris me surprit. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un inconnu me prenne dans les bras et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon corps de se raidir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me caresse le dos en me berçant. J'aurais tout donné pour redevenir une enfant près des miens.

Il faut te reprendre, déclara Tris. Éric ne fait que te mettre à l'épreuve et apparemment il touche juste. Tu lui montres à chaque fois qu'il te touche par ses actions et tu ne dois pas.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien ?

\- C'est notre leader, le tiens aussi et tu dois lui montrer qu'il ne te fait pas peur sans me provoquer.

\- C'est un monstre !

\- Ça suffit Ivy !

Je hochais la tête pour dire oui et je m'essuyais les yeux. Le chagrin était un sentiment d'une telle ampleur, j'aurais voulu me laisser submergée, j'y avais le droit. Pourtant je quittais l'infirmerie le pas traînant mais les yeux secs.

Affronter ma sœur se révélait être la chose la plus compliquée. Cela expliqua donc que je marchais sans but dans les couloirs afin de ne pas la voir. J'avais insulté ma sœur de lâche parce qu'elle m'avait tourné le dos, parce qu'elle m'avait obligé à ma battre contre elle et qu'elle ne m'avait même pas regardé ensuite, pas même une excuse. J'étais persuadée qu'Éric l'avait fait exprès. Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

Quand nous avions commencé des bruits de couloirs avaient résonné. Apparemment l'année dernière il avait obligé un novice à se pendre au-dessus du gouffre pendant cinq longues minutes. C'était une pratique barbare, une torture.

\- Tu as une sale tête Ivy.

Je ne l'avais même pas vue. On se trouvait sur la passerelle au-dessus de la fosse. Voir tout ce monde faire du bruit et bouger sans cesse c'était fatigant. Je voulais dormir pour oublier.

\- Ivy, insista Zack.

\- J'ai été obligée de me battre avec ma sœur, murmurais-je en m'accoudant à la rambarde.

\- Tu as gagné ?

\- J'ai perdu. Sevy a toujours été la plus forte.

\- Toi aussi tu es forte.

\- Parle-moi d'autres choses.

Il se lança dans un long monologue et je l'écoutais avec patience. Il me raconta son enfance auprès de son grand frère, qui travaillait aujourd'hui à la clôture. Il me conta des légendes audacieuses que lui racontait sa mère pour qu'il s'endorme. Un moment il me prit la main et je le suivis. Et tandis que nous avancions, il me racontait des petits moments de la vie d'un Audacieux. Il m'expliqua pourquoi il aimait sa faction et pourquoi il était resté. Il me parla d'Archi et de Nico, aussi, amis depuis l'enfance. Soudain une brise me souffla au visage et je me rendis enfin compte que nous étions dehors.

Dehors. Ça semblait si loin. Je lâchais sa main et respirais à plein poumon l'oxygène autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre enfermer. Et ce qui se passait dans les profondeurs de ces bâtiments m'apparaissaient comme une prison. La question était de savoir comment m'en sortir.

\- Tu sais ce que sont les divergents ? me posa-t-il.

Tout mon corps se tendit et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Divergent, ce mot avait quitté mon vocabulaire depuis le début de l'initiation, je l'avais tout simplement oublié. Pourtant il me concernait plus que tout. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce que j'étais ?

Je me tournais vers Zack avec un air inquiet.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

\- Mon père est un genre de « chasseur » de divergent. En ce moment il n'est pas là, il traîne du côté des sans-faction pour en dégoter quelques-uns.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est quoi ton avis là-dessus ?

\- Zack, soupirais-je. On ne doit pas discuter de ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Rien ne nous l'interdit. Et puis les Erudits peuvent affirmer ce qu'ils veulent, nous avons encore le droit d'exprimer notre avis. Et je me disais qu'en tant qu'ancienne altruiste, tu avais peut-être un avis.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que dit Jeanine Matthews parce qu'elle brime ma faction. Eh bien oui, je ne crois pas que les divergents soient un problème mais mon avis ne va pas plus loin. T'es content ! m'énervais-je.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, rit-il. C'est vraiment marrant de te voir en colère.

Il continua de me promener à travers le labyrinthe de la faction jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'on arrivait au salon de tatouage. Je le regardais bizarrement mais il m'assura que c'était pour lui.

\- A ton avis, « je suis amoureux d'Ivy North », ça m'irait bien dans le cou ?

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! grimaçais-je.

\- T'as raison, mon père va me renier si je fais ce truc aussi fraternel.

\- Fais-toi un bon truc viril, raillais-je.

Nous feuilletâmes les albums à la recherche d'une bonne idée, d'un coup de cœur. Je devais avouer que les tatoueurs Audacieux étaient doués, leurs dessins étaient de qualité. Après bien des recherches, Zack opta pour un scorpion sur son avant-bras gauche. Je grimaçais en voyant l'animal mais restait muette, c'était son choix.

\- Voilà mon tatouage bien viril, t'en dis quoi Tori ?

\- Que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

La tatoueuse m'adressa un sourire et s'empara de ses outils. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi il me prit la main. Plusieurs minutes après que Tori est commencé je sentis qu'il serrait ma main et quand je levais les yeux sur son visage je le vis tendu.

\- Tu es douillet, ris-je. Ce n'est pas possible !

Je me mis à rire de plus belle. Zack l'Audacieux était sensible. Tori se mit à rire aussi en disant qu'elle gardait le secret depuis plusieurs années. La pauvre victime serrait les dents et nous intimait de nous taire. Sentant un regard dans mon dos je me retournais. April, Sevy et Tomas se tenaient dans l'entrée du salon de tatouage et ils m'observaient. Que devaient-ils penser ? Je ne voulais jamais les accompagner et voilà qu'ils me trouvaient avec un natif. April me sourit et s'éloigna, suivit de Tomas. Mais Sevy continua de me fixer avec ses yeux verts déçu. Que pouvait-il pas se passer dans la tête de ma sœur ?

\- Tu n'as pas à lui consacrer ta vie, lâcha Zack essoufflé.

Je me retournais vers lui et le remerciais d'un regard. Il ne pouvait pas savoir et il ne devrait jamais savoir qu'il avait tort en affirmant cela.

Ma jumelle savait comment me faire mal. M'ignorer était la meilleure des façons de me faire culpabiliser. Dire que plusieurs heures avant je lui en voulais. A présent c'était envolé, la culpabilité me rongeait. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi mais je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Zack me proposa de manger avec ses amis mais je préférais rester avec mes camarades. Ce n'était pas le moment de desserrer les liens. Le soir, le sommeil ne vint pas. Je redoutais déjà la nuit d'insomnie. Au milieu de la nuit, Sevy disparut mais je ne la suivis toujours pas. Ma sœur menait sa propre vie et pour l'instant je n'y avais pas ma place.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Blablazone : Salut ! C'est avec un plaisir sans nom que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai oublié la dernière fois mais merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajouté en « follow ». Je crois que c'est le premier chapitre où j'intègre une flashback, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et sur ce message court mais positif je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponses review :

Momo : Hey ! Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu accroc, ça me fait très plaisir ! Effectivement je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de Cara mais maintenant que tu me le dis ! (bon ça mériterai de relire les livres quand même !). Zack à la rescousse, Zack le sauveur ! Nouvelle interrogation donc, Zack est-il divergent ? J'aime conserver le mystère même si ça me démange de te donner la réponse. Merci pour ta review. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

CourtneyAckles : Coucou ! Le lien fraternel s'étiole oui, mais il ne va pas complètement disparaître. Pourquoi pas envisager le point de vue de Sevy, ça pourrait être intéressant. Peut-être que si je trouve le temps je tenterai. Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le monstre avait encore frappé. A mes pieds se trouvait le corps meurtri de Sarine. C'était moi. Je lui avais fait du mal. J'avais agi de la pire des manières. Je m'étais battue contre quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se défendre. Lorsqu'Éric nous avait annoncé ce combat, mon cœur s'était serré de douleur. J'appréciais Sarine, tellement, comme une sœur. La jeune fille n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne parlait plus et son visage était dénué d'expression. Hervé veillait sur elle, il était tout le temps avec elle. Lui aussi avait mal mais il avait compris que chez les Audacieux mieux valait paraître fort. J'avais voulu que Sarine se défende alors j'avais utilisé la technique de ma sœur. M'agacer pour m'obliger à rendre les coups. Je n'avais pas frappé fort mais le corps de Sarine était déjà douloureux et même si elle serrait les dents, elle pleurait. Je sortis du ring et allais m'asseoir contre le mur du fond. Quand ces combats cesseraient-ils ?

Fermant les yeux je fis appel à ma mémoire pour m'envoyer ailleurs, loin de ce que je détestais.

[flashback]

 _J'aimais beaucoup notre maison. Les autres avaient beau dire que nos maisons se ressemblaient toutes, ma maison détonnait parmi les autres et ça ne s'expliquait pas. Erudits, Audacieux, Sincères ou Fraternels ne comprenaient rien. Ma mère vint me chercher pour qu'on se rende chez les Sans-faction. C'était le quartier pauvre et les gens avaient tous l'air malheureux mais quand on les aidait, ils souriaient enfin et c'était ce que je préférais. Sevy ne venait jamais avec nous, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. Ce jour-là nous avons distribué de la nourriture. Ma mère versait dans l'assiette et moi je la tendais aux autres. Un travail d'équipe efficace._

 _\- Bonjour Maria._

 _Ma mère sursauta et jeta un regard perplexe vers la femme devant nous. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, une nouvelle arrivante peut-être. Ça arrivait parfois._

 _\- Bonjour Evelyn._

 _Inconsciemment ma mère s'était rapprochée de moi, toutefois elle ne me touchait pas. La dénommé Evelyn se mit à sourire et elle m'adressa un signe de la main._

 _\- Ta fille a grandi. Elle est jolie._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Est-ce que… Mon fils, murmura-t-elle. Comment…_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien Evelyn. Dernièrement il semblait bien. Tu ne devrais pas venir me parler, si quelqu'un te voyait._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis toujours aussi insignifiante qu'avant._

 _\- Ne me mens pas, lança ma mère durement. J'entends des choses et tu as ton importance, l'accusa-t-elle._

 _\- J'ai trouvé ma place. J'aimerai que nous parlions, en privé._

 _\- A quel propos ?_

 _\- Les divergents._

 _Ma mère la fusilla du regard et me regarda d'un air triste. Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant mais c'était la première fois que j'entendais parler des divergents. Elle me confia aux bons soins d'une de ses amis et s'éloigna avec la Sans-faction. Qui était resté avec moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je sais que j'avais posé des questions sur les divergents, ce que c'était mais l'altruiste m'avait conseillé de ne jamais y faire allusion. Plus tard alors que nous lavions les assiettes, un Sans-faction que je connaissais bien, Benny, s'approcha de moi._

 _\- Alors petite on joue à la curieuse, sourit-il._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- T'es intéressé par les divergents à ce que j'ai pu entendre._

 _\- On m'a dit que je ne devais pas en parler._

 _\- Les écoute pas. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'ils sont ?_

 _Je jetais un œil inquiet autour de moi. Ce n'était pas mon genre de désobéir mais Benny était un homme gentil, il l'avait toujours été avec moi et lui n'avait pas cherché à me cacher comment les factions traitaient les Sans-faction. J'avais confiance en lui. Je hochais discrètement la tête tout en essuyant la vaisselle. Divergents des personnes qui ne trouvaient pas leur place dans le système parce qu'ils ne correspondaient à aucune faction mais qu'ils pouvaient être tout à la fois. Un danger selon les Erudits. Benny me confia son propre point de vue, pour lui l'existence des Divergents ne révélaient pas d'une anomalie, il pensait que ça cachait quelque chose._

 _\- Un divergent est un être normal, termina-t-il. Si jamais tu en croises un il ne faut pas que tu en ais peur, ni que tu le brimes._

 _\- Promis._

 _\- Tu es une bonne fillette._

 _\- Ivy ! m'appela ma mère. On rentre._

 _\- A bientôt fillette, me salua Benny._

 _Je courus rejoindre ma mère après avoir remercié Benny. Quelques jours plus tard lorsque j'étais revenue pour aider, Benny n'était pas là. Ni les autres jours. Je finis par demander et on m'informa que Benny était mort. A l'époque je n'avais que ma sœur, mes parents et Benny. Sa perte avait été terrible. Aujourd'hui, j'en étais encore à me demander qui était Benny et s'il n'était pas divergent._

[flashback]

\- Ivy !

Je sursautais à l'entente de mon nom. Tomas maintenait Judy à terre mais je devinais déjà qu'il avait gagné.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda April.

\- Oui. Je crois.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous. Je ne crois que ta sieste plaise à Éric.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Peut-être mais lui ne peut pas savoir.

La tête haute je rejoignis les autres. Mais mon esprit dériva bien vite ailleurs. Mon problème de divergence était revenu d'entre les oublis et il me trottait dans la tête. Pour l'instant il ne m'avait pas fait défaut mais qui savait ce qu'il allait ensuite se passer. Serais-je obligée de rejoindre les Sans-faction pour rester en vie ?

Le combat d'Anan et Sora fut très violent. Ma camarade ne se laissait pas faire et sa vitesse lui permettait d'esquiver les coups d'Anan mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'en prenait un c'était à une puissance maximum. Finalement, Anan gagna et Sora se retrouva dans un sale état. Tris la conduisit à l'infirmerie.

J'avais l'impression que notre instructrice ne servait qu'à ça, nous amener nous faire soigner. Elle ne disait jamais rien, elle suivait Quatre autant qu'Éric. Nous avions bien compris que Quatre et elle, étaient un couple. Mais pourquoi Éric ? Je cherchais encore à comprendre la relation entre eux deux.

April était forte. Son combat contre Kenny dura quelques brèves minutes, le temps qu'elle le mette au tapis.

Enfin le dernier combat. Ma sœur contre Hervé. Sevy était intraitable, elle se battait en faisant appel à sa colère. Bien sûr ça n'y manqua pas, Hervé ne fut pas assez fort, Sevy avait beaucoup de colère en elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle accumulait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle me parle car je craignais de voir comment cela allait finir.

Malgré la fin des combats, Quatre nous obligea à nous entraîner encore. Nous étions fatigués mais obéissant. Les jours où nous rigolions pendant l'entraînement avait disparu. Nous devenions éteints. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose que ça se termine. Quand on nous donna l'autorisation de sortir, je courus presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je voulais voir Sarine pour m'excuser. La jeune fille avait l'air endormie mais quand je m'approchais elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi refusais-tu de te défendre ?

\- Parce que ça allait contre mes croyances et c'est toujours le cas.

\- Parce que c'est trop tard pour moi, grimaça-t-elle. Soit je ne survie pas, soit j'échoue.

\- Tu peux aussi partir de ton plein-gré.

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser Hervé. Je me dis que si je me fais virer, lui au moins pourra rester.

Sarine avait l'air fatigué et lorsque Hervé arriva je les laissais. Je profitais du dortoir vide pour prendre une douche. Ensuite je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. C'était bruyant comme d'habitude. A notre table se trouvait nos instructeurs. J'étais étonnée parce que d'habitude ils s'appliquaient à nous ignorer. Je m'assis en face de Sevy mais ma sœur était ailleurs.

\- Enfin te voilà ! sourit Sora. Nous venons d'apprendre que Quatre et Tris venaient des altruistes. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sora. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît ! râla April. Laisse-la. Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu connais tous les Sincères non plus.

\- Je te connais, toi, répliqua Sora.

Devant leur chamaillerie Tris se mit à sourire. Après un temps elle se montra plus amicale et plus loquace. A côté d'elle, Quatre était attentif à ce que nous disions mais il restait en retrait. Avait-il conscience que sur notre tablée il manquait deux personnes et que trois personnes seulement menaient la conversation ? S'inquiétait-il pour nous ? Ou avait-il hérité de ce poste contre son gré ?

\- Tu aidais beaucoup les Sans-faction ?

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant Tris me parler. Je haussais les épaules pour toute réponse. C'était du passé et on me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

\- Tu as peut-être rencontré ma mère, insista-t-elle.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? posais-je.

\- Nathalie Prior.

J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant ce nom. Tris était l'une des enfants Prior qui avait déserté. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Je connaissais très peu les Prior mais je me souvenais que mon père était souvent aller les voir après la Cérémonie du Choix de l'année dernière parce que les Prior avaient perdu leurs deux enfants. Béatrice Prior avait rejoint les Audacieux. Était-ce une tare chez les enfants des Altruistes pour qu'ils choisissent tous les Audacieux ? Soudain Sevy se leva et sortit. April la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais à deux doigts de me lever et de lui courir après. Mais je me dégonflais. Ma sœur ne voulait pas de moi et j'en avais assez de faire le premier pas. Il y avait peut-être aussi qu'Éric se leva au même moment. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, je sentis mon corps se relâcher. J'en étais venue à le craindre et je trouvais ça honteux. Je ne devais pas me laisser dominer, qu'il soit leader ou pas.

\- Je ne connais pas ta mère, répondis-je à Tris.

\- Moi je me souviens de ta mère, sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Elle venait parfois à la maison mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Etrangement, elle ne vous a jamais emmené avec elle.

Je haussais les épaules n'ayant rien à lui répondre. Une bonne heure plus tard, nos instructeurs nous conseillèrent d'aller nous coucher et nous les écoutâmes. Le dortoir était silencieux et seul Sevy s'y trouvait. Elle dormait à poing fermé. Si belle quand elle dormait. Je lui caressais les cheveux et remontais la couverture sur ses épaules. Ma sœur me manquait. Je persistais à croire que je finirais par la perdre. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent je compris que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. Ô toi insomnie qui vole mes nuits, fais-moi signe quand tu auras fini. Se plonger dans ses pensées n'était pas toujours bon mais puisque je ne dormais pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'aurais pu sortir mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. La nuit allait être longue, très longue. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit. Je me redressais légèrement et essayait de deviner qui ça pouvait bien être. Nous étions encore tard le soir et ce n'était pas l'heure du réveil. Alors pourquoi ? Je me levais, prête à me défendre, heureuse qu'enfin me battre serve à quelque chose. De toute façon ça ne pouvait être qu'un membre de la faction. Soudain la légendaire barre de fer frappa et la lumière s'alluma. Quatre me regarda surpris mais il continua de réveiller les autres.

\- Habillez-vous chaudement et rendez-vous en bas dans cinq minutes.

Apparemment les natifs avaient été logé à la même enseigne. On les croisa dans les couloirs et ils étaient aussi peu réveillé que nous. Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Alors que j'avançais, Zack me rejoignit, suivi d'Archi, Nico et Rita. Ces derniers m'adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? demandais-je.

\- Non, mon frère m'a jamais parlé de ça, bâilla Zack.

\- Tu vas voir que c'est encore une nouveauté d'Éric, grimaça Archi. Celui-là il en tient une bonne couche, complètement barge.

\- C'est ton leader, le gronda Rita.

\- Ouais bah il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose en me réveillant au milieu de la nuit.

Nous ricanâmes en entendant cette dernière réplique. Quatre et Éric nous attendait, droit comme des I. Quand ils se mirent en marche, nous les suivîmes comme de brave petits soldats. Enfin nous arrivâmes près des rails et la suite ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux instructeurs restèrent silencieux et refusèrent de répondre aux questions. Lorsque le train arriva, ils se mirent à courir et sautèrent dedans. Il nous fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Sauter dans le train, encore. Avec un soupir je me mis à courir et bientôt j'agrippais une poignée et atterrissait à l'intérieur. Je jetais un regard sur les retardataires. Hervé et Sarine étaient là, ils venaient juste de monter. Rita peinait à trouver une prise. Et pas loin, Sevy courait le plus vite possible. Oh non ! Ma sœur n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Je traversais le wagon pour arriver à sa hauteur et je lui tendis la main.

\- Sevy ! hurlais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi comme si elle venait de m'apercevoir. Avec un sourire, elle prit ma main et je la tirais. Je fus surprise quand elle me prit dans ses bras en me remerciant et en me demandant pardon. Je lui chuchotais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

\- Encore une embrassade et on vous balance ! lança Éric énervé.

Ma sœur se détacha de moi et nous nous tûmes. Nous étions tous en attende de réponse et c'était le moment.

\- Bienvenue à l'épreuve de capture de drapeau, déclara Quatre.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19 – Capture du drapeau**

Blablazone : Waouh ! On est mercredi et un chapitre vient de tomber du ciel ! Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas faiseuse de miracle, non j'assure juste mes arrières parce que je ne suis pas là vendredi. Je m'en vais vers des contrées lointaines dont je n'ai pas encore foulé le sol (non je ne vais pas à Chicago et je ne fais pas de voyage dans le temps non plus, même si c'est tentant). Donc voici le chapitre 19. Ce chapitre marque un peu, comment dire, la transition avec la suite, ou il marque un passage qu'on passe dans un autre chose. Vous savez ce que signifie l'épreuve du drapeau, la fin des combats et le passage en simulation. Les simulations de peurs seront dans le prochain chapitre (ce'st toujours les parties que je préfère). Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (normalement je pourrais publier). Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Réponses review :

Momo : Salut ! Je suis très contente que le flashback t'ait plu, j'ai quelque peu hésité à le mettre mais ça m'a permis d'inclure Evelyn dans mon histoire. La réponse pour l'épreuve du drapeau est ci-dessous. Le mystère de Zack. Agent double ? Divergent ? Ou rien de tout cela ?

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Ps : c'est le dernier « à la revoyure » de ma fin de chapitre après je change de message, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre, en tout cas j'espère que tu garderas l'habitude de « revoyure », bye !

CourtneyAckles : Hey ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de relation entre Éric et Tris. Tris a juste du respect pour son leader parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a appris, mais ce respect bien que de façade ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une opinion autre sur Éric et la personne qu'il est. Elle ne cautionne pas son comportement mais elle doit rester à sa place. Tu veux dire pourquoi Sevy est parti après son combat contre Ivy ? Eh bien même si Sevy persévère pour devenir une bonne audacieuse, elle a quand même frappé sa sœur, et même si elle le montre rien, son attachement pour Ivy est puissant et elle ne supporte pas plus qu'Ivy de devoir frapper une part d'elle-même. A la fin du combat elle a un peu honte et n'ose pas regarder Ivy dans les yeux. Surtout que dans ce combat, elle s'est vengée en quelque sorte envers Éric (qui a embrassé Ivy). Certes Ivy est victime de conséquences mais ça a permis à Sevy d'évacuer sa colère. Il faudrait un miracle pour Sarine, peut-être va-t-il arriver ou pas. Bon chapitre, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

\- Bienvenue à l'épreuve capture de drapeau, déclara Quatre.

\- Cette épreuve est là pour clôturer la première partie de l'initiation. Durant cet exercice vous allez mettre en œuvre ce que vous avez appris, sourit Éric.

\- Pour faire simple, deux équipes vont être composées et cacher un drapeau qu'ils devront protéger. L'équipe gagnante est celle qui trouve le drapeau de l'adversaire, termina Quatre.

\- Et on se défend avec quoi ? ricana une native.

Éric s'empara d'un pistolet et tira dans la jambe de la native. Cette dernière s'effondra dans un cri de douleur.

\- Simulation d'une vraie blessure par balle, railla-t-il.

\- A toi l'honneur, sourit Quatre.

Les noms défilèrent. Éric basa sa stratégie en choisissant beaucoup de novices natifs et les meilleurs chez les transferts. Pourtant je me retrouvais dans la même équipe que Quatre. Il y avait aussi Sarine, le visage tuméfié, Hervé la protégeant, Judy, Sevy, Rita et son doux sourire, Nico, Kenny, Archi et enfin Zack. Archi et Zack devaient être les meilleurs car quand Quatre les avait choisis, Éric s'était énervé. J'échangeais un regard complice avec Zack, heureux de l'avoir dans mon équipe.

\- Que le meilleur gagne ! nous lança Quatre.

\- Et alors qu'il sautait du train nous le suivîmes. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre les lacs asséchés de Chicago. Notre drapeau brillait dans la nuit d'une agréable couleur verte.

\- Très bien, que proposez-vous comme cachette ?

Tout le monde y alla de bon train. Chacun voulait faire valoir son point de vue et bientôt les tons montèrent.

\- Dépêchez-vous, nous pressa Quatre. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

\- Je pense qu'il fait baser notre stratégie sur l'évidence, les coupa Sevy. Tout comme nous les équipes de l'autre équipe mijote mais justement si on faisait le contraire. On le cache dans un endroit évident parce que justement c'est trop évident.

\- C'est un pari risqué, jugea Zack. Mais je ne suis pas contre, j'ai envie d'essayer.

Certains se mirent à réfléchir puis ils hochèrent peur à peu la tête. Le plan de Sevy était audacieux comme il le fallait. Trois de nous furent désignés pour garder le drapeau, Hervé, Sarine et moi. Zack, Archi et Sevy partiraient en quête du drapeau des adversaires. Quant au reste de notre équipe ils seraient des défenses en plus afin d'assurer les derrières de nos trois attaquants et de ralentir les adversaires avant qu'ils arrivent à notre drapeau. A mes yeux nous étions bien organisés et c'était ce qui ferait notre force. D'ailleurs Quatre paraissait plutôt enjoué de notre plan. Dire que je craignais une longue nuit dépourvue de sommeil, je n'allais pas être déçu. Je voulais profiter de ces quelques heures au-dehors parce qu'après nous serions à nouveau enfermé.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? murmura Sarine.

\- Au fait que ça fait du bien de prendre l'air, répondis-je.

\- Moi aussi ça me manque. J'ai surtout hâte que ça se termine.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, gronda Hervé.

\- Si. On ne sait pas comment va se passer la suite et je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de parler avec Ivy.

\- Concentre-toi, ordonna Hervé.

Je pressais la main de Sarine pour l'encourager. Elle n'aurait pas pu assurer un autre poste et j'avais conscience qu'elle serait plus quelqu'un à protéger. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Hervé était aussi à cran. Il crevait d'inquiétude pour elle. Etrange ce que pouvait nous faire ressentir l'amour, c'était un sacré handicap.

Combien de temps passa ? On ne savait pas. Aucune nouvelle des autres et il fallait rester aux aguets. Je voyais Hervé secouer la tête pour se réveiller. Soudain un bruissement attira mon oreille. Je levais mon pistolet vers la source du bruit. Ce fut Judy qui émergea, essoufflée.

\- Ils approchent, dit-elle seulement.

On échangea tous un regard entendu et nous nous trouvâmes une cachette dans la zone de notre drapeau. Ce dernier était caché dans un arbre et sa couleur l'empêchait de se fondre avec le feuillage. Nous éloigner permettait d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision et sitôt que nos ennemis pénètreraient dans ce secteur, nous pourrions les cueillir. Ça ne manqua pas, quelques minutes après Judy, des membres de l'équipe adversaire arrivèrent. Nous les laissâmes approcher et les balle plurent sur eux. Etonné il se laissèrent avoir. Mais l'autre vague qui venait, nous cherchait dans les buissons.

\- Trouvé, murmura quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Je fermais les yeux, prête à la douleur mais à la place j'entendis un corps chuter et un gémissement de douleur. Je me retournais pour voir Hervé, pistolet en l'air.

\- Attention.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Je me redressais légèrement et décidais de partir à la recherche de nos assaillants. J'en surpris plus d'un en les visant. Puis Sarine cria et alors je me précipitais vers elle. Une balle me frôla de peu et alla se ficher dans l'arbre. J'essayais de relever Sarine mais elle s'était reçue une balle dans la jambe.

\- Laisse-moi, va-t'en.

\- Non !

\- Ivy, tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser. La loyauté fait aussi partie des valeurs audacieuse.

\- C'est une épreuve, si tu te fais toucher tu risques l'élimination.

\- Je prends le risque.

Même si elle avait raison je ne voulais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner. C'était comme une sorte de moyen de me punir et de me pardonner parce que je ne l'avais pas assez aidé. J'aurais pu l'entraîner au lancer et au tir, au combat, même si je n'étais pas la meilleure mais je ne l'avais pas aidé à s'améliorer et je le regrettais. Contempler son visage tuméfié me faisait mal. Soudain une balle me cueillit dans l'épaule et je grimaçais de douleur. Au même moment résonna un coup de sifflet. Nous avions gagné.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous près des rails avec de grands sourires. Cette soirée avait été excitante pour tout le monde, même pour nos instructeurs qui affichaient des visages fermés. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer. J'avais appris que ma sœur avait trouvé le drapeau. Dans le train les discussions allèrent bon train, chacun envieux de partager ce qui lui était arrivé. Dès que nous retournâmes dans notre faction, nous nous écroulâmes sur nos couchettes. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir et j'étais d'autant plus heureuse car Sevy dormait avec moi.

Le lendemain matin nous fûmes réveillés par la barre de fer. Mais il était plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Nous avions quinze minutes pour nous préparer et ensuite rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Quatre nous félicita pour la veille nous souhaita bon courage.

La salle d'entraînement accueillit tous les novices Audacieux. Instinctivement je cherchais Zack dans la foule et lorsque je le vis un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

\- Silence ! nous ordonna Éric. Aujourd'hui certains vont dégagez ! Adieu les misérables faibles, ricana-t-il.

Il nous annonça cette dernière phrase presque en chantonnant. Sa joie me donnait envie de vomir. A côté de moi Sevy ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était étrange car je ne voyais pas d'animosité dans son regard. Je fus détournée de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un me prit la main. En me retournant je vis Zack me sourire.

\- Prête pour les résultats ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui.

Soudain le tableau fut montré. Les souffles se coupèrent, les yeux cherchèrent leur nom. Certains croisaient les doigts pour ne pas être en rouge. J'étais comme tous les autres, à la recherche de mon prénom. A mes côtés des cris de joie fusaient déjà, de même que des sanglots. Enfin je trouvais mon nom.

« Ivy North » en blanc, au-dessus de la ligne rouge.

Ma sœur me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Zack en fit de même sur l'autre et me félicita. C'était presque trop beau, j'avais l'impression d'être hors du temps. J'avais réussi, je continuais l'initiation auprès de ma sœur. J'en étais tellement heureuse. Ma joie retomba lorsque je vis le nom des éliminés. Sarine, Judy et Kenny. Je tournais la tête vers Sarine, elle pleurait contre Hervé. Judy était livide mais gardait un visage ferme, près d'elle Anan lui serrait l'épaule. Kenny avait la tête baissée et les bras ballants.

\- Ne croyez pas avoir tout acquis ! nous coupa Quatre. La seconde partie de l'initiation débutera demain et sera aussi dure que la première, peut-être plus. Les éliminés vous avez jusqu'à midi pour quitter la faction. Les autres vous avez quartier libre.

Encore une fois les cris de joies fusèrent. Chacun sortit de la salle en courant avant que les instructeurs ne changent d'avis.

\- On va fêter ça ! Vous venez ? nous proposa Rita.

\- Avec plaisir ! déclara April. On arrive.

April fit une longue étreinte à Kenny et lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite. Nous lui fîmes tous une longue étreinte. Le pauvre était abattu. Au dernier moment, je tournais des talons et courut dans la direction opposée.

\- Ivy ! s'écria Sevy. Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoins après.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas où nous allons !

\- On sera au bar Vénéneuse, cria Zack. Le défi est de le trouver.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et reprit ma course. J'avais peur de les manquer et je courus plus vite pour atteindre le dortoir. Heureusement ils étaient tous là, en train de faire leur sac. Sarine, Kenny et Judy avaient le regard éteint et la présence d'Anan et Hervé paraissait les aider.

\- Vous partez aussi, devinais-je en voyant Hervé et Anan.

\- Oui. Tu le sais très bien, je n'abandonnerai pas Sarine, déclara Hervé.

\- Je sais. Et toi Anan ?

\- J'ai promis aux parents de Judy de veiller sur elle. Nous sommes amis d'enfance, un peu comme des frères et sœurs.

\- On peut dire petit ami et petite amie, sourit Judy. Monsieur refuse de me laisser.

\- C'était la première fois que j'entendais Judy et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu.

\- Et moi je suis tout seul, ricana Kenny. Personne pour se sacrifier.

\- Oh Kenny ! Je…

\- Ne sois pas désolé. J'aurais pu mourir mais je suis en vie. Belle Ivy reste dans la compétition.

\- Je peux vous aider, annonçais-je.

Ils m'observèrent perplexes attendant que je m'explique. J'espérais que nous ne serions pas écoutés car ce que j'allais faire pouvait être mal vu. N'étant éliminé, je ne leur devais plus rien.

\- Vous allez vous rendre dans le quartier nord des Sans-faction, c'est le plus éloigné de la faction des Audacieux. Une fois là-bas vous allez chercher une femme qui me ressemble et qui s'appelle Maria. Ma mère vous aidera. Sinon adressez-vous à Rosie, une Sans-faction, en lien avec ma mère qui pourra vous trouver une place. Dîtes à ma mère que vous venez de ma part, elle vous aidera.

\- Quand pourrons-nous la trouver ? demanda Hervé intéressé. Elle n'habite pas avec les Sans-faction non plus.

\- Effectivement. Mais elle y est du matin au soir, jusqu'à six heures.

\- Très bien, hocha la tête Anan.

Je les accompagnais jusqu'à la sortie de la faction. Deux autres Audacieuses attendaient et elles n'avaient pas l'air ravi de leur sort. Leurs regards dédaigneux en disant long. Tris était là aussi, quand elle nous vit, elle vint à notre rencontre.

\- Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop par rapport au classement annoncé, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Ivy nous accompagne, répondit Anan.

\- Mais Hervé et toi, vous partez ? insista notre instructrice.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, hocha-t-elle la tête. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment et les deux audacieuses disparurent. Kenny m'offrit une longue étreinte et s'empara de son sac à dos. Anan me remercia pour les soins que j'avais donné. Judy me sourit. Hervé me remercia d'un signe de tête et enfin Sarine me prit contre elle. Je sanglotais avec elle. Elle avait été une véritable amie et ça faisait mal de la perdre. Au moins je me consolais en pensant que j'avais pu les aider en les guidant dans le monde des Sans-faction.

\- Félicitation, me chuchota Tris.

\- Merci.

\- Quelque chose de prévu maintenant ?

\- Je dois rejoindre les autres au Vénéneuse.

\- Suis-moi, je vais au même endroit.

J'obéis en pensant que c'était bien une chance qu'elle aille au même endroit que moi. Le Vénéneuse était bondé. L'ambiance tamisée était renforcée par la musique lente et mélodieuse d'une chanteuse à la voix grave. Le sol était tapissé de moquette rouge et tous les meubles étaient en bois foncé. Les seuls éclairages étaient des lustres à faible luminosité. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans un bar et ça me plaisait. Encore admirative devant ce lieu, Tris du me pousser vers mes amis pour que je bouge. Dès qu'elle me vit, Sevy se mit à sourire et se décala pour me faire de la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? posa-t-elle.

\- Rien.

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Peu après un verre fut posé devant moi et j'avouais qu'en sentant l'odeur, je grimaçais. Les autres étaient déjà à plusieurs bières et tout le monde était détendu. Je n'avais jamais vu Tomas rire autant. Cette ambiance était agréable et ça donnait un point positif aux Audacieux. Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tout le temps. Nous en étions à émettre des hypothèses sur la seconde partie de l'initiation qui touchait le mental. Un grand nombre pensait que nous allions être soumis aux simulations et même si personne ne nous l'avait confirmé de vive voix, les Natifs en étaient sûrs.

\- Et sinon comment vous trouvez Quatre les filles ? lança une audacieuse native du nom de Cherry.

\- Coincé, rit April.

\- Je parlais physiquement, railla Cherry.

\- Il n'est pas mal, jugea Sora enthousiaste. Mais déjà pris malheureusement !

\- Et Éric ? demanda Rita changeant de cible.

\- Il est effrayant, frissonna Sora.

\- Puis il a une sacrée réputation de coureur de jupon, souffla April sous le ton de la confidence.

\- Moi je ne le trouve pas mal, osa ma sœur.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et elle se mit à rougir. Méfiante je ne la lâchais pas des yeux si facilement. Si ma sœur commençait à s'intéresser à Éric alors c'était le début des problèmes. Au contraire il fallait l'éviter. Surtout que les relations amoureuses d'Éric n'avaient rien de glorieuses et qu'il laissait beaucoup de cœur brisé, sauf le sien.

\- Je te comprends, la soutint Cherry. Le petit côté bad boy, ça le rend juste irrésistible.

\- Vous savez vous avez aussi des garçons à votre niveau, se moqua Tomas.

\- Vraiment ? le taquina April. Qui ?

\- Nous ma belle, lui répondit Archi. Avant de viser dans les leaders, contenez-vous des petits soldats.

\- Quel manque d'ambition les garçons, soupira faussement Rita.

Nous éclatâmes tous d'un rire commun. Bien entendu cela n'y manqua pas, les garçons commencèrent à parler de fille et ça y allait de bon train. Nous restâmes au Vénéneuse jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard. L'ambiance avait changé et les audacieux s'étaient mis à danser et à monter sur scène pour chanter. April entraîna Sevy sur la piste de danse et bientôt elles disparurent dans la foule. Le temps passa et quelques personnes de notre tablée allèrent danser.

\- Tu n'as rien bu depuis qu'on est ici et en plus tu ne danses pas, remarqua Zack amusé. Un modèle de vertu.

\- Je n'aime pas boire.

\- Un verre ou deux ne veulent pas dire que tu vas être saoul si vite.

\- Même pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais bu ?

\- Peut-être que tu marques un point. Félicitation pour le passage en deuxième épreuve.

\- A toi aussi.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas danser ?

Il me fit son regard empreint d'innocence et je restais quelques instants muette d'admiration devant sa moue si adorable. Et je cédais. Aujourd'hui je voulais en profiter et la journée n'était pas encore terminée pour que je redevienne sérieuse. Même si je ne buvais pas, je pouvais m'amuser. Apparemment il s'attendait à devoir plus insister car il mit quelques secondes avant de me rejoindre. Une audacieuse venait de monter sur scène et sa voix grave et sensuel poussait les danseurs à se rapprocher. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et combattant mon envie de me défaire de lui, j'entourais son cou de mes bras.

\- Tu sais danser, c'est bien, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu me marches sur les pieds, rit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! souris-je.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aime ton sourire. Plus les jours passent et plus je tombe amoureux de toi Ivy North.

\- Zack, soupirais-je.

\- Je sais. On commencera quand on aura tous les deux réussi notre initiation. Mais j'aurais peut-être le droit à un baiser pour me faire patienter.

Il approcha son visage mais je reculais le mien. Boudeur, il détourna le regard mais raffermit sa prise autour de mes hanches. J'essayais de le faire rire en le chatouillant sur les côtes mais il restait stoïque. A force de le taquiner, il se mit à soupirer et se tourna vers moi. Sur une impulsion je l'embrassais. Et il me le rendit bien. Nous nous étions arrêtés de danser et nos corps étaient collés jusqu'à ce qu'on se fonde ensemble. J'aimais la chaleur qu'il dégageait et sa bouche sur la mienne, j'aimais ses cheveux doux et l'odeur de sa peau. Soudain quelque chose m'arrêta. Derrière nous, dans le fond de la salle, Sevy était en train d'embrasser Éric. Au début je pensais que ce n'était pas de plein gré mais Sevy s'accrochait à lui. Lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de ma jumelle, je me reculais de Zack. Surpris, ce dernier m'interrogea du regard.

\- Tout va bien ? osa-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Je… Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De t'avoir embrassé.

\- Moi ça m'a fait plaisir.

Avec un petit sourire il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue et nous ramena à table. J'avais faim et il nous commanda à manger. Mon regard était rivé sur le fond de la pièce où s'était trouvé Éric et Sevy. Avais-je rêvé ? D'un coup je me rappelais ma sœur défiant Éric, le fait qu'il m'est embrassé comme si… comme s'il s'était trompé de sœur. L'horreur me saisit et j'eus soudain très froid. Je devais savoir et pour ça il fallait que j'interroge Sevy.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Félicitation. Si votre curiosité n'est pas rassasiée, veuillez patienter la suite arrive dans la semaine qui suit. A la revoyure !


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Blablazone : Quel plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! En route pour les simulations d'Ivy, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce qui amène une question, si vous étiez en simulation, citez-moi une de vos peurs.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

Réponses review :

Momo : Coucou ! Je suis très contente de t'avoir touchée par certains passages. Un pas de plus dans le mystère Sevy ! Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement mais oui Sarine est assez proche de Myra dans un sens. Bon chapitre et bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Contente que l'épreuve t'es plu. Et oui, on reverra Hervé et Sarine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rien qu'un instant l'espoir était né dans mon cœur. Enfin nous avions terminé les combats et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant, au lendemain des résultats. Certains avaient la gueule de bois dû à la soirée de la veille. Vénéneuse portait bien son nom. Plus de combat, c'était une libération. Mais ce qui nous attendait était pire. Souffrir physiquement était une chose surmontable car notre corps finissait par se soigner. Souffrir mentalement était une toute autre chose, bien plus dur que la souffrance physique. L'épreuve qui allait juger de notre mental serait difficilement soignable parce que c'était nouveau et que nous ne savions pas comment la gérer. Ce qu'ils nous faisaient était quasiment une torture, de quoi devenir fou.

Quatre était venu nous lever plus tard que d'habitude et il nous avait laissé un peu plus de temps pour nous préparer et le rejoindre devant de nouvelles salles. Sevy était câline ce matin, elle me prenait dans ses bras, serrait ma main ou elle me touchait l'épaule. Ma sœur était adorable ainsi. April avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa cuite. Tris lui déposa discrètement une aspirine. Nous étions encore embrumés par le sommeil et nous réfléchissions à ce qui allait nous arriver.

Sarine n'était plus là. La douce Sarine. Elle me manquait déjà. J'avais pris l'habitude de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. J'espérais qu'ils étaient tous arrivées sain et sauf et qu'on s'occuperait bien d'eux.

\- Tu as dansé avec Zack hier, ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ? me lança Sora.

\- Non, répondis-je.

Et là je me souvins de la veille et de ma sœur embrassant Éric. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sevy et croisait son regard amusé à mon égard.

\- Je savais qu'il te plaisait ! s'exclama ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- La fin de l'initiation. Et toi quelqu'un ?

Ma sœur se tendit mais secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé. Je posais ensuite la question à Sora, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'allais la poser à April mais je me ravisais en la voyant se tenir la tête. Tomas était près d'elle en train de la soutenir. Tous les deux allaient bien ensemble et ils finiraient par s'en rendre compte.

Nous avons suivi les natifs vers les nouvelles salles. Quatre nous attendait devant trois portes. Il tenait un calepin et nous jetait des petits regards. Les natifs paraissaient aussi perdus que nous. Soudain Éric sortit d'une des salles et Tris de l'autre.

\- Vous voilà treize mais à la fin il n'en restera plus que dix. Pour cela vous allez commencer les épreuves de simulation. Pour faire simple vous allez être confronté à vos peurs les plus terribles, nous expliqua Quatre. Vous serez appelé au fur et à mesure. Rita tu passes avec moi.

\- Nico, appela Tris.

\- Cherry, appela Éric.

Ils disparurent derrière les portes et nous laissèrent plein de question. Affronter ses peurs, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment ? Pendant que nous attendions, j'essayais de lister mes peurs. Mais je ne trouvais rien, ma tête était vide et cela m'agaçait. Les trois premiers sortirent et leur teint pâle n'avait rien de rassurant. Chancelants, ils passèrent entre nous sans nous voir. On se concerta tous du regard sans comprendre. April paraissait s'être remise d'un coup. Sevy fut appelée par Éric et je les suivis des yeux. Donc ils étaient ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps ? Réfléchir à Éric et ma sœur se révélait plus simple. Cela expliquait-il les escapades nocturnes de ma sœur ? Voilà pourquoi elle rentrait toujours à l'heure, Éric devait surveiller qu'elle rentre bien pour ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Tu es inquiète ?

Zack me surprit. Je lui souris et haussais des épaules.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille affronter mes peurs, avouais-je.

\- Il faut que tu prennes ça comme une épreuve comme une autre.

\- Je voulais ajouter quelque chose mais ma sœur sortit et elle paraissait bouleversée.

\- Sevy, l'appelais-je.

Elle refusa de croiser mon regard et secoua la tête. J'essayais de l'approcher mais elle se recula de moi comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Ensuite passèrent, Sora, April et Tomas. J'étais le seul transfert restant. La tension commençait à monter. Les séances étaient longues et lorsque les autres ressortaient ils ressemblaient à des zombies, comme s'ils sortaient du monde des cauchemars. Les peurs pouvaient peut-être s'apparenter à des cauchemars après tout. Je me mis à mordiller mon index. Je redoutais mon passage et je redoutais encore plus de passer avec Éric. Enfin trois autres natifs passèrent dont Zack et je me retrouvais seule. C'était étrange de se retrouver seule et de ne pas le vouloir. Je guettais les bruits ambiants mais le silence était partout. Mon regard était rivé sur les portes. Bientôt Zack sortit, livide, Éric à sa suite. Il passa près de moi sans m'adresser un regard.

\- Zack.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette comme l'avait fait ma sœur mais j'avais compris que je ne devais pas le toucher. Je me relevais pour être à sa hauteur et je le détaillais inquiète.

\- C'était dur, murmura-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, rit-il jaune.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? demandais-je d'une voix dure.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même. Bonne chance Ivy.

Son encouragement me fit froid dans le dos. A présent j'arpentais le couloir en faisant les cent pas. Si j'attendais une minute de plus j'allais devenir folle. Je fus exaucée lorsque Quatre et Tris sortirent. Mais je regrettais bien vite mon souhait. Archibald se faisait tout petit et il s'éclipsa la tête baissée. Son camarade n'en menait pas large non plus. A présent je regardais Quatre et Tris, attendant mon tour, au moins j'allais passer avec l'un des deux. Tris me fit signe de venir avec un sourire. Mon souffle se relâcha légèrement. Elle ferma la porte et on se retrouva dans une petite salle sans fenêtre. Au centre se trouvait un siège semblable à celui du test d'aptitude, ainsi qu'une machine avec un écran.

\- Donc tu vas t'installer sur le fauteuil et je vais placer des électrodes sur ton crâne. Ainsi je pourrais suivre ta simulation depuis mon écran.

Tendue je pris place. Lorsqu'elle sortit une seringue je me reculais.

\- Du calme Ivy. Le sérum que je vais t'injecter ressemble à celui du test d'aptitude, il est juste plus puissant. N'oublie pas Ivy, rien n'est réel, c'est une simulation. Pour passer à ta peur suivante il faut que les battements de ton cœur ralentissent.

\- D'accord, croassais-je.

Je ressentis une légère piqûre dans le cou et je sombrais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une salle sans fenêtre et la seule lumière était une simple ampoule au bout d'un fil. J'étais attachée à une chaise et devant moi se trouvait une simple table avec une bassine d'eau. Dans quelle faction je me trouvais ? Tout me paraissait réel. Le grésillement de l'ampoule, les cordes autour de mes poignets. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Un audacieux sans visage. Lorsqu'il parla mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? cria-t-il.

\- Comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? répéta-t-il en criant.

\- Une audacieuse, répondis-je comme une évidence.

\- Menteuse ! rugit-il.

Et sans que je comprenne comment il plongea ma tête dans l'eau et la maintint. Je me débâtis, tapai des pieds, je savais que l'air viendrait à me manquer. Enfin il ressortit ma tête et je pris une longue inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Une audacieuse.

\- Menteuse.

Nouveau tour sur l'eau, plus longtemps. A moitié noyé, il ressortit ma tête. J'avais froid et je cherchais désespérément l'oxygène.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Altruiste, je criai difficilement. Je suis une altruiste.

Il se tut et quelques minutes passèrent. Quand sa main se posa à nouveau sur ma tête je sus que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Je mis à paniquer en sentant mon souffle m'abandonner.

 _Rien n'est réel._

Cette phrase me revint en tête. Rien n'était réel. Il fallait que je calme les battements de mon cœur mais j'étais perdue. Mon instinct de survie luttait pour ne pas que je meure noyée. Je me concentrais sur un autre point, les cordes. Je tirais dessus en imaginant qu'elles cèderaient. Et se fut ce qu'il se passa. Une fois mes mains libres, je pris appuis sur la table et fit peser mon poids vers l'arrière déstabilisant mon ennemi. Je me relevais, prête à me défendre mais le décor avait changé.

Je me trouvais dans le quartier des altruistes. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je me mis à courir dans les maisons afin de trouver quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression qu'un danger planait au-dessus de moi. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je courais mais je n'avais trouvé personne. Je décidais de courir vers les autres factions. Mais où que j'allais il n'y avait personne. J'étais seule. Essoufflée et désespérée je me laissais tomber à genou et un sanglot m'échappa. J'étais seule. Seule. Seule. Un long cri m'échappa. Non c'était impossible. Soudain une petite fille s'approcha de moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit. Cette petite fille c'était ma sœur, je la reconnaissais à cause de ses genoux écorchés. Je n'étais pas seule, ma sœur était là avec moi, tout le temps.

\- Sevy, l'appelais-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et respirait sa douce odeur d'enfant. A nouveau le décor changea. Je me trouvais dans la Ruche, la même que le jour de la Cérémonie du choix. La salle était vide. Je me sentis sourire lorsque je vis mes parents au loin. Ils me firent un signe de la main avant de me tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

\- Attendez-moi !

Je courus vers eux mais j'avais beau avancer je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre.

\- Attendez-moi, suppliais-je.

Je tendis la main vers eux mais ils continuaient de s'éloigner.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. S'il vous plaît.

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Je dus réussir car une autre peur apparut. Des bras puissants d'audacieux me retenaient.

\- Ivy !

Ma sœur m'appelait. Je relevais la tête et je vis Sevy blessée, cramponnée à mes mains. Soudain des Audacieux s'emparèrent d'elle et l'éloignèrent de moi.

\- Non ! Non ! Sevy !

Je me débattis mais leur poigne était trop forte. Sevy. Il fallait que je les empêche de lui faire du mal. Soudain l'un des soldats me donna un coup de poing et je fus quelques instants sonnés. Ces quelques secondes leur suffirent à pousser Sevy par terre et à pointer une arme sur sa tête. Je me mis à pleurer et à crier. Mais Sevy, en véritable audacieuse, releva dignement la tête et les toisa du regard.

\- Non, pitié, non, répétais-je inlassablement. Pas ça ! Pas ça !

Sevy tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit. L'audacieux choisit ce moment pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Le corps de ma sœur tomba, son regard toujours sur moi. Ma sœur était morte devant mes yeux et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je devais la protéger et j'avais échouer. Sevy était morte et je n'avais rien fait. Je me mis à crier mon chagrin et soudain tout devint noir.

\- Ivy ! Ivy !

Je reconnaissais cette voix, celle de Tris. J'ouvris les yeux mais je continuais de crier. Tris me maintenait fermement mais je lui donnais un coup de poing dans la joue et elle me lâcha, surprise. Je descendis du siège, arrachant les électrodes puis j'allais m'accroupir dans un coin. Mes cris avaient cessé mais je continuais de gémir ma souffrance, les mains sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, espérant me calmer.

\- Ivy, tout va bien, tenta de ma rassurer Tris.

Elle s'accroupit face à moi et avança une main qu'elle recula.

\- Ils l'ont tué ! m'écriais-je. Ils l'ont tué et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je les ai laissé faire !

\- Ce n'était qu'une simulation Ivy.

\- Sevy est morte !

\- Rien n'était réel, me lança durement Tris.

\- Menteuse ! Je l'ai vu mourir, je l'ai vu avec une balle dans la tête, sanglotais-je.

Quatre entra à ce même moment et il nous regarda bizarrement.

\- Va chercher sa sœur, lui ordonna Tris.

Mais je n'attendais rien. Le regard mort de ma sœur me hantait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'étais pas calmée et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'odeur de ma sœur me chatouilla les narines et je sentis son étreinte autour de moi.

\- C'est moi Ivy, tout va bien.

Je serrais ma sœur contre moi le plus fort possible, je voulais m'assurer que je n'étais pas encore dans une simulation et qu'on n'allait pas me l'enlever.

\- Tu es là, murmurais-je.

\- Oui. Bel et bien là.

Ma sœur se recula et essuya mes larmes. Puis elle se recula, les bras autour de son ventre comme pour se protéger.

\- Sevy, je dois parler avec ta sœur, peux-tu nous laisser ? décida Tris.

\- Oui. J'attends de l'autre côté.

\- Je viens avec toi, proposa Quatre.

Lorsque la porte se referma à nouveau, je toisais Tris méfiante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandais-je.

\- Une simulation, rien qu'une simulation, sourit-elle tristement.

\- Ce sont mes peurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Ivy, as ton avis, combien as-tu de peur ?

\- J'étais occupée à autre chose qu'à compter mes peurs ! répliquais-je sèchement.

\- Je sais.

\- Combien du coup ?

\- Quatre.

\- Comment ça quatre ?

\- Ivy, ton paysage des peurs ne contient que quatre peurs. C'est insensé. Le seul qui a fait ce résultat c'est Quatre.

\- D'où son surnom, raillais-je.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Ivy.

\- Quoi donc ? posais-je la gorge serrée.

\- As-tu conscience que tu es divergente Ivy ? Tu as manipulé tes peurs.

\- Quand ?

\- Les cordes dont tu te libère, la petite fille qui apparaît…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ne concernait que deux peurs. Pour les autres je n'ai rien pu faire.

Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite. Tris venait de m'annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle savait que j'étais divergente. J'allais mourir, elle allait me dénoncer et les Erudits se serviraient de moi comme cobaye.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis pareil, me rassura-t-elle. Je vais t'aider comme m'a aidé Quatre. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas avoir recours à la création dans une simulation mais à te comporter comme une audacieuse.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Le but de l'épreuve est de vaincre vos peurs. Cette épreuve se termine devant les érudits et les leaders audacieux. Ils t'observeront surmonter chacune de tes peurs et tu ne dois pas te trahir.

\- Mais…

\- Nous verrons ça demain. Va rejoindre tes camarades et repose-toi.

Vacillante je me relevais et rejoignis Sevy. Elle me prit la main tout en maintenant un bras sur son ventre. Nous étions déjà le soir et je n'avais pas vu la journée passer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me coucher, m'endormir et surtout ne pas rêver. Je redoutais déjà le lendemain.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Blablazone : Bonjour ! C'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, qui amène un peu de rebondissement. La semaine dernière je vous avais demandé quelque chose, comme l'un des peurs qui pourrait apparaître dans votre paysage des peurs, pour ma part ce sont les mouches. Je vous jure, j'en ai peur depuis que je suis petite et dès que j'en vois une, je m'enfuis et quand elle me tourne autour je me cache. Parfois on peut vraiment avoir des peurs étranges. Enfin bref, encore aujourd'hui des simulations ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine.

Réponses review :

Momo : Salut ! Je suis terriblement contente que ça t'ait plu. Et j'avoue, si Ivy n'en a que quatre c'est parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres. J'ai préféré en faire peu pour qu'elles aient toutes du sens. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longueur quant aux escapades de Sevy, on va dire que ça fait parties des points négatifs de cette histoire. Du coup, je peux te dire ce qu'elle fait si tu veux (tu me diras et la prochaine fois je te donne la réponse). J'ai aussi un peu le vertige, je comprends. Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si les combats nous éreintaient, la première séance de simulation avait commencé à nous briser. La nuit avait été dure à passer.

Sora avait crié toute la nuit. Sevy avait dormi contre moi, tremblante. Plusieurs fois j'avais entendu April et Tomas gémir puis ils se taisaient. J'avais vécu l'insomnie encore une fois. Hantée par le fait que ma sœur n'était pas vraiment là. Maintenant persistait un petit doute qui me disait que rien n'était réel. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir. A me dire que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retourner aux combats et fuir mes peurs.

J'avais aussi réfléchi à ma divergence. Jusque-là elle ne m'avait pas causé de souci et j'avais laissé ma méfiance s'endormir. Mais elle se rappelait à moi trop brutalement. Un bref espoir était né, celui de vivre normalement sans que personne ne sache jamais mon secret. Être divergent ne me paraissait pas être si dangereux. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sora fut la première à se réveiller. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de calmer sa respiration hachée puis elle alla prendre une douche. Sevy avait encore le sommeil agité et je décidais de la réveiller. Normalement le réveil ne devrait pas tarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rien qu'un instant son regard fut teinté de terreur. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que c'était moi et qu'elle n'était pas totalement dans le noir.

\- Bonjour, lui souris-je.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Au même moment les lumières s'allumèrent provoquant un soupir de mécontentement d'April. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fusilla Quatre du regard.

\- Avec ce qu'on a vécu hier, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser dormir tranquille ! râla-t-elle.

\- Le fait d'affronter tes peurs ne doit pas te rendre vulnérable. Vous êtes là pour progresser pas pour régresser, répliqua Quatre froidement. Dépêchez-vous !

April continua de la fixer d'un regard mauvais et rejoignit les douches. Tomas encore endormi vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Sale nuit, n'est-ce pas ? bâilla-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- C'était intense ta séance ?

\- Ça paraissait réel.

\- Moi aussi. Mon ancienne faction est vraiment douée lorsqu'il s'agit de sérum de simulation. Je ne savais pas que c'était autant performant.

\- Tu connaissais bien Hervé et Sarine ?

\- Très peu, soupira-t-il. On se voyait à peine dans les couloirs de notre faction. Mais j'ai été vraiment étonné qu'ils se retrouvent là. Enfin Hervé pas trop, il a toujours eu un tempérament fort. Mais Sarine… Enfin bref. Allons manger, j'ai faim !

De bonne humeur, il se leva et sortit du dortoir. J'attendis que les filles terminent et nous allâmes petit-déjeuner. Tomas se trouvait sur la même table que les natifs et c'est aussi là que nous prîmes place. On craignait tous pour la prochaine séance. Nous mettre face à nos peurs n'avaient rien de glorieux.

\- Ça craint ! J'espère que je ne vais pas encore tomber sur Éric, se lamenta une native du nom de Cherry. Je vous jure c'est l'horreur.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sora.

\- Il ne laisse rien transparaître. Quand je suis sortie de la simulation, il avait l'air de se ficher de mon état et il m'a demandé de sortir. J'aurais presque préféré l'entendre crier. Sa froideur est juste… mortelle.

\- Petite joueuse, la nargua Nico.

\- On verra si tu passes avec lui ! répliqua Cherry. Petit chanceux, t'es tombé sur Tris. C'est l'instructrice parfaite pour cette épreuve. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous traite comme une maman.

\- C'est faux ! rougit Nico.

\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Nico, se moqua Archi.

Les chamailleries d'Archi et Nico nous détendirent. Et ce fut plus heureux que nous rejoignîmes nos instructeurs. Cependant en approchant des portes les sourires retombèrent quelques peu. Comme la veille, ils nous attendaient. Sauf qu'à la place d'Éric se trouvait l'instructeur des natifs, Uriah.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'on ne peut pas choisir ? plaisanta Archi. Moi je veux passer avec Uriah !

\- Je suis flatté Archi, sourit Uriah. Mais ça serait trop simple de te faciliter la tâche. Bon l'heureux élu est… Nico !

\- Perdu mon pote ! le nargua le nommé.

\- Uriah ! râla Archi.

\- Ça suffit ! gronda Quatre. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Sevy avec moi, Zack avec Tris.

Je jetais un regard encourageant vers Sevy. Elle frissonnait déjà et je voulais qu'elle y aille rassurer. Je savais que l'une des plus grandes peurs de ma jumelle était le noir. Mais les autres ? Alors que le temps passait, une question me traversa l'esprit. Et si ma sœur était elle aussi divergente ? C'était une logique à ne pas ignorer vu que nous étions jumelles. Combien y avait-il de chance qu'elle le soit ? Si c'était le cas, elle m'en aurait parlé. Enfin peut-être. Avant j'aurais été sûre à cent pourcent mais depuis que nous étions chez les Audacieux, j'avais l'impression que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que ça. Il fallait aussi que je l'interroge au sujet d'Éric. Mais avec les simulations ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

\- Archi à toi, appela Uriah.

\- Super ! Je suis avec toi !

\- Tais-toi ! Quatre va encore nous gronder !

Avec un grand sourire Archi nous souhaita bonne chance et suivit Uriah. Peu après lui, Zack sortit et laissa sa place à April. Il se dirigea vers moi et se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

\- C'était moins dur. Mais ça reste…

\- Difficile.

\- Oui.

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois et son regard se perdit dans le vague. C'était la première fois que je trouvais qu'il manquait de vivacité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le faire sourire, le réveiller de son mal parce que c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait, celle d'aller mal. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermait aussitôt alors que ma sœur sortait. Son regard d'animal égaré me dissuada de la toucher. Comme hier, elle se protégeait le ventre de ses deux bras.

\- Sevy ?

\- Ça va, ça va, me dit-elle. Je vais aller marcher un peu, m'aérer.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit. Sora fut la suivante. La veille j'étais passée la dernière avec Tris et plus les gens se faisaient appeler, plus je sentais que le schéma allait se répéter. Bientôt Zack et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls.

\- Tu peux y aller, lui dis-je.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

\- Je suis une grande fille, insistais-je.

\- Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu es forte. Et malgré tout hier tu as fait une crise de panique. Alors je reste.

\- Ivy, m'appela Tris. A toi.

Enfin j'allais passer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me débarrasser de cette séance de simulation. Tris me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil et je m'exécutais. Hier tant bien que mal j'avais compris qu'elle était une divergente, comme moi. Pourtant ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je me sentis moins seule.

\- Bon, comment vas-tu ? commença-t-elle.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais mettre les choses au clair, tu ne peux pas agir de la même manière qu'hier lors de tes peurs. Le fait est que tu as conscience que ça n'est pas une réalité et du coup ton cerveau a la possibilité de créer des choses pour t'aider. Sauf que c'est propre au divergent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois penser comme une audacieuse. Toutes tes actions, tes gestes, tes expressions, tout doit être fait de façon audacieuse.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Cette possibilité n'existe pas ! tonna Tris. Tu n'as pas le choix Ivy. Quatre et Uriah sont divergents mais Éric non et il se peut que tu passes avec lui. Pour l'instant il ne veut pas s'en occuper mais il change vite d'avis alors je vais te préparer. Ainsi le jour du test tout se passera bien.

\- Comment fait-on ?

\- Nous allons étudier chacune de tes peurs. Tu as peu de peur donc un temps court. Les autres ont en moyenne une dizaine de peur, si ce n'est plus. On leur apprend à combattre certaine peur et à réduire leur temps. Avec toi, l'apprentissage va être différent.

\- Ok.

\- Bien. Tu te souviens, pense en Audacieuse.

Et sans m'y préparer elle m'injecta le sérum. Le temps d'un battement de paupière et je me retrouvais attachée sur une chaise. _Penser comme une audacieuse._ Je parcourus la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un outil qui me permettrait de couper les cordes autour de mes poignets. Mais la salle demeurait vide avec seulement la table et la bassine d'eau. Un moyen pour me détacher, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Et d'un coup un couteau apparut dans mes mains. Je venais de créer, donc l'exercice échouait pour cette peur. Le temps que je me détache, l'Audacieux sans visage était entré. Il mit quelques temps à réagir et au moment où il se jeta sur moi, je lui enfonçais le couteau dans le ventre. C'était la première fois que je tuais et j'étais répugnée. Pourtant une petite voix me disait que ce n'était qu'une simulation.

Seconde peur. La ville complètement déserte et ce besoin de trouver quelqu'un. Comment être audacieuse dans cette situation ? Je n'allais pas commencer à survivre alors que ce n'était pas réel. Tris avait dit autre chose hier, on pouvait calmer les battements de notre cœur. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais une situation qui me détendait. Ma mère me coupant les cheveux. Cela m'avait toujours apaisé. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans la Ruche. Mes parents en haut des gradins me regardaient tristement, après m'avoir salué, ils me tournèrent le dos. Cette peur était celle que je comprenais le moins. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter leur réaction. Était-ce la peur de l'abandon ? De la perte ? Toujours la même question, comment réagir comme une audacieuse ?

\- Ivy !

Je me retournais pour voir la petite Sevy se jeter dans mes bras. Je retrouvais l'odeur de ma sœur, son étreinte. Comme je l'aimais. Encore une fois je m'étais trompée. Sevy ne faisait pas partie de cette peur mais au moins sa présence me rassurait. Les yeux encore fermés, je sentis deux poignes fortes me maintenir. J'ouvris les yeux sur Sevy essayant de se débattre pour me rejoindre. Mais ils la ruaient de coup et elle tomba à genoux. Je voulais crier mais un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge.

\- Ne me regarde pas ! priais-je. Pitié, ne me regarde pas.

Sevy tourna ses yeux verts vers moi et reçut une balle dans la tête. Je laissais ma tête tomber contre mon torse et je me mis à pleurer. C'était fini, j'avais échoué à la sauver.

\- Espèce de lâche.

Je relevais la tête, horrifiée face au canon de pistolet pointé sur mon front. La dernière fois ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

\- Les lâches ne méritent pas de vivre.

Le coup partit et j'aurais juré que la sensation était réelle. Pourtant lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais clouée sur le fauteuil en sueur. Celui qui m'avait tué était Éric. Je tournais la tête vers Tris et je me raidis encore plus lorsque je vis son regard en colère.

\- C'était une catastrophe ! As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Quand as-tu agi comme une audacieuse ? Ivy il va falloir te concentrer ! Tu ne peux pas créer.

\- J'ai fait combien de temps ?

\- Quatre minutes. Ne te réjouis pas. Maintenant sors d'ici et réfléchis pour la prochaine simulation.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Tris aussi en colère. Devant sa mine fermée, je m'éclipsais discrètement. Affronter ses peurs se révélaient plus compliqué que prévu. Je souris en voyant Zack encore en train d'attendre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui.

Tandis que je prenais le couloir il me suivit sans un mot. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de me poser pour réfléchir. La dernière fois que nous avions été sur le toit, j'avais mémorisé le chemin. Lorsque je franchis la porte, je pris une longue goulée d'air. Puis sans un mot, je m'assis par terre, les jambes croisées et je fermais les yeux.

\- Quelle est ta peur la plus terrible ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'entendis s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Voir ma sœur mourir et ne rien pouvoir faire. Et toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mes peurs me font toutes peurs, rit-il. Mais je dirai que c'est celle lorsque je suis attaché sur une table d'opération et qu'on me plante des aiguilles partout. Dans cette peur j'ai conscience que je suis un cobaye.

\- Combien as-tu de peur ?

\- Onze mais je vais pouvoir en effacer une ou deux. Et toi ?

\- Quatre.

Même les yeux fermés je sentis son effarement. Je le sentais s'écarter de moi et fixer son regard sur moi. Il ne me croyait pas, ou à moitié. Mais pourquoi lui mentirais-je ? J'ouvris les yeux et tournais ma tête vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu.

\- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, lui dis-je.

\- Si tu avais pu choisir une autre faction que les Audacieux, où aurais-tu été ?

\- Je serai restée chez moi, souris-je tristement en détournant les yeux. Et toi ? Où aurais-tu été si les Audacieux n'existaient pas ?

\- Chez les Fraternels, me dit-il avec un sourire. Ils ont le même esprit de famille que nous.

Je me mis à sourire avec lui. Les Fraternels n'étaient pas le pire des choix.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après l'initiation ? Quel poste ?

\- Qui sait ! Un moment Kravy avait presque réussi à ma convaincre de rejoindre le groupe de soldats qui travaillent avec les Erudits mais je crois que je vais tirer un trait dessus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce groupe de soldat traque les divergents. Et qu'ils ont les Erudits pour partenaire. Autant te le dire, Jeanine Matthews n'a pas la côte dans ma famille et c'est hors de question que je travaille avec ces manipulateurs.

J'étais choquée par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Jamais les Altruistes n'avaient entendu parler de ce groupe spécial.

\- Depuis quand existe-t-il ce groupe ?

\- Éric l'a instauré lorsqu'il est devenu leader.

\- Pourquoi les autres factions ne sont-elles pas au courant ?

\- Elles sont au courant.

Vraiment ? Ça j'en doutais grandement. Éric, cela serait lui et toujours lui. Plus j'en entendais sur lui plus je l'avais en horreur. A mes yeux il ne serait jamais mon leader. Je voulais réfléchir sur une stratégie pour être moins divergente dans mes peurs mais cette nouvelle information me hanta. Un groupe de soldat traquant des divergents. Les tuaient-ils ? Avec le secret que j'avais, je devais encore plus me méfier. Les Audacieux avaient la loyauté dans le sang mais si ma divergence se révélait on me verrait comme une traîtresse et j'en paierai le prix. Les Erudits aussi cachaient bien leur jeu. Dire que tous les ans des discours avaient lieu sur l'unité des factions et notre système si parfait. Mais au fond il n'y avait que mensonge et manipulation. Plus les ans passaient, plus la faction altruiste menait sa petite guerre avec les érudits. Les alliances se formaient déjà. La preuve les audacieux étaient du côté érudit.

Nous restâmes toute la soirée sur le toit ensemble. Puis nous rejoignîmes les autres. J'étais la seule transfert pour l'instant mais les autres m'accueillirent avec la même joie que pour Zack. Je ne pouvais ignorer que je me sentais intégré et contre toute attente cela faisait du bien. J'avais perdu une famille mais rien ne m'empêchait d'en créer une nouvelle.

Bizarrement la cantine se fit silencieuse. Nous tournâmes la tête dans la même direction que les autres et nos souffles furent coupés. Sevy était magnifique. Elle portait un t-shirt sans manche dos nu, avec une jupe qui lui affinait la taille. Ses jambes étaient allongées par de hauts talons. Une véritable beauté fatale avec ses lèvres pourpres, une beauté audacieuse. A l'autre bout, Éric la dévorait des yeux. Derrière se tenait April et Christina. Lorsque ma jumelle s'assit à côté de moi j'eus une vue imprenable sur son dos orné de deux ailes d'ange. April arborait une toile d'araignée dans le cou. Quelques minutes après Tomas et Sora arrivèrent.

Tous les garçons de notre table avaient le rivé sur ma sœur. La belle audacieuse. Je faisais pâle figure à côté mais je compris qu'ils ne me voyaient pas. J'étais une ombre, presque invisible. Même Zack regardait ma sœur avec désir, je n'existais plus. Sevy avait toujours ce charisme, elle attirait les gens et ils étaient souvent surpris de son caractère. Ma sœur avait toujours été belle parce qu'elle le voulait. Je tournais la tête et je croisais le regard brûlant d'Éric. Il me toisa quelques secondes et détourna le regard. Les discussions se centrèrent sur les tatouages. Zack arbora son scorpion, assez fier. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas monstrueux et un homme trébucha au milieu de la pièce. Décharné, le regard apeuré, il nous contempla perdu. Ses joues creuses étaient couvertes de barbe et il portait des habits déchirés. Certains Audacieux s'étaient levés mais personne ne s'était encore approché de lui.

\- Aidez-moi ! supplia-t-il.

Je me levais et allais à sa rencontre, ignorant Sevy qui m'appelait. Apparemment mon geste décida les autres à réagir. J'étais agenouillée devant l'étranger.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demandais-je doucement.

\- Ils m'ont enfermé, chuchota-t-il sous le ton de la confidence.

\- On va vous aider, souris-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'emmène encore.

\- Très bien, très bien. Tout va bien se passer, je…

Une poigne puissante me redressa et me poussa loin de l'homme. Éric me lança un regard mauvais me dissuadant d'approcher encore.

\- Il faut l'aider, lui dis-je.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas novice ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Ivy ! me coupa Quatre. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Quatre m'attrapa par le bras tandis que deux audacieux soulevaient l'homme et le faisait sortir. Éric les suivit et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Quatre fut obligé de me contraindre à me rasseoir mais il ne m'empêcha pas de guetter les portes. S'il ne m'avait pas retenu, j'aurais couru après cet étranger.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? insistais-je.

\- Pas maintenant, gronda Quatre.

\- Ils vont lui faire du mal ?

\- Pas maintenant ! répéta mon instructeur.

Je ne mangeais pas, repoussant mon assiette.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les autres Ivy, c'est fini cette époque, me lança ma sœur.

\- Parce que tu crois que je veux que ça se termine ? Tu crois que ma charité ne s'applique plus ? Tu me connais mal.

Je quittais la table d'un pas précipité. Sevy parlait de notre enfance comme si c'était un poids. Elle ne comprenait que qu'aider les autres c'était en moi, ancré au plus profond et que je ne pourrais jamais faire disparaître. Je me mis en marche, scrutant les couloirs à la recherche de l'homme blessé. Mais devant les portes, je me décourageais. Si j'ouvrais ça pouvait mal se passer. Je débouchais finalement sur une série de porte avec des hublots. Sur la pointe des pieds, je scrutais par la petite ouverture. La plupart des pièces n'étaient pas éclairées. Enfin je tombais sur une salle éclairée. Au centre se trouvait l'homme de tout à l'heure. Attaché à une chaise et lui tournant autour un soldat audacieux. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de l'arme qu'une balle fut tirée. Je criais mais personne n'entendit jamais rien. Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche et je fus tirée en arrière. Je me débattis, griffant les mains qui me coupaient le souffle. Puis lorsque l'étreinte se relâcha, je tombais à genoux et je posais une main sur le mur. Haletante je cherchais à reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû voir cette exécution et j'allais en payer le prix. Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de Quatre et tout mon corps de relâcha. Je faisais confiance à Quatre et j'espérais ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, chuchota-t-il durement.

\- Ils l'ont tué.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as la réponse Ivy, soupira-t-il, résigné. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

J'éclatais en sanglot devant lui. J'étais terrorisée. Cet homme était mort parce qu'il était divergent. Peu importe qui il avait été, il était mort divergent. Si on découvrait que je l'étais aussi, je finirais comme lui. Quatre posa une main sur mon épaule dans un geste de consolation.

\- Je vais mourir, lui dis-je apeurée.

\- Non. Ni toi, ni Tris, ni Uriah, ni moi. Nous n'allons pas mourir.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te raccompagner.

\- Surtout pas ! Je dois me débrouiller.

\- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

Nous fîmes quelques pas ensemble, le temps de reprendre une bonne expression. Puis nos chemins divergèrent. Je me retrouvais dans le dortoir et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi quelques secondes. Ils discutaient tous les quatre à voix basse. Je m'allongeais et serrais les dents. Pleurer ça serait pour plus tard. Il y avait plus important, je venais de découvrir que les audacieux tuaient des divergents en partenariat avec les érudits. Des exécutions en bonnes et due forme dont les autres factions ne savaient rien. Et c'était un motif d'inégalité, une anomalie dans notre système soi-disant équilibré. Ma sœur me tira de ma rêverie en s'asseyant sur ma couchette.

\- Je ne fais pas la charité Sevy et je n'ai jamais joué un rôle comme tu penses le croire, dis-je en prenant les devants. Je fais ce qui me paraît juste. Et à mes yeux il était juste de venir en aide à cet homme. Nous ne sommes plus chez les Altruistes mais les Audacieux sont aussi là pour venir en aide aux autres en protégeant les factions et leurs membres.

\- Et s'il avait été un Sans-faction ?

\- Il n'aurait pas survécu jusque-là. Et quand bien même s'il l'avait été, je l'aurais aidé.

\- De nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus altruiste. La parfaite altruiste, sourit ma sœur amèrement.

\- Et nos parents t'ont aimé aussi. Ils nous ont aimé de la même manière.

\- Ils me manquent Ivy.

\- A moi aussi.

Je pris ma sœur contre moi et lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Tu es une parfaite audacieuse, lui chuchotais-je.

\- Maman aussi me caressait les cheveux comme ça.

\- Je sais.

L'étreinte entre deux sœurs était vraiment ressourçante. Ma sœur me donnait de la force.

Je ne connaissais plus le sommeil. Rêver ? Comment dans ce monde de simulation. Je pleurais silencieusement cet homme que j'avais laissé mourir. Sevy déserta au milieu de la nuit mais comme les dernières fois je ne bougeais pas. Si je voulais protéger ma sœur d'Éric, je devais réussir mes épreuves et survivre.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Blablazone : Hey ! Bon que puis-je bien vous raconter aujourd'hui ? Ah oui ! Je me suis lancée dans l'aventure Game of Thrones, autant vous dire zéro lien avec Divergent. Et qu'en plus ça va être très long parce que je suis une tortue lorsqu'il s'agit de regarder des séries et autant vous dire 7 saisons, pour moi c'est le bout du monde. Enfin bref ! Je me souviens qu'en même temps de lire Divergent, je lisais aussi Hunger Games. Vous aussi ? Et du coup une petite préférence entre Divergent et Hunger Games ? Ou comme moi vous les aimez tous les deux à égalité.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain !

Ps : à la fin, y'a une espèce de « poème », ne posez pas de question, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. La bise !

Réponses review :

Momo : Salut ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi dire et pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi dire tu as dit assez de choses (cette phrase est trop longue !) donc merci à toi. Ok je prends note pour le mystère Sevy. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Oui j'ai vraiment trouvé ça sympa de créer des traqueurs de Divergent, un peu comme des chasseurs de primes… Éric est carrément accroc oui. Et non Sevy n'est pas Divergente. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Dans ma première peur j'étais attachée et on me posait une question simple. Mon instinct orientait les questions et les limitaient à quelques réponses, altruiste ou audacieuse. Pourtant je sentais qu'il y avait une troisième réponse mais que je ne devrais jamais la prononcer à voix haute même si elle pouvait me libérer. Qu'allais-je faire ? La première fois j'avais réussi à faire basculer mon poids contre l'agresseur mais dans ma précipitation les cordes avaient disparu. La prochaine fois je devrais me montrer patiente.

La peur de la ville déserte me laissait indécise. Que pouvais-je faire pour paraître audacieuse ? Chercher des survivants ? Cette peur était à méditer.

La troisième concernait mes parents me tournant le dos comme s'ils m'abandonnaient. J'étais persuadée que je devais me résigner à ne pas le poursuivre. Au contraire je devais accepter de les perdre. Moi aussi je devais leur tourner le dos.

Enfin ma dernière peur, la plus compliquée, parce qu'elle me bouleversait physiquement et psychiquement. Ma sœur qui mourait sous mes yeux. Mon impuissance face à ça. Et le dernier facteur, si je ne faisais rien, on me tuait aussi et je l'acceptais. Dès que je pénètrerais dans cette peur, je devrais me calmer pour mieux réfléchir. Si mon cœur battait sur un rythme régulier, la simulation serait terminée. Je doutais que cela fonctionne. Quelque chose me disait que je me battrais pour ma sœur même en ayant conscience que rien n'était réel.

Ma jumelle n'était pas rentrée et j'étais inquiète. Les autres ne posaient pas de question mais leur regard parlait pour eux. Sora et Tomas partirent devant, ayant très faim. April m'attendait alors que je me douchais.

\- Un problème ? m'étonnais-je en la voyant.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à Sevy.

\- Je fais attention. C'est juste que les peurs prennent un peu trop d'ampleur mais je vais me reprendre.

\- Ivy, il faut que tu demandes à Sevy qu'elles sont ses peurs.

\- Pourquoi April ?

\- Hier au salon de tatouage, elle a voulu se faire tatouer la clavicule mais quand Tori s'est approché, ta sœur a commencé à paniquer. Elle est carrément tombée de la table et elle protégeait son ventre…

\- Avec ses bras, finis-je. J'ai observé ce geste à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de simulation.

\- Je crois que c'est cette peur qui la ronge le plus. Du coup elle a carrément opté pour un tatouage dans le dos, là où elle ne pouvait pas voir les aiguilles.

\- Je lui parlerai. Merci April.

\- Il y a autre chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Hier, tu as été la plus courageuse, celle qui a le mieux réagi.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait du bien d'entendre qu'on est plus fort que l'on ne le croit.

April me fit un câlin et nous rejoignîmes la cantine. J'espérais qu'une fois l'initiation passée je pourrais visiter d'autres pièces que la cantine, le dortoir, les salles de simulation et la salle d'entraînement. Sevy était attablé avec les autres et elle nous expliqua qu'elle s'était levée plus tôt. Mensonge ! Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil et je l'aurais entendu si elle était rentrée. Zack vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et déposa une pomme devant moi.

\- Mange ! déclara-t-il.

\- Une vrai maman poule, ricana Archi.

\- Laisse-le ! C'est toujours mieux que toi ! répliqua Rita.

\- Nico ! Viens me défendre ! décida Archi.

\- Désolé mon pote mais je reste du côté d'Ivy et de Zack. Tu manques de sensibilité Archi.

\- Bonjour la solidarité ! bouda ce dernier.

En tout cas il nous faisait bien rire. Un jour il faudrait que je demande à Zack ce qui le liait à Archi et Nico. Ils avaient l'air aussi proche que des frères. Tris vint nous chercher pour les simulations, elle paraissait tendue. Je compris lorsque je vis le nouveau tableau des scores seulement sur les simulations. C'était moi la première, avec mon nombre de peur et mon temps. La dernière était une native. Sevy était loin derrière moi, vers le milieu. Nous avions une vue sur le nombre de peur et le temps de chacun. Une mise en compétition simplement. Et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

\- Bon sang la transfert est en train de détrôné une légende, s'exclama Archi.

\- Je vois que vous avez vu ce tableau. Surveillez-le, votre passage dépend de votre score, annonça Éric.

\- Et Uriah, il est où ? demanda Archi.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? sourit Éric méchamment. Ça tombe bien tu commences avec moi grande gueule. Par ici !

Archi grommela quelque chose mais Éric le fusilla du regard. Je regardais les autres passer au fur et à mesure. Ils sortaient la tête haute mais leur regard disait le contraire. Sevy me regarda à peine, les bras serrés sur son ventre. Zack passa avec Quatre. Il entra en souriant et je me retrouvais seule à nouveau. Première de la liste mais dernière à passer. Je sursautais en entendant la porte d'Éric s'ouvrir. Son dernier candidat disparut et il sortit quelques minutes après. Feuille sous le bras, il verrouilla la porte et parut surpris en me voyant. Pendant plusieurs minutes on se fixa sans un mot. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais Tris sortit au même moment et le leader reprit son regard méprisant à mon égard.

\- Ivy, me ramena Tris.

\- J'arrive.

Elle ferma la porte et je m'assis sur le fauteuil. J'étais presque impatiente de pouvoir mettre mes stratégies à exécution.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à chaque chose que je devais faire, lui dis-je fière de moi. Je peux y arriver. Je peux jouer le rôle de l'audacieuse.

\- Je suis ravie de ta motivation.

\- Tris, l'arrêtais-je avant qu'elle m'injecte le sérum. L'homme d'hier, il est mort sur l'ordre d'Éric ?

\- Ivy, soupira-t-elle. Je n'en sais rien. Éric donne beaucoup d'ordre, de même que les autres leaders. C'est possible, oui.

\- Je suis au courant pour le groupe d'élite qui chasse les divergents.

\- On en parlera une autre fois. Concentre-toi.

Je sentis la piqûre familière dans mon cou et je m'endormis.

Le frottement de la corde sur mes poignets. Le peu de lumière. La chaise grinçante. La porte claquante. J'ouvris les yeux et l'Audacieux sans visage apparut devant moi. Je sentais sa colère et la menace qu'il représentait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? cria-t-il.

\- Altruiste !

\- Menteuse !

Sa main appuyant sur ma tête et soudain la fraîcheur de l'eau. Le souffle qui venait à manquer. L'instinct de survie qui se déclenchait. Retrouver son souffle. La même main qui me relevait la tête. Aspirer de l'air, même si les poumons brûlaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Altruiste, répétais-je.

\- Menteuse !

J'étais préparée cette fois. Je le laissais m'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau. Me concentrant, j'essayais de me contrôler. Il ressortit enfin ma tête et je profitais de ces quelques secondes pour faire basculer mon poids vers l'arrière. Je lui tombais dessus. La chaise explosa et je pus défaire les cordes. Je me relevais et me préparais à attaquer. Mon adversaire était sonné mais pas encore à terre. Il frappa le premier et je répliquais aussitôt. Je fis appel à ce que j'avais vu pendant les combats et ça me calma. Le temps d'une seconde, je me retrouvais en position de combat dans Chicago, désert.

Réagir comme une audacieuse. Jouer un rôle. Bon sang ma sœur avait compris la moitié du problème. Chez les Altruistes j'avais été moi-même et chez les Audacieux je jouais un rôle. Je devais sortir de ce désert silencieux. Je fermais les yeux et pensais à un moment serein. Le même que l'autre fois, ma mère me coupant les cheveux. Je rouvris les yeux dans la Ruche. Mes parents en haut des gradins, ils souriaient et me saluaient.

\- Je vous aime, chuchotais-je.

Et tandis qu'ils me tournaient le dos, je leur tournai le dos aussi vers un autre chemin. J'eus l'impression de m'effondrer mais quelque chose me rattrapa avant de toucher le sol. J'étais affolée et j'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il se passait. Puis je vis ma jumelle et je compris. J'étais déjà maintenue mais je pouvais me défaire.

Je ruais de coup mon assaillant lui écrasant le pied. Il finit par se relâcher et je le poussais de toutes mes forces. Il tomba et j'en profitais pour récupérer son arme. Les autres avaient à peine compris, que je tirais déjà sur celui qui la maintenait. Ma sœur me sourit et me rejoignit, s'armant aussi.

\- Fuyons, me dit-elle joyeuse.

Un éclat dans le coin de mon œil et je me plaçais devant Sevy au moment où la balle allait me toucher. Ma jumelle ne comprit pas tout de suite puis son visage se déforma de chagrin. Je tanguais et elle me retint. Ses mains pressaient ma plaie mais c'était trop tard.

\- Être audacieux, chuchotais-je.

Et je sombrais. Je repris mes esprits sur la chaise froide de simulation et avec le ronronnement de la machine. Je n'étais ni tremblante, ni affolée, ni perdue. J'étais juste vide. Je ne réfléchissais même plus. Jamais je n'aurais pu dire si j'étais encore en simulation. Le visage de Tris apparut au-dessus de moi. Son sourire me rassura, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je lui souris en retour et mes yeux se fermant, je m'endormis.

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais dans l'infirmerie. Ray fumait dans son coin, plongé dans la paperasse.

\- C'est mauvais pour tes patients si tu fumes, lui dis-je.

\- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Tu as le chic pour faire des grands coups.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tris a cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave. Un défaut dans le sérum des Erudits, un scandale si tu veux mon avis. Elle m'a dépêché en catastrophe et quand je lui ai annoncé que tu dormais, elle ne m'a pas cru.

\- Tu as réussi à la convaincre ?

\- Avec l'aide de Quatre. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits en simulation, félicitation.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Pas si vite très chère. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi correctement ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- La théorie veut que les adolescents dorment huit heures. Tu ne dormiras jamais huit heures ici. Donc nous allons descendre le minimum à six. Donc a-t-on avis tu dors combien de temps ?

\- Pas beaucoup depuis que je suis ici. Je suis insomniaque, enfin je crois.

\- Désires-tu des somnifères ?

\- Non !

\- Bien. Mais si ça continue vient me voir et je ferai des examens.

Je hochais la tête et le laissais tranquille. Alors que je passais par la Fosse, je croisais ma sœur en compagnie de Tomas. Je m'approchais d'eux et ils me sourirent, gênés.

\- Je vais vous laisser, se précipita Tomas.

J'interrogeais ma sœur du regard.

\- Il avait besoin de conseil. Où étais-tu ? Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Je dormais. A l'infirmerie. Il te demandait des conseils sur quoi ?

\- Amoureux. Toi aussi tu en as besoin ?

\- Non, souris-je.

\- Même pas pour Zack ? me glissa-t-elle malicieuse.

\- Non, rougis-je. Sevy, nous devons parler de tes peurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de ça, dis-je en pointant son ventre. Depuis quand as-tu peur des aiguilles ?

\- Ce n'est pas des aiguilles que j'ai peur, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que… Cette peur est horrible Ivy. Ils m'ouvrent le ventre sans m'endormir. Les sensations sont réelles et même lorsque je sors de simulation, je sens encore le scalpel qui s'enfonce et qui déchire mes chairs.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonnais-je en prenant son visage. Tu ne dois pas oublier que rien n'est réel. Personne ne t'a jamais ouvert le ventre et ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je soulevais son t-shirt et prenant sa main je lui posais sur sa peau nue. Aucune cicatrice. Rien. Une peau lisse et douce.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simulation, terminais-je.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois et enserra mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Nous devons parler d'autre chose Sevy.

\- Je la sentis se raidir.

\- D'Eric et toi.

Une lueur apeurée s'alluma dans ses yeux. Elle voulut se détacher mais je retins ses mains. Son comportement répondait à sa place. Au moins je n'avais pas accusé dans le vide.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, me supplia-t-elle. Tu ne dois rien dire, s'il te plaît. Je promets de tout te dire après l'initiation.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Après, c'est promis. Il n'est pas celui que tu penses.

Je la regardais sans la croire. Il serait difficile de changer la vision que j'avais de lui.

\- Fais attention, terminais-je.

Elle me promit que oui en m'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais je n'étais pas rassurée. Maintenant que j'étais sûre de savoir, je ne pouvais ignorer les regards qu'ils se jetaient. Éric couvait ma sœur du regard et cela me donnait la chair de poule. Pourquoi avait-il choisi Sevy ? Tout le long il avait eu l'air de la détester. Depuis quand ? Et si jamais il apprenait que j'étais divergente ? Et si Sevy l'était aussi ? L'effroi me saisit tellement brusquement que j'en lâchais mes couverts. Il fallait que je parle à Tris, tout de suite. Je tournais la tête et la repérais plus loin. Elle dînait en compagnie de Christina et d'Uriah. J'allais me lever mais ma sœur posa sa main sur mon épaule. Réfléchir avant d'agir était une règle d'or et ma sœur venait de m'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je hochais la tête sans savoir à qui je répondais. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, savoir si ma sœur possédait la même tare que moi. J'aurais pu lui demander de vive voix mais j'avais peur qu'elle se braque.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde paraissait dormir, je quittais le dortoir. Maintenant je devais trouver quelqu'un qui savait où se trouvait l'appartement de Tris. Après avoir parcourus de nombreux couloirs, je me rendis dans la salle vide et abandonné. J'y retrouvais Zack comme je l'avais deviné. En me voyant il se mit à sourire et s'approcha de moi.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dis-je précipitamment.

\- Avec plaisir ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

J'aimerai que tu me conduises à l'appartement de Tris.

\- Sérieusement ? Maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est important. S'il te plaît.

\- Si je te demande pourquoi, vas-tu me répondre ?

\- Non.

Avec un soupir, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena dans une partie de la faction que je ne connaissais pas. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une porte et il me fit légère révérence.

\- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, répondis-je. Mais ne t'attire pas des problèmes à cause de moi.

\- Comment feras-tu pour rentrer si je ne suis plus là ?

\- Je me débrouillerai. Va-t'en Zack. Si jamais on tombe sur toi à attendre dans ce couloir, on te posera des questions. Que répondras-tu ?

\- Que j'attends quelqu'un.

\- On se voit demain, promis-je.

\- Tu gagnes, encore.

Il me serra dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Quand il fut assez loin, je tapais à la porte, le cœur cognant contre ma cage thoracique. La porte mit quelques temps avant de s'ouvrir sur le visage de Tris encore endormie.

\- Ivy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bâilla-t-elle.

\- Est-ce possible que ma sœur soit aussi divergente ? Nous sommes jumelles, elle a peut-être le gène.

\- Oui, peut-être. Tu sais c'est courant chez les Altruistes ce genre de différence.

\- Comment le savoir ? Que révèle ses simulations ?

\- Entre.

Je la suivis tout en refermant la porte. Quatre dormait à poing fermé, un oreiller sur la tête. Doucement Tris se dirigea vers leur cuisine et s'assit. Je la rejoignis, anxieuse de pénétrer chez eux. C'était leur intimité et je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

\- Ta sœur n'est pas divergente Ivy. Nous avons vérifié avec Quatre. Ces simulations n'en font aucun état et c'est le seul moyen qui permet de trahir la divergence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les simulations font appel à ton inconscient. Il n'a pas la même barrière que tu peux imposer à ta conscience.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais te raccompagner.

Tris somnolait tandis qu'elle marchait. Je lui fis signe que je pouvais rentrer seule maintenant. Avec un long bâillement, elle me souhaita bonne nuit. J'entrais dans le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et je trouvais ma sœur allongée sur ma couchette. Elle dormait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Pour ne pas la réveiller, je montais sur celle du haut.

Ô un jour j'ai espéré dormir

Mais le sommeil me fui

Et je ne peux en finir.

La pression de l'initiation pesait trop lourd. Les peurs nous enfonçaient plus profondément. Mais je me devais de rester pour ma sœur, elle avait besoin de moi. Je profitais de la nuit pour réfléchir sur le fait que je n'avais que quatre peurs. Pourquoi ? J'étais une Altruiste, j'aurais dû avoir plus de peur que ça. Surtout depuis que j'étais chez les Audacieux. Des peurs toutes différentes, liés à ma famille et à ce que j'étais. Ne craignais-je pas autre chose ? Éric ne me faisait-il pas peur ?

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Blablazone : Avez-vous déjà entendu une salade chanter ? Non ? Moi non plus figurez-vous ! Par contre j'ai déjà entendu une carotte raper !

Ce genre de blague me fait rire même si certains diront que c'est nul. C'était pour changer et j'espère que ça vous aura au moins tiré un sourire ! :D A la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Momo : Hello ! Continue de parler beaucoup alors ! Parle, parle ! Alléluia ! Ai-je bien lu ? Tu ne soupçonnes plus Zack, il est tiré d'affaire ?! Youpi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu. Je pense que les simulations font partie des choses que j'ai préféré écrire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Hey ! Oui là c'est clair et net, les doutes d'Ivy sont balayés pour sa sœur et Éric. Je ne peux que te pousser à revoir Hunger Games. Et Labyrinthe c'est vrai que c'est bien aussi ! Ok je prends notes mais en une semaine j'ai bien avancé sur GOT, et bon sang mais ce final de saison 1 (ouin !). Aller bonne lecture et bonne journée !

* * *

Un jour lorsque je me rendais à l'école, j'avais croisé une vieille fraternelle. Elle était tombée devant moi et je l'avais aidé à se relever. Lorsque qu'elle fut à nouveau debout, elle me déposa deux sucettes dans la main et me remercia. Puis elle tourna au coin de la rue et quelques minutes après j'avais vu des vieux Audacieux courir dans la même direction qu'elle. Était-elle divergente ? Depuis quand notre système menait-il des chasses à l'homme ? Au lieu de comprendre le problème, nous cherchions à l'anéantir. Le système des factions avait été mis en place pour instaurer la paix. Où en étions-nous dans cette paix ?

\- Debout !

Ma sœur me cria dans l'oreille puis se mit à rire. Le temps que je descende de la couchette, elle était sous la douche. Je m'étirais et frottais mes yeux. Une nuit d'insomnie venait de s'ajouter à mes bagages. Une nuit pleine de réflexion. Etrange de savoir que la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon esprit. J'avais essayé de méditer mais je dérivais toujours. Et pourtant j'avais besoin de sommeil. Aujourd'hui ce manque se faisait ressentir plus puissamment. Je restais un quart d'heure sous la douche, jusqu'à ce que Sora passe à côté de moi et me demande si j'en avais encore pour longtemps. A table je me servis le strict nécessaire et mangeais à peine. En plus de ne pas vouloir dormir, j'arrêtais de manger, encore une fois. Je sentis Zack m'observer et discrètement il me tendit une barre céréale. Pour le rassurer je la mangeais en entier bien que mon estomac n'accepte plus rien. Quelques minutes après que je fus venue à bout de cette barre, Sevy fit glisser un fruit vers moi. Encore une fois je m'appliquais à la manger, ignorant cette envie de vomir.

J'avais échappé à la noyade mais à présent j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je me trouvais dans le Chicago désert. Mon esprit trop préoccupé ne me permettait pas de calmer mon rythme cardiaque pour passer à ma peur suivante. J'ignorais la métaphore derrière cette ville déserte et je me retenais de toute mes forces pour ne pas faire apparaître un visage connu. J'avais traversé la ville en long en large et en travers et encore une fois je me retrouvais dans le quartier des Altruistes. Ma maison était telle que dans mon souvenir. Vide et épurée, elle me procurait de la sérénité. Finalement je m'agenouillais au milieu du salon et fermant les yeux, je cherchais à me calmer. Je me sentis tomber de sommeil. Ma tête cogna contre un des sièges des gradins, j'avais conscience d'avoir changé de peur. Je luttais pour ouvrir les yeux, me relever, regarder mes parents partir et les quitter à mon tour. La dernière peur était toujours la plus difficile parce que c'était elle qui mutilait le plus mon esprit. Cette fois-ci la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans la simulation. Je n'eus pas le temps de sauver Sevy et on me tira une balle dans la tête.

Je me réveillais le corps endolori, la vue rendue floue par mes larmes. Tris se pencha au-dessus de moi mais je la repoussais. J'avais besoin de respirer, de me calmer.

\- Il faut que tu sois plus réactive. Un Audacieux est toujours aux aguets.

Je lui fis signe que j'avais compris et je quittais la salle. Pour une fois je n'étais pas passé la dernière. Les autres me regardaient comme s'ils cherchaient du réconfort dans mon état. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, j'étais toujours à la même place, même nombre de peur, même temps. Chancelante je réussis à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Quoique je m'effondrais à moitié sur la porte en l'ouvrant. Ray me jeta un regard suspicieux puis en me reconnaissant, il se détendit. Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris mais en tout cas il ne me posa aucune question. Pas même quand je m'allongeais sur l'un des lits et que je fermais les yeux. Je voulais dormir et j'avais assez confiance en Ray pour savoir qu'avec lui il ne m'arriverait rien.

Des personnes s'agitaient autour de moi ce qui me réveilla. Ma sieste avait été réparatrice et je me sentais mieux. Secouant la tête pour chasser les brumes de sommeil, je regardais sans comprendre un homme tenant sa jambe ensanglantée et où dépassait un morceau de tuyau. Ces gémissements de souffrance me faisaient mal au cœur et il était à deux doigt de perdre conscience.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de le fixer ! tonna Ray.

Je quittais le lit pour aller le rejoindre. Attentive, j'obéissais au moindre ordre de Ray. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et j'en prenais conscience seulement maintenant. Finalement on réussit à retirer le tuyau et à « reboucher » la blessure. Les mains pleines de sang, nous échangeâmes un sourire.

\- C'est du bon boulot très chère. Désires-tu dormir encore un peu ?

\- Non. Je vais rejoindre les autres.

\- A la prochaine.

Un peu reposée, je traversais les différents couloirs à la recherche de ma sœur. Dans ma précipitation, je rentrais dans quelqu'un et des feuilles se mirent à voler autour de moi. Mes excuses moururent dans ma gorge lorsque je vis que c'était Éric. Il allait crier mais en me voyant il se ravisa tout en gardant son regard méprisant à mon égard. En quelques gestes, je ramassais ses papiers et lui tendit. Il ne me remercia pas et passa son chemin. J'entendais mon cœur cogner, je venais d'éviter la catastrophe. Ma jumelle se trouvait en compagnie d'April dans la Fosse. Elles m'accueillirent avec des cris de joie en me voyant.

\- Où avais-tu disparu ? s'enquit April.

\- Nulle part.

\- On a tous besoin de solitude après les simulations, me soutint ma sœur.

\- La solitude n'a pas que du bon, grimaça April. Je me souviens que quelques mois avant le Cérémonie du choix, un Sincère s'est suicidé.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sevy.

\- Tu sais devoir toujours dire la vérité, cela n'a pas que du bon. Pendant l'initiation sincère on t'oblige à révéler tous tes secrets devant tout le monde. C'est humiliant mais la faction considère que c'est un moyen de se laver, les plus radicaux parlent de « purification ».

\- Est-ce pour ça que tu es partie ? demandais-je.

\- Oui. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas tout dire. Nous mentons tous un jour et ça ne fait pas forcément défaut à autrui. Et vous pourquoi avoir quitté les Altruistes ?

\- Je ne l'étais pas vraiment, avoua ma sœur. Renoncer à m'occuper de moi pour me consacrer aux autres, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer faire ça toute ma vie. Je suis une égoïste, finit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliquais-je.

\- Si, insista-t-elle. Je préfère me consacrer du temps.

Ma sœur me sourit tendrement. Au moins elle n'était pas prise de remord. Puis April se tourna vers moi, c'était à moi de répondre. Sauf que je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais aucune explication valable. Rien de rien. La vérité était que je voulais rester chez les Altruistes, que je me retrouvais chez les Audacieux parce que ma sœur avait besoin de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute car cela serait avouer que j'avais tourné le dos à un principe fondamental de notre société « la faction avant les liens du sang ». Je cherchais Sevy du regard pour qu'elle me vienne en aide. Mais ma sœur fuyait, détournant la tête. Pourtant elle le savait. Tendue, je cherchais quoi dire, même si je ne voulais pas mentir. Et un miracle se produisit, Zack arriva, coupant la conversation. Je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Après lui arrivèrent les autres et bientôt notre conversation tomba aux oubliettes. Tandis que nous décidions d'aller manger, je me rapprochais de Zack et rapidement je le pris dans mes bras, le relâchant aussitôt. Les Altruistes n'avaient pour habitude de se toucher et je sentis mes joues devenir rouge.

\- En quel honneur ? rit-il.

\- Tu m'as sauvé d'un sujet gênant.

\- A ton service ! Je vais le faire plus souvent si ce n'est que comme ça que je peux avoir des câlins. La prochaine fois un baiser ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

\- Avoue, tu en pinces un peu pour moi.

\- Tu te trompes, mentis-je.

Bien entendu que je l'appréciais. Je n'avais jamais aimé donc je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments mais j'étais prête à essayer avec lui.

\- Nous verrons ça bientôt ! sourit-il vainqueur.

A peine furent nous assis que Sora débarqua en trombe, livide. D'une voix chevrotante elle annonça quelque chose mais nous étions trop loin pour l'entendre. Rageur, Éric se plaça devant elle, la dominant. Apeurée, Sora répéta une nouvelle fois. Éric lâcha un juron et l'agrippant par le bras il se mit à courir. Tous les Audacieux présents sortirent en courant à la suite du leader et je ne faisais pas exception. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la fosse et un cri de chagrin déchira le silence. Une femme était pendue depuis la passerelle d'en haut. Son cadavre se balançait dans le vide et ses yeux toujours ouverts paraissait fixer chacun d'entre nous.

Un inconnu décharné qui débarquait dont ne sais où. Et maintenant une audacieuse pendue. Personne ne se posait donc de question ici ?

Une première depuis que j'étais ici mais Max, l'un des leaders les plus âgés, nous ordonna de quitter la Fosse. A regret les membres obéirent mais ils jetaient fréquemment des regards vers la pendue. Ray venait de remonter le corps et je n'avais pas bougé. La mort ne m'avait jamais fait peur, je l'avais affronté, jeune.

\- Ivy, retourne à ton dortoir, me lança Tris.

\- Tu la connaissais ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle ne s'est pas vraiment suicidée ? chuchotais-je.

\- Ne cherche pas le complot là où il n'y en a pas.

Elle me poussa légèrement et je rejoignis les autres dans le couloir. Ils étaient en train de consoler Sora. La pauvre était tombée sur le corps en se rendant à la cantine. Et apparemment c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un mort.

A force de réfléchir, j'allais devenir folle. Mais le suicide de l'Audacieuse me trottait dans la tête parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'étais persuadée que ça n'en était pas un. Sora avait été inconsolable et le chagrin avait eu raison de son éveil. C'était la première fois que nous nous couchions aussi tôt. Cet évènement nous avait bouleversé sans qu'on en eu conscience. La mort pouvait réveiller de vieux souvenirs et notre système ne nous protégeait pas du passé.

Agitée, je quittais le dortoir avec une destination bien précise. Ray était toujours là, à moitié endormi, une cigarette encore éteinte entre les doigts. En entendant la porte se fermer il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour reprendre ses esprits et un fin sourire flotta sur son visage, comme s'il avait prévu que je viendrais.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou du lieu ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Aucun. Je voulais savoir, elle est morte de quoi ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Suicide ma chère, son cou s'est rompu.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autres ?

\- Comme ?

\- Des traces de lutte, d'autres blessures.

Ray se leva et réhaussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'irritation.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ou ce que tu penses deviner mais je pense que tu te montes la tête. Si ça peut te consoler, les Érudits récupèrent son corps demain. Déguerpi maintenant, la boutique ferme.

\- Pourquoi récupèrent-t-ils le corps ?

\- Sa famille l'a demandé. Elle était issue des Érudits.

\- Depuis quand les familles demandent-elle le corps de leur enfant d'une autre faction ?

\- Tu me poses une colle. Mais à mon avis, ses parents sont des hauts placés. Maintenant ouste jeune curieuse !

Son irritation avait laissé place à de l'amusement.

\- Va dormir, me glissa-t-il en tournant des talons.

Il n'avait pas répondu à mes questions. C'était vrai, je cherchais encore la petite bête là où il n'y en avait peut-être pas. Mais pourquoi se suicider maintenant ? Pourquoi à la vue de tout le monde ? Il y avait le gouffre pour ça. Alors pourquoi choisir la pendaison ? J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait un élément. Et j'étais persuadée que cette femme ne voulait pas mourir. Je marchais encore un peu, me cachant dans les recoins quand je croisais des membres. C'était étrange de se balader dans la faction de nuit, car même là, rien n'était silencieux. Il y avait toujours une ou deux personnes occupées à je-ne-sais quoi. Bientôt je passais près de Vénéneuse, le fameux bar. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Des gens entraient et sortaient comme s'ils ne dormaient jamais. Je restais devant la porte plusieurs minutes avant de me décider à passer mon chemin. Je n'avais rien à faire dans un bar. Quelque chose me poussa quand même à me retourner une deuxième fois et ce que je vis me glaça. Une femme dans les bras d'Éric. Vu leur proximité elle n'était pas qu'une amie. Ma sœur était-elle au courant ? Voulait-elle vraiment devenir une femme trompée ? La savoir amoureuse d'Éric ne me rassurait pas. J'avais peur qu'elle s'engage dans une relation destructrice qui finirait par la briser. Pourtant je ne pourrais m'en mêler qu'après la fin de l'initiation, lorsque Sevy serait prête à tout me raconter.

\- Bouh !

J'allais frapper mais on me bloqua le poignet. Zack avait l'air fier de son petit effet. Cet oiseau de nuit ne paraissait jamais fatigué et je l'enviais.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? m'étonnais-je.

\- C'est difficile après ce qu'on a vu. Puis je suis plutôt hanté lorsque je m'endors.

\- Je comprends. Tu la connaissais ?

\- Oui. C'était Rebecca. Elle était serveuse au bar Vénéneuse.

\- Tu la trouvais comment ?

\- Pas déprimé, me dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais on ne connaît pas réellement les gens, la preuve.

Dans un geste de consolation je le pris dans mes bras. Il ferma ses bras autour de moi et je sentis son souffle dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentis mes joues rougirent mais je ne rompis pas cette étreinte. Il en avait besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? aboya quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour ça ! Allez vous coucher !

Quelques secondes m'ont suffi pour identifier la voix de Quatre. On se retourna vers lui et Zack prit ma main dans la sienne. Soudain quelque chose me frappa, une certaine lassitude dans le regard de mon instructeur. Il était tendu, accablé. Du bout des lèvres je m'excusais et on fila sans demander notre reste. J'abandonnais Zack sur le chemin et je rejoignis mon propre dortoir. Tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Enfin peut-être pas tout le monde parce que Sevy bougeait. Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis des petits couinements. En posant ma main sur son épaule, elle me retourna un regard baigné de larme. Me revint en mémoire Éric sortant du bar avec une autre femme.

\- C'est…, commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais, l'arrêtais-je. Je sais.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! C'est avec chaleur que je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, le sommeil c'est important. On se voit la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Momo : Bonsoir ! Oh bah moi pour te dire, je suis en période de vacances mais je travaille quand même mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être complètement déphasée, toujours à chercher quel jour on est. Pour le coup, j'ai presque oublié que je devais publier ce soir. Ah non ! Tu es lié par un contrat maintenant, tu ne peux pas quitter cette fic tant qu'elle n'est pas terminée, que Zack soit méchant ou non ( :p ). Je calme tes inquiétudes, Zack n'est pas un méchant, je ne suis pas sadique au point d'essayer de te convaincre que c'est quelqu'un de bien et après détruire tout tes espoirs. Non, non, laissons le gentil Zack. Ivy aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup Zack, il faut juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! En fait Rebecca n'est pas morte pendue, son meurtre a été maquillé en suicide. Disons que c'est suggéré, je n'ai pas fait de scène où Sevy explique à Ivy pourquoi Éric lui cause de la peine. De même que le rapprochement Sevy/Éric tu ne le verras pas vraiment. En me basant sur le point de vue d'Ivy, ça m'oblige à me restreindre et à accepter ce qu'elle voit, en soi ça me limite. C'est-à-dire que comme elle n'aime pas Éric, elle pourrait choisir d'être aveugle au rapprochement entre sa sœur et Éric. Du coup c'est assez compliqué d'afficher la relation entre Sevy et Éric. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

Ps : désolée, j'ai vu que tu avais mis la suite « Aimer un Éric » et il faut à tout prix que je trouve le temps de le lire, je vais tenter de faire ça ce week-end !

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit à consoler ma sœur. Elle était tellement centrée sur Éric qu'elle en oubliait ses cauchemars. Dans un sens celui lui était bénéfique car elle irait affronter les simulations la tête claire. Le matin finit par arriver et les lumières s'allumèrent. Sevy avait encore les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Sora s'étira et après avoir affiché un air mélancolique, elle se donna des petites tapes sur les joue et se mit à sourire. J'admirais son courage et je lui souris en retour. Tomas réquisitionna la douche en mettant en avant qu'il était une minorité parmi nous. April se moqua de lui mais consentit à lui laisse un peu d'intimité.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le réfectoire, les leaders réclamèrent le silence. Même si Rebecca s'était suicidée, elle avait le droit à une sorte de cérémonie d'adieu. Cette dernière aurait lieu dans la fosse à partir de cinq heures du soir et toute la faction y été convié. Ceux désirant s'exprimer était les bienvenues.

Le sentiment de chagrin planait sur toute la faction. Éric faisait passer les simulations aujourd'hui mais il paraissait ailleurs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ma jumelle mais celle-ci l'ignora. Pas de chance, elle passait avec lui. Quatre avait encore l'air accablé et Tris n'en menait pas large non plus. J'ignorais quel âge avait Rebecca mais elle ne devait pas être très âgée et c'était une perte déplorable.

L'air chagriné d'Éric fit apparaître une pointe de doute. Jusque-là j'avais pensé que Rebecca avait été d'une quelconque manière assassinée, peut-être même parce qu'elle était divergente. Et dans cette hypothèse je criais haut et fort qu'il en était le commanditaire. Soit il jouait bien la comédie, soit il était sincère et alors je me trompais. Si j'avais eu plus de courage, j'aurais été lui demander en espérant qu'il se trahirait. Sauf que je préférais me tenir loin de lui.

Tris me sortit de mes pensées. Je la suivis et allais m'asseoir comme par habitude. Dans deux jours je passais mon test final et je devais fournir une prestation irréprochable.

\- Tu connaissais Rebecca ?

Tris arrêta son geste, la seringue de sérum à quelques centimètres de mon cou.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Elle était plus vieille que moi mais j'avais appris à la connaître.

\- Tu soupçonnais qu'elle ferait ça un jour ?

\- Ivy ! gronda mon instructrice. Ne te mêle pas de ça. Ce genre de choses arrivent et on n'y peut rien. Ne va pas t'attirer des problèmes, je t'en supplie.

\- C'est vrai que ses parents Érudits veulent récupérer son corps ? Pourquoi ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est un droit comme un autre. Je ne sais pas très bien comment cela fonctionne. C'est la première fois que je vois le rapatriement d'un corps.

\- Et…

Avant que je ne puisse émettre la moindre phrase, elle m'enfonça l'aiguille dans la nuque. Rebecca était toujours présente dans mon esprit et je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que j'étais sous simulation. Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua que je repris pied dans la fausse réalité. L'Audacieux sans visage me criait de dessus. Il me traita de menteuse et cette fois je testais toutes les factions, même Sans-faction. Mais ça ne lui allait jamais. Las de jouer, j'utilisais la technique que j'avais perfectionné.

Quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard je me retrouvais dans un Chicago désert. C'était terrible de se sentir seul au monde. On avait l'impression de devenir fou. On se posait des questions qui n'avait pas de bon sens. Et je savais que plus je passais de temps dans cette peur, plus je perdrais ma réalité. Dans cette peur, je devais lutter pour ne pas me laisser submerger. Et tandis que je calmais les battements effrénés de mon cœur, je me répétais comme un mantra « _c'est une simulation »._

Enfin je passais à la suivante. La moins traumatisante, même si elle faisait mal.

Puis la pire de toutes mes peurs, la mort de ma sœur. C'était celle qui me demandait le plus de volonté parce que les sensations que je ressentais étaient accrues. Une fois sur deux j'arrivais à délivrer ma sœur mais je finissais par me prendre une balle. C'était ma peur la moins aboutie. Celle que je n'arriverais jamais à corriger réellement. Dans cette peur je n'avais qu'un objectif, sauver ma sœur.

Je me réveillais de la simulation avec l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la gorge (là où la balle m'avait traversé avant de me tuer). Je tâtais mon cou à la recherche d'une blessure mais je n'avais rien. Tris ne me regardait pas, elle était penchée sur un papier et hochais la tête.

\- Demain séance en continu. Vous allez tous passer plusieurs fois afin de produire une prestation parfaite, m'expliqua-t-elle. Juste le temps de déjeuner et on recommence.

\- C'est de la torture.

\- C'est de l'entraînement, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté les altruistes ? changeais-je de sujet.

\- Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. J'ai toujours admiré les Audacieux. J'adore en être une.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sevy, ris-je. Sauf qu'elle a un plus mauvais caractère que toi.

\- Certainement, sourit Tris.

\- Et Quatre ? Ça s'est fait tout seul ? C'est une sacrée coïncidence que deux Altruistes ayant rejoint les Audacieux se mettent ensemble.

\- Pourtant il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ça s'est fait tout seul.

\- Et de surcroît vous êtes tous les deux divergents, chuchotais-je.

\- Évite de le crier sous tous les toits. Au suivant, cède ta place. Je vais finir par croire que tu y prends goût.

\- Jamais !

Je sortis de la salle pas le moins traumatisée du monde. En vérité j'avais essayé d'avoir une conversation normale avec mon instructrice pour chasser les démons qui s'incrustaient en moi. J'en avais assez d'être triste et de toujours redouter le sommeil. Si je devais vivre parmi les Audacieux je voulais aussi des moments de joie, aussi éphémère soient-ils. Ma sœur était sortie depuis longtemps comme d'habitude elle ne voulait pas de moi. Alors que je m'éloignais, Zack me rejoignit en trottinant. Il sortait de sa séance avec Quatre et malgré son sourire il ne me trompait pas. Je le voyais tourner la tête derrière son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose nous poursuivre.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu verras.

\- C'est un mystère que tu ne peux pas dire à voix haute ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mystère.

Et sur ces belles paroles, j'accélérais le pas. Il me suivit se tournant les neurones pour trouver où j'allais. Lorsqu'on approcha de l'infirmerie, il me jeta un drôle de regard. Je surpris même ses yeux me détailler comme s'il cherchait où j'étais blessée. Je passais la porte et saluais Ray puis j'allais m'allonger sur un lit du fond.

\- Bonne nuit très chère, se moqua Ray.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Zack. Tu dors ici ?

\- Oui. La demoiselle a besoin de sommeil et apparemment elle trouve ce lieu réconfortant, ricana l'infirmier. Drôle d'idée. Tu peux rester si tu le désires, mes lits sont à ta disposition.

\- Non merci. Ivy je viendrais te chercher pour la cérémonie.

Je murmurais un vague oui me laissant emporter par les limbes du sommeil. Je retrouvais enfin les joies de dormir et je n'avais rien à craindre. Les simulations avaient le don de me fatiguer au plus haut point, si bien que je réfléchissais moins voire pas du tout ce qui me permettait de dormir. Sauf que la nuit le sommeil me fuyait. Bientôt moi aussi j'allais devenir un oiseau de nuit.

J'eus l'impression que je venais de m'endormir lorsque Ray me secoua sans délicatesse. C'était limite s'il ne me jetait pas du lit. Encore ensommeillé, je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Puis Rebecca me revint en pleine figure et mon cerveau recommença à tourner à plein régime. Adieu le moment de détente. Au même moment Zack entra, tenant sa promesse de venir me chercher.

La Fosse grouillait déjà de monde et ce fut avec difficulté que nous rejoignîmes le groupe d'initié. Je me glissais derrière ma sœur et lui prit la main. Elle s'y accrocha comme si j'étais sa bouée. Max commença un discours pour honorer la mémoire de Rebecca. Après lui passèrent plusieurs Audacieux, dont son compagnon. Étonnée, je vis Archi, Zack et Nico prendre la parole. Leur récit était touchant. Ils partagèrent avec nous quelques moments qu'ils avaient partagé avec Rebecca. Et ce que je compris c'était qu'elle avait fait figure de grande sœur.

Le silence était quelque chose d'étrange chez les Audacieux, presque irréel. Rebecca était bien plus importante que je ne le pensais et apparemment les autres pardonnaient son suicide.

\- C'est quoi la solution ? lâcha April.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua Rita.

\- Quelqu'un est mort. Donc je suppose qu'on va nous demander un examen psychologique pour juger de notre état.

\- Tu te trompes April, annonça Nico. Nous sommes des soldats et nous ne devons pas nous laisser toucher par des évènements de ce genre. Par an, on compte plusieurs morts par suicide dans notre faction. Souvent pendant la période d'initiation.

April le regarda interdite. Ne pas se laisser abattre mais c'était exactement le contraire que faisait les Audacieux. Et puis doucement les discussions reprirent, d'abord un chuchotement et au fur et à mesure de vraie discussion. Bientôt le silence disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La faction était passée à autre chose.

\- Accompagne-moi au salon de tatouage, me glissa ma jumelle.

J'acceptais. Nous terminâmes de dîner puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Tori était toujours là en train de nettoyer ses outils. Quand elle vit Sevy, elle se mit à sourire et arrêta son nettoyage.

\- Il te reste de la place ? plaisanta la tatoueuse.

\- Oui. Je voudrais le symbole audacieux sur le poignet droit, demanda Sevy.

\- Quelque chose pour toi Ivy ?

\- Non merci.

Sevy s'installa et de son autre main, elle enserra mes doigts. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas mal mais il restait cette peur des aiguilles en elle.

\- Ça t'aide à combattre ta peur ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui. C'est réel. Tu sais j'avais prévu de me faire le symbole audacieux après l'initiation mais j'ai besoin de me sentir audacieuse.

\- Tu l'es Sevy. Tu l'as toujours été.

Le regard de ma sœur se perdit dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sortîmes du salon. Ma sœur trépignait à l'idée d'aller nous enfermer dans le dortoir. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion je lui pris la main. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit. L'air frais du soir caressa nos visages. Que c'était bon !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité sans voir d'étoiles, sourit-elle. Ça fait un bien fou ! HÉ HO ! cria-t-elle.

Peureuse je posais mes mains sur sa bouche.

\- Oh aller Ivy, lâche-toi, ça fait du bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de crier.

\- Très bien.

Ma jumelle s'allongea sur le sol et me fit signe de la rejoindre. La position était inconfortable mais moi j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas passé un moment pareil.

\- On le fera toujours, dis-je prise de nostalgie. On s'accordera des moments, rien que toutes les deux.

\- Oui, promit-elle. Tu te souviens quand on s'asseyait à la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles ?

\- Même que papa nous a pris en flagrant délit, ris-je.

\- C'est vrai. Tu sais que je me plaisais chez nous. C'est juste qu'ici je me sens mieux. Les Altruistes ont beau dire mais ils jugent aussi.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Vraiment ? Et quand ils me voyaient courir dans la rue ? Ou grimper aux arbres ? Ou refuser d'accompagner nos parents à la distribution ? Pas tout le temps mais ils l'ont fait Ivy. Je voudrais que tu acceptes qu'ils aient aussi des défauts.

\- Être Altruiste ne veut pas dire être parfait, me vexais-je. Et avec Éric ? tentais-je.

\- Je te l'ai dit plus tard.

\- S'il te fait du mal, je le tue.

Sevy ricana mais n'ajouta rien. Dans son attitude j'avais deviné qu'elle lui avait pardonné. J'aurais voulu insister pour comprendre ce qui l'attirait tant chez cet homme.

\- Rentrons, dis-je.

A contrecœur nous retournâmes nous enterrer. Bientôt nous pourrions nous déplacer comme nous le voulions. Sevy s'endormit vite, pelotonnée contre moi. Même en somnolant je n'arrivais pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, à passer la barrière. Doucement je sortis du lit. De mémoire je réussis à retrouver où se trouvait l'appartement de mes instructeurs. Ce fut quand même avec une certaine anxiété que je frappais à la porte, me préparant à voir quelqu'un d'autre ouvrir. Un soupir de soulagement me traversa lorsque je vis le visage de Quatre.

\- Va falloir arrêter les visites nocturnes, soupira-t-il. Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai une question, une seule.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que Rebecca était divergente ?

Quatre me fusilla du regard et me fit entrer puis claqua la porte. Tris se réveilla en sursaut et quand elle me vit elle se recoucha. Je m'en voulais de les déranger encore mais j'avais besoin de réponse. Quatre prépara du café et m'en tendit une tasse.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'en parler Ivy, me lança-t-il avec sérieux. Tu dois arrêter d'évoquer la divergence.

\- Je dois me cacher, murmurais-je.

\- Oui. Il y a des caméras dans toute la faction et tu pourrais t'attirer des problèmes.

\- J'arrête, promis-je. Mais répond à ma question.

\- Non Rebecca n'était pas divergente.

J'attendais qu'il m'en dise plus. Qu'il me confirme que Rebecca s'était bien suicidée et n'avait pas été assassinée. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. A la place il me demanda de rentrer au dortoir. J'avais fait une promesse et je comptais la tenir, même si elle devait me ronger.

Sevy avait déserté lorsque j'arrivais. J'étais inquiète de la savoir avec Éric. Ou alors me trompais-je et elle faisait quelque chose d'autres. Je me couchais tout en attendant son retour. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas contrôler tous les choix de ma sœur. C'était une indépendante et si j'insistais, je finirais par détruire notre relation.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Blablazone : Hello ! Je cherchais quoi vous raconter je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Pardon pour mon retard mais hier ma journée a été chargée, je n'ai presque pas éré chez moi et quand je me suis rentrée, j'ai été tout de suite au dodo. Et aujourd'hui, publier m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Mais voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Réponses review :

Momo : Hello ! Merci pour ta fidélité, ça me touche. J'ai tellement ri en lisant qu'Éric avait dû se faire Rebecca. En vérité je ne me suis jamais posée la question, donc on va aller dans ton sens et dire qu'il se l'ait fait. Oui il est temps de passer à autre chose, encore deux chapitres !

Très joli mélange ) ! Bonne lecture ! Bye ~

CourtneyAckles : Coucou ! merci pour ta review, j'espère que la chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mes pensées me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Peu importe la couleur qu'elles avaient, elles étaient là, toujours présente ne me laissant jamais en paix. Aujourd'hui était un jour décisif, le dernier entraînement dans le paysage des peurs avant le test final. Contre toute attente les Érudits seraient présents. Ils avaient tenu à assister au test afin de juger de l'efficacité de leur sérum. Jeanine Matthews serait là, de même que ses assistants. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi notre faction acceptait leur présence. Les leaders Audacieux n'avaient pas l'air impliqué. Max commençait déjà à se faire vieux. Éric gérait l'initiation et j'avais l'impression que sa voix avait plus de portée que celle des autres. La leadeuse Érudite était la pire de sa faction. Dans les journaux je parcourais ses quelques discours et ses idées arrêtées m'avaient toujours donné des frissons. Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner de perpétrer des mensonges sur la faction Altruiste. Elle n'avait qu'à venir faire la distribution dans les quartiers Sans-faction et elle comprendrait mieux. Ma jumelle pensait que je glorifiais notre faction d'origine mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais qu'il y avait une part de vérité derrière ses accusations. Parce qu'on n'accusait pas sans avoir été témoin d'un exemple, sans avoir entendu une rumeur. Toute idée lancée avait sa part de vérité.

\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir si peu de peur ? me demanda Cherry.

Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à moi.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bizarre, dit-elle suspicieuse.

\- T'as fini Cherry ! Laisse-là tranquille ! s'écria Zack. Tu ne dois ton mauvais score qu'à toi-même.

Cherry se renfrogna mais je sentis qu'elle me jetait des regards de doute. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à moi aujourd'hui ? Quelques minutes après, je remarquais que d'autres initiés me regardaient comme si je pouvais leur apporter une réponse. Je mis ça sur le coup de la pression. Seul le test final comptait pour cette épreuve. Et bien que j'eus un bon résultat pour les peurs, je savais que je ne ferai pas partie des premiers. Mais les autres paraissaient convaincu du contraire. La pression de la compétition était là, bien présente et peut-être plus que jamais. Trois seraient éliminés. Et je pourrais très bien faire partie de ces trois-là. Ce serait avec les plus grands regrets que je quitterai ma sœur et avec ces mêmes regrets j'apprendrai à vivre comme une Sans-faction. Ce mode de vie ne m'effrayait pas. Mais échouer alors qu'on avait tout sacrifié, c'était ça le plus dur.

Personne ne pipait mots. Nos regards étaient rivés sur les portes dans l'impatience de les voir s'ouvrir et d'en finir. Uriah débarqua, sorti de nulle part. En nous voyant il chercha à nous faire rire mais c'était inutile. D'habitude nous vivions les simulations une seule fois mais là ça allait être en continu. Une horreur pour ceux dont les peurs étaient extrêmes. Sevy, April et Sora furent les premières à passer. J'eus l'impression que cela dura des heures. Les suivant furent Zack, Archi et Rita. Et ainsi de suite, les heures s'écoulèrent. Seul une partie passa. On eut bien une pause pour aller manger mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Assise, les genoux contre la poitrine j'essayais de me vider la tête. J'étais de ceux qui pensaient qu'il y avait parfois des jours « avec » et des jours « sans ». Aujourd'hui était un jour « sans » où l'idée d'affronter mes peurs étaient la pire des choses qui pouvait m'arriver. La faction que je chérissais m'avait appris l'abnégation, la faction que je haïssais me menait vers l'égoïsme.

\- Ivy.

Je me levais comme, le corps voûté comme si je portais le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Le manque de sommeil me donnait du chagrin. Tris me fit répéter à voix haute ce que je devais faire pendant mes peurs. Elle me conseilla de le répéter plusieurs fois car sitôt plongée dans la simulation je pouvais affronter deux peurs identiques à la suite. La dose de sérum était plus forte pour permettre de revivre ses peurs sauf qu'il n'était pas au point pour produire des cycles. Tout allait donc s'enchaîner dans le désordre. Qui sait combien de fois j'allais revivre la même peur. Inlassablement.

Première peur.

Seconde peur.

Troisième peur.

Quatrième peur.

Quatrième peur…

Encore et toujours. Trois fois ma dernière peur. La première et la seconde fois, je sauvais ma sœur mais à la troisième fois tout dérapa. Ma sœur se prit une balle dans la tête et je renonçais à me battre. Une balle dans la poitrine. J'espérais me réveiller dans une nouvelle peur mais c'était comme si j'étais coincée. Ma sœur mourrait sous mes yeux comme un spectacle sans fin. C'était si dur, ça faisait si mal. J'eus un soupir de soulagement lorsque je me retrouvais attachée à la fameuse chaise. Quand j'arrivais dans le Chicago désert, je l'accueillis avec joie. Je m'allongeais à même le sol et je fermais les yeux pour me calmer.

\- Tu te sens comment ? entendis-je Tris.

Comme si on venait de me pousser d'un toit. Je me sentais à dix mille lieux de la réalité dans laquelle je vivais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à autre chose, de fermer les yeux pour redevenir une enfant juste quelques instants.

[flashback]

 _Sevy et moi nous devons avoir six ans. En ce moment ma sœur s'amusait à sauter de la table à la chaise pour retomber sur ses deux pieds. Elle le faisait toujours lorsque mes parents ne le voyaient pas. Cette fois elle insistait pour que je le fasse avec elle. Elle insista tellement que je finis par accepter. Ma sœur était forte et je voulais être comme elle. Elle passa la première. Je passais après elle. Sauf que ma mère arriva au même moment et je dérapais. En larmes j'attendis qu'elle vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Ma sœur me tint déjà contre elle, me demandant où j'avais mal. Puis elle hurla contre ma mère en lui disant que c'était indigne de me laisser pleurer, que même si ne devions pas nous toucher, là on avait besoin d'elle. Je me souvins que ma mère avait hoché la tête avec un sourire de fierté envers ma sœur. Puis elle nous avait pris toutes les deux dans les bras. La plus belle des étreintes est celle d'une mère. Et ce souvenir, bien qu'un peu détérioré faisait partie des plus beaux._

[fin flashback]

Le manque était affreux. Je n'avais que seize ans, je n'étais qu'une enfant et j'avais encore besoin de mes parents. Aussi fugace soit nos étreintes, mes parents me manquaient plus que tout.

\- Tu dors ? souffla Tris.

\- Non.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me redressais et me frottais les yeux. Je sentis son regard sur moi mais je ne voulais pas le croiser. Le regard mort de Sevy ne me hantait. Ses yeux vides de vies. Les tâches carmin sur son visage.

\- A combien évolue-t-on la réalité d'une peur ? demandais-je.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une de mes peurs se réalisent ?

\- Je l'ignore Ivy. T'es parents ne seront plus là, tu as un secret à garder pour rester en vie et un jour Sevy mourra. On finit tous par mourir.

\- Elle vivra vieille ? essayais-je de me persuader.

Je posais la question d'une petite voix. A ce moment-là je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui avait besoin qu'on la rassure.

\- Oui. Comme nous tous.

Tris me sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Demain tout se passera bien, tu es prête, m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je quittais mon instructrice, un peu perdue. J'hésitais à aller dormir mais si je fermais les yeux je ne verrais que ma sœur morte. Les dernières personnes venaient de rentrer. En tournant dans le couloir, je tombais sur Zack, agité.

\- Vivre ça en continu, c'est malsain, on a l'impression de devenir fou, murmurais-je.

Il leva son regard vers moi et cette fois-ci son sourire se transforma en grimace. On se jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblant de peur, traumatisé, avec l'impression qu'on ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Je le serrais fort contre moi et tant pis si Archi et Nico l'attendaient plus loin et qu'ils nous regardaient. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Quand il me relâcha je sus que je n'allais pas mieux. J'avais besoin de voir ma sœur et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Ce soir, rejoins-moi, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- D'accord.

On se sépara et j'arpentais les locaux à la recherche de ma sœur. Sevy se trouvait dans le dortoir, elle était assise sur ma couchette et fixait le vide. Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés. Doucement, je l'entourais de mes bras et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Ma sœur était réelle.

\- Dans l'une de mes peurs, la pire, je te voix mourir et je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis faible, impuissante, spectatrice.

\- Dans l'une de mes peurs je suis enfermée et il fait noir. J'appelle à l'aide, je frappe les murs jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang mais personne ne vient m'aider. Je suis seule.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simulation, une création de notre subconscient.

\- Les peurs sont des métaphores de ce que l'on ressent. Les simulations ne font que leur donner plus de sens.

\- Plus de réalité, ajoutais-je.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt Ivy, me rassura Sevy. Compris ?

\- Oui. Et tu ne seras jamais seule Sevy, où que tu sois enfermée je viendrais te chercher.

\- Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir une sœur prête à tout donner pour moi. Demain nous allons réussir. Toi et moi.

\- Toi et moi.

\- Promis ma chère sœur. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Toujours ensemble.

Nous nous étions endormis et April nous tira du sommeil. Elle aussi avait besoin de parler. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était notre plus proche amie. April nous confia une de ses peurs, celle de se faire dévorer par des rats. Elle nous décrivit cette peur comme quelque chose de violent. Puis elle changea de sujet du tout au tout.

\- Donc niveau garçon les filles ? sourit-elle.

\- Tu veux dire Tomas et toi, la taquina Sevy.

\- Non, rougit April. Vous pensez que je lui plais ?

\- Oui, affirmais-je. Et il te plaît aussi.

\- Ça m'arrangerait qu'il fasse le premier pas, soupira-t-elle.

\- Que lui trouves-tu ? demanda ma sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est intéressant, il ne m'ennuie jamais. J'adore quand il joue au monsieur je-sais-tout et j'aimerai qu'il soit vraiment audacieux en m'embrassant par surprise par exemple, rit-elle.

\- Je peux lui suggérer, plaisanta ma jumelle.

\- Ah non ! Il doit se débrouiller tout seul !

\- Tu pourrais le faire, toi, lançais-je. Comme ça tu pourras crier haut et fort que c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas.

\- Cette idée me paraît alléchante ! On ne doit pas se laisser faire par les mecs.

\- Tout à fait exact ! assura ma sœur.

\- Maintenant que je suis passée à la casserole, à votre tour ! déclara April. Toi, Ivy on n'a pas vraiment besoin de demander.

\- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Avec Zack, ça crève les yeux ! s'exclama ma sœur. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non, répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria April. Vous allez si bien ensemble ! Faut arrêter de faire ta pète-sec Ivy !

Je la fusillais du regard mais elle n'avait pas l'air de regretter ses mots.

\- Si on n'est pas ensemble c'est parce que je veux être sûre qu'on réussisse tous les deux l'initiation, avouais-je. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir et risquer de le perdre.

\- Donc tu l'apprécie ? s'étonna ma sœur.

\- Je crois, rougis-je. A ton tour Sevy.

Ma sœur devint livide mais secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai personne.

April ricana, peu convaincue. Nous la fixâmes en attente de réponses mais ma sœur resta muette comme une tombe. Ce bref moment de normalité nous avait permis de nous changer les idées. Nous venions de partager une discussion normale, une discussion de notre âge parce qu'au fond nous n'étions que des adolescentes.

Cette discussion avait été positive. April et Sevy partirent rejoindre Sora au salon de tatouage. Cette dernière paraissait trouver la paix dans ce lieu. Seule, je m'allongeais sur ma couchette et j'essayais de trouver le sommeil. Une heure plus tard, les yeux toujours ouverts, j'en conclus que c'était cette pièce qui me dérangeait et qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. J'espérais que dès que l'initiation serait passée, tout s'arrangerait. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas l'impression que j'allais échouer, au contraire je me trouvais confiante. Pourtant il y avait cette petite voix qui me chuchotait « et si jamais tu échoues ». Elle était là pour ne pas que je chute trop rudement. J'étais à l'embranchement entre deux avenirs, l'un chez les Audacieux, l'autre chez les Sans-faction. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, qu'allais-je devenir ?

Il était hors de question que je devienne un soldat et j'espérais trouver une alternative. Je n'avais tué qu'en simulation et j'avais trouvé cela traumatisant. De plus en plus je m'habituais à tirer sur des Audacieux fictifs détenant ma sœur. Mais la réalité était toute autre chose. Les Sans-faction c'étaient un peu ma famille, je m'étais occupée d'eux, j'avais vécu parmi eux et je me voyais mal les pointer d'une arme et être obligée de tirer.

Chez les Sans-faction je devrais vivre et me battre. Il ne fallait pas croire que tout était rose chez eux. Au contraire il fallait s'affirmer pour que les autres vous laisse tranquille. La plupart avait juré loyauté à une certaine Evelyn qui maintenait un équilibre empêchant les conflits. Mais il restait toujours ceux qui ne voulaient se soumettre à personne. Les plus marginaux. Rejoindrais-je seulement Evelyn ? J'en doutais. Bien qu'obéissante, je n'aimais pas me mêler des conflits. Déjà lorsque je m'occupais des Sans-faction une rumeur courait comme quoi elle préparait une révolte contre les factions. Je ne voulais pas en faire partie.

Au fond, quel que soit mon avenir, j'aspirais à une vie tranquille et banale. Ce que je ne trouverais sûrement pas dans l'un ou l'autre.

Le soir tomba. J'attendais que les autres s'endorment pour quitter le dortoir. A pas feutrer, je traversais les couloirs, guettant la moindre présence. Je relâchais mon souffle lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle vide. Zack n'était pas encore arrivé. Soucieuse quant à ce qui allait se passer demain, j'arpentais la pièce. Des colonnes de béton maintenait le plafond. La seule source de lumière devait être la lune. Sa lumière était amoindrie par les vitres sales. Le tout donnait quelque chose d'assez flou. Bizarrement il y avait peu de poussière sur le sol. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien servir cette salle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Zack arriva essoufflé.

\- Je craignais de te rater, rit-il. Mais tu es là.

\- Comme promis.

\- Merci.

Il courut vers moi et me rentra dedans. Avant que je ne tombe, il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol. Par peur de tomber, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et posais mon front dans le creux de son cou. Ces contacts répétitifs me gênaient de moins en moins. A l'inverse je les appréciais tellement que je ne pourrais bientôt plus m'en passer. Étrange pour une personne qui se disait respecter les principes altruistes mais au point où j'en étais je pouvais faire abstraction de celui-ci.

Encouragé par le fait que je ne le rejetais pas, il m'embrassa. Un simple baiser qui dura quelques secondes. Dans son regard brilla soudain l'inquiétude de ma réaction puis une lueur de surprise prit place. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui souris et que je l'embrasse en retour.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? murmura-t-il aux anges.

\- Peu importe.

Je laissais reposer ma tête contre son épaule. Il fit glisser jusqu'à ce que je touche à nouveau le sol. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment avec mes doutes quant à l'avenir. J'en profitais du mieux que je le pouvais pour le chérir comme un merveilleux souvenir. J'eus l'impression que nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une éternité. Une éternité où nous étions seulement deux amoureux sans problème.

\- Pourquoi cette pièce n'est-elle pas utilisée ? posais-je.

\- Bonne question. Tu sais il n'y a pas qu'elle. C'est mon père qui m'a montré cette salle et me disant que pour réfléchir, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un lieu silencieux.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

\- Chez toi, tu avais bien un lieu de ce genre. Non ?

\- Ma chambre. Je la partageais avec ma sœur mais parfois elle partait jouer ailleurs et alors ça devenait un lieu silencieux. Je m'asseyais au bord de la fenêtre et je regardais l'horizon. J'avais oublié qu'elle effet ça me faisait, ris-je.

\- Quel effet ?

\- Celui de me sentir hors du temps, souris-je.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, soucieuse de sa réaction. S'il me demandait des explications je ne saurais comment lui expliquer. Il me souriait et plus il souriait plus j'aimais ce sourire. J'étais accroc et je ne l'avais pas prévu. Hypnotisée par son sourire, je remarquais à peine qu'il se penchait vers moi et qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau. J'approfondissais notre baiser, mêlant nos langues joueuses. Je voulais lui faire partager tout ce que je ressentais, aussi bien les sentiments positifs que négatifs.

Ce baiser c'était à la fois une promesse d'avenir, à la fois un au revoir, à la fois une excuse.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Blablazone : *roulement de tambour* Chers amis, aujourd'hui une nouvelle page se tourne… puisque c'est la fin de l'initiation ! Enfin les chers novices vont trouver leur place dans leur faction (voulue ou non). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les simulations c'est toujours la partie que je préfère mais je suis contente de la conclure aujourd'hui.

P.S. : Si vous avez une fic à me conseiller, je suis preneuse (tout fandom confondu), merci !

Réponses review :

Momo : Salut ! Oui l'initiation se conclut enfin ! Et non désolée Ivy ne sera pas la première du classement, la partie « simulation » a réhaussé sa place, mais elle avait un niveau plutôt moyen pour toute la partie « tir, lancer, combat » et je voulais que ça se ressente. En plus ça m'arrange qu'elle ne soit pas première (du coup peut-on considérer que j'ai mené un complot contre mon personnage ? O.o). Qui aimerait vivre ses peurs, même pour les affronter ? Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à lire des fictions dans mon lit. Je suis très contente que tu es aimé la scène finale du chapitre précédent entre Ivy et Zack, je l'aime beaucoup aussi (d'ailleurs grand pas en avant avec ce chapitre dans leur relation). Un jour peut-être on trouvera un Divergent sans guerre et un peu bisounours (fantasme !) mais à défaut d'apposer le mot guerre dessus, il y aura bien des conflits inter-faction qui a pour cause la « divergence » principalement. Mais tu verras ça plus tard. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! J'ai beaucoup aimé leur attribuer un métier mais tu ne verras ça qu'au prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai écrit nulle par mais oui April fera le premier pas. Oui enfin Sevy et Éric au grand jour (enfin au grand damne de sa sœur). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chacun avait une façon de se rassurer. Certains s'étaient goinfrés se réconfortant dans la nourriture. D'autres s'appliquaient à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de futilité. Certains choisissaient le silence, pris dans leurs pensées.

Je faisais partie des silencieux. Dans ma tête je revoyais chaque scénario de chaque peur. Notre épreuve se passait dans une grande salle avec au centre le fauteuil de simulation branchés de toute part. En face de ce fauteuil se trouvait des écran face aux cinq leaders de la faction Audacieuse. Et pour couronner le tout, pas loin de nos cinq dirigeants, était présente Jeanine Matthews en tant qu'invité et sa floppée d'assistant. Tris, Quatre et Uriah se tenait prêt du fauteuil. Ils allaient nous appeler un par un. Nos peurs seraient visibles pour tous sauf pour les initiés, comme s'ils cherchaient à maintenir la barrière du privé. Illusion qui cachait que leaders et instructeurs gardaient un certain pouvoir sur nous. Nous allions passer par ordre alphabétique et nos résultats ne seraient affichés qu'à la fin de tous les passages.

Les premiers seraient vite débarrassés de leurs peurs mais ils se rongeraient les sangs à force d'attendre les résultats. Aujourd'hui se jouait notre avenir. Réussir ou échouer, rester ou partir.

\- Rita Anastick, appela Quatre.

L'épreuve était lancée.

Lorsque l'esprit plongeait en simulation, les corps étaient quand même agités. Aucun ne restait immobile. Ça allait de la respiration haletante aux tremblements et aux gémissements de peur. Lorsque le candidat reprenait pied, il affichait un regard perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. C'était déroutant d'observer les mêmes réactions chez les uns et chez les autres. Parce que j'allais réagir de la même manière et devant un grand public.

Quand ce fut à mon tour, je me levais et je fixais un seul point. Je devais faire abstraction des personnes autour de moi. Je devais les oublier pour mieux me concentrer. Rapidement avant de sombrer, je vis Tris me sourire. Son regard encourageant m'accompagna jusqu'à ce que je rouvre les yeux et que je me retrouve attachée à une chaise. Mes trois premières peurs, je savais les maîtriser. Je possédais la stratégie pour chacune. Mais la dernière était celle qui variait le plus. Souvent j'avisais quant au déroulement. Je me concentrais de toute mes forces afin de ne pas oublier que j'étais une audacieuse et que je devais agir comme telle. Pour la première fois je réussis à sauver ma sœur et à rester en vie. Sevy allait parler mais je me réveillais. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais le regard intéressé de la leadeur Érudite. Faire profil bas à partir de maintenant. J'observais le visage des leaders Audacieux mais ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Indécise, je descendis du fauteuil et j'allais me placer parmi ceux qui venaient de passer.

Le passage de ma sœur fut dur à regarder. Elle était agitée et je ne demandais qu'à aller l'aider. Si je me levais maintenant, je gâcherais tout. Ma sœur souffrait et je le ressentais presque. Quand elle se réveilla, je soupirais de soulagement et tant pis si ce que j'allais faire serait montrer preuve de faiblesse. A peine fut elle assise que je la pris dans mes bras en la serrant longuement.

\- On a fini d'avoir peur, rit-elle.

J'avais cette soudaine envie de pleurer, un peu comme pour me laver l'esprit et me débarrasser de tout ce qui me torturait. Zack fut le dernier à passer. Encouragé par ses pairs, il resta souriant comme à son habitude. J'eus l'impression que des heures passèrent avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais je me trompais, à peine sept minutes venaient de passer. Un grand soulagement nous traversa lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte que tout le monde était passé. Mais ce soulagement fut vite balayé lorsqu'on nous demanda de sortir afin que les leaders débattent de notre sort. Nos instructeurs vinrent avec nous tandis que nous allions nous détendre dans la cantine. Nous avions tous faim et soif. Bientôt les estomacs recommencèrent à se tordre. Dans une heure à peine nous saurions ce que nous allions devenir. Seulement dix seraient choisis.

\- C'est l'heure ! lança Tris avec un sourire.

Comme un seul homme nous nous levâmes tous et nous nous mîmes à courir. Les portes étaient ouvertes et nous nous poussâmes pour entrer tous en même temps. Les leaders soupirèrent en voyant notre hâte mais ils ne dirent rien. Enfin nous pûmes tous observer le tableau des scores pour guetter notre nom.

1\. Zack Reyes

2\. Archibald Octonon

3\. Sevy North

4\. Ivy North

5\. Cherry Forman

6\. Rita Anastick

7\. April Kunnigan

8\. Tomas Mith

9\. Babe Singular

10\. Sora Armania

11\. Nico Cage

12\. Blake Austin

13\. Kravy Norinton

Sevy me sauta dans les bras et planta un baiser sur chacune de mes joues. Puis elle partit embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Ma jumelle faisait partie du top trois. J'étais tellement contente pour elle. Cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir des larmes de soulagement. J'avais réussi. Je devenais une Audacieuse. Parmi la foule qui s'étreignait, je jetais un long regard à Zack. Je le voyais sourire tout en rassurant Nico. Ce dernier avait perdu sa place. Essuyant mes larmes, je rejoignis les autres. Nous avions réussi. April et Tomas en était à s'embrasser tandis que Sora était un peu hystérique de joie.

\- Silence ! cria Éric.

Max nous expliqua que ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis des dix premiers devaient partir dans l'heure qui suivait. Quand au reste nous avions quartier libre. Une dernière nuit au dortoir et nous discuterions de nos futures places dans la faction pour enfin avoir notre propre logement. J'allais enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit de cauchemar pour avoir mon propre chez moi. Cependant il me restait encore une chose à faire. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Sevy pour aller retrouver Zack. A la place je trouvais Rita en grande discussion avec Nico.

\- Hey, les interpellais-je.

\- Ivy ! m'accueillit Rita. Félicitation ! Si tu cherches Zack il est…

\- En fait je voudrais parler à Nico.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser alors. Au revoir Nico.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon et s'éloigna avec tristesse. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, écartant les bras. Il avait beau sourire son regard ne me trompait pas. Il allait se retrouver seul, lui le natif, celui qui aurait dû mériter une place dans sa faction.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Si tu veux bien me suivre, je dois faire mon sac.

Je le suivis et pour la première fois j'entrais dans le dortoir des natifs. Il n'y avait aucune différence avec le nôtre à part peut-être les bouteilles de bières dans un coin de la pièce. Kravy et Blake étaient eux aussi en train de faire leur sac. Soudain je fus ramenée plusieurs jours en arrière, lorsque mes propres amis avaient rangé leurs affaires. Sarine et Hervé. J'avais l'impression qu'une vie était passée, une éternité. J'avais honte de les avoir oubliés. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Ma mère les avait-elle aidés ? J'accompagnais Nico comme je l'avais fait pour mes amis. Toujours cette même porte qui allait s'ouvrir pour les laisser partir.

\- Ils ne sont même pas venus, soupira-t-il. Je les comprends.

\- Tu es important pour eux, le rassurais-je. Zack et Archi viendront.

\- Je vais oser te croire très chère Ivy, sourit-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Nico soupira une dernière fois en regardant derrière lui. Ses amis d'enfance n'étaient pas venus. Avant qu'il ne parte je le pris dans mes bras, spontanément.

\- Chez les Sans-faction, cherche une Altruiste du nom de Maria. Ma mère t'aidera. Sinon demande de l'aide auprès de Sarine et Hervé ou Anan et Judy. Dis que tu viens de ma part.

\- Je pense que tu es mon ange gardien, rit-il. Depuis le début.

\- N'importe quoi, souris-je.

\- Au revoir chère Ivy et merci.

La tête haute, Nico franchit les portes.

\- Au revoir ! criais-je. Reste en vie !

Seul un rire me répondit.

\- NICO !

Sortant de nulle part, Archi et Zack me dépassèrent en courant. Avec des gestes maladroits ils donnèrent une étreinte à leur ami. Puis un peu dépité, ils rentrèrent. Zack s'arrêta devant moi et je lui pris la main.

\- Finalement vous êtes venus, dis-je.

\- On a juste mis trop de temps, soupira-t-il. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on ne le verra plus jamais et qu'il va devoir s'adapter à la vie de Sans-faction. On a vécu seize ans ensemble, c'est dur.

\- Dans un sens je comprends. Si j'avais dû laisser ma sœur ça aurait été la plus dure des épreuves.

\- Mais tu es là.

\- Oui et pour longtemps, espérais-je.

\- Donc je peux, conclut-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

\- Tu ne vas pas trouver d'excuse.

Encore un baiser.

\- Non, lui dis-je.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait une nouvelle fois quelqu'un cria mon prénom. A regret, je rompis notre baiser et me retournais pour voir ma sœur et April approcher.

\- Nous te l'enlevons, déclara Sevy.

\- C'est hors de question ! rétorqua Zack en m'entourant de ses bras.

\- Oh aller ! Il faut qu'on se prépare pour la fête de ce soir. On passe la soirée au bar Vénéneuse ! expliqua April. Tu la retrouveras là-bas.

\- A ce soir, le quittais-je.

\- Tu me tortures Ivy North.

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour m'excuser. Nous rejoignîmes Sora, Rita et Cherry dans la boutique de Christina. Ce soir les filles voulaient faire les choses en grand. Et avec l'aide de Christina le but était de nous rendre redoutablement fatale. J'eus l'impression que ça durait des heures et des heures. Je redoutais même le moment où ça allait être mon tour. Une part de moi culpabilisait de m'amuser alors que d'autres étaient obligés de survivre. Je pensais surtout à Nico et tous ceux avant lui. Le cri de joie de Christina me sortit de mes pensées. Apparemment c'était mon tour. Pendant que les filles se coiffaient et se maquillaient, la gérante me tendait plusieurs tenues.

Mon choix s'arrêta sur une robe bustier noir qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et se terminait en volant. Jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la cabine d'essayage j'étais sûre de mon choix. Sauf que devant leurs regards choqués, je sus que m'étais trompée. Je repartis m'enfermer me cacher dans la cabine et je me débarrassais de cette maudite robe. J'étais si maigre, à certains endroits mes os étaient saillants. Je n'avais quasiment plus de poitrine. Quelle idée de mettre une robe bustier. J'avais honte de mon corps. Honte de m'être laissée dépérir ainsi. Et j'étais en colère pour ce que l'initiation avait fait de moi. Les Audacieux m'avaient détruit.

\- Ivy, m'appela ma sœur. Sors de là.

\- On va te trouver une robe encore plus belle, tenta Christina.

\- Je me fiche de vos robes ! criais-je.

Je fouillais dans le tas de vêtement et en sortit une simple robe noire à bretelle. Son originalité se trouvait dans la matière, un doux velours. Je l'enfilais et nouais les deux bandes autour de ma taille en formant un nœud. Elle était sage et en même temps audacieuse de par son décolleté très plongeant. L'avantage c'était qu'elle me donnait aussi plus de forme au niveau des fesses. Cherchant dans le tas de chaussure, je dégotais des escarpins ouverts sur le bout d'un joli noir brillant. Cette paire me grandissait et allongeait mes jambes. Je sortis, faisant sursauter ma sœur. Regardant sur les tables je m'emparais de quelques bijoux couleur argent.

\- Tu es sublime, sourit April. Viens là que je termine ton look.

Nous étions belles tout simplement. Et notre arrivée au bar ne passa pas inaperçu. Comme la dernière fois Vénéneuse était plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Les garçons nous attendaient à une table et en nous voyant ils sifflèrent. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Tris, Quatre, Uriah, Christina et un dénommé Will qui travaillait à la maintenance. L'ambiance était à la joie. Ce soir nous étions des Audacieux. Nous avions gagné une nouvelle famille. La barrière entre instructeurs et élèves fut vite brisée pour laisser place à la camaraderie. Une heure passa et certains s'aventurèrent sur la piste de dance. A côté de moi, Sevy jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à l'entrée. J'étais comme elle. Ni Zack, ni Archi n'étaient là. Les autres avaient dit qu'il ne tarderait pas mais j'avoue que j'étais déçu en voyant qu'il manquait à l'appel. J'eus soudain besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. M'extirpant de la banquette, je me dirigeais vers le bar. Contrairement aux autres je n'avais toujours pas cédé à l'alcool. Et pourtant les couleurs originales des cocktails étaient attirantes. Parcourant l'étal d'alcool, j'en étais à me demander si je pouvais demander une limonade sans craindre qu'on se moque. Soudain une main chaleureuse se posa sur mon épaule et glissa dans mon dos. Tous mes poils se hérissèrent et figée, je n'osais pas me retourner.

\- Je crois que tu t'es encore trompé de sœur, dis-je d'une voix crispée.

Je me retournais, à peu près certaine de tomber sur le regard étonné d'Éric. Et ça n'y manqua pas. Le leader affichait des yeux ronds, la main toujours en l'air. Je regardais derrière lui notre tablée et heureusement Sevy n'avait rien vu.

\- Elle a des ailes d'ange dans le dos, sifflais-je.

\- Je sais, aboya-t-il.

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ses quatre vérités. Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, Zack arriva suivit d'Archi. J'ignorais Éric et j'allais rejoindre mon amoureux. Quand il me vit son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Tu es ravissante, sublime, terriblement sexy, finit-il en me faisant tourner.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- C'est tout ? rit-il.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la table. Ma jumelle n'était plus là, ni Sora. La plupart était en train de danser. April et Tomas s'embrassaient sur la piste de dance. Ce soir j'en profitais pour me décoincer. Je m'assis sur les genoux de Zack et commençais à l'embrasser. Il lâcha sa bière et répondit à mes baisers tout en souriant.

\- J'aime bien te voir comme ça, dit-il. Mais tu ne dois pas devenir une autre personne juste pour moi.

\- Je sais, répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Je somnolais, sa main caressant mes cheveux. Même la musique ambiante ne me dérangeait pas. Un moment Cherry monta sur scène pour un karaoké. Sa voix rauque et empâtée rendait les paroles incompréhensives mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de danser. A côté de nous se trouvait Quatre et Tris, les mains entrecroisés et les regards fixés l'un sur l'autre. C'était encore un bon souvenir que je pouvais ajouter à ma collection. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Tris venait se redressais et elle fit signe à Quatre de regarder aussi. Par curiosité je suivis la direction qu'elle pointait et bien que mon cœur se serra je ne fus point étonnée. Au milieu des danseurs, Sevy et Éric s'embrassaient de manière indécente.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea Zack en prenant mon menton. Ta sœur fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Elle me doit des explications, murmurais-je. C'était le pire choix qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Ta sœur fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Elle se met en danger.

\- La petite Sevy a bien caché son jeu, lança une April un peu trop enjouée.

\- Je vais la ramener, nous informa Tomas. Je crois qu'elle est saoule.

\- Non ! répliqua April. Je vais très bien, déclara-t-elle en vacillant.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Archi. Bonne soirée les gars !

Tomas nous fit signe et soutenant April il la fit sortir. Je remarquais que nous n'étions plus beaucoup. La nuit avait passé à une vitesse et je n'avais pas envie de quitter les bras de Zack. Tris et Quatre finirent par s'en aller, suivi de Christina. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Archi, Zack et moi. Pour cause de nausées, Cherry avait été ramené par Rita. Je ne cessais de regarder ma sœur et le leader. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'homme qui ne m'inspirait que de la haine ?

\- Au lit ! déclara Zack. Tu as assez fait de voyeurisme !

\- Mais…, commençais-je.

\- Tu te fais du mal à te torturer l'esprit.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Si elle ne rentrait pas de la nuit.

\- Elle sera avec Éric et elle n'a rien à craindre.

Il me leva un peu trop fort et je le fusillais du regard. Se retrouvant seul, Archi décida d'aller retrouver Uriah, un peu plus loin. Il nous salua et nous souhaita bonne nuit. Je me montrais injuste avec Zack, il avait toujours été patient avec moi et je me devais de faire un effort. Bien que mécontente qu'il m'ait obligé à laisser ma sœur, je lui pris la main tout de même en sortant. Ça faisait du bien d'être hors de Vénéneuse, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'ambiance m'oppressait là-bas. En silence et main dans la main, il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir. La dernière nuit dans cet endroit maudit.

\- Nous sommes ensembles alors ? rougit-il.

\- Oui, souris-je.

\- Va-t-on habiter ensemble ?

Son regard plein d'espoir me tordit le cœur. Habiter ensemble ? Si vite ? Je ne voulais pas lui répondre par la négative, ça serait le décevoir mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui répondre par la positive parce que ça serait lui donner trop d'espoir.

\- On en rediscutera demain, promis-je.

\- D'accord, m'embrassa-t-il.

J'avais envie qu'il reste avec moi, encore un peu. Je venais de vivre plusieurs heures accrochées à lui et maintenant qu'il allait partir j'avais l'impression de ressentir un manque. Le problème c'était qu'il passerait toujours après ma sœur et un jour il en pâtirait. Aussi patient soit-il, je pourrais le perdre.

\- Bonne nuit Zack, lui souhaitais-je.

\- Bonne nuit Ivy.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Blablazone : Bonjour ! C'est avec un plaisir sans nom que je vous retrouve pour le début de la partie post-initiation. Se crever en se battant c'est terminé, nos anciens initiés entrent enfin dans la vraie vie des Audacieux. Une page se tourne. Ils vont enfin trouver leur place. Tous, vraiment ? Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Réponses review :

Momoni : Salut ! J'ai été voir cette chose qui t'as fait changer de pseudo et je comprends, du coup bienvenue Momoni !

Alors c'est un hasard total que Zack porte le même nom que Johanna. Ha ha ! Le fait qu'il finisse premier ne fait pas forcément de lui un divergent. Non, non pas encore, les emmerdes c'est plus tard. Pour l'instant ils vont pouvoir profiter un peu de leur vie dans leur faction.

J'espère que tu avances bien dans cette fic et qu'on pourra bientôt te voir parmi les auteurs. Question bête mais c'est une fic sur Divergent ?

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonjour ! Oui c'est vrai qu'Éric n'était pas trop présent ces temps-ci, bon ça ne va pas s'arranger avec la suite. Et oui il s'est vraiment trompé de sœur, mais ne peut-on pas voir une certaine attirance pour l'autre jumelle ? Mystère ! Ouh ! La relation Éric/Ivy va être compliquée mais tu verras ça. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt !

* * *

Sevy avait découché, April et Tomas avaient dormi ensemble, Sora et moi, nous avions parlé toute la nuit. Cette nuit-là j'avais renforcé mes liens avec Sora. Cette dernière était plus indécise qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. A table nous savourions notre dernier repas en tant qu'initié. Pour une fois nous n'avions pas besoin de nous presser ou de surveiller ce que nous mangions. Vénéneuse avait encore fait des ravages bien visible sur les visages. La discussion principale tournait autour du couple de ma sœur. Apparemment c'était invraisemblable qu'Éric le coureur de jupon ait pu la choisir et devenir monogame. Nous avions beau dire mais ce matin ils arrivèrent ensemble et avant de se séparer ils s'embrassèrent. Ma jumelle s'assit à côté de moi avec un sourire béat.

\- J'ai passé une nuit fabuleuse, me glissa-t-elle.

\- Super, souris-je. Dis Sevy, pour le logement…

J'essayais de me montrer discrète pour ne pas que Zack nous entende. J'avais espéré qu'avant de m'installer avec un inconnu, aussi adorable soit-il, j'allais vivre avec ma sœur. En fait ça me paraissait tellement logique que nous nous installions ensemble que pour moi elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Pour loger ? s'exclama ma sœur. C'est simple je vais m'installer avec Éric ! Nous en avons discuté hier soir.

Mon cœur se fissura en des milliers de morceau. Ce qui m'apparaissait comme une évidence venait de m'exploser à la figure. Ma jumelle parut remarquer mon trouble parce que son sourire retomba.

\- Oh non Ivy ! Tu croyais qu'on allait vivre ensemble ? Oh je suis tellement désolée.

Son ton tellement faux me donnait envie de vomir. Depuis quand ma sœur était-elle aussi condescendante à mon égard ?

\- Je pensais que tu t'installerais avec Zack, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je amer.

Avec un air de déjà-vu, nous nous retrouvâmes à attendre dans un couloir. Éric nous recevait un par un pour savoir ce que nous voulions faire de notre vie. Pour tout avouer je n'en avais aucune idée. J'ignorais à quoi je pourrais servir chez les Audacieux puisque je ne voulais pas être soldat. J'espérais qu'il y avait une liste de métier et que je n'aurais qu'à choisir le moins pire. Zack passa le premier et quand il sortit il nous annonça son métier. Il serait instructeur à la prochaine initiation et s'occuperait de l'entraînement des soldats. Archi choisit la même voie, sauf que l'année prochaine il participerait à l'entraînement pour devenir leader (à la place de Max, qui devait bientôt céder sa place). Le choix de Sevy me glaça d'effroi. Ma sœur rejoignait la brigade anti-divergent. Ce qui faisait d'elle un danger pour moi. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle veuille exterminer les divergents. Nous n'avions jamais eu de réelle discussion à ce sujet mais ma sœur n'avait jamais eu l'air d'avoir des idées anti-divergente. Je fus la suivante. Me retrouver seule et dans la même pièce qu'Éric était un cauchemar. Chaque cellule de mon corps le rejetait. Le temps qu'il trie ses papiers, j'observais son bureau. C'était une simple pièce avec une fenêtre où trônait un bureau rempli de paperasse.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Pour parler de mon avenir.

\- Effectivement. Avant que tu m'annonces que tu veux ça ou ça, j'ai d'abord quelque chose à te dire.

S'il me parlait de ma sœur, je crois que je ferais preuve d'insolence.

\- Ray a besoin d'une assistante et il voudrait que cela soit toi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, c'est…

\- D'accord ! déclarais-je. D'accord, je veux ce poste. Ou je ne sais pas comment on dit. Mais oui, m'empressais-je.

Un travail à l'infirmerie c'était une aubaine. Je pouvais échapper à la condition de soldat et surtout je pourrais aider les autres. Être une Altruiste chez les Audacieux. Il nota quelque chose sur ses papiers tout en hochant la tête. Il me fit signe d'y aller. Au moment où j'atteignais la porte il me lança ceci :

\- Sevy est formidable.

Je crus bien avoir mal entendu. Je me retournais vers lui et plongeais dans son regard de glace. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ma sœur ? Je secouais la tête ne sachant quoi lui répondre et je partis.

\- Infirmerie, annonçais-je.

Cherry choisit aussi la brigade anti-divergent et j'étais loin d'être rassurée. Rita devint assistante de leader. April barmaid à Vénéneuse. Tomas protection rapproché. Babe soldat à la clôture. Et enfin Sora devint tatoueuse. Nous avions tous un rôle à jouer. C'était terminé l'entraînement. Ma jumelle se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout se concrétise, se réjouit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Ivy pour tout à l'heure…

\- J'ai compris. Maintenant si tu permets.

\- Ivy !

Je m'éloignais d'elle, le plus loin possible. Je me retrouvais toute seule et je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Au moins j'avais un lieu de travail auquel me raccrocher. Je courus presque pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et j'entrais en claquant la porte.

\- Bonjour très chère, belle journée ?

\- Merci ! m'exclamais-je. Merci.

Il ne se rendrait jamais compte de ce que sa proposition représentait à mes yeux. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire.

\- J'attends de toi une rigueur exemplaire, de l'investissement et de la motivation. Tu as des bonnes bases mais je vais t'apprendre encore plus.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Bien, commençons.

Je passais le reste de ma journée avec Ray. Il me fit réviser mes bases, m'expliqua son organisation pour le stockage, le rangement. Le soir il fut presque obligé de me jeter dehors pour que je rentre. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je n'avais pas de chez-moi. Nulle part où aller alors que cet endroit était gigantesque. Je n'osais pas non plus aller manger parce que maintenant que nous étions des Audacieux accomplis, j'avais peur de trouver une table vide. L'initiation avait beau être terminée je me sentais seule.

\- Ivy ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Zack déboula essoufflé.

\- J'ai pris mes fonctions, comme toi, souris-je.

\- C'est vrai. Dis, tu vas habiter où du coup ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Je voulais vivre avec ma sœur Zack, sauf qu'elle va s'installer avec Éric. Et puis il y a toi, le merveilleux Zack qui m'a demandé aussi. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de te dire oui et de te faire passer pour le second choix. C'est injuste envers toi.

Je ne voulais pas voir que je l'avais blessé. Tête baissée, je fuyais son regard.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il me prit la main et se mit à courir. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre pièce vide.

\- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéissais et me laissais guider. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux. J'eus un doute sur le lieu en le voyant meublé. Mais non c'était la pièce de réflexion. Sauf que maintenant il y avait un lit, une table entourée de chaises, un petit canapé, une gazinière, une armoire et une commode. Curieuse j'ouvris les placards. Dans la commode se trouvait de la vaisselle et dans l'armoire un jeu de draps ainsi que des habits.

\- C'est chez toi, souris-je.

\- Oui. J'ai négocié avec Éric et il me cède la pièce.

\- Super ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose, ris-je.

\- Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Zack…

\- S'il te plaît, viens vivre avec moi, je me fous d'être ton second choix parce que je fais quand même partie de tes choix et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- T'es aussi romantique qu'un Fraternel, toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Je savais déjà que j'allais dire oui et au fond j'attendais seulement qu'il me le demande encore une fois. J'avais fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur ma sœur mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la chance d'être tombée sur un garçon comme lui.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? doutais-je.

\- Au moins nous aurons essayé. Ne réfléchis pas. Bien sûr que nous allons nous disputer, nous aimer, nous frapper mais ça fait partie de la vie.

\- D'accord, souris-je.

Je prenais le risque de construire une vie avec lui.

\- J'aime te voir sourire. Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer, m'embrassa-t-il.

J'adorais autant son sourire qu'il aimait le mien. J'aimais qu'il ne soit pas arrogant, un peu romantique tout en restant Audacieux.

Une semaine venait de passer et j'avais pris mes marques. Nous avions tous pris nos marques. Les premiers jours ça faisait étrange de vivre sans voir les personnes que l'on avait connu pendant un mois. J'allais encore prendre mes dîners à la cantine alors que je pouvais bien faire la cuisine chez moi. « Chez moi », j'adorais penser ses mots. C'était une joie de rentrer dans un endroit qui ne m'inspirait que des bons souvenirs. Depuis peu je recommençais à dormir normalement. Le dortoir des initiés resterait un lieu que je n'approcherais plus jamais. Récemment April avait déclaré que nous ferions un dîner tous ensemble une fois par semaine soit à la cantine, soit à Vénéneuse. Ray était un patron fabuleux, il me laissait assez d'indépendance pour que je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer l'esclave. Et contre tout ce qu'on pourrait penser, les membres qui passaient par l'infirmerie étaient nombreux.

En ce moment-même je préparais les plannings pour la visite médicale annuelle tandis que Ray prenait sa pause clope, que je lui avais interdit de faire dans l'infirmerie. La tête ailleurs, je pensais à Zack, que j'allais retrouver ce soir et qui testerait ma cuisine pour la première fois. Nous devions aussi discuter des travaux pour notre futur salle d'eau. Secouant la tête, je me penchais sur mes plannings. Les 10-15 ans devraient passer le matin et iraient à l'école ensuite. Les 16 ans devaient passer avant la Cérémonie du choix. Avec Ray nous avions décidé de faire passer les visites médicales sur toute la semaine qui arrivait.

J'entendis vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, pensant que c'était Ray je ne relevais pas la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on fait passer les leaders en premier ? demandais-je. A moins qu'il n'ait pas de privilèges, ironisais-je. Comme si c'était possible.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et une voix féminine prononça mon prénom doucement. En fait ce n'était pas Ray et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je relevais la tête et écarquillais les yeux en voyant Sevy et Éric, main dans la main, devant le bureau.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller, me lança ma sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandais-je un peu agressive.

\- Change de ton, grogna Éric.

Je vis ma sœur lui serrer la main et lui jeter un regard qui en disait long.

\- On voudrait parler avec toi, m'expliqua ma sœur. Te parler de nous deux, dit-elle en englobant son couple.

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu me dois des explications ! Une semaine que je t'attends ! T'avais promis de me donner des explications ! lui reprochais-je.

\- Et je suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Je considère que tu as du retard. Une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vu Sevy ! Une semaine que tu ne donnes plus signe de vie ! Tu n'es jamais à la cantine, jamais dans les couloirs, t'es nulle part ! Même April n'a pas réussi à te croiser. Au fait je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais Tomas et elle ont emménagé ensemble.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle amer. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je vais tout te raconter.

\- Asseyez-vous, les invitais-je encore mécontente.

Éric restait silencieux mais j'espérais qu'il sentait mes ondes négatives à son égard. Quant à ma sœur, je lui en voulais beaucoup. Je restais peut-être dépendante d'elle mais le message était bien passé. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait rayé de sa vie en à peine quelques heures. Nous avions seize ans de vie commune et je digérais mal le fait qu'elle m'ait laissé. Parce que naïve que j'étais, je croyais que je resterai toujours proche de ma sœur au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Sauf que ma sœur avait commencé à forger sa vie et qu'elle ne tournait pas autour de moi. C'était une réalité dure à réaliser mais c'était aussi bénéfique, car moi aussi je pouvais vivre ma vie.

\- Avec Éric on a commencé à se fréquenter quelques semaines après le début de l'initiation. Au début c'était principalement sexuel puis c'est devenu plus…

\- Sachant qu'on peut considérer que l'initiation a duré un mois environ, qu'est-ce que tu entends par quelques semaines ? la coupais-je. Et donc se taper une novice, ce n'est pas interdit ? m'adressais-je au leader.

\- Ça l'est, me confirma-t-il. C'est pour ça que notre relation devait rester secrète jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.

\- C'est là-bas que tu disparaissais la nuit ? Avec lui ? crachais-je.

\- Oui, répondit ma sœur penaude.

\- Tu as failli… Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer ! éclatais-je. Sevy ! Tu voulais être Audacieuse et tu as tout risqué pour lui !

\- Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais j'ai réussi, c'est fini maintenant.

\- Comment ça se passe maintenant ? m'adressais-je à Éric. Quand toute la faction saura que tu as couché avec une novice pendant son initiation ?

\- Maintenant que l'initiation est terminée, cela ne vaut plus rien, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Voilà, lâcha ma sœur avec un sourire.

\- Voilà ?! Voilà ?! Tu m'as pris pour une imbécile. Je ne suis pas j'importe qui ! Tu aurais dû me faire confiance !

Que pouvais-je leur dire de plus ? Je ne faisais qu'accabler ma sœur encore plus mais ça ne servait à rien. Ils s'aimaient et je n'y pouvais rien, même s'ils avaient désobéi aux règles cela ne me concernait pas. Même si je pensais que ma sœur avait mauvais goût, je n'y pouvais rien.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? posa ma sœur.

\- Vis comme tu l'entends mais fais attention à toi.

\- C'est promis.

Elle me planta un baiser sur la joue et se leva. J'eus quand même l'impression de la laisser gagner trop facilement.

\- Et s'il te plaît, ne te coupe pas de tes amis parce que tu es en pleine idylle. Les amis aussi sont importants, ajoutais-je.

\- Je sais. On se voit au dîner de vendredi. Bonne journée !

Ils partirent et au même moment Ray entra. Il me jeta un regard d'interrogation et je haussais les épaules. Ma sœur ne m'avait pas apporté toutes les explications que je désirais mais au moins elle avait pris la peine de venir me voir. Était-ce donc ce à quoi nous étions résignés, nous rendre visite seulement quelque fois ? Selon les dire les sœurs jumelles étaient presque inséparables. Nous l'avions été, longtemps, quasiment seize ans mais notre lien s'était étiolé, déchiré. Elle était ma sœur plus qu'une part de moi-même. Pourtant c'était à cause d'elle que je me trouvais dans cette faction. Seulement pour elle.

Une heure plus tard, Éric revint. Il demanda à Ray de nous laisser tranquille. Que me voulait-il encore ?

\- Sevy sait que tu es ici ? demandais-je.

\- Non. Et j'aimerai qu'elle n'en sache rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupirais-je.

\- J'aime ta sœur et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je tiens à elle plus que tout. Et elle tient à toi alors j'aimerai améliorer notre relation. Ta sœur t'adore et elle tient compte de ton jugement, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je voudrais ta bénédiction, pour notre couple. Je te demande la main de ta sœur.

Je restais étonnée. Éric le coléreux, l'arrogant demandait mon avis positif quant à sa relation avec ma jumelle. C'était de sa faute, tout, il m'avait enlevé ma sœur, il m'avait persécuté, il avait fait souffrir Sarine. Il allait pousser ma sœur à tuer et à chasser des divergents. Je le haïssais et il n'aurait jamais ma bénédiction. Je devais le supporter comme mon leader et c'était bien suffisant comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclarais-je. Jamais.

\- Pourquoi ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Peu importe.

\- Réponds-moi ! Je suis ton leader alors répond ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire ça pour ta sœur ?

\- Je te déteste ! criais-je.

Apparemment sa colère avait vite été calmé par mon cri. A peine les mots furent-ils sortis que je les regrettais. Éric restait silencieux et je le trouvais encore plus dangereux. Mais au moins j'avais été honnête avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ma sœur t'aime et je n'y pourrais jamais rien.

Il se leva sans un mot mais son regard brillait de colère.

\- Rendez-vous médical lundi prochain, terminais-je.

Après un hochement de tête, il partit en claquant la porte. Ray se faufila dans l'infirmerie et s'échoua sur une chaise. Il me regarda longuement et voyant que je ne lui répondais rien, il haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui je venais de me mettre Éric à dos. Et j'espérais que ma sœur ne soit jamais au courant. Il me l'avait prise. Je le jalousais pour tout ce que j'avais perdu. C'était lui maintenant qui protégerait ma sœur dans le noir, c'était lui qui aurait toute son attention. Il avait tout gagné.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous l'annonce haut et fort, la semaine prochaine vous aurez la suite samedi (cette fois je confirme). Vous verrez vous arriverez à tenir un jour de plus. Je voulais aussi partager avec vous une musique que j'écoute en boucle ces temps-ci _Natural_ de Imagine Dragons. Soyez curieux, allez jeter un œil et si vous connaissez déjà, tant mieux ! Bon, ces temps-ci aussi, j'ai cru voir ressortir que vous vous demandez comment va réagir Sevy au sujet de la divergence de sa sœur. Ah mon avis, vous allez me haïr, mais vraiment. Enfin nous verrons ça en temps voulue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, je me suis permise des ellipses, enfin vous verrez) et je vous dis à samedi prochain !

P.S. : hors-sujet mais ma fierté des vacances, j'ai réussi à terminer Game of thrones, maintenant je ronge mon frein en attendant la suite. La bise !

Réponses review :

Moni : Salut toi ! Donc bienvenue à ta nouvelle identité, Moni ! Mais non il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sevy, elle ne se rend pas compte de ces choix, c'est tout. Bon sang oui, Ivy ne pouvait qu'avoir ce métier, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de développé le côté infirmerie dès l'initiation. En plus elle a le meilleur des patrons. Faudra quand même me dire ta théorie de divergence pour Zack, on se programme ça pour plus trad ( p). Se mettre Éric a dos est la pire des erreurs MAIS tant qu'il y a Sevy avec Éric, Ivy n'a rien à craindre.

Bon sang j'ai le droit à un scoop ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'ai tellement hâte de lire ça. Je suis pour que les auteurs sortent de leur zone de confort, oui vive les autres factions ! (dixit celle qui écrit sur les audacieux). Plus sérieusement, ta fic à l'air intéressante, je suis curieuse de la façon dont tu vas inventer l'initiation des Sincères et surtout comment Moni va gérer son énorme secret.

A bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Hey ! Et oui Éric n'est pas qu'un idiot avec des muscles. Haha ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire avec le fantasme caché d'Ivy de vivre avec Éric. J'ai même vite fait imaginer un plan à trois entre les jumelles et leader, bon sang ce que j'ai eu les idées mal placées ! Mais j'ai encore bien ri. Et puis tu en fais quoi de Zack si Ivy vit avec Éric ? Tu laisses Zack pour Sevy ? Haha ! En tout cas, non, Ivy n'aime vraiment pas Éric. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine.

Plume De Pan : Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le concept te plaît ainsi que la fic en général. Ouf ! Tu me rassures parce que je n'étais pas certaine que justement ce lien entre jumeaux soit assez bien développé. Merci, merci, merci, merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Tu m'as fait voir un truc que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est l'inconvénient quand on écrit, on n'arrive pas forcément à prendre du recul. Donc je suis d'accord avec toi sur la dépendance d'Ivy envers les autres. En plus je ne sais pas mais je trouve ça sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Ivy mais qui lit quand même. Pour ce qui est de Sevy, motus et bouche cousue. On risque de le détester pour ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs. Mais ça sera la surprise (pas forcément bonne, pas forcément mauvaise). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

* * *

Un an venait de passer. Une vie pourrions-nous dire aussi. Je m'épanouissais à soigner les membres de ma faction. Nous avions notre dîner hebdomadaire avec mes camarades. J'avais plus d'amis que je n'en avais jamais eu chez les Altruistes. J'avais retrouvé sommeil et l'appétit. Ma sœur partait souvent ailleurs, en mission, à la recherche des divergents. J'abhorrais son métier mais je le supportais. Elle poursuivait des personnes comme moi. Un jour peut-être découvrirait-elle que je faisais partie de ses ennemis. Et alors me tuerait-elle ? J'espérais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit confrontée au dilemme, loyauté envers sa faction ou loyauté envers sa sœur.

La vie avec Zack était agréable. Elle avait son lot de haut et de bas mais nous avions tenu un an et ça allait continuer. Ray restait un très bon ami plus que mon supérieur. En ce moment j'essayais de l'obliger à arrêter la cigarette et je ne perdais pas espoir. Malgré cette banalité qui s'installait, je restais méfiante quant à l'avenir. Mon secret pouvait me coûter la vie.

\- Toc, toc ! C'est l'heure.

Zack se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais la dernière à l'infirmerie et j'avais pris l'habitude de travailler tard le soir. Alors fréquemment Zack venait me chercher. Je faisais de même avec lui. J'appréciais de plus en plus les petites marques d'affection, j'en étais même accroc. C'était un réel bonheur lorsqu'il venait me chercher au travail puis que nous rentrions chez nous ensemble. Et parfois lorsque je devais rester de garde à l'infirmerie, il venait passer la nuit avec moi.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? posa-t-il.

\- J'ai terminé.

Je rangeais les derniers médicaments et m'emparais des clés.

\- Comment se porte les initiés ? demandais-je. Vous ne leur menez pas trop la vie dure ?

\- Archi est le pire, plaisanta-t-il. Il adore leur faire peur. Tu n'as qu'à venir voir la prochaine fois.

\- Sans façon. Que vont-ils penser en voyant ton adoration pour moi, ris-je ne l'embrassant.

\- Qu'on n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'y paraît. Tu as raison, ça casserait notre réputation.

\- Le bébé d'April arrive bientôt, lançais-je.

\- Fabuleux ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce petit bout 'chou !

Il me prit par la taille et me fit tourner. April était vite tombée enceinte et cela avait amené la conversation au sujet des enfants. Avec Zack étions d'accord sur le fait que ça serait trop tôt pour en avoir mais qu'on en aurait un jour. Lorsque nous rentrâmes j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je fus détournée de ma mission par des baisers dans le cou.

\- J'ai faim, râlais-je.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai faim de toi, me glissa-t-il.

Je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ses mains caressaient déjà ma peau nue et me provoquait des frissons. Je lui retirais son t-shirt avec empressement. Une folle nuit nous attendait.

\- Ivy ! Ivy !

Quelqu'un criait mon prénom mais je l'entendais comme si c'était un écho. La voix était trop loin et je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je plongeais plus en profondeur du sommeil. C'était doux et je n'avais pas envie de m'en aller. Mais voilà qu'on m'appelait à nouveau et qu'un drôle de son de tambour résonnait dans ma tête. Quelqu'un me pressa l'épaule, on m'appela encore. Je me réveillais en sursaut. La sueur coulait sur mon front et c'est avec un regard affolé que je jetais un œil à Zack. Ce dernier me caressait la main pour me rassurer. Soudain les sons me parvinrent normalement. Quelqu'un frappait à notre porte et je savais déjà qui c'était.

\- Rendors-toi.

Je déposais un baiser sur le front de mon amour et me levais. Avec un soupir j'ouvris à ma sœur et je l'accueillis dans mes bras. Comme à chaque fois elle était en larme et la seule chose de compréhensible qu'elle disait, c'était mon prénom. Je refermais la porte et l'installais sur une chaise de bar. Je sortis la boîte de mouchoir et tandis qu'elle en prenait une poignée, je préparais du café. Depuis un an, ma sœur s'arrangeait toujours pour venir me déranger au milieu de la nuit et toujours pour la même raison. Elle s'était encore disputée avec Éric. Au fil des mois j'avais espéré qu'elle le quitterait enfin mais elle y était tellement accroc qu'elle s'accrochait. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il savait manier les jolis mots pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je en lui servant une tasse de café.

Elle baragouina quelque chose entre deux sanglots mais je ne comprenais pas. C'était encore une histoire idiote parce que c'était toujours le cas. Quand la dispute était sérieuse, ma sœur se contentait de venir me voir à l'infirmerie et de traîner dans mes pattes.

Consoler ma sœur me prit une heure. Fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, elle se laissa choir dans mon lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Zack ouvrit les yeux et me fixa.

\- Encore ? dit-il irrité.

\- Juste pour cette nuit, s'il te plaît.

Il grogna un oui et me tourna le dos. Je m'installais entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et je cherchais le sommeil. Les quelques fois où ma sœur s'invitait dans mon lit, je ne dormais jamais. J'écoutais leurs deux respirations et je guettais leur sommeil pour les rassurer s'ils cauchemardaient. En plus le lendemain j'étais de garde.

Zack se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il se servit du café et me toisa longuement. Ma sœur était en ce moment-même dans notre salle de bain.

\- Bonjour amour, le saluais-je. Bien dormi ?

\- A ton avis, grinça-t-il. Ivy ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ta sœur qui débarque au milieu de la nuit et qui en plus squatte notre lit. J'en ai marre !

\- Je sais mais… elle a besoin de moi ! Je refuse de la laisser ! Tu comprends ? Je dois veiller sur elle, c'est ma sœur !

\- Tu gâches ta vie pour elle.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai ! Ta sœur, toujours ta sœur ! Quand est-ce que tu prends soin de toi Ivy ? Quand est-ce que tu vis pour toi ?

\- Je ne la laisserai pas, déclarais-je en pleurant. Ma sœur passera toujours avant et tu le sais très bien.

Zack jeta sa tasse contre le mur et elle éclata, si facilement. Puis il prit sa veste et partit en claquant la porte. Je détestais qu'on se dispute mais c'était nécessaire pour avancer. Séchant mes larmes j'allais ramasser les morceaux de tasse. Vivre en couple pouvait être terrible. Pourtant je ne me souvenais pas que mes parents se soient disputés ou alors ils ne l'ont jamais fait devant nous. A mes yeux, le conflit existait peu chez les Altruistes, voire même il était inexistant. Mais l'année qui venait de passer m'avait montré qu'il était essentiel à une relation. Mes parents avaient déjà été en désaccord mais nous étions des enfants innocents et nous ne l'avions pas forcément vu.

\- Je suis désolée Ivy.

Ma sœur se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. La cloison de la salle de bain était si fine qu'elle devait avoir tout entendu. C'était humiliant qu'elle ait été notre spectatrice mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente responsable. C'était arrivé, maintenant il fallait passer à autre chose.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec Éric ? posais-je.

\- Comme d'habitude. Nous allons nous poser et discuter, nous jeter des horreurs à la figure, nous embrassez et nous réconciliez.

\- Ça te va comme relation ? Vraiment ?

\- Je l'aime Ivy. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. Éric est ce qu'il est et j'ai appris à l'accepter avec ses défauts. Nous avons appris à fonctionner comme ça.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin je serai toujours là.

\- Je sais et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repas en mission ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En ce moment c'est le calme plat. Nous attentons les analyses des Érudits.

\- Des analyses sur quoi ?

\- Les Érudits ont développé une nouvelle hypothèse. La divergence ferait peut-être partie des gènes dès notre naissance. Donc ils ont étudié le dernier qu'on a attrapé.

\- Un cobaye, sifflais-je.

\- Pour servir la science et arranger notre société, essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.

\- En admettant que la divergence soit un gène et qu'on puisse le découvrir dès la naissance, que va-t-il se passer ? Tu vas aller tuer des bébés !

\- Bien sûr que non ! D'ici là on trouvera comment supprimer ce gène, supposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler ! Je trouve que c'est immoral. Je ne cautionne pas ta brigade d'assassin.

\- Ivy !

Nous nous fixâmes en colère. Ma sœur était convaincue par ce qu'elle disait et ça me faisait peur. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'elle découvre que je possédais cette anomalie dans mes gènes.

\- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, bougonna-t-elle.

Tête baissée, elle fuyait mon regard. Je lui caressais les cheveux pour la rassurer mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Ma sœur jouait les soldats et livrait des divergents. Leur sort était clair, ils mourraient.

Aujourd'hui était un jour « sans ». Mon petit ami était parti énervé, ma sœur ne m'avait pas totalement pardonnée de l'avoir traité d'assassin. Et en plus Ray était introuvable. Je devais gérer des initiés qui arrivait tous à se faire mal et à venir se plaindre. Apparemment Zack était invivable aujourd'hui.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? posais-je à la jeune fille qui tenait sa main en sang.

\- Pierce.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Ivy. Tu vas me raconter ce que tu veux pendant que je te soigne. Tu ne t'arrêtes que quand je te le dis.

Cette novice transfert venait de s'enfoncer un couteau dans la main. C'était moche à voir et malheureusement la séquelle serait trop grave. Sa main aurait toujours une faiblesse, elle devait apprendre à tirer et lancer de l'autre sinon tous ses tirs et lancers manqueraient de précision. Pendant que je la soignais elle me raconta qu'elle venait de la faction des Sincères. Comme tous les autres, elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir indépendante et de s'affranchir de l'autorité familial. Les Audacieux inspiraient la liberté et Pierce ne cherchait que la liberté. Tous ces jeunes avaient tort. Nous étions libres dans n'importe quelle faction et les Audacieux ne donnaient pas autant de liberté qu'ils le pensaient. Il y avait des règles à respecter et il fallait être obéissant. Je terminais son bandage et la poussais à retourner à l'entraînement.

Ray arriva en milieu d'après-midi. Il se fit pardonner en m'amenant de quoi manger.

\- Où étais-tu ? insistais-je.

\- Nulle part !

\- Très bien, me résignais-je.

\- Beaucoup de travail ?

\- Une novice qui s'est enfoncée un couteau dans la main.

\- Il s'améliore ces petits ! ricana-t-il.

Je lui accordais un sourire. Il avait toujours cette aptitude à me faire sourire dans les pires moments. April passa aussi nous faire un coucou.

\- Je suis grosse comme une baleine, se plaignit-elle. Il me reste combien ?

\- Deux mois, lui répondit Ray.

\- Je vous jure, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il sorte enfin. Ce petit gars est en train de me tuer.

\- Bientôt, la rassurais-je.

\- Au fait, Sevy m'a dit pour cette nuit.

Ray leva les yeux au ciel et se plongea dans les placards de médicaments. Il trouvait le genre féminin exaspérant et il n'appréciait guère nos discussions de « filles ».

\- Mesdames ! râla-t-il.

-Rabat-joie ! gronda April. Tu l'as encore accueilli chez toi ? se tourna-t-elle vers moi.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

\- Et tu t'es encore disputé avec Zack ?

\- Oui, avouais-je.

\- Tu sais au début moi aussi je l'acceptais puis un jour Tomas l'a foutu à la porte et je crois que le message est passé, sourit-elle.

\- Ma sœur a besoin de moi.

Je resterais sur mes positions peut-être toute ma vie et les autres devaient s'y faire. April me fit un signe de tête, elle continuerait à maintenir le sujet.

La femme enceinte finit par quitter l'infirmerie. Mon collègue aussi. Le soir tombait et je devais assurer toute une nuit de garde, au cas où. Avec Ray nous avions convenu de quatre gardes par semaines. Durant ces nuits nous nous occupions de tous ceux en ayant besoin. Le reste du temps, ils attendaient le petit matin et si c'était vraiment grave, ils venaient toquer à notre porte.

\- Bonsoir !

Je levais la tête pour voir un groupe de trois hommes entrer. Ils déposèrent le blessé sur un des lits.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je.

\- Il s'est reçu une poutre en fer sur la tête.

Un petit hochement de tête plus tard je finissais de bander le front du blessé. Il était toujours inconscient mais sa vie n'était plus en danger. Un seul d'entre eux resta, refusant de laisser son ami seul avec moi. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Vers minuit, je me mis à somnoler. Le blessé et son ami dormaient déjà à point fermé.

J'aimais ce que je faisais mais parfois j'avais l'infirmerie en horreur. Ces néons blancs me fatiguaient. Mon corps engourdi ne me demandait qu'à bouger. Il était loin le temps où je fuyais le sommeil, à présent je ne demandais qu'à me perdre dans ses bras. Rien qu'un instant, quelques secondes. Je posais ma joue contre le bureau et fermais les yeux. A peine le temps de souffler. Trois petits coups sur la porte suffirent à me faire sursauter et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais debout, l'air un peu hagard. Malgré moi je me mis à sourire et je courus prendre Zack dans mes bras. Il m'avait manqué et même s'il m'en voulait encore, j'avais besoin de lui. La fatigue peut-être influençait aussi mes gestes.

\- Je suis désolée, prononçais-je contre son torse.

J'attendais qu'il réagisse mais il ne se passa rien. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur mes épaules pour me pousser. Je pinçais mes lèvres, prête au pire.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, m'annonça-t-il. Et tu es tellement têtue que je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à abandonner ta sœur. Ta vie est importante à mes yeux et puisqu'au lieu de veiller sur toi, tu veilles sur ta sœur, je prends la responsabilité de veiller sur toi.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Mon cœur battait encore trop vite mais au moins Zack ne venait pas de dire qu'il me quittait.

\- Cependant je voudrais que tu mettes des conditions à propos de ta sœur. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je lui parlerai, promis-je. Merci, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Merci de ne pas m'abandonner.

\- Jamais, chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il passa la nuit resta toute la nuit avec moi. Au petit matin, Ray vint prendre le relais pour que je puisse prendre une pause.

\- Éric mène la vie dure à tes novices ? bâillais-je.

\- Pas tellement. Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

\- J'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

\- Vas-y et je te réveille quand il faut.

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard ?

\- Archi s'en occupera, me rassura Zack.

Je me laissais aller contre lui en fermant les yeux. Tant pis si je m'endormais dans ses bras, au moins il me servirait d'oreiller. Je cédais vite au sommeil et je le sentis à peine me soulever. J'étais déjà loin lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit.

\- Débout marmotte.

Quelques baisers plus tard, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortis il était déjà parti. Je retournais à l'infirmerie un peu plus reposée.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment en retard mais depuis vendredi je cours partout et je viens juste de trouver le temps de trouver le temps d'allumer mon ordi. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, encore avec une ellipse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Je suis vraiment anxieuse pour celui-là. Vous allez me détester mais tant pis c'est écrit… Le chapitre de la semaine dernière a fait des grimaces mais j'espère que celui-là vous plaira un peu plus (surtout vu mon choix).

Bonne lecture à tous ! A la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Moni : Bonsoir ! Oui j'ai eu peur en ne voyant pas ta review. Je plaide coupable pour le blabla d'Ivy et le côté un peu bisounours. Oups l'auteur est partie en vrille. Plus d'action dans ce chapitre ? Euh pas encore… J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Oui c'est vrai que je me suis laissée allée avec un côté bisounours pour Ivy, j'ai un peu honte. Alors pour Sevy… il faut lire le chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Deux ans.

Deux années formidables depuis la fin de l'initiation.

Ce soir nous devions nous retrouver pour notre journée hebdomadaire. Pour la première fois April acceptait d'amener son petit garçon, Adam, seulement si personne ne buvait ou ne fumait. En plus, ce soir nous allions enfin voir Sevy. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était de plus en plus prise par son travail. Tout comme Cherry. Même si cette dernière s'était éloignée de notre groupe, elle continuait de venir parfois.

\- Nous avons presque fini l'inventaire, se réjouit Ray.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non.

\- Menteur ! Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Et heureusement ça tombe le soir où vous n'allez pas à Vénéneuse.

Ray était trop joyeux en ce moment et je regrettais de plus en plus son cynisme. Mais le voir heureux me réchauffait le cœur. Dans un sens ça me prouvait que la faction Audacieuse n'était pas si terrible. Alors que nous finissions notre inventaire, une agitation se fit sentir. Ce fut d'abord dans les couloirs puis une troupe de soldat débarqua dans l'infirmerie. La brigade anti-divergent reconnaissable par leur brassard bicolore noir et bleu. Ils déposèrent Cherry sur un des lits. Blessure par balle.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, annonça Ray dépité.

J'observais chacun des soldats afin de les soigner du mieux que je le pouvais. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils arrivaient blessés gravement après un passage dans les quartiers des Sans-faction. Lorsque je vis que ma sœur ne faisait pas partie des blessés, j'en fus soulagée. Elle prenait des risques pour sa vie et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Enfin tout se calma. Cherry restait pour la nuit mais elle serait immobilisée pour plusieurs semaines. Alors qu'il ne restait que nous trois, Éric entra. Son visage faisait peur à voir. Il était couvert de poussière et de sang. Lorsque Ray voulut l'approcher, il le repoussa sans ménagement. Son regard glacial se posa sur moi. A ce moment-là, j'eus la peur de ma vie. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Sevy est morte, me dit-il tremblant.

Il tourna les talons, me laissant avec cette information.

Mon monde s'effondra. Littéralement. A partir du moment où l'information fut comprise par mon cerveau, je traversais un grand vide. La tête vide, je ne pensais plus à rien. J'entendais juste cet écho « Sevy est morte ». Il ne s'arrêtait jamais et résonnait dans mon crâne inlassablement. Je n'avais plus conscience que de cet écho et j'avais perdu tous mes sens. Quelqu'un m'appela mais j'étais hors de la réalité. L'écho, toujours le même écho et son annonce funeste.

\- Il ment ! criais-je. Menteur ! C'est faux, elle n'est pas morte !

Je reprenais pied dans la réalité. Ray avait posé une main sur mon épaule mais je ne la sentais pas. Mon cri avait sonné dans le vide. Tant que je croyais que c'était faux, je tiendrais bon. Tant que je n'en aurais pas la preuve, je resterais debout. Je devais faire vivre ma réalité, celle où Sevy ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, gémit Cherry d'une voix crispée. Sevy est morte… Elle n'est pas la seule.

\- La ferme ! criais-je.

Je fusillais Cherry du regard. Comment osait-elle ? Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Puis il y avait toujours cet écho qui torturait mon esprit. Il était un bruit d'arrière-fond dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser.

M'agenouillant, je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Ma sœur n'était pas morte, c'était un mensonge. Elle avait dix-huit ans et on ne mourrait pas à cet âge-là.

Mon déni dura un quart d'heure. Entre-temps Cherry était tombée de sommeil et Ray ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il restait debout près de moi. Une fois il avait tenté un trait d'humour mais je n'avais rien compris. Je m'étais à moitié redressée pour aller me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Là, j'avais ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et caché mon visage. Puis je m'étais effondrée. De lourd sanglots avaient commencé à me comprimer le cœur. J'étais inconsolable. Nous ne méritions pas ça, ma sœur et moi. J'étais tellement en colère que j'en étais à haïr le monde entier. La colère était un doux poison que je trouvais rassurant parce qu'il me maintenait encore éloigné de la vérité.

J'étais en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas réussi à protéger ma sœur, j'étais en colère contre elle parce qu'elle risquait sa vie sans penser aux conséquences. J'étais en colère parce qu'elle avait choisi ce poste ingrat, parce qu'elle était une meurtrière et que j'avais fermé les yeux. Ma sœur m'avait abandonné et c'était tellement plus simple de lui en vouloir, à elle. Puis je glissais sur ma situation maintenant qu'elle n'était plus. J'avais tout perdu. Je ne reverrais jamais mes parents, ma sœur n'était plus là et je vivais dans une faction dont je n'avais jamais voulu faire partie.

Il y a deux ans de cela je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette promesse. J'aurais dû rester chez les Altruistes. Et j'aurais passé mon temps à penser à ma sœur. A me demander comment elle irait. J'aurais craint chaque jour pour elle. Je me serais demandé si elle était morte, si elle serait devenue soldat. Peut-être serais-je devenue folle à force de penser à elle. Ou alors ça serait passé au fil du temps. J'aurais construit ma vie, l'oubliant peu à peu. M'étais-je trompée en la suivant ? Ou alors aurais-je pu la convaincre de rester avec moi et nous serions à l'abri ? Au fond je savais que ma sœur serait partie, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle chez les Altruistes. Elle avait toujours eu ce brin d'audace.

Je n'allais plus jamais la voir. Elle n'allait plus jamais venir nous déranger en pleine nuit suite à une dispute avec Éric. Elle ne serait plus la dernière à arriver à nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et une odeur rassurante me chatouilla le nez. Des mots furent prononcés, des chuchotements à mon oreilles mais je ne percevais que des grésillements. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me sorte de mon cocon. J'étais en train de pleurer la perte de ma sœur et je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourtant je n'eus pas la force de le repousser.

\- Elle est morte, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Zack.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avouais-je.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire amour. Je vais te ramener à l'appartement et tu vas dormir.

\- Non, je ne veux pas dormir. Plus jamais.

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- Oh non ! Ray avait un rancard, me souvins-je. Je dois rester ici.

Zack me souleva pour me porter. Je continuais de divaguer à propos de Ray. Plus tard j'appris que mon ami s'était arrangé pour rester auprès de Cherry. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le dîner hebdomadaire n'eut pas lieu. Certains passèrent nous voir. Ce fut Zack qui les reçut. Je me souvins d'April se penchant vers moi et me caressant les cheveux. Son petit garçon gigotant dans ses bras. Je tendis les mains vers le petit bonhomme et il me prit le doigt.

\- Tu crois que Sevy voulait des enfants ? croassais-je.

\- Non. Pas encore tout du moins, me répondit April.

\- Ah. Sûrement.

April resta encore un moment et elle ne parut pas s'irriter de mon regard vide et de mes réponses laconiques. Ils finirent par partir. Une fois que Zack fut allongé, il me prit contre lui et remonta la couverture sur nous. Je remarquais que je frissonnais.

\- Tu veux en parler ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Ok.

Un silence se prolongea, trop lourd peut-être ce qui me poussa à revenir sur ma décision. Parler aidait, en théorie.

\- Elle m'a laissé toute seule, pleurais-je. Je ne la verrais plus jamais, tu te rends compte ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas juste !

Je pleurais toute la nuit et il veilla sur moi toute la nuit. Le lendemain, je n'eus ni la force de me lever, ni celle de manger. Je voyais que Zack rechignait à me laisser toute seule mais je l'obligeais à aller à l'initiation. Il devait former les novices. Et puis je désirais la solitude. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je me levais et pris une douche. Puis ma solitude m'éclata à la figure. Je m'étais construite une vie mais il allait me manquer quelque chose. Un vide à l'intérieur de moi, comme si on m'avait enlevé un morceau. Plus jamais je ne serai inquiète pour ma sœur, pour ses missions suicides et pour son couple. J'étais une sœur sans sœur. J'étais une jumelle avec un bout d'âme en moins. Aujourd'hui je ne savais plus de qui prendre soin.

Tris me rendit visite et me retrouva, debout à fixer le vide. Elle me prépara à manger tout en gardant le silence. Elle attendait que je parle.

\- C'est Zack qui t'a demandé de venir ? grimaçais-je.

\- Oui. Il est très inquiet pour toi.

\- Je vais m'en remettre, espérais-je. Je ne dois pas laisser Ray tout seul, il s'est trop habitué à moi pour l'aider.

\- Tu peux reprendre quand tu veux.

\- Sauf que nous sommes chez les Audacieux et la dernière chose que je dois montrer c'est que je suis faible. Demain je retournerai travailler.

\- La veillée pour Sevy sera demain soir.

\- D'accord. Au moins je n'aurais plus à craindre que ma sœur découvre que je suis une divergente.

Tris me fit un petit sourire, à court de mot. Je m'accordais un jour pour être effondrée, pour pleurer et m'enterrer dans le chagrin. Demain ça irait mieux, je me plongerai dans mes habitudes pour oublier. Je ne me laisserai pas dévastée.

\- Parle-moi de quelque chose, peu importe.

\- Dans quelques jours une partie des initiés va être éliminée, commença Tris.

\- Tu t'occupes d'eux ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Non mais Quatre m'a demandé de l'assister parfois. Il a en charge les natifs cette année.

\- Tu participeras aux simulations ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de divergent ?

\- En théorie il y en a au moins un. J'espère que ça ne sera pas plus. C'est un danger qu'ils se retrouvent ici. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir un tel secret.

\- Ils peuvent compter sur toi.

Tris hocha la tête. Elle était une alliée en or et il ne fallait pas le négliger. Si divergents il y avait parmi les initiés, j'espérais qu'ils lui feraient assez confiance, comme je l'avais fait.

La veillée pour Sevy me ramena des années en arrière lorsqu'il en avait été de même pour Rebecca. La faction entière était réunie pour une minute de silence. Ma sœur était très appréciée, elle s'était investie dans la faction plus que quiconque et elle allait manquer à tout le monde. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous têtes baissées et silencieux, je les observais et je les remerciais d'être là. Travailler m'avait aidé à apaiser ma peine et à présent je luttais pour ne pas pleurer.

Quelque chose clochait dans ce paysage et la réponse m'apparut lorsque le bruit repris. Éric n'était pas là. Il ne s'était même pas déplacé pour ma sœur. Il disait l'aimer et plus que tous ces gens, c'était lui qui devait être là avec moi. Son absence renforçait ma haine à son égard. Ne faisait-il que des mauvais choix ? Qu'en pensait-il de tout ça ? Il s'était montré si froid en me l'annonçant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour m'en dire un peu plus ?

M'en dire plus, cette idée tourna dans la tête à peine quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à m'apporter de nouvelle question telle que comment était morte ma sœur ? En mission, oui mais comment ? Chasser le chagrin et obtenir des réponses seraient mes nouveaux objectifs. Et la seule personne qui pourrait me répondre n'était pas là.

Je remerciais tous mes amis, Sora, April et Tomas, Rita, Archi, Zack, Babe, Tris et Quatre, d'être là. Ils étaient ma famille et je compris que je n'étais pas totalement seule. Et c'était rassurant parce que je craignais pour la suite.

Ray avait été étonné de me voir revenir mais je lui avais expliqué que je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par la peine et que si je ne revenais pas aujourd'hui, je ne reviendrais jamais. J'avais besoin de concret pour mieux avancer. Je savais que ma sœur n'aurait pas voulu me voir renoncer et je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Le soir-même je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Assise sur mon lit, je me demandais comment mes parents apprendraient la nouvelle. Ou même si un jour ils sauraient. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de perdre un enfant qui était loin de nous ? Je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir le corps de ma sœur et si je n'avais pas fait partie des Audacieux, peut-être que l'on ne me l'aurait jamais dit. Pourtant je sentais que mes parents devaient savoir. Ils en avaient le droit quoi que puisse dire les lois. Je trouverais un moyen pour leur dire mais avant ça je devais aller parler à Éric.

* * *

Hey ! Voici la non-fin de l'histoire, juste une fin de chapitre. La patience est de mise jusqu'au prochain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer… See you soon !


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Blablazone : Youpi ! Le chapitre arrive le bon jour ! Ça fait du bien non ? Sur ce, bonjour à tous ! Ça va vous ? Je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisé avec la mort de Sevy ? En tout cas je suis rassurée des retours que j'ai eu, ils étaient positifs malgré mon choix un peu radical. Certains pensent que Sevy n'est peut-être pas mort, je vais devoir anéantir vos espoirs, même si ça aurait pu. Mais c'était voulu d (avec le consentement du personnage… Ha… Ha…). Pour vous expliquer un peu plus, j'ai fait ce choix déjà pour surprendre, j'ai voulu qu'on ne s'y attende pas. Et aussi parce que ce n'est pas le premier qui nous vient à l'idée. En tant que lecteurs, vous n'avez peut-être jamais imaginé que Sevy allait mourir. Donc je pense que j'ai bien réussi mon coup. Sevy reste un mystère quand même. Était-elle au courant pour la divergence de sa sœur ? A-t-elle aidé les divergents au cours de son métier ? Quel geste a-t-elle eu pour Ivy ? La plupart de ces questions trouveront réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt.

Réponses review :

Moni : Coucou ! Oui bon c'était mérité… Je suis quand même contente de t'avoir touchée. Ta théorie était très belle mais je voulais faire ce choix parce que je savais qu'il allait surprendre. En tant que telle, oui Sevy c'est fini mais Ivy va continuer à se battre pour savoir ce qui est arrivée à sa sœur. Haha ! Tu verras ce que j'ai prévu pour Éric. Pour ce qui est des parents, eh bien ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ton expression « en état de décès » XD

Ps : j'espère que ta reprise s'est bien passée et que le Éric de te classe ne ressemble pas au personnage de Divergent, il peut être mignon cependant 😉

Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes compliments, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Pour ça Ivy ne va pas en rester là, c'est le début de son enquête. Et si, si Sevy est bien morte, désolée… Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle va continuer d'apparaître, disons en termes de souvenir. Merci de me répondre de là où tu es ! Merci pour tes review depuis le début. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cœur battant, j'allais frapper à la porte du bureau du leader de l'initiation. Au début je n'eus aucune réponse et pourtant j'entendais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je persistais et finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Éric ne ressemblait plus à rien. Yeux cernés, mal rasé, vêtements froissés et une forte odeur d'alcool. Cela faisait trois jours que Sevy était morte et j'étais fière de m'en sortir mieux que lui. Au début je crus apercevoir une brève lueur d'espoir lorsqu'il me vit, comme si j'avais pu être Sevy et que sa mort n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais son espoir disparut bien vite lorsqu'il me reconnut. Je n'aurais jamais de compassion à son égard, je ne lui sourirais jamais et je ne le regarderais jamais comme ma sœur avait pu le faire. Il se décala pour me laisser passer. Son bureau était dans un état lamentable. La seule fenêtre existante était fermée et le volet était baissé. J'ignorais les bouteilles d'alcool par terre et l'odeur de renfermé. Sans lui demander son avis, j'ouvris la fenêtre et j'amenais le jour dans la pièce. Il grimaça et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, râla-t-il.

\- Détrompe-toi si tu penses que je suis là pour t'aider. Au contraire, je trouve ton attitude honteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Je veux savoir comment ma sœur est morte. Tu étais avec elle, dis-moi.

\- Elle est morte. Pourquoi veux-tu ressasser tout ça ?

\- C'est ma sœur et j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu devais la protéger, l'accusais-je. Moi aussi. Et nous avons échoué ! Tous les deux. Alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi comment elle est morte.

\- Une balle dans la tête, cracha-t-il. Ces salauds l'ont descendu d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Sans-faction ! s'écria-t-il.

Secouant la tête, il soupira. Puis ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau, il me tendit un dossier.

\- Compte-rendu de mission, m'annonça-t-il du bout des lèvres. Tu peux le prendre.

\- Merci.

Ce mot m'arrachait la bouche mais je devais garder une certaine politesse à son égard. Je me levais avec mes réponses en main et je partis. Quelque chose me retint pourtant, un brin d'altruisme à son égard peut-être.

\- Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, murmurais-je. Elle t'admirait pour ta force, ta volonté et l'amour que tu lui donnais. Fais honneur à sa mémoire.

Sur ces derniers mots je lui tournais le dos en espérant le croiser le moins possible. Parce que mon instinct me criait qu'il m'avait menti. Il me cachait quelque chose.

Je passais par l'infirmerie mais le dossier devant mes yeux me tentait. Une petite angoisse aussi de tomber sur quelque chose de terrible m'habitait. Pourtant je réussis à ne pas l'ouvrir. Même pendant mon repas avec Zack, j'y fis à peine allusion. Puis arriva le milieu de la nuit. Quittant notre lit, j'allumais une petite lampe et m'emparais du dossier. Une nuit me suffit pour le lire. Ma sœur était morte d'une balle dans la tête, tiré par un Sans-faction comme me l'avait dit Éric. Je persistais à croire que quelque chose clochait. Selon le rapport de mission, Éric et Sevy s'étaient éloignés. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls quand on avait tiré sur ma sœur. Après leurs camarades les avaient rejoints. Ma sœur était déjà morte. Et Cherry s'était prise une balle en voulant protéger Éric, effondré, au-dessus du corps de ma jumelle. Leur mission se passait dans le quartier des Sans-faction le plus au nord. Là où théoriquement se trouvait les habitations, pas le quartier des soldats. Cependant c'était logique que les Sans-faction défendent leur territoire. Pourtant je doutais. C'était possible que les Sans-faction aient tiré. Mais Éric était un être de vengeance. Le connaissant il se serait jeté dans une vendetta et à l'heure qu'il était, il serait en train d'anéantir les Sans-faction, pas de se saouler. Je m'arrêtais longuement sur les photos du corps mort de ma sœur. Et je me remis à pleurer. Ma jumelle ne se réveillerai pas et j'aurais à jamais cette image de cadavre pâle avec un trou dans le front.

Zack me surprit en se levant, c'était déjà le petit matin et je n'en avais même pas eu conscience.

\- Bonjour, m'embrassa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Son regard passa sur les photos de ma sœur et il eut un temps d'arrêt. Avec un soupir il m'enlaça et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je voulais savoir, murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant. Je fermais le dossier et le laissais sur la table.

Quelque chose me hantait. L'image de ma sœur peut-être. Une nuit encore je ne trouvais plus le sommeil. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, le cadavre de ma sœur m'accablait de reproche. Encore une fois je me réveillais en criant. A mes côtés Zack fit un bon prodigieux qui le fit tomber du lit. Il se releva aussitôt et vint prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

\- C'était un cauchemar, dit-il en m'embrassant. Calme-toi.

\- Je crois que je deviens folle, avouais-je.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Oh que si. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une peur se réalise ? Je parle des peurs de l'initiation.

\- Ivy, c'est loin tout ça. Tu ne dois plus y penser.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, habille-toi.

Ce dernier mois avait été rude puisqu'à nouveau je cauchemardais. Pour les éviter je renonçais à dormir et mon appétit s'était coupé. Je redevenais la fille maigre de l'initiation et ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux. Depuis quelques jours je pensais que je glissais dans la folie. Enfin je le croyais vraiment et je n'en avais parlé à personne. Mais ce soir c'était la goutte de trop. Lorsque Zack fut prêt, je le guidais dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement. Bien après l'initiation, j'avais appris qu'il existait une salle pour s'entraîner dans nos paysages des peurs. Deux ans et demi plus tôt, alors que je passais mon test final, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais retourner dans mes peurs. Selon les dire combattre nos peurs nous rendaient plus fort mais je n'y croyais pas. A mes yeux, les peurs détruisaient notre psychique. Et voilà que cette nuit, j'allais y retourner. Je remerciais la vie de n'en avoir que quatre. Je devais montrer à Zack ma dernière peur pour qu'il comprenne mon cheminement de pensée. Ce fut lui qui nous brancha afin qu'il soit dans mes peurs. Je m'injectais le sérum et soudain je me sentis tomber. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions tous les deux attachés.

Ça faisait si longtemps que mon cœur s'affola. Surtout lorsque je vis que Zack était attaché comme moi.

\- Bienvenue dans mes peurs, souris-je. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. C'est étrange comme sensation mais ça va. Ivy, je ne suis que spectateur, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Je hochais la tête sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas. L'Audacieux sans visage arriva mais je calmais mon rythme cardiaque avant qu'il ne puisse me noyer. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que Zack soit témoin de ça.

\- Waouh ! La Ruche ! s'exclama-t-il. Qui sont ces personnes là-bas ?

\- Mes parents, souris-je tristement.

Ces derniers me saluèrent et me tournèrent le dos. Zack me prit la main et je l'emmenais avec moi. Au moment où nous passâmes la porte, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le Chicago désert. Vide et silencieux, c'était étrange de trouver Zack près de moi.

\- Tu as peur de la solitude, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à définir mes peurs parce que j'essayais d'y penser le moins possible. Fermant les yeux je me préparais à la peur suivante, la pire. Celle que je venais de subir dans la réalité. Pour une fois simulation et réalité se confondaient.

\- La suite n'est pas… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, soupirais-je. Enfin tu verras.

\- Je te fais confiance. N'oublie pas je ne suis qu'un observateur.

Un clignement de paupière et je me retrouvais retenu par des Audacieux. Mon instinct de survie me poussa à me débattre et la panique s'empara de moi. Je ne me souvenais plus de comment combattre cette peur. Tout ce que je voyais c'était ma sœur encore en vie en face de moi. J'appelais ma sœur, je voulais qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me sourit, une dernière fois. Elle était vivante et rien qu'un instant, j'en oubliais qu'ailleurs elle était morte. Je faisais même abstraction de la présence de Zack. Puis ma sœur fut retenue par un groupe d'Audacieux. On pointa un pistolet sur son front. Elle tourna la tête vers moi pour me sourire.

\- Ne me regarde pas, lui criais-je.

Le coup partit et son corps tomba. Son regard se fit vide mais il resta rivé vers moi. J'éclatais en sanglot et j'eus l'impression qu'on me relâchait. Lorsque deux bras m'enlacèrent je me débattis. Il suffisait que j'ouvre les yeux et que je me souvienne. Mais ma sœur paraissait tellement vivante dans cette peur.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ? m'exclamais-je. Ma peur est devenue réalité et elle me rend folle.

\- Tu n'es pas folle Ivy, me rassura-t-il. Le poste de ta sœur était risqué et la mort faisait partie des risques.

Le prendre dans mes bras me rassuraient mais je n'osais pas encore tout lui avouer. Je ne croyais pas que ma sœur ait été tuée par des Sans-faction. Je ne l'expliquais pas, c'était instinctif comme impression.

D'un côté cette intrusion dans mon paysage des peurs m'avaient fait un certain bien. Ça représentait un moyen de revoir ma sœur, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Je savais que ça pouvait être dangereux si je prenais goûts à la peur de la mort de ma sœur, car c'était la dernière façon que j'avais de la voir. Heureusement une part de moi me poussait à prendre mes jambes à mon cou loin de mon paysage des peurs. Céder aux simulations aurait été d'une telle simplicité.

Je souffrais bien plus que je ne le croyais et me créer une nouvelle routine ne m'aidait pas à passer à autre chose. Ma sœur était morte trop tôt, elle ne vieillirait jamais auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait même pas vécu le quart de sa vie.

\- Très chère, debout ! me cria Ray. Les combats ont débuté et crois-moi les petits jeunes vont faire la queue.

\- Ils sont peut-être assez doués pour ne pas se blesser.

\- J'en doute. En tout cas ça ne s'est jamais vu mais celui qui parvient à ce record sera un héros, plaisanta-t-il.

Comme l'avait dit Ray, une heure plus tard nous accueillions des blessés à la pelle. S'ils n'arrivaient pas éviter les blessures, ils faisaient preuves d'une extrême violence. Nous soignâmes aussi des petites blessures et nous distribuâmes nombre de crème et d'antidouleur. A la fin de notre journée, nous avions trois personnes à surveiller toute la nuit, deux transferts et un novice. Nous restâmes tous les deux. Zack arriva avec de quoi manger et s'installa avec nous.

\- Alors les niveaux ? s'intéressa Ray.

\- Ils ne réfléchissent pas, soupira Zack. Ils se jettent sur une impulsion et bien sûr les coups sont imprécis. Et comme ils n'ont pas forcément de muscle et bien ça fait mal. Vous avez des fractures ?

\- Aucune, répondis-je.

\- Pour l'instant, ricana mon collègue. Ça fait si longtemps que les petits initiés ne se sont pas cassés quelque chose.

\- Ne leur souhaite pas du malheur, répliquais-je.

\- Ne t'y attache pas trop, défia-t-il. Ils sont trente et vingt vont quand même disparaître. Quelqu'un explique ce nombre énorme cette année ?

\- A la Cérémonie du choix, les jeunes ont plus changé de faction qu'ils ne sont restés chez eux, expliqua Zack. Les Fraternels ont eu un nombre important de novices aussi. En ce moment c'est un peu le bordel dans l'initiation, Éric est complètement à l'ouest.

\- Qui vous aide alors ? Qui gère ? s'étonna Ray.

\- Quatre. Il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait refusé la place de leader de l'initiation.

\- Un des grands mystères de ces lieux ! déclara théâtralement Ray.

Derrière nous, l'un des initiés gémit de douleur. Avec un soupir Ray dégaina son aiguille et partit s'occuper de lui. Zack en profita pour m'attirer sur ses genoux.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

\- J'écoute et j'apprends, lui dis-je. Mais ça va, aussi bien que ça peut aller.

\- Tu es courageuse, dit-il en m'embrassant. Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu, l'intrépide altruiste qui ne se laisse pas marcher dessus. Je me souviens aussi lorsque tu es montée sur l'estrade pour la Cérémonie du choix. J'espérais que tu choisirais les Audacieux comme ta sœur et tu l'as fait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Et si je ne les avais pas choisis ?

\- J'aurais été heureux de t'avoir parlé au moins une fois. Peut-être que ta sœur m'aurait rappelé que je ne te verrai plus jamais. Peut-être que je serai devenu soldat et que j'aurais fait des patrouilles dans le secteur Altruiste et alors je t'aurais cherché dans la foule. Peut-être même que je t'aurais croisé avec ton compagnon et mon cœur se serait brisé. Heureusement j'ai la chance de t'avoir aujourd'hui dans mes bras et je ne suis pas un Érudit pour imaginer les différents choix des « et si ».

\- Je persiste à penser que tu es un peu trop romantique pour un Audacieux, le taquinais-je.

Il fit semblant de bouder et tourna la tête pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser. J'étais accroc à ses lèvres et j'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur un homme tel que lui. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été là je serai tombée amoureuse d'Éric. Ou alors je serai devenue vieille fille qui n'aurait vécu que grâce à sa sœur, par procuration.

\- Rentez chez vous, nous lança Ray. Tu me revaudras ça plus tard.

\- T'es sûr ? répondit Zack pour moi.

\- A demain !

Je pris la main de Zack et je le tirai avant que mon collègue préféré et ami ne change d'avis. Pour une fois je prenais une petite décision sans réfléchir. Je profitais de ce qu'on m'offrait. J'étais déjà en sous-vêtements lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Je vais le tuer, s'énerva Zack.

\- Ignorons ce gêneur, souris-je.

Mais les coups redoublèrent. Avec un soupir, j'enfilais mon pantalon et mon t-shirt puis j'allais ouvrir. April se tenait devant ma porte avec un grand sourire.

\- Tomas garde Adam ce soir et j'ai besoin d'une soirée entre filles. Tu n'as pas le choix, termina-t-elle.

\- J'étais occupée, dis-je en rougissant. Plus tard ?

\- Non, ce soir !

\- C'est bon Ivy, lança Zack en m'enlaçant par derrière. Sors avec April et nous reprendrons quand tu rentreras.

\- Sauf si tu dors, plaisantais-je.

\- Merci ! Je te l'enlève !

April se mit à courir en me prenant la main. J'eus à peine le temps d'adresser un regard d'excuse à Zack. Vénéneuse était bondée mais Tris et Christina nous avait gardé une place. La jolie femme à la peau noire me planta deux baisers sur la joue avec chaleur. Ces temps-ci je promettais toujours de passer à sa boutique mais je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion.

\- Une soirée entre fille ! s'enthousiasma April. C'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue !

\- Sans moi, tu ne l'aurais pas eu, répliqua Christina.

Tris se tourna vers moi, les laissant dans leur chamaillerie.

\- J'ai envie de croire que ma sœur va ouvrir les portes et nous rejoindre, avouais-je. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était morte.

\- C'est que ta douleur s'apaise, me sourit Tris.

\- Tu as un frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Caleb, un Érudit.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Des fois. Mais j'ai ma vie ici et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Penses-tu que la réalisation de nos peurs puisse amener à la folie ?

Elle comprit aussitôt de quoi je parlais et elle prit son air maternel qui était rassurant. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Combattre ses peurs peut être une forme de réalisation aussi et ça ne rend pas fou. Même quand elles deviennent réelles.

\- Il y a autre chose. Je crois que ma sœur n'a pas été tuée par des Sans-faction.

\- Par qui alors ?

\- Par un de ses coéquipiers, supposais-je. Je ne sais pas…

\- Ivy, ta sœur empiétait sur le territoire des Sans-faction. Là-bas les Audacieux ne sont guère appréciés. Ce soir pas de sujet de ce genre.

\- D'accord, promis-je.

Sora venait d'arriver. La pétillante tatoueuse était un bourreau des cœurs et accumulait de plus en plus de charme en vieillissant. Ses tatouages devenaient célèbres dans le milieu et toute la faction reconnaissait son talent.

La soirée fut un moment de joie pure où j'appris à connaître un peu plus mes amies, où je m'essayais à imaginer un monde sans hommes. Bien que je n'eus pas bu, je me sentais ivre de bonheur. La mort de ma sœur était loin derrière moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement. J'entrais doucement par peur de réveiller Zack mais celui-ci m'attendait. Toujours torse nu, il termina sa bière et vint à ma rencontre.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

J'avais oublié le compte-rendu de mission depuis un moment lorsqu'il se rappela à moi par hasard en tombant du comptoir. Je contemplais pendant un instant le corps de ma sœur. Une nouvelle fois je me remémorais ma discussion avec Éric et le mensonge que je croyais avoir perçu. Je pris le dossier pour le lire à nouveau.

\- Tu vas être en retard et va me rendre ce dossier, déclara Zack en m'embrassant. A ce soir.

\- Ne les martyrise pas trop.

\- Jamais !

Je gardais le dossier avec moi-même au travail. Il ne voulait pas se sortir de mon esprit. Lorsque l'horloge afficha midi, je m'en emparais et je pris une décision qui pourrais me coûter cher. Je prévins Ray que je m'absentais pour une urgence et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Sortir de la faction s'avéra si simple qu'un instant je crus rêver. Le vent qui fouettait mon visage me revigora. J'avais appris à aimer les locaux de ma faction et j'avais été tellement prise que je ne sortais pas souvent à l'air libre. Je pris les escaliers extérieurs pour descendre et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je m'éloignais. Le quartier des Sans-faction était un amoncellement de bâtiment à moitié détruit. Il n'existait aucune route menant à eux et passer par les décombres d'une catastrophe lointaine était dangereux. Pourtant je reconnus certains endroits. Aussi bizarre que cela soit, ils représentaient mon enfance. Le ciel gris poussait les habitants à rester couvert et il n'y avait donc personne dehors. J'hésitais à passer la bâche qui servait d'entrer. J'étais habillée en Audacieuse et je ne serai pas la bienvenue. Mais peut-être pourrais-je voir ma mère. Je franchissais la bâche et aussitôt plusieurs pistolets furent pointés vers moi. Je levais les mains en signe de soumission.

\- Je ne suis pas armée et je ne viens pas en tant qu'Audacieuse, lançais-je.

Ils ricanèrent.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? me demanda quelqu'un.

Je n'avais pas de réponse à proprement parler et je ne pouvais pas leur demander de but en blanc s'il savait qui avait tué ma sœur. Encore en pleine réflexion quant à la formulation de ma réponse, je remarquais à peine la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'eux et qui leur demanda de baisser leurs armes.

\- Ivy ! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se recula et son sourire édenté me parut familier. Puis une douce chaleur s'insinua en moi et je pris la jeune Sans-faction dans mes bras. Sarine était en vie et en bonne santé. Je sentais à travers ses vêtements qu'elle était un peu maigre mais rien d'alarmant.

\- Sarine ! Tu es folle ! s'écria un homme.

J'eus du mal à reconnaître Hervé, qui en deux ans avait pris du muscle. Son visage s'illumina quand il me reconnut et il me donna une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Nous prenons sa présence en responsabilité, annonça-t-il aux hommes armés.

Certains râlèrent mais ils s'exécutèrent. Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvais, assise à une table, dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Sarine virevoltait dans la pièce exiguë à la recherche d'un verre et de quelque chose à boire. J'avais envie de rester avec eux, de parler comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Mais je n'étais pas venue pour ça et Hervé l'avait compris.

\- Ta mère nous a été d'une aide précieuse, m'expliqua Sarine. Elle a tout fait pour nous installer et pour nous aider à nous adapter. Sans elle, nous serions des affamés mendiants au coin d'une rue.

\- Anan et Judy ? m'enquis-je.

Ils vont bien. Ils ne vivent pas ici mais disons avec ceux qui veulent…

\- Sarine ! gronda Hervé.

\- Je lui fais confiance ! rétorqua Sarine. Ils vivent parmi ceux qui veulent organiser une révolte. Ce qui pourrait s'apparenter aux soldats des Sans-faction, le côté militaire.

\- D'accord, hochais-je la tête. Et Nico ?

\- Idem, répondit Hervé mécontent. Nous l'avons aidé quand il est arrivé. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu n'as ni arme, ni sac alors tu n'es pas ici pour rester.

\- Sevy est morte, déclarais-je.

Hervé tiqua à peine mais Sarine eut un regard emplit de pitié. Sa petite main se posa sur mon épaule pour me consoler.

\- Tu sais que ta sœur tuait des gens ? me lança Hervé.

\- Oui.

\- Elle méritait donc son sort.

\- Hervé ! s'écria Sarine. Arrête.

\- Bon ta sœur est morte. Et alors ?

\- D'après Éric ce sont des Sans-faction qui l'ont tué. Mais je n'y crois pas. Je sais que les vôtres se défendent et qu'ils auraient très bien pu tirer mais je suis persuadée qu'Éric m'a menti. J'ai sa version, je veux votre version.

\- Tu t'adresses aux mauvaises personnes, déclara Hervé. Ni Sarine, ni moi nous ne nous mêlons de ça.

\- Qui alors ? Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin de réponse. Sinon je vais vivre avec ce doute.

\- Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec notre représentante. Reviens dans trois jours.

\- Merci Hervé.

Sarine me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille qui avait quitté l'initiation.

\- Est-ce que tu vois encore ma mère ? demandais-je.

\- Oui. Tu as un message à lui faire passer ?

\- Non. S'il te plaît ne lui dis rien.

Ma mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'un de ses enfants n'existaient plus, surtout par un intermédiaire. Ma première impulsion m'avait poussé à la retrouver pour lui dire mais à présent je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

J'observais une dernière fois ce bâtiment complètement détruit. Sarine avait les traits fatigués, elle paraissait plus vieille que son âge, plus mature. Je savais que je venais de franchir une frontière et lorsque j'arrivais sur le toit de ma faction, j'hésitais à y retourner. Je jetais un œil en bas en me demanda si le filet s'y trouvait toujours. Sans lui la chute serait mortelle. Serait-ce céder à la facilité de sauter ? Une chute rapide, d'à peine quelques secondes. Ray m'attendait sûrement, j'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas trop eu de blessé. Une pensée de quelques secondes me traversa l'esprit : choisir les Sans-faction avaient un jour existé dans mes éventualités.

Zack me retrouva en fin de soirée. Notre frigidaire vide nous emmena à nous restaurer à la cantine. L'endroit était toujours autant animé. J'hésitais à lui confier ma brève escapade et ce que j'avais appris. Bientôt les Sans-faction se révolteraient. C'était une information capitale que je n'étais prête à livrer à personne. Et pourtant cette révolution pouvait entraîner la chute de notre système. Leur faisais-je assez confiance pour garder ce secret ? Je n'allais pas trahir la parole de Sarine et je n'étais pas contre le fait d'un renversement. Mais si les Sans-faction se montraient pire que les Érudits, regretterais-je d'être restée silencieuse ?

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde !

Est-ce que Sevy est vraiment morte ? Que cache le leader ? Cache-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? Ça vous travaille tout ça ! La plus grosse question quand même c'est : est-ce qu'Éric a tué Sevy ? Pourquoi ? La réponse… Pas maintenant. Non ça serait trop simple, je vais vous faire mijoter encore un moment. Si vous avez des hypothèses quand au pourquoi, je suis curieuse.

La bise et à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Moni : Coucou ! Donc d'après toi Éric serait un grand manipulateur ? O.o Pourquoi pas ! Haha ! Comment ça les sans-faction vont se rebeller ? Mais d'où l'info a-t-elle fuité ? Une attaque dans ce système si « parfait » ? Cultivons le mystère, c'est mieux. ( 😉) Et oui nous allons voir un peu plus Tris et Quatre dans les prochains chapitres (notamment celui-ci)! Bonne lecture !

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! Bonnes questions, bonnes questions… Mais je n'y répondrai pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Si je pensais que mon escapade était passée à la trappe et bien je me trompais. Trois jours plus tard, Quatre me tomba dessus. Au début je pensais qu'il venait en ami mais devant son regard furieux, je restais figée parce que je sentais les problèmes arriver. Quatre n'était plus mon instructeur mais j'avais conservé ce respect prof-élève à son égard, contrairement à ma relation avec Tris.

\- Tu t'en va ? grinça-t-il.

\- Non, mentis-je.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que figure-toi, qu'il y a quelques jours de cela je t'ai vu sortir de la faction pour aller te balader, sûrement.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Jusque chez les Sans-faction ?

Un bref espoir comme quoi il ne saurait rien avait naquis pour mourir aussitôt. Quatre travaillait à la salle de contrôle et ça m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais à défaut de le considérer comme mon ennemi, je pouvais en faire mon allié. Pour cela je misais tout sur la sincérité.

\- C'est vrai, avouais-je. J'avais besoin de leur version de l'histoire parce que je suis presque sûre qu'ils n'ont pas tué ma sœur.

\- Ivy, soupira-t-il. Il faut tu passes à autre chose.

\- Non. Éric m'a menti lorsque je lui ai demandé des explications, j'en suis sûre. C'est impossible à expliquer mais je sacrifierais ce que j'ai de plus cher pour affirmer qu'Éric est un menteur.

\- Ton accusation est grave. Tu pourrais être exilé.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Pas pour prouver que j'ai raison de le haïr mais pour pouvoir avancer en sachant ce qui s'est passé.

Quatre allait céder. Je le lisais dans son regard qui se faisait déjà moins dur. Contre toute attente il me laissa passer en me conseillant de faire attention. Ce fut avec un véritable plaisir que je retrouvais l'air du dehors et la satisfaction de voir un horizon. Arrivée vers les ruines, je sentis qu'on me suivait. Me fiant à mon instinct, j'escaladais un morceau de mur et me plaquais contre ce dernier, attendant de voir mon assaillant. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvais à côté de Quatre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'exclamais-je.

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Me surveiller, tu veux dire. Je ne sais même pas s'ils n'essaieront pas de te tuer, à la base je pensais venir seule, faire ça toute seule.

\- On le saura quand on y sera.

Et il continua d'avancer. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, quelques Sans-faction traînaient dehors. Puis ils nous virent et je les vis se tendre d'appréhension. Soudain, Sarine apparut comme pour nous sauver.

\- Quatre, Ivy, nous salua-t-elle.

\- Ravi de te revoir Sarine.

Il paraissait vraiment sincère. Notre jeune alliée nous mena dans le dédale des bâtiments effondrés jusqu'à ce que l'on s'enfonce si loin que la lumière perçait à peine. Du coin de l'œil je remarquais que les Sans-faction nous encerclaient et ils n'étaient guère ravis de nous voir. Quatre et moi échangeâmes un regard de connivence, au moindre problème nous pourrions compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais dans la foule, je reconnus quelques visages, des Sans-faction que j'avais aidé auprès de ma mère mais aussi des camarades de l'initiation. Soudain quelqu'un fendit la foule et je fus soulevée de terre. Nico me fit tournoyer et c'est à moitié hilare qu'il me reposa. Sa bonne humeur communicative me donna le sourire.

\- Alors comme ça on déserte ? ricana-t-il.

\- Pas le moins du monde, ris-je.

\- Mon ange gardien. Tu sais je me suis bien débrouillée depuis que je suis parti. Ta mère m'a pas mal aidé.

\- J'en suis heureuse.

\- Comment vont Zack et Archi ?

\- Très bien. Zack s'occupe encore des initiés de cette année et Archi est en pleine formation pour devenir leader. La rumeur veut que Max soit bientôt déchu.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles ! déclara Nico. Quatre, heureux de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi.

Quatre m'étonnait de plus en plus. Il serra la main de Nico et se mit à sourire lui aussi. J'avais même l'impression qu'il était plus à l'aise que moi.

\- Loin de moi de briser les retrouvailles, trancha une voix. Mais vous n'êtes pas venues pour cela.

Je levais les yeux vers celle qui venait de s'exprimer. Un peu maigre, ses cheveux bruns partaient en mèches rebelles autour de son visage. Et bien que souriante, elle n'avait rien d'avenante. Le charisme qu'elle dégageait me laissa deviner que c'était elle la chef. Son visage me parut quelque peu familier.

\- Evelyn, murmura Quatre.

Je me tournais vers lui, étonnée qu'il la connaisse. Evelyn, où avais-je déjà entendu ce prénom ? Ça remontait très loin dans mes souvenirs.

\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

L'ordre était clairement sous-entendu et je n'allais pas me permettre de faire la fine bouche. Jusqu'à la sincérité et confiance m'avait réussi. Mais je n'oubliais pas de rester méfiante. Evelyn nous conduisit dans ce qui devait être son bureau. Elle nous désigna les chaises autour d'une grande table en fer. Nico ne nous avait pas quitté et sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Quatre, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant mais je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attire des ennuis, dit-il en me désignant.

Evelyn tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit.

\- Ivy, ça fait tellement longtemps. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lâchais-je.

\- Je m'appelle Evelyn Eaton, j'étais une altruiste et…

\- Vous êtes la femme de Marcus, la coupais-je. Mais maman a dit que vous étiez morte. Et…

Quatre de son vrai nom Tobias Eaton, me rappelais-je soudainement. Je tournais un regard écarquillé vers lui mais il fuyait mon regard comme s'il avait honte d'avoir ce nom en héritage. Je me recentrais sur Evelyn, depuis quand les morts revenaient-ils à la vie ?

\- Je me suis faites passer pour morte, expliqua-t-elle. Et ta mère m'a été d'une grande aide. Sans elle, je n'en serai pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Ma mère avait une tendance trop altruiste et je me mis à sourire en pensant à elle. Alors que venait la question « pourquoi », je sus que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Ma mère l'avait aidé sans raison parce qu'elle était comme ça, si on lui demandait de l'aide elle le faisait.

\- Ivy tu as demandé à me voir. Que veux-tu ?

Je lui tendis le compte-rendu sur la dernière mission de ma sœur. Evelyn le parcourut du regard, fronçant les sourcils en signe de concentration. Puis elle releva le regard sur moi et haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux votre version, déclarais-je. Parce que je pense que Sevy n'est pas morte d'une balle d'un Sans-faction.

Evelyn me contempla avec tristesse et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me dise que ma quête était vaine, que c'était bien eux. Mais il restait un espoir, il y en avait toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Ivy. Je ne regarde pas chaque balle que mes soldats ont tiré, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Mais nous pouvons interroger les personnes qui était sur les lieux, suggéra Nico.

\- Nous pourrions, hocha la tête Evelyn. Mais Ivy n'a rien à donner en échange.

Evelyn, gronda Quatre. Soulage une conscience et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous.

J'observais la femme qui nous faisait face et je me rendis compte qu'elle était abîmée. Je faisais partie des personnes qui ignorait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais je comprenais que pour en arriver là où elle était, elle avait eu besoin de faire des compromis. L'échange qu'elle demandait était légitime. Sauf que je n'avais rien à échanger, je n'étais qu'une infirmière qui refusait de se battre.

\- Je t'accorde cette faveur, céda Evelyn en regardant Quatre. Nico va les chercher.

Avec un hochement ce dernier quitta le bureau. La représente dans des Sans-faction se détourna bien vite de moi pour se concentrer sur son fils qui lui était hostile. Quatre lui en voulait terriblement. Plusieurs fois il évoqua qu'elle s'était montrée égoïste en le laissant tout seul dans les griffes de son père. Ils faisaient comme si je n'existais pas mais j'entendais tout. Et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les sous-entendus sur le comportement de Marcus Eaton me donnaient des frissons. Ma mère nous avait toujours tenu à l'écart de cet homme. Je pensais que c'était parce que nous n'étions pas vraiment proche du leader mais plus ils parlaient, plus j'avais l'impression que c'était une toute autre raison.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer cinq hommes de haute taille et le regard dur. A côté Nico paraissait nettement plus joyeux. Un à un, les hommes saluèrent leur chef et restèrent droit comme des I, comme des soldats. Ils m'adressèrent à peine un regard.

\- Cette jeune femme souhaiterait avoir votre version des faits lors d'une mission qui visait à affaiblir la brigade anti-divergent, expliqua Evelyn. C'était il y a…

\- Plus d'un mois, termina l'un des hommes. La dernière fois qu'on a vu ces pourritures de notre côté.

\- Cherry s'est prise une balle dans la jambe, n'est-ce pas ? m'exclamais-je. Ils étaient cinq.

\- A quoi elle ressemble ta Cherry ? lâcha un autre.

\- Une grande blonde musclée, décrivis-je.

\- Ah ouais ! s'esclaffa l'un des hommes. Je l'ai pas raté cette vipère.

\- Et la jeune fille brune aux yeux verts ? Celle toujours à côté du blond baraqué ? m'empressais-je de demander.

Ils savaient. L'un des cinq savaient et j'en étais persuadée. J'approchais enfin de la vérité. Je les regardais tous, attendant leur réponse. Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur le plus jeune. Cheveux blonds un peu long et cicatrice sur la joue, il baissait les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il baissa aussitôt la tête. Je me levais et m'approchais de lui.

\- Je veux juste savoir parce que ça me ronge, lui dis-je. C'était ma sœur. Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu peux lui répondre Oscar, l'encouragea Evelyn.

\- En fait, j'devais surveiller les angles morts, enfin les coins et ils sont arrivés de nulle part. J'pense qu'ils voulaient nous avoir par derrière. Sauf qu'un moment le colosse à braquer une arme vers elle. Ils se sont disputés, vraiment très fort et il lui a tiré dessus.

\- Je devins livide et le monde commença à tourner autour de moi.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? tremblais-je. Le colosse c'est un homme blond couvert de tatouage ?

\- Oui, confirma Oscar.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent et personne n'eus le temps de me rattraper avant que ma tête cogne le coin de la table. Nico et Quatre se précipitèrent à mon chevet mais j'étais juste sonnée. Je réussi à ma relever, agrippant la table comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué. Il m'a menti. Il a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Je jetais un regard désemparé à Quatre parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je savais mais je n'avais rien prévu pour la suite. J'étais incapable d'éclater en sanglot, de crier ou de prononcer le moindre mot, mon cœur était enserré et je cherchais à respirer un peu mieux.

\- Je suis navrée Ivy, déclara Evelyn.

\- Nous allons rentrer, c'est dangereux de rester ici. Nous avons pris trop de risque, lança Quatre.

\- Si un jour tu changes d'avis, tu es le bienvenue Tobias.

\- C'est Quatre maintenant.

\- J'ai une dette envers vous, murmurais-je.

\- Exact, affirma Evelyn. Nico va vous reconduire.

Sans l'aide de Quatre je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu bouger, sans lui je me serai effondrée. Nico aussi me soutenait, je sentis vaguement sa main sur mon épaule. Pourquoi Éric avait-il fait une chose pareille ? J'émettais nombre d'hypothèse. Je savais mais à présent je voulais comprendre. Aux dernières nouvelles il était amoureux d'elle, ils étaient heureux. Qu'est-ce qui poussait les membres d'un couple à se tuer ? J'entendis à peine Nico nous souhaiter au revoir. Quatre était un peu mon repère pour les quelques minutes jusqu'à la faction. Je voulais retourner chez moi, chez les Altruistes, et encore que là-bas existait aussi les secrets. Retourner chez les Audacieux alors que je maudissais cette faction. Elle m'avait tout pris. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le toit, Quatre s'arrêta.

\- Tu leur fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Ils peuvent se tromper, ils ont pu mentir…

\- Je sais que tu es ami avec Éric et je ne te demande pas de prendre parti. Ça ne concerne que moi et je choisis de leur faire confiance.

\- Ne va pas confronter Éric.

\- Je serai être plus subtile. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui. Je veux juste retrouver Zack.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Nos chemins se séparèrent dans la Fosse. Je rejoignis Ray qui me fit comprendre que mes absences répétées devaient s'arrêter. Pour le remercier de sa tolérance, j'acceptais de prendre ses nuits de garde pour la semaine qui arrivait. Satisfait il retourna au classement de ses sérums, sans poser de question sur où j'étais allée et pourquoi je faisais cette tête.

La culpabilité de ne rien dire à Zack commençait elle aussi à me ronger. C'était un homme patient qui avait entièrement confiance en moi. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il se retrouve confronté entre deux choix, m'être fidèle ou être fidèle à sa faction. Ça ne pouvait rien donner de bon. Portant je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire. Une fois que sa respiration se fit régulière et que je fus sûre qu'il dormait, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. J'avais beau considérer le fait que les Sans-faction m'avaient peut-être menti cela ne suffisait pas à faire naître le doute. Mon instinct me criait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable. J'avais peur que mon antipathie fausse mon jugement. Finalement je pensais qu'avoir la vérité m'aiderait mais ça ne faisait qu'amener d'autres questions. Rester allonger devenait gênant et je me mis à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement.

\- Ivy, bâilla Zack. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis.

Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans de cela un homme avait été tué dans les locaux des Audacieux. Une Audacieuse s'était pendue. Depuis une soldat était morte en mission. Plus toutes les autres morts sans pour autant en avoir beaucoup. Mais ces dernières années je ne retenais que des morts étranges, qui n'auraient pas dû avoir de témoin.

\- Ivy, m'appela-t-il. Viens te coucher.

Je lui obéis parce que je commençais à fatiguer. Je m'allongeais sur le côté face à lui et j'emmêlais mes doigts aux siens.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasses, murmura-t-il.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Ta sœur sera toujours l'ombre qui plane au-dessus de nous, soupira-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- J'ai voué ma vie à veiller sur elle et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a plus de sens.

\- Et ton travail ? Et moi ? lança-t-il vexé.

\- J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi Zack. Je t'aime mais je t'ai toujours dit que ma sœur passerait avant.

\- Mais elle n'est plus là.

\- Oui, confirmais-je. Et je dois trouver un autre sens pour vivre et tu m'y aide beaucoup, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois fou de toi, je te passe vraiment tout, ricana-t-il.

\- Un jour je te raconterai pourquoi j'ai fait certains choix et ce jour-là j'espère que tu comprendras. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

\- Toujours mon amour.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur son front et me pelotonnais contre lui. Je n'étais pas aussi persuadée que lui qu'il me pardonnerait. Parce que j'allais tuer Éric et sûrement déserté les Audacieux.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

Blablazone : Amis du jour Bonjour ! Amis du soir Bonsoir ! (j'aime beaucoup cette expression). Bon de quoi je vais bien pouvoir vous parler ? Ah oui ! Ma dernière lecture ! « Phobos » tome 4 de Victor Dixen. Comment ça le monde ne tourne pas autour de divergent ? Oui, oui, c'est bien de se diversifier.

Alors « Phobos » si vous ne connaissez pas, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Divergent. La série se base sur une nouvelle téléréalité qui commence sur Terre et qui se poursuivra sur la planète Mars (l'avenir les amis, l'avenir je vous dis). On suit donc le voyage des 12 prétendants (6 filles, 6 garçons de nationalités toutes différentes) jusqu'à la planète rouge. Et donc durant le voyage, pour passer le temps, parce qu'ils sont quand même filmé H24 et que c'est le speech de l'audition, sont réalisés des séance de Speed Dating. Ces séances serviront à créer des couples qui vivront sur Mars (et qui la coloniseront). En parallèle on a aussi le point de vue de ce qui se passe sur Terre (montée d'un nouveau pouvoir, manipulation, dérèglement climatique, conflits, trahison, romance, mort & vie…). Mais ce n'est pas que ça, y'a quand même 4 tomes ! Par peur de vous spoiler je n'en dirai pas plus.

C'est une série de livre que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, et le final est juste magnifique. Mon résumé n'est pas le meilleur alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur Internet (paraît qu'il peut servir à ça aussi), pour vous renseigner. Soyez curieux ! Pour ceux qui connaissent, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Moni : Bonjour ! Je suis d'accord avec toi « loufoque » est un mot trop peu utilisé. Mais il est difficile à placer je trouve. Éric cache quelque chose c'est sûr, quand à ses raisons je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles soient si loufoques que ça. Ivy et Éric, non mais ça va être la grande histoire, ne jamais sous-estimé le côté manipulateur de quelqu'un. Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi je trouve qu'on ne voit plus trop Zack, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu bon sang ! Le pauvre en plus… Avec ce que je lui prévois… (oui je te mets l'esprit à l'envers !). Profite bien de la plage et du rythme encore lent des cours (quoique nous sommes presque en octobre). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à la revoyure !

Ps : tu vois à défaut de ne plus trop voir Zack, on va un peu plus voir Quatre. Après est-ce que ça se vaut ? Pas sûr !

CourtneyAckles : Bonjour ! Ne t'inquiète pas Éric ne quitte pas encore cette histoire. Maintenant ça reste la grande question, Ivy a-t-elle raison d'accorder plus de crédit aux sans-faction ? Cette question aura aussi sa réponse. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt !

* * *

Le tuer.

C'était mon nouvel objectif. J'étais aveuglée par la vengeance ou une autre chose que je n'identifiais pas. Je n'avais rendu visite qu'à Sevy une seule et unique fois. Je savais à peine à quoi ressemblait l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé. Et ce fut avec une certaine anxiété que je toquais.

Au début je voulais piquer une arme à l'armurerie et lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Pourtant comme je l'avais dit à Quatre, j'allais être subtile. Il devait avoir mal encore plus que moi. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je retentais mais toujours personne. Cédant à la curiosité je baissais la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Une odeur de renfermé, d'alcool et de poussière m'assaillit le visage. J'eus à peine le temps de me décaler qu'une bouteille de bière vide explosa à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Éric était allongé, le visage creusé par la fatigue, une barbe de plusieurs jours sur le visage. Le grand Éric, leader Audacieux, était une véritable loque. Et j'étais partagée entre la satisfaction et l'envie de l'aider. J'aimais à penser que ce je voyais c'était le reflet de sa culpabilité. Doucement un plan se forma dans mon esprit. J'allais le relever, en douceur, j'allais lui faire retrouver un peu goût à la vie pour qu'il me considère comme son amie et son alliée et au dernier moment je le détruirai, je le trahirai, je le tuerai.

\- Dégage Quatre, grogna-t-il.

\- Perdu.

Il se redressa surpris et me regarda longuement. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de recevoir une nouvelle bouteille dans la figure.

\- Sevy, chuchota-t-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement. Il s'arrêta loin de moi et tendit la main vers mon visage. Sa main glissa lentement le long de ma joue et je me reculais de dégoût. Ma réaction lui provoqua une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu te trompes encore, sifflais-je.

Son regard se fit plus dur et il se détourna de moi. Traînant les pieds, il ramassa une bouteille encore pleine et en pris une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râla-t-il.

\- Ton comportement est une honte, lâchais-je. Tu crois que Sevy aurait voulu te voir ainsi ? Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de douche ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Moi je veux que tu souffres, pensais-je.

Sans lui obéir, j'allais ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'amener de l'air et de la lumière. Dans les placards je trouvais un sac poubelle et je commençais à ramasser les cadavres de bouteille. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais tant qu'il tolérait ma présence je resterai. Une fois que j'eus terminée, je jetais le sac devant la porte.

\- Va te doucher ! ordonnais-je.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Va te doucher ! Tu pues.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère alors va te faire voir !

\- Éric tu n'es pas un gosse ! Tu es un adulte responsable alors va prendre cette douche !

Je crus à un miracle quand il se leva et qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Cependant, même obéissant, il transpirait la colère et je le sentis lorsqu'il claqua la porte faisant résonner toute la pièce. Pendant qu'il se douchait je débarrassais les restes à moitié moisi. Toutes cette nourriture périmée, un vrai gâchis dont les Altruistes auraient fait un meilleur usage. Lorsqu'il sortit j'avais fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Je relevais la tête et me mis à rougir violemment en le voyant nu comme un verre devant moi. Je me retournais avant d'en voir plus.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'habiller ! m'écriais-je.

\- Justement j'y allais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis à la table de sa cuisine en train de boire une bière. Je profitais de son silence et de sa léthargie pour m'occuper des draps du lit. L'odeur était infecte. Un nouveau sac s'ajouta devant son entrée. Un brin de ménage plus tard, je m'arrêtais fière de moi. Cet appartement ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Il devait juste supporter un ivrogne. Mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur une photo, traînant sur une table de chevet. Ma sœur souriait à l'objectif et Éric l'enlaçait par derrière. Son sourire me manquait.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire le ménage ! déclara quelqu'un en entrant. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais… Ivy ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à un Quatre désemparé. Derrière lui, Éric ronflait à moitié, une bouteille de whisky dans la main.

\- Bonjour, souriais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je l'aide, déclarais-je.

Quatre plissa des yeux, il ne me croyait pas et il avait raison.

\- S'il te plaît ne fais pas de bêtise, chuchota-t-il. Laisse-le tranquille.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je l'aide.

Je quittais l'appartement de ma sœur et rejoignait mon lieu de travail. Travailler me permit de me changer les idées. Les combats étaient bientôt terminés mais les initiés continuaient de se blesser. J'allais finir par croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Cette nuit j'étais de garde. Zack me rejoignit en début de soirée. Fatiguée, il s'allongea sur l'une des tables et tendit les bras pour que je le rejoigne.

\- Mon adorable romantique Audacieux, ris-je. Je dois rester centrée sur mon travail.

\- Aller il n'y a personne !

\- J'ai été voir Éric aujourd'hui.

\- Et alors ? demanda Zack sèchement.

\- Il est anéanti.

\- Pitié ne me dis pas que tu vas t'occuper de lui. Il est assez grand pour se gérer tout seul.

\- Je le fais pour Sevy.

Je ne pouvais me montrer totalement sincère avec lui ou lui mentir entièrement. A la place je lui donnais une demi-vérité. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais je sentais que je glissais sur une mauvaise pente.

Éric me facilita la tâche. Lorsque je revins deux jours plus tard, il me demanda de m'en aller puis abandonna. En premier il devait me faire confiance, me voir comme une amie, comme le dernier lien avec ma sœur. La troisième fois, je le trouvais plus méfiant. Je jouais avec son esprit, j'étais là pour le tourmenter.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? hurla-t-il.

Il me plaquait contre le mur, ses mains autour de mon cou. Je devais choisir les mots justes pour qu'ils ne m'étranglent pas. C'était étrange de voir que dans pareille situation mon cœur ne tambourinait pas furieusement mais au contraire qu'il était serein. Ainsi cela prouvait que je n'avais pas autant peur d'Éric que je le pensais.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma sœur t'aimais autant. Tu es un être de colère au mœurs légères. Mais elle t'aimait. Et c'est pour elle que je fais ça car elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu finisses comme un ivrogne à cause d'elle. Bien sûr je n'exclue pas ta part de responsabilité. Tu étais son coéquipier et tu devais la protéger, tu as échoué. Maintenant il faut te reprendre et continuer à vivre.

Ma tirade eut le mérite de le toucher puisqu'il me relâcha. Le regard perdu il trouva réconfort auprès d'une énième bouteille. Il eut à peine le temps d'en prendre une gorgée que je la lui arrachais.

\- Bordel ! Quelle chieuse !

\- Tu peux m'insulter, me moquais-je. Je m'en fou.

\- T'es en train de me faire vivre un enfer !

\- Pourquoi ? Aller Éric parle ! Avoue-moi pourquoi tu bois autant ! criais-je.

\- Pour oublier ! hurla-t-il en retour.

Intérieurement j'étais satisfaite de connaître la réponse. Tout en gardant un visage impassible je m'appliquais à le fusiller du regard. C'était trop facile de se réfugier dans l'alcool pour oublier, pour noyer sa culpabilité. Malheureusement pour lui je serai là pour qu'il n'oublie pas, pour que chaque jour qu'il lui restait, il sache qu'il avait tué celle qu'il aimait. Je serai aussi bien le fantôme de ma sœur que celle qui allait le trahir.

Je terminais de nettoyer et j'emportais toutes les bouteilles d'alcool que je pouvais trouver. Dans quelques minutes Quatre passerait rendre visite à son ami et je n'avais pas envie de le croiser. Jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille Éric jura et m'insulta. J'encaissais de mieux et en mieux et bientôt ce qu'il dirait ne me ferait plus rien.

La patience était une qualité essentielle. Mon plan avançait doucement et bientôt Quatre fut moins suspicieux à mon égard. A ses yeux j'aidais vraiment Éric même s'il se demandait encore pourquoi. Zack ne soupçonnait rien. Je ne lui cachais rien de mes visites à Éric. En ce moment il était pris par les simulations. Tris participait aussi et je me demandais s'il elle trouverait des divergents cette année.

Ma patience fut récompensée.

Au milieu de la nuit quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Désorientée, je me levais en m'attendant presque à ouvrir la porte et tomber sur une Sevy en larme.

\- Quelle habitude de merde ! râla Zack. Je suis sûr que ta sœur s'est arrangée pour que quelqu'un prenne le relais, bougonna-t-il. Laisse cette personne se fatiguer parce que Y'A DES GENS QUI DORMENT !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il rabattit la couette au-dessus de sa tête. Amusée je restais quelques instants à guetter le silence puis les coups reprirent. Cette fois j'étais décidée à me lever. J'ouvris et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un Éric saoul plus que de raison.

\- Bonsoir, le saluais-je sèchement.

Il allait me dire quelque chose mais au dernier moment il vomit à mes pieds. Le regard vitreux, la bouche tordue de dégoût, il s'excusa d'un regard.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Et pour cet homme à l'ego surdimensionné c'était un pas comme un autre.

\- Les toilettes sont au fond à gauche, je te rejoins.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Avançant dans le noir, il se cogna plusieurs fois, jura et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. A peine quelques secondes après il se remit à vomir. Pour tout avouer je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les brumes du sommeil m'empêchaient d'y voir clair et de réfléchir. Je réalisais à peine ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que je capte l'odeur. Secouant la tête et me bouchant le nez j'allais remplir un sceau d'eau et de savon, et partait en quête de chiffon. Une petite inspiration pour me donner du courage puis je m'agenouillais pour nettoyer mon entrée. Puis deux mains familières me relevèrent et un baiser fut déposer sur ma nuque.

\- Va t'occuper du gêneur qui est en train de refaire la déco de notre salle de bain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui Ivy, dit-il en prenant mon matériel.

\- Mais tu dois être en forme pour demain. Je préfèrerai que tu dormes.

\- Tu crois que je vais dormir avec Éric dans nos toilettes ? Va t'occuper de lui mon adorable Ivy. Comme ça demain je serai exécrable et ce sont mes initiés qui prendront et Éric me devra une faveur.

\- Merci mon adorable Audacieux. Et bonne chance avec l'odeur.

\- Il me revaudra ça, marmonna-t-il.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et j'allais voir comment se portait l'ivrogne. Blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, le regard vitreux et une expression encore nauséeuse, Éric était avachi sur le sol, contre le mur. Sa chemise froissée portait des traces de je-sais-quoi et son pantalon était déchiré au niveau du genou d'une façon qui ne faisait pas naturel. Les jointures de ses poings étaient légèrement sanguinolentes.

\- Tu t'es battu ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Ouais, grimaça-t-il. Ces sales petits cons…

\- Tais-toi ! ordonnais-je. Tu vas t'allonger sur le carrelage.

Il s'exécuta non sans me regarder comme si j'étais devenue folle. Du dos de la main, je la posais sur son front pour avoir une idée de sa température. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. La fraîcheur du carrelage l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Je jetais un œil à mes toilettes et fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'y aurait pas de nettoyage à faire. Bon l'odeur allait persister plusieurs jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Le début, sifflais-je.

\- J'étais pas bien et j'en ai eu assez de rester enfermé. Du coup j'ai été au bar, à Vénéneuse je crois. J'ai beaucoup bu. Y'en a bien quelques-uns qui m'ont dit de ralentir mais je les ai pas écouté. Puis on refuse pas de servir à boire à un leader. Après y'a une espèce de furie qui m'a mis dehors parce que ma présence dérangeait soi-disant, ricana-t-il. Là j'ai croisé ces petits cons et j'ai frappé…

Avec un soupir, j'ouvris l'un des placards et en sortait du désinfectant et des compresses. Tandis qu'il restait allongé, je soignais ses mains. Ce n'était que des petites égratignures.

\- C'est de ta faute, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Tout ton charabia sur Sevy n'aurait pas voulu ça, blablabla, tu dois reprendre ta vie, blablabla, sors un peu…

J'appuyais plus fortement sur l'une de ses petites blessures et il grimaça de douleur. Comme si c'était ma faute s'il avait décidé d'aller boire ailleurs que chez lui. Je ne le laisserai pas m'accuser à tort.

\- Toujours nauséeux ?

\- Ça va, grimaça-t-il.

\- Maintenant douche parce que comme d'habitude tu pues. Je crois même que je vais brûler tes vêtements.

Je me relevais pour lui sortir une serviette puis je lui indiquais le shampooing. Comme il me regardait avec un air demeuré, je me sentis obligée de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la douche. Je terminais en lui disant que Zack lui prêterait des affaires de rechange. Au moment où je partais, il me retint par le poignet.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi. Je me souviens de toi me disant que tu me détestais.

\- Tu comprendras.

Je refermais la porte et soupirais longuement. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui répondre. C'était un risque qu'il se pose encore plus de question. Zack venait de terminer, il m'enlaça longuement, son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Un instant je crus qu'il dormait.

\- Tu lui prêteras des vêtements, chuchotais-je.

\- Bien sûr, rit-il jaune. Quelle plaie ! Il a de la chance que tu sois là sinon je l'aurais déjà viré à coup de pied au cul.

\- Je sais.

Je laissais Zack lui apporter des vêtements dans la salle de bain tandis que je jetais les vieux vêtements. Je jetais un œil à l'entrée et respirais l'odeur de savon. C'était déjà ça. Tout en bougonnant Zack retourna se coucher.

\- Lui je ne le veux pas dans mon lit, sitôt qu'il sort, il dégage !

Après ça, il disparut sous la couette. J'étais d'accord sur le fait que je n'allais pas accueillir Éric dans mon lit. Le supporter chez moi était déjà suffisant. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, je lui indiquais le canapé (deux places seulement). Il se laissa tomber et je n'eus même pas le temps de lui apporter un oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Soudain fatiguée, je fis de même.

\- En plus il ronfle, désespéra Zack. La poisse ! La poisse…

Je m'endormis, amusé par la dernière réplique de Zack.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée la première. Alors que les garçons dormaient je préparais du café et un verre d'eau avec une aspirine. J'embrassais Zack sur le front puis sur les lèvres pour qu'il se réveille et je partis prendre une douche en lui disant de réveiller Éric.

\- DEBOUT ! entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un grognement suivit d'une « bordel, ma tête », lui répondit. C'était là la malchance d'avoir des murs fins, on entendait tout.

\- Écoute-moi bien, commença Zack. Sans Ivy tu serais en train de décuver au milieu d'un couloir alors tu vas bouger tes fesses, prendre le cachet d'aspirine qu'elle t'a préparé et te casser d'ici. Je t'ai assez vu.

\- Sur un autre ton, je suis ton leader, menaça Éric.

\- Leader ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ma copine s'est occupée de toi, tu as pioncé sur mon canapé et tu vas boire mon café. Moi je n'accueille pas les clodos alors leader ou pas, je te parle comme je veux. Tu as franchi la barrière Éric.

\- Quelle barrière ? ricana ce dernier.

\- Celle du respect membre-leader. Celle qui dit qu'un leader ne pas gerber chez un des membres de la faction. Si tu penses que les autres ne voient pas ta déchéance, c'est ton problème. Mais à partir du moment où t'as gerbé devant ma porte, tu n'es pas mon leader, tu es un parasite. Repasse cette porte et tu seras à nouveau le leader que je crois respecter.

\- Merci pour la leçon de moral Reys, se moqua Éric. Tu me files ce cachet !

\- Ah mais quel boulet !

Le silence qui suivit me donna des frissons mais au moins ils n'allaient pas de battre. Profitant ce court intermède, je me glissais sous l'eau. Leur discussion reprit lorsque je sortis.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir Quatre ? demanda Zack.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Chez vous c'était plus près.

\- Si tu penses que je vais te croire, ricana méchamment mon petit ami. La vérité c'est quoi ? Soudain Ivy s'occupe de toi et tu as cru quoi ? Qu'elle était ton amie peut-être.

Un silence.

\- Alors c'est ça, lâcha Zack. Elle n'est pas ton amie et elle ne le sera jamais. Elle t'aide parce que c'est dans ses gènes d'aider les autres mais elle ne te considèrera jamais comme son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Reys ?

\- Qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle a pitié de toi.

\- La ferme !

Je décidais de ce moment pour sortir. Heureusement car ils étaient tous les deux levés, face à face et prêt à se battre. Zack posa son regard sur moi et s'éloigna d'Éric. Il termina sa tasse de café et vint m'embrasser avant de partir. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Éric. Il ne me regardait pas mais je le sentais encore furieux.

\- Tu as pitié de moi, ricana-t-il. Quel idiot je peux être ! Je n'apprendrais décidément jamais.

\- Je ne considère pas qu'aider les autres c'est avoir pitié d'eux. Zack peut penser ce qu'il veut, toi tu peux croire ce que tu veux. En tout cas je ne vais pas cesser de t'aider maintenant même si tu ne veux pas de ma présence.

Mentir devenait tellement simple. Je n'éprouvais aucun remord à agir de la sorte et ça devenait effrayant. Quelque chose avait changé en moi et je n'étais plus l'inoffensive Altruiste qui voulait survivre. Éric finit par partir et moi aussi. D'autres existaient et eux, je désirais réellement les aider.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

Blablazone : Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous avez aimé cet Éric en mode épave ? Vous avez détesté cet Éric en mode désespoir ? Mes amis de toute façon le leader reprend du service ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus important c'est ce qu'il cache et ce que nos protagonistes vont découvrir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hello ! Pas de problème, on ne peut pas toujours avoir de l'inspiration même pour les commentaires. Oui Éric devient préoccupant mais ça ne va pas durer. Ça c'est la nouvelle grande question, Ivy va-t-elle tuer Éric ? Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire la confrontation entre Zack et Éric.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonjour ! En ce moment Éric n'en mène pas large, le pauvre c'est la descente aux enfers mais ça ne va pas durer. Ivy n'est pas aussi radicale, peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis.

* * *

Je ne sus pas si ce fut les paroles de Zack qui avaient fait écho à Éric mais ce dernier repris le travail. Il recommença à aller à son bureau et il débarqua pendant les simulations provoquant une trouille bleue chez les initiés. Ils étaient de ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais croisé Éric tel qu'il était et ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu la pression du leader pendant leur initiation. Finalement il avait juste fallu pousser le leader un peu pour qu'il se reprenne. Si j'avais su que le remettre d'aplomb serait si facile.

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, je tombais sur le compte-rendu de la dernière mission de ma sœur. Si Éric était de retour, cela signifiait-il que la brigade anti-divergent aussi ? J'espérais que non car alors j'en serai responsable. Regardant le dossier, je décidais de le rapporter. Je ne l'ouvrais plus depuis mon passage chez les Sans-faction.

Toquant à la porte j'attendis une réponse positive. A la place, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Éric s'apprêtait à hurler un ordre mais en me voyant il se ravisa. Le bureau avait été remis en bon état, il n'y avait plus cette odeur de renfermé. Il se replaça derrière son bureau et attendit que je m'installe. Je ne savais pas depuis quand il était devenu aussi formel. Je me mis à le fixer. Ses yeux surtout. Il avait toujours eu pour moi un regard de mépris mais là je n'y lisais rien de tel.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Tu viens me surveiller ?

J'étais estomaquée. Éric venait-il de plaisanter ? Avec moi ? Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me reprendre. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son bureau m'apprit qu'il était en plein rangement. Les dossiers s'amoncelaient. Même à l'envers je reconnus le symbole de la brigade anti-divergent. Une flamme au-dessus de l'œil des Érudits. J'eus un frisson de peur en pensant que cette chose allait recommencer à sévir.

\- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'exclama-t-il.

Secouant la tête, je lui adressais un hochement de tête. De quoi avait-il bien pu me parler ?

\- Je suis venue te rapporter ça.

Devant lui, je déposais le dossier. Son regard se voila de tristesse et ce fut avec une certaine réticence qu'il s'en empara. Pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Combien de fois l'avait-il lu avant moi ? J'avais passé des nuits entières à le lire, à regarder les photos du cadavre de ma sœur. Lui aussi ? Ça me coûtait de le reconnaître mais nous n'étions peut-être pas si différents sur ce point-là. Lui comme moi, nous étions hantés par la mort d'une proche mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? changeais-je de sujet.

\- Le tri.

\- Et la brigade anti-divergent, ça en est où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? me demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Savoir si ça va reprendre du service.

\- Pour l'instant rien n'est décidé.

Il s'empara d'une pile de dossier et alla les ranger ailleurs.

\- Tu voudrais nous rejoindre ?

\- Non.

Heureusement qu'il était de dos pour ne pas voir mon air horrifié. Il soupira presque de déception. Mais que croyait-il ?

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à ranger ? proposais-je.

\- Non.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois vers lui et m'assurant qu'il était toujours perdu dans son armoire, je fis glisser l'un des dossiers vers moi. Avec le plus de discrétion je l'ouvris. Le nom de Cherry apparaissait sur le feuille. Je pris la feuille pour mieux lire. Son comportement en mission, ses aptitudes, points forts, points faibles, ses relations avec les Audacieux, ses relations avec les Érudits. Et la dernière case un pourcentage.

\- C'est confidentiel ! éclata Éric. Qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ?

\- Désolée, elle était par terre, mentis-je.

\- Va-t'en. Et ne reviens pas. Toi et moi on va arrêter de se voir. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, en fait je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi.

\- Aide les autres et voilà comment ils te remercient, ris-je jaune.

J'eus un pincement au cœur malgré moi, comme si je commençais à m'attacher à Éric. Ce qui était inimaginable. Je lui tournais le dos en espérant ne jamais le revoir, difficile vu que nous habitions la même faction. J'arrivais au travail le cœur battant et toujours en tête ce petit pourcentage en bas de page. Depuis quand les Audacieux menaient des dossiers aussi complets sur leurs membres ? C'était presque trop analytique, trop invasif. Serait-ce un coup des Érudits ? Cela leur permettrait de garder une certaine domination et se renforcer leur lien avec les Audacieux ? Et s'il existait une fiche d'information sur Cherry alors sur les autres aussi. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsque ma dernière minute de travail se termina, je me précipitais vers la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ray qui me retint.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes plus ton boulot, me reprocha-t-il.

\- Je l'adore ! Et tu le sais très bien. Toi aussi je t'adore.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments à chaque fois.

\- T'es un amour Ray !

Je me mis à courir. Prochaine étape de mon plan, aller trouver Quatre. Si l'initiation m'avait montré une chose, c'était qu'agir en solo n'était pas bénéfique. Quand on avait des alliés autant s'appuyer dessus. Je toquais à son appartement mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Pour la première fois je me rendais en salle de contrôle, là où travaillais Quatre. Savoir que nous étions surveillés par des caméras n'avait rien de rassurant mais cela pouvait s'avérer pratique. Quatre me jeta un rapide regard avant de se reconcentrer sur ses écrans.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Ce matin j'ai rendu visite à Éric dans son bureau et je suis tombée sur un dossier sur Cherry. Tout y est consigné depuis sa naissance. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Normal dans quel sens ?

\- Fais un effort ! Qu'on soit recensé, oui. Mais à un tel point.

\- Ivy, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. C'est peut-être une nouvelle réforme. En tout cas, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- J'ai toujours besoin de toi. Je veux rentrer dans le bureau d'Éric et consulter d'autres dossiers. Tu n'as pas vu la pile de dossier qu'il était en train de ranger. Et ce pourcentage qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Non, j'essaie de comprendre. Notre système se doit d'être clair mais s'il est corrompu alors rien n'en ressortira. Quatre, Evelyn va bientôt mener une révolte, lui confiais-je en chuchotant. Tout notre système s'écroule.

\- Alors cela n'a aucun rapport avec ta sœur et Éric ?

\- Peu importe. Vas-tu m'aider ?

\- Oui. Parce que je me sens responsable de toi et que si je peux t'éviter les ennuis, je le ferai. Ce soir, minuit, devant le bureau d'Éric.

\- Avoue que j'ai éveillé ta curiosité.

\- Peut-être.

Sur ces mots je tournais des talons.

L'excitation de ma prochaine mission m'empêcha de dormir. Quand je n'observais pas Zack dormir, je jetais un œil sur le réveil. Jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long. J'espérais avoir le temps de revenir avant que Zack ne se réveille et ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Je culpabilisais de lui faire des secrets mais je ne voulais surtout pas le mêler à mes affaires. Déjà parce qu'il était une personne loyale et aussi parce que bientôt Archi deviendrait leader. Zack n'avait donc pas besoin de se monter la tête contre Éric. Dans un sens je pensais préserver une certaine innocence chez lui. Si l'on découvrait ce que je manigançais, je passerai en cours martial et sans mentir, il n'y avait que deux choix, la mort ou l'exil. J'ignorais la peine que pouvait écoper un traître mais je penchais pour la première option. Laisser un traître en vie c'était laisser une anomalie dans le système. Nos fondateurs avaient créé ces factions justement pour annihiler la corruption et empêcher la traîtrise. Ces derniers-temps, les valeurs de nos fondateurs tombaient en ruine.

A onze heure cinquante-trois pile, je sortis du lit et enfilais une veste. La porte s'ouvrit pour une fois sans grincer. A peine l'eus-je refermée que je me mis à trottiner dans les couloirs. Si mes insomnies m'avaient appris une chose, c'était qu'on trouvait des Audacieux à toutes heures d'un jour de vingt-quatre heure. Donc le jour comme la nuit, j'étais susceptible de tomber sur quelqu'un. J'arrivais devant le bureau d'Éric mais il n'y avait personne. Je tournais en rond plusieurs fois. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je fus attirée à l'intérieur. Mon cri disparut lorsque je tombais sur Tris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Je viens en renfort, me sourit-elle.

\- Donc tu ne penses pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ? doutais-je.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Nous nous mîmes à chercher les dossiers. Ils étaient tous rangés dans une armoire qu'Éric ne prenait même pas la peine de fermé avec un cadenas. En même temps, qui oserait pénétrer dans son bureau sans son accord ? Je tombais sur des dossiers portant le symbole de la brigade anti-divergent. Parmi eux je trouvais celui de ma sœur. Tout comme celui de Cherry, le dossier de ma sœur était complet et révélait tout sur elle, jusqu'à ses secrets, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tout le monde sache. Je passais directement au bas de la page à la recherche du petit pourcentage. Ce dernier indiquait « 85% ».

\- Quatre, j'ai trouvé ton dossier, déclara Tris.

Je fermais le dossier de ma sœur et continuais de chercher. En tombant sur celui intitulé « Béatrice Prior », je le tendis à Tris. Finalement j'eus entre les mains les dossiers de plusieurs personnes que je connaissais. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient plus complets pour les membres qui étaient arrivés récemment, notamment les Transferts. Pourquoi nous surveillaient-ils ? Était-ce essentiel pour les leaders ? Me montais-je la tête ? Ou alors nous étions bel et bien surveillés, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on les trahisse alors que la faction avait pour principe la loyauté. Quatre me tendit mon dossier. Dans son regard je lus qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix de m'aider.

Je lus mon dossier du début à la fin. Après la mort de ma sœur, on avait ajouté un commentaire comme quoi j'étais passée par une phase de « détresse émotionnelle » qui était passée « trop rapidement ». Celui qui avait rédigé ce rapport pensait que j'allais craquer un moment ou un autre à force de tout garder en moi. Mon dossier précisait aussi que je fuyais la violence et que je serai sûrement incapable de tuer de moi-même ou pour obéir à un ordre. Ensuite vinrent plusieurs lignes sur ma relation avec Zack, avec April, Tomas et mes autres camarades. Même nos retrouvailles hebdomadaires étaient notées jusqu'à l'endroit où nous allions. Ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Ce dossier était là comme pour me prouver que je n'avais plus de vie privée. Enfin je me concentrais sur le pourcentage en bas de la page, « 10% ».

\- Quels sont vos pourcentages ? demanda Tris.

\- Soixante-dix pourcents, répondit Quatre.

\- Dix, répondis-je.

\- Seulement ? s'étonna Tris.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Puis soudain elle se mit à fouiller avec frénésie dans les dossiers. Elle les ouvrait, consultait le pourcentage puis ouvrait un autre dossier. Je la laissais chercher et continuais de mon côté. Entre mes mains se trouva le dossier de « Rebecca Niels ». Un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Soucieuse, je l'ouvris pour lire une date de mort avec pour cause « suicide ». Je ne cherchais pas à lutter contre la curiosité. Depuis la mort de Rebecca je cherchais le problème que ça me posait. En bas de page un pourcentage. Sur la page suivante, une autorisation. En la parcourant des yeux mon cœur se serra. Rebecca devait mourir car elle était suspectée d'aider des divergents à s'échapper et à les cacher. Elle-même était soupçonnée de divergence.

\- C'est vrai ? croassais-je.

Quatre me prit le dossier des mains et je lui montrais la ligne qui spécifiait la soi-disant traîtrise de Rebecca.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Était-elle divergente ?

\- Non, répondit Tris. Son pourcentage ?

\- Cinq, répondis-je.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Quatre. Ça fait trois fois que tu relis les mêmes dossiers.

Tris leva la main pour lui signifier de la laisser réfléchir. Existait-il un dossier pour cet homme qui s'était pris une balle dans la tête. Rebecca avait été victime d'un meurtre et à présent que je savais, ça ne me soulageait pas. Cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'Éric était un monstre. Je l'avais vu au plus bas mais ça n'excuserait jamais ses actes.

\- L'heure avance, nous devons y aller, pressa Quatre.

\- Encore quelques minutes, quémanda Tris.

J'avais cessé de chercher. A présent le dossier de ma sœur se trouvait sur mes genoux. Il y avait quelques photos d'elle et je m'appliquais à la détailler. Son sourire me manquait, son joli sourire qui faisait plisser ses yeux de bonheur. Quel était ce monde dans lequel nous étions nées ?

\- Ivy es-tu sûr pour ton pourcentage ? me demanda Tris.

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que ce sont des pourcentages de divergence, déclara-t-elle. Reste le mystère du tiens. Et comment l'ont-ils eu.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Nous devions partir mais ce que nous venions d'apprendre nous avait abattu.

\- Je sais comment, chuchotais-je. La dernière visite médicale, nous avons fait des prises de sang à tout le monde. Comme nous n'avions pas le matériel pour étudier des anomalies, nous avons confié les fioles aux Érudits et nous avons reçu un rapport pour chaque fiole. Apparemment un rapport incomplet, grimaçais-je. Une fois, avec Sevy nous avons eu une discussion sur la divergence. Elle pensait que c'était génétique et que les Érudits arriveraient vite à cette constatation.

\- Donc ils seraient capables de reconnaître la divergence par le sang, synthétisa Tris. C'est terrible. S'ils connaissent notre taux de divergence, pourquoi ne font-ils rien ? Ils auraient pu nous arrêter.

\- Mais Éric est tombé dans une sorte dépression, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps d'étudier tous les dossiers.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les Érudits aient laissé passer une telle information. C'est une aubaine pour eux. Vous vous rendez compte que grâce à cela, ils vont pouvoir exterminer les divergents pour de bon, s'écria Quatre.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas utilisé, fis-je observer. Pourquoi ?

\- L'autre question est de savoir pourquoi tu as un taux si faible, ajouta Tris. Je pourrais me tromper.

\- Et si Sevy avait échangé les pourcentages ? proposa Quatre.

\- Pourquoi ma sœur aurait-elle fait cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu lui apporter ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une lumière se fasse. Seulement une hypothèse mais qui avait l'air possible. Sevy m'avait sauvé. J'avais eu peur qu'un jour elle ne soit face ça, un dilemme entre son métier et moi. Choisir entre me tuer ou me laisser vivre. J'étais persuadée qu'Éric avait lu le dossier de Sevy. Ma jolie, mon adorable sœur, ce n'était pas elle qui devait me protéger, c'était moi. Et c'était de ma faute si elle était morte.

\- Ivy, nous avons vérifié pendant les simulations, Sevy n'était pas divergente, nous en étions sûrs, m'affirme Tris.

Elle tendit une main rassurante vers moi mais je me reculais. J'aurais pu mourir à sa place. Elle aurait pu vivre.

Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Tris me ramena jusqu'à mon appartement. Entretemps Quatre suggéra qu'on quitte la faction Audacieuse, parce que cela devenait trop dangereux. Il prévoyait d'en discuter avec Uriah et avec d'autres divergents. Il me semblait que j'avais demandé où nous allions allés si nous fuyons et il m'avait répondu chez les Sans-faction. Evelyn nous accueillerait certes, mais pour combien de temps ? Pourquoi nous accepterait-elle ? Que pensait-elle des divergents ?

\- Bonjour, me salua Zack. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- A merveille.

Je souris à Zack. Encore une nuit d'insomnie que j'avais passé à espionner puis à l'observer. Il était le garçon que j'aimais. Pourtant je sentais que notre temps se réduisait. La menace grandissait de plus en plus et bientôt je serai obligée de fuir. Je ne pouvais pas mêler Zack à ça, lui infliger l'exil et peut-être la guerre.

\- Je t'aime, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi, rit-il.

\- Non, attends, dis-je prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, pour toujours. Tu dois le savoir et tu ne dois jamais en douter.

 _Et peut-être que tu sauras me pardonner._

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous le poste pendant ma pause déjeuner. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée et une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Ps : Merci à MissMalefoy33 pour l'ajout en favoris, merci, merci et à tous les autres aussi qu'ils laissent des review ou non. La bise !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hey ! Même si on n'aime pas Éric, on est content qu'il soit là. Oui, oui, oui ! C'est totalement ce que je voulais transmettre, le dernier cadeau de Sevy à sa sœur (tu as perçu ce que je voulais montrer). Merci d'aimer Zack, tu seras son soutiens (haha !). Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

CourtneyAckles : Hey ! Je me doutais que le retour d'Éric te plairait. Et oui tu as raison pour Sevy. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Les journées s'écoulaient avec lenteur. Je redoutais le moment où des soldats Audacieux viendraient m'arrêter. Ou alors Tris et Quatre trouveraient le jour miracle où nous fuirions. Je redoutais autant ce jour-là, parce que j'allais abandonner mes amis et Zack. Tout était en train de me couler entre les doigts. J'avais l'impression de vivre perte sur perte. Il était toujours plus facile de se plaindre de son sort et moins de celui des autres. C'étaient ce que promouvaient les Altruistes, se préoccuper du sort des autres, mais cette caractéristique m'était de plus en plus en plus étrangère.

Travailler se révélait un bon moyen pour me changer les idées. Ray ne m'avait pas arrêté lorsque j'avais fait trois fois l'inventaire de notre matériel. Il m'avait laissé les quelques blessés qui avaient passé le seuil de l'infirmerie. Ray me laissait faire et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Si jamais je devais m'enfuir, je ne verrais plus Zack, j'allais l'abandonner et il ne pourrait peut-être pas me pardonner.

\- Tu restes ? s'étonna Ray. Ton petit ami ne t'attend pas ?

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire, dis-je plongée dans un dossier.

\- Je peux rester pour t'aider, proposa-t-il.

\- Va-t'en d'ici Ray, va profiter de ta soirée lui souris-je.

Si je m'étais plongée dans le travail lui trépignait depuis ce matin pour rejoindre son rancard de la soirée. Pour l'instant il me cachait le nom de son nouveau prétendant mais je savais que dans quelques jours il m'en parlerait sans jamais s'arrêter. Ray était comme un passionné dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

L'infirmerie vide aurait dû me faire peur mais j'appréciais trop cet endroit. Je le trouvais sécurisant, autant que mon appartement. J'aimais voir que tout était parfaitement rangé et qu'assise, là, je ne faisais face qu'au silence. La pièce était perdue dans un renfoncement qui la protégeait de l'agitation des Audacieux. Je vérifiais une énième fois le nouvel arrivage de médicament. Nous renouvelions nos stocks comme chaque fois mais la dernière fois peu avant la mort de Sevy, il manquait la moitié des anti-douleurs dans la livraison. Depuis je vérifiais les arrivages au moins trois fois.

[flaskback]

 _C'était un soir où j'étais de garde. Zack ne pouvait pas me rejoindre, il avait promis à Archi qu'ils allaient passer la soirée entre mecs. Je l'avais encouragé à y aller. Ce soir-là je m'étais préparée à un moment de solitude qui me semblait rare. Puis Sevy était arrivée avec sa bonne humeur communicative et de quoi manger._

 _\- Bonsoir ! C'est morbide ici, rit-elle. Ça manque de couleur._

 _\- C'est une infirmerie._

 _\- Et alors ? Ça pourrait être un endroit un peu plus gai._

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à faire part de cette recommandation à Ray. Puis-je t'être d'une quelconque utilité ?_

 _\- Regarde !_

 _Elle avait retiré son t-shirt pour que je puisse admirer son nouveau tatouage. Deux petits papillons de couleur rouge et violet sur son flanc gauche. Elle en était si fière (surtout que c'était Sora qui l'avait réalisé) qu'elle m'en parla sans s'arrêter._

 _\- Je t'ennuie._

 _Son ton était amusé et je me sentis rougir après un nouveau bâillement. Tout en souriant, elle se glissa dans mon dos et posa son menton sur mon épaule._

 _\- Fouineuse ! plaisantais-je._

 _Elle se mit à rire et m'enlaça tendrement. Elle se mit à souffler dans mes cheveux comme quand nous étions enfants. Sevy savait parfaitement que ça m'énervait. C'était l'une des dernières fois qu'elle m'avait fait un câlin, un vrai, pas juste une étreinte pour dire bonjour._

[fin flashback]

Je pouvais presque sentir ma sœur m'étreindre. Son odeur s'estompait mais en puisant réellement dans mes souvenirs, je pouvais m'en souvenir. Sa voix aussi sonnait comme un faible écho. Je fermais les yeux pour donner plus d'intensité à mes souvenirs. La présence rassurante de ma sœur me manquait. A sa manière elle me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Je pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer mais les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Avec un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux et je me redressais tout en me prenant le coin du bureau. J'essuyais mes yeux pour voir Éric devant moi, en colère. Pour une fois j'étais complètement perdue quant à la raison de sa fureur.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Nous fermons le bureau des doléances pour aujourd'hui, la tienne attendra demain. Et puis le message de la dernière fois était clair, plus de contact donc je ne t'ai rien fait.

J'avais tenté de garder un ton ferme. J'étais fatiguée et je n'avais guère envie d'affronter Éric ce soir. Était-ce trop demander de vivre le souvenir de ma sœur avec tranquillité ? Il m'accusait d'une chose que je ne comprenais même pas.

\- Je vais me montrer généreuse en te demandant ce que je t'ai fait, dis-je.

Son regard était indéchiffrable, ni colère, ni joie, rien. Si ce n'était qu'une lueur de désespoir.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? m'écriais-je.

Je reculais de dégoût. Éric m'aimer ? Impossible. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne répondrais jamais à ses sentiments.

\- Tu as bien entendu, s'irrita-t-il.

\- Non, non, non, répétais-je en secouant la tête.

\- En te demandant de t'éloigner, j'ai cru que ça passerait. Mais tu me manque.

\- La ferme ! criais-je.

Mon cœur battait trop vite et la colère emplissait mes veines. Il fallait que je me calme. Prenant une longue inspiration, je relâchais la tension. M'asseoir me donnait envie mais je ne voulais pas céder mon rapport à l'égalité. Éric était déjà plus grand que moi et je n'allais pas le laisser me dominer.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi Éric. Ce que tu aimes chez moi c'est l'image de Sevy que je te renvoie. Toi et moi nous le savons, je ne t'aimerai jamais.

\- Tu as peut-être tort.

\- Je te déteste ! Sors d'ici !

\- Je suis leader, je vais où je veux.

\- Très bien !

Je me levais, récupérais ma veste et je partis en claquant la porte. Plus jamais je ne voulais le voir. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Être amoureux de moi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'entrais dans l'appartement comme une furie et je balançais ma veste sur le lit.

\- Un problème ?

Je me retournais pour voir Zack, allongé sur le lit, prêt à faire la sieste avant de rejoindre Archi. Son sourire chassa toute ma colère. J'allais me blottir contre lui et inspirais son odeur.

\- L'initiation se termine bientôt. Du coup Archi va pouvoir se donner à fond dans sa formation de futur leader.

\- Il sera un bon leader.

\- Ta confiance est touchante. Maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses.

\- Rien, me renfrognais-je.

Si tu savais Zack, si seulement tu savais. Mais il faudrait que je te raconte l'histoire depuis le début et cela te mettrait en mauvaise position. Et je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Bientôt je ne serai plus là et tu m'en voudras sûrement. Peut-être passeras-tu de l'amour à la haine, ou alors tu m'oublieras.

Cette très mauvaise histoire allait m'obliger à partir. Cette vengeance aussi parce que je ne laisserais pas Éric vieillir encore.

Qu'il soit amoureux de moi était un avantage non-négligeable. J'espérais que mon rejet l'avait blessé dans son ego. Bientôt il se sentirait trahi, encore une fois. Je voulais qu'il souffre et qu'il cède à la colère. Une fureur qui le rendrait aveugle et qui me permettrait d'agir en peu temps. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait se jeter corps et âme dans la rage, avec impulsion et sans réflexion, alors il serait piégé et une balle viendrait lui cueillir le crâne.

L'infirmerie était vide. Littéralement. Et c'était inhabituel car tous les matins quelqu'un attendait pour demander un médicament, des soins ou juste pour venir parler. Même Ray, l'insomniaque, n'était pas présent. Un jeune Audacieux arriva en courant, une pile de papier entre les mains.

\- Bonjour, le saluais-je.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on se serve de moi comme coursier ! râla-t-il. Je devais aller m'entraîner avec Uriah.

\- Tu as encore toute la journée devant toi, la rassurais-je.

\- Tu parles ! Y'en a bien un qui va me trouver un truc à faire.

Je m'emparais des papiers qui l'entravait et allais les poser sur mon bureau. Le garçon en face de moi devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, il avait des cheveux blonds un peu trop long qui cachait des yeux bleus clairs. De petite taille, il était pourtant musclé. Il venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits et observait autour de lui. Son nom me revint d'un seul coup, Eliott.

\- Que fais-tu encore là ? m'étonnais-je. Tu n'as pas un entraînement ?

\- Tu ne détestes pas cet endroit ?

\- Non.

\- Moi il me donne froid dans le dos. Au fait vous échangez souvent avec les Érudits ?

\- Comment ?

\- Les papiers. Ils annoncent l'arrivée prochaine de nouveau sérum. Il paraît qu'il est plus performant. Je parie que c'est encore une de leur combine pour trouver les divergents. Franchement je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire.

Il posa deux mains sur sa bouche dans un geste précipité, comme s'il avait été trop loin, comme s'il n'avait le droit de penser ces choses. Je le rassurais d'un sourire, il pouvait parler comme il le voulait devant moi.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas. Donc tu arrêtes de fouiner dans les papiers, grondais-je doucement.

\- Je ne le ferai plu. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il avec malice. Tu sais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne chose cet espèce de lien avec les Érudits.

\- Eliott, soupirais-je. Tu es bien trop jeune pour prendre parti.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien.

Il partit en courant, un peu en colère. J'avais eu très peu de contact avec les enfants que ce soit quand j'en étais moi-même une ou plus tard. J'étais une solitaire.

[flashback]

 _\- Rassure-moi, tu quittes un peu cet endroit morbide parfois ?_

 _Morbide était le mot préféré de ma soeur pour décrire l'endroit où je travaillais, en contrepartie je continuais à traiter ses collègues de merutrier. C'était une petite joute verbale qui révélait plus de la chamaillerie._

 _Elle avait le chic pour passer me voir lorsque Ray n'était pas là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Je venais de commencer mon travail à l'infirmerie et Sevy revenait d'un entraînement intensif. Elle sentait encore la sueur._

 _\- Je sors, la rassurais-je._

 _Sevy me sourit et s'assit devant moi, prenant un air plus grave. Ça allait faire presque un an que nous avions sauté d'un toit._

 _\- Éric ne veut pas d'enfant, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc._

 _\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour parler d'avoir un enfant ? Laisses-lui le temps de réfléchir. Toi aussi prend le temps de réfléchir._

 _\- Tout est réfléchi Ivy ! Je veux un enfant, même plusieurs._

 _\- As-tu conscience qu'avec ton travail, ça pourra être compliqué ? As-tu pesé le pour et le contre ? Sevy tu es jeune, pense aux enfants quand tu auras vingt ans minimums voire même des années plus tard._

 _\- Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, lâcha-t-elle déçue._

 _\- Tu préfères que je te mente ? Que je te dise qu'Éric n'est qu'un idiot trop ambitieux._

 _\- Et toi, tu n'en veux pas ?_

 _Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Les enfants ça ne m'avaient jamais attiré. Je ne l'imaginais pas parce que je ne serai jamais à ma place dans cette faction, elle n'était pas la mienne. D'un point de vue purement égoïste, je ne voulais pas voir mon enfant partir ailleurs, loin de moi. C'était ça un enfant, on l'aimait tellement qu'il devenait notre vie et lorsqu'il partait, on mourrait un petit peu. Nous n'en avions plus jamais reparlé avec Sevy, elle évitait le sujet. Plusieurs mois plus tard April nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte et ma sœur trouva une oreille attentive à son envie d'enfant. Sauf que pour April rien n'était prévu, c'était juste arrivé, par hasard._

[fin flashback]

Avec un soupir, je me plongeais dans la lecture des rapports. Effectivement les Érudits nous informaient qu'ils venaient de finaliser leur nouveau sérum pour les simulations. Ce dernier se voulait plus performant jusqu'à pousser la réalité de la simulation. Les doses de sérums passaient par l'infirmerie car c'était dans cette pièce qu'elles étaient stockées. Ensuite les instructeurs venaient en prendre une partie lorsque les simulations débutaient. Les factions étaient en corrélation, alors même que nous évitions de nous mélanger. Nous avions besoin du savoir des Érudits pour les sérums, les médicaments, les avancés technologique. Grâce aux Fraternels nous ne mourrions pas de faim. Les Sincères empêchaient que les conflits existants aillent trop loin. Les Audacieux assuraient la protection du système et de ses habitants. Enfin les Altruistes servaient notre cause en se montrant juste. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait fini par se fissurer ? Les Sans-faction désiraient que cela change et je les comprenais. Ils voulaient leur place au lieu d'être vu comme les marginaux du système, les échecs.

\- Dis bonjour à tata Ivy !

Je sursautais en voyant April et Adam devant moi. Le petit garçon cacha son visage rond dans le cou de sa mère.

\- Je le trouve fiévreux, tu pourrais l'ausculter ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Dépose-le.

Je me penchais vers le petit garçon et commençais l'examen. April était nerveuse, elle tenait la main de son fils tout en mordant dans le pouce de son autre main. Après la naissance d'Adam, April avait changé. Elle était plus attentive et consacrait le plus de son temps à son fils. Devant moi, je n'avais plus une camarade d'initiation mais bel et bien une mère protégeant son petit. Pourquoi pensais-je aux enfants aujourd'hui ? Je n'en désirais toujours pas mais je ne pouvais ignorer qu'ils étaient l'avenir, qu'ils existaient. Eliott deviendrait un Audacieux, un brin rebelle. Adam grandirait parmi des gens forts et le deviendrait peut-être.

\- Il n'a rien, rassurais-je April. Un petit coup de chaud à force d'être noyé dans ton étreinte, plaisantais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, sourit-elle.

Elle reprit son fils dans ses bras et ce dernier revint se blottir contre elle.

\- Zack te trouve préoccupée, lança-t-elle.

\- Il s'inquiète pour rien.

April afficha un air dubitatif. Si Zack m'avait laissé tranquille, elle n'aurait pas la même réaction. Elle plongerait dans la tendance de m'avoir à l'œil tout le temps jusqu'à ce que je craque.

\- Éric a dit qu'il m'aimait, avouais-je.

\- Aimer dans quel sens ?

\- Amoureux.

\- Et toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je le déteste toujours autant, répliquais-je. J'aime Zack, pas lui. C'est un tyran. Sans lui Sevy ne serait pas morte.

April eut un regard peiné à mon égard. Elle avait toujours su que je détestais notre leader et que je ne le reconnaissais pas comme tel. Plusieurs fois elle m'avait mis en garde de ne pas trop me trahir. J'avais du mal à croire que toute la faction soit loyale à cet homme. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui avait le monopole alors que Max était de plus en plus déprécié par les membres. Quant aux autres leaders je ne m'y intéressais guère.

\- Autre chose ? insista-t-elle.

Je vais bientôt partir parce que je veux survivre. Et venger ma sœur.

Les cris d'Adam me sauvèrent de l'interrogatoire plus poussé. April finit par me laisser. Ray n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Mon collègue et ami n'avait pas mis un seul pied dans l'infirmerie de la journée. Je fermais la porte un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour partir à sa recherche. Après avoir tourné en rond dans les couloirs, je me décidais à interroger les autres. La plupart ne l'avait pas vu et d'autres ne prenaient même pas la peine de me répondre. Soucieuse, je continuais mes recherches mais bientôt les Audacieux se mirent en mode oiseau de nuit. Ils rentraient chez eux ou rejoignaient Vénéneuse. J'avais même été voir au bar si je le trouvais mais il avait l'air de n'être nulle part. Je rentrais dévorée par l'inquiétude et perdue. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Ivy, tu étais où ? me questionna Zack.

\- Je cherchais Ray.

Son visage se tordit en une grimace qui me donna des frissons.

\- Ray ne reviendra pas Ivy. Ce matin il a été convoqué dans le bureau des leaders pour être arrêté. Puis il a réussi à s'enfuir. Des soldats ont passé la journée à le traquer mais nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Ils ne sont pas très sûr de l'avoir tué, même s'ils ont trouvé du sang…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Ils ont découvert que c'était un traître. Il livrait des informations secrètes aux Sans-faction, ainsi que des médicaments. Je suis désolée Ivy.

\- Pas lui. Pas encore quelqu'un que j'appréciais. Lorsque nous avions fouillé dans le bureau d'Éric, je n'avais pas regardé le dossier de Ray. Était-il divergent ? Rebecca ne l'était pas et pourtant elle avait trahi sa faction. Peut-être que Ray aidait juste les Sans-faction.

\- Éric veut te voir, déclara Zack.

Je hochais la tête et acceptais l'étreinte qu'il me donnait. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau d'Éric. J'eus soudain peur et les battements de mon cœur m'empêchèrent d'y voir clair. Savait-il ce que j'étais ? Allait-il me tuer ? Était-ce la dernière fois que je voyais Zack ? Que se passerait-il quand il saurait que j'étais une traîtresse ?

Éric m'attendait, assis à son bureau, majestueux, effrayant. Je n'osais même pas m'asseoir. Avec un certain professionnalisme il m'interrogea longuement. Comment était géré les stocks de médicaments ? Comment se passait l'inventaire ? Ray avait-il déjà fait allusion au Sans-faction ? Comment se faisait-il que je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien ?

A peine déclara-t-il qu'il en avait fini que je sortis d'un pas tremblant. Ray était peut-être mort. Ou en vie, me répétais-je. Cette nuit-là fut une nuit d'insomnie. Et bientôt je retomberais dans ce cycle infernal qui me privait de sommeil.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

Blablazone : Hello tout le monde ! Ça fait du bien d'approcher de la fin de la semaine et c'est toujours avec une joie certaine que je vous livre un nouveau chapitre. Bon le changement d'environnement est « sec » et sans transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir dans votre lecture. A bientôt !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hello ! Une review petite ou grande c'est très bien. Haha ! Oui bon j'ai peut-être un peu poussé pour Éric. Et je me demande aussi pourquoi j'ai fait disparaître Ray, ça va être l'une des décisions que je regrette. Bonne lecture, bonne chance pour les cours !

CortneyAckles : Bonjour ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Éric soit du même côté qu'Ivy. Au contraire. Le pauvre Zack ne va pas vivre des jours heureux. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

MissMalfoy33 : Bonjour, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Éric, oui, à sa place jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Contente de ta remarque pour le titre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

\- Bienvenue chez les Sans-factions !

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

Tout avait été si vite. Depuis plusieurs jours je ne dormais plus. Ray me manquait. Si j'avais su ce qu'il faisait, j'aurais pu l'aider, lui éviter cette fuite. Il m'était encore inconcevable qu'il soit mort. Et puis ce nouveau sérum m'inquiétait. Jeanine Matthews persistait dans sa traque aux Divergents. Vivre avec ce secret devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Durant ces quelques jours avant cette fuite précipitée, nous nous étions éloignés avec Zack. Son amour ne suffisait plus à me rassurer et vivre avec lui en continuant de lui mentir m'était insupportable. Quand il se réveillait je n'étais déjà plus là, j'étais présente à l'infirmerie. Maintenant que Ray n'était plus là, je devais aussi assurer les gardes du soir seule, cela me permettait de ne pas rentrer chez moi. Affronter Zack et ses questions, ça devenait de plus en plus impossible. Étant donné que Ray était considéré comme un traître, les autres membres n'en parlaient plus, c'était à peine s'ils prononçaient son nom.

C'était un des soirs où je somnolais dans l'infirmerie. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le néon m'éblouissait. Fatiguée, je m'étais allongée sur un des lits vides en espérant grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil.

\- Ivy !

Je m'étais relevée dans un sursaut tandis que Tris débarquait dans la pièce, essoufflée.

\- Nous devons partir. Maintenant.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle m'avait agrippé le bras et nous avions commencé à courir. Mon cerveau tournait en régime lent et je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avions couru longtemps, nous cachant lorsque quelqu'un arrivait en face de nous. Puis nous nous étions retrouvés dehors, sous la pluie. Un petit groupe composé d'Uriah et Quatre, paraissait nous attendre. Là, j'avais compris. J'étais restée debout sous la pluie à regarder la faction Audacieuse. Un jour Quatre avait dit que nous allions partir et même si je pensais m'y être préparée, je ne l'étais pas. Mes amis, le garçon que j'aimais, j'allais les quitter et je n'avais pas pu leur dire au revoir, pas même un mot. Rien.

Armes à la main, nous nous étions enfuis à pied. J'avais refusé le pistolet que Quatre m'avait tendu, je refusais de faire des morts. Si nous y arrivions tant mieux, sinon tant pis. De toute manière cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas tiré, alors à quoi bon essayer. La pluie a paru redoublée alors que nous avancions. De plus la noirceur de la nuit ne nous arrangeait pas. Nous avancions en file, nous méfiant des crevasses dans le sol, des racines et des débris. Finalement Quatre jugea que nous étions assez loin des Audacieux pour nous arrêter. Dans ma mémoire, le refuge des Sans-faction ne paraissait pas si loin. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il restait encore un bâtiment effondré que les Sans-faction ne s'était pas approprié. Notre petit groupe était frigorifié, certains encore en train d'émerger du sommeil. Sans nous consulter mais dans un réflexe purement instinctif, nous nous étions assis, les uns collés contre les autres pour nous tenir chaud. Nous étions six. Quatre, Tris, Uriah, Pierce, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas et moi. Les six divergents Audacieux, les six traîtres, les six chassés.

Les autres finirent par s'assoupir. Je me débarrassais de ma blouse mouillée et allais jeter un œil dehors. Il pleuvait toujours autant mais la nuit paraissait moins sombre. Tout c'était passé si vite et pourtant des heures venaient de passer. Je n'osais pas fermer les yeux, de peur de ne pas entendre les soldats Audacieux à notre poursuite. Quatre avait commencé un tour de garde mais il avait cédé au sommeil sans réveiller Uriah. Ne restait donc que moi. Même si j'avais refusé une arme, je devais quand même rester sur mes gardes, j'étais capable de me battre. Tout n'avait pas l'air perdu.

J'eus l'impression que des heures et des heures passèrent avant qu'un groupe arrive vers nous. Tris qui venait d'émerger, se chargea de réveiller tout le monde. Le temps qu'il se lève, le groupe se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous. Il portait un mélange de tenue bleu, noir et rouge. Nico avançait en tête, fusil contre lui. Les Sans-faction étaient venus nous chercher et en plus ils avaient une voiture. Les deux jeunes initiés s'endormirent à nouveau dans le 4x4. Je restais près d'eux en compagnie de Tris. Bientôt nous arrivâmes dans l'antre des Sans-faction. Evelyn, le regard alerte, le visage frais nous accueillit sans pouvoir cacher son sourire :

\- Bienvenue chez les Sans-faction !

Nous la suivîmes dans son bureau afin d'avoir un entretien un peu plus privé avec elle. Elle débordait de questions et Quatre s'appliqua à lui répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Nous étions des traîtres à notre faction mais nous devions faire nos preuves chez les Sans-faction, nous ne serions pas acceptés si facilement. Evelyn nous attribua tous un lieu où nous loger. Ainsi Quatre et Tris eurent droit à leur « maison », Uriah dormirait parmi les soldats, Pierce et Alan (l'initié que je ne connaissais pas) seraient logés chez un couple Sans-faction. Quant à moi, Evelyn tenait à ce que je loge avec Sarine et Hervé. Ensuite la chef des Sans-faction, tint à nous voir un par un. Je passais la dernière.

\- Comment te sens-tu Ivy ?

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne ressentais rien. Encore à cette minute même, je me trouvais dans ma bulle de protection. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais devant elle.

\- Bientôt nous allons nous attaquer aux Érudits afin de les affaiblir. Je voudrais que tu fasses partie de ce plan, tu pourrais nous être d'une grande aide.

\- Je ne veux pas faire partie de votre guerre, chuchotais-je.

\- N'allons pas si loin en parlant de guerre. Mais si nous arrivions à faire tomber les Érudits de leur piédestal alors les conflits pourraient être éviter. Tu es venue me voir avec une demande, aujourd'hui je te demande de me suivre. Donnant-donnant. Tu as été une bonne altruiste, tu pourras convaincre les autres.

\- Convaincre les autres ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Convaincre les autres factions que les jougs des Érudits a assez duré. Que les Sans-faction méritent aussi leur place dans le système et que les divergents ne sont pas une menace.

\- Le pensez-vous réellement ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Les divergents.

\- Oui. Mon fils en est un, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Jusque-là votre seul défaut est celui de correspondre à plusieurs factions, d'avoir du choix. Vous êtes aussi abandonnés que les Sans-faction.

\- Nous sommes chassés, répliquais-je. De plus, vous parlez des Érudits dans un terme général mais avez-vous conscience que c'est Jeanine votre ennemie ? Que vous ne pouvez pas condamner une faction entière à cause de son leader.

\- Effectivement, je tiens surtout à faire tomber Jeannine, m'avoua-t-elle. M'aideras-tu ?

\- Du mieux que je le pourrais.

Participer à la chute de Jeannine n'avait rien de glorifiant, je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer qu'elle tuait des innocents. Evelyn me congédia gentiment et se plongea dans ses préparatifs. Je ne rejoignais jamais Sarine et Hervé. A la place, je rejoignais le secteur des mendiants, prenant le risque que les Audacieux me voient. J'attendis que les Altruistes arrivent pour me rapprocher un peu plus. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis ma mère arriver. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli, sa chevelure brune était striée de mèches blanches. Je ne pensais jamais la revoir et pourtant elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Je décidais de m'approcher mais à peine fis-je un pas qu'on me tira en arrière. Nico me toisait un regard sévère.

\- Ta mère sera plus en sécurité si tu n'entre pas en contact avec elle. Tu ne devrais même pas être là.

\- Evelyn prépare sa vendetta, soupirais-je. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Sauf que c'est trop tard, tu es dedans. Tu lui dois plus d'un service.

\- Je sais.

Là était tout le problème. J'avais bien compris qu'en acceptant l'aide d'Evelyn, je devais lui rendre en retour. Donnant-donnant, c'était sa politique. Lorsque nous retournâmes au quartier général des Sans-faction, ces derniers s'échauffaient, s'irritaient face à leur situation stagnante. Evelyn en était à leur promettre que tout ça changerait. Qu'avec notre arrivée, les choses allaient devenir plus simple. Tous étaient prêt à se battre. Le système ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer. La leader en avait peut-être conscience mais j'avais plus l'impression que sa haine envers les érudits primait.

Sarine m'accueillit avec son sourire édenté. L'initiation avait laissé des marques sur son visage mais elle paraissait plus épanouie. Dans sa maison, elle virevoltait, ne pouvant rester immobile. Je n'avais pas cette chance, cette insouciance qu'elle avait retrouvée. J'en étais heureuse pour elle. Mais là où elle désirait tout me raconter depuis son échec à l'initiation, moi je ne désirais que solitude. Zack avait dû apprendre ma fuite et on m'avait sûrement déclarée comme traîtresse. April aussi. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ils allaient sûrement se demander s'ils n'y avaient pas eu des signes avant-coureurs, peut-être même que mon état préoccupé aurait dû les rendre plus méfiant. La triste vérité était qu'ils me manquaient déjà. J'étais prise de regret et de culpabilité.

Moi qui n'aspirait qu'à entreprendre une journée d'immobilité, allongée, je fus réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Jamais je n'aurais cru que m'être autant habituée à la présence de Zack à mes côtés. Que devait-il penser de moi ? M'en voulait-il ? C'était de la naïveté pure et dure que de penser que je pourrais me la couler douce chez les Sans-faction. Les Érudits avaient trop profité de leur domination, leur intransigeance et leur mépris avaient échauffés les esprits. Jeanine Matthews en était la principale responsable. Sa quête de supériorité avait porté défaut à sa faction et aujourd'hui le conflit allait bientôt éclater. Evelyn avait décidé que pour rallier les autres factions à sa cause je devais avoir un discours parfait. Je fus donc mise à contribution dès le début de la journée, avec pour aide une ex-Érudit.

Selon Evelyn la faction la plus facile à convaincre serait celle des Altruistes. Victime des brimades des Érudits, ils ne devraient pas hésiter à nous épauler, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis toujours. J'avais le cœur serré rien que de penser à ma faction d'origine. J'aimais les miens mais je savais que des personnes comme ma mère, aussi altruistes soient-elles, ne se laisseraient pas convaincre si facilement. Finalement le discours destiné aux Altruistes fut le plus abordable puisque je les connaissais assez bien pour savoir ce qui allait passer et ce qui n'allait pas passer. Nous passâmes la journée à choisir chacun des mots avec soin afin de ne froisser personne. Je ne savais si Evelyn s'en rendait compte mais sa démarche avait quelque de très politique et je lui étais reconnaissante d'éviter le conflit, pour l'instant. Car il ne fallait pas se mentir, Jeanine ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. De plus avoir les Audacieux de son côté était un atout majeur. Elle avait des soldats tandis qu'en face se trouverait en majorité des personnes inexpérimentées en combat. Et même si les Sans-faction étaient entraînés par des anciens Audacieux, les Altruistes, les Fraternels et Sincères refuseraient d'apprendre à se battre parce que cela n'entrait pas dans leur code et pour cela je les respectais.

L'ex-Érudite accepta enfin de me relâcher mais le lendemain nous devions nous retrouver pour une dernière lecture et peut-être pour commencer un nouveau discours. En tout, Evelyn voulait rallier les trois autres factions à ses côtés. Comprenait-elle seulement qu'un discours ne suffirait pas ? Les Sincères avec leur vision binaire auraient besoin de preuve et j'étais persuadée que la leadeuse des Sans-faction n'avait rien à leur apporter. Son approche consistait plus à les charmer avec des mots et des promesses. Mais pour l'instant les Érudits agissaient en respectant les codes, leur traque des divergents étaient cachés, leur mépris face aux Altruistes étaient connus mais explosait seulement dans les journaux. Pour résumé les apparences étaient maintenues. Et cela m'étonnerait que les Sincères ou les Fraternels aillent creuser plus profondément.

J'errais chez les Sans-faction sans savoir quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie de retrouver le foyer chaleureux de Sarine et Hervé, je n'avais pas non plus envie de dormir alors que je sentais mon esprit fatigué. Rester à l'air libre me paraissait une bonne idée pour rester éveillée et profiter de la solitude. La chaleur se raréfiait le soir et personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors sauf les soldats surveillant les alentours.

Cachée sous des décombres, j'observais l'horizon. Le monde était en train de changer et j'en venais à regretter mon ancien quotidien.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

Blablazone : Bonsoir aujourd'hui j'ai envie de renverser un mythe, de détruire un classique. Dîtes adieu à « Roméo et Juliette », la plus grande tragédie de tous les temps parce que ce n'est pas la plus grande tragédie de tous les temps. Oui, oui, ce soir je vous confie l'œuvre qui va tout bouleverser : « La mécanique du cœur » de Mathias Malzieu. Faîtes tomber le rideau, c'est tout pour moi.

Enfin, je ne vous ai pas oublié, c'est juste que je cours partout en ce moment et je trouve le temps de me poser à l'instant. Nous nous engageons dans une nouvelle « partie » de l'histoire d'Ivy, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que ce n'est pas de sitôt qu'elle retournera chez les Audacieux.

Réponses review :

Moni : Salut ! Oui, oui, ça y est Ivy est partie (snif, le pauvre Zack, je suis d'accord avec toi). Non le donnant-donnant n'aura aucun rapport avec Evelyn. Cette dernière ne sait même pas que Zack existe.

OH MON …. ! J'ai lu « Marquer les ombres » et j'ai adoré, je crevais d'envie d'avoir la suite ! Merci merci ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, moi aussi elle me plaît beaucoup.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient. Je travaillais des journées entières sur les fameux discours que j'allais prononcer. Dès que l'ex-Érudite donnait la fin de notre journée, je disparaissais, fuyant la foule des Sans-faction. Restée seule m'apaisait, cela maintenait une certaine barrière avec le conflit imminent que je refusais de voir. Encore un jour pour travailler chaque discours. A force je les connaissais par cœur.

Bientôt Evelyn revint avec une bonne nouvelle, les Altruistes avaient accepté de nous rencontrer. Je n'avais pas vu mes amis depuis que nous nous étions installés.

\- Nous partons dans une heure.

Nico était venu me trouver, moi la solitaire. Je croyais qu'il allait repartir mais à la place il prit place à côté de moi et garda le silence. Enfin pour quelques minutes.

\- Sarine dis qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-il.

\- Rien, j'attends juste ici, me montrais-je honnête.

\- Tu as une sale mine.

\- Aucune importance. De toute façon Evelyn est trop excitée par la réunion avec les Altruistes pour le remarquer.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Il le faut.

Bientôt nous rejoignîmes Evelyn, Quatre et Tris, plus une petite équipe de Sans-faction, pour nous rendre chez les Altruistes. J'ignorais comment la leadeuse Sans-faction s'était débrouillée pour faire une rencontre avec le leader Altruiste sans que cela ne se sache. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était douée.

Revenir chez moi après tant d'année me serra le cœur. Je m'en voulais encore d'avoir abandonné ma maison. Les rues avaient beau être vides de monde, je cherchais quand même à apercevoir mes parents. Savaient-ils que Sevy était morte ? Savaient-ils que j'étais devenue une Sans-faction ? Qu'en penseraient-ils ? Evelyn finit par tourner vers une maison que je ne reconnus pas. Avant je connaissais le quartier par cœur, je connaissais tous les altruistes. Quand avais-je oublié ?

Après avoir toqué trois coups, Nathalie Prior nous ouvrit. Je guettais Tris du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Leur retrouvaille me fit mal au cœur. Nathalie nous fit vite entrer. Elle nous expliqua que bientôt son mari serait de retour avec Marcus, le leader. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de notre présence mais le couple Prior n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour qu'on nous entende. J'eus l'impression que nous attendîmes des heures et des heures avant d'entendre la porte. Pendant cette attente, Tris discuta avec sa mère. Je les observais de loin. Moi aussi je voulais ma mère. Je désirais plein de choses.

Mon premier vœu serait de ne pas faire de promesse, le deuxième serait de laisser partir ma sœur, le troisième serait qu'elle soit en vie. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Ça me faisait souffrir de me retrouver chez moi et de me rendre compte que je n'étais plus qu'une étrangère. J'avais été altruiste. Je les avais quittés pour vivre en tant qu'audacieuse. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouvais Sans-faction.

Et la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir, mettant fin à ma torture intérieure. Marcus eut un temps d'arrêt mais il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Pauvre homme qui se retrouvait devant sa femme et son fils qui étaient partis.

\- Tobias, appela Marcus en ouvrant les bras.

Quatre lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se recula. J'observais le leader altruiste qui n'eut aucune réaction même pas un éclat de regret dans les yeux. En tout cas il prit soin d'ignorer Evelyn. Il salua Tris du bout des lèvres et termina en me fixant.

\- Ivy ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as changé. Comment vas-tu ? Et ta sœur ?

Je serrais les poings et décidais de ne pas répondre.

\- Que voulez-vous ? finit-il par soupirer.

\- Que tu nous écoutes, répondit Evelyn. Du début à la fin.

La leadeuse des Sans-faction me désigna. Je me mis à l'aise prête à déclamer mon discours. Parfois j'eus l'impression de ne pas croire à ce que je racontais, ça manquait de volonté. Mais pendant que je parlais à Marcus, je pensais à mes parents. Quel dommage d'être près d'eux et de ne pas les avoir. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque Nathalie et Tris s'éclipsèrent. Etais-je ennuyante ? J'étais surtout fatiguée et même si Marcus m'écoutait avec attention je sentais ma voix dérailler plusieurs fois. Quand j'eus terminé, je retins un soupir de soulagement. Marcus laissa le silence planer quelques instants. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage puisque nous étions pendus à ses lèvres. Et il profitait bien de dominer la situation.

\- Tu aurais fait un excellent membre du gouvernement, soupira-t-il de dépit.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, rétorquais-je. Jeanine est une menace de grande ampleur autant pour les divergents que pour les autres factions.

\- Je sais. Et tu dois comprendre Ivy que je ne peux pas m'engager à vous soutenir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Evelyn.

La tension entre les érudits et les altruistes ne fait qu'augmenter. Les altruistes ont décidé de faire profil bas. Ils ne veulent pas d'une guerre avec les érudits. Rien ne sert d'envenimer les choses.

\- Tu te comportes comme un lâche, cracha Quatre. Tu veux te soumettre à Jeanine !

\- Non. Je protège ma faction. Je ne peux vous assurer mon soutien car si Jeanine le sait, s'en est fini des altruistes. Le comprends-tu Ivy ?

\- Depuis le début, il s'adressait à moi. Il savait que je pouvais comprendre parce que mon amour pour ma faction de naissance n'avait jamais disparu. Il était là quelque part en moi.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, je lançai. La guerre est inévitable. Qui seront les adversaires ? Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions mais les Sans-faction et les érudits seront en cause. A défaut de demander un soutien de soldat pour les Sans-faction, les altruistes accepteraient-ils de nous donner un soutien médical ? Par là j'entends s'occuper des blesser, les protéger pendant que d'autres se battent, accueillir les enfants, les plus mauvais portants.

Evelyn me fusillait du regard. Nous n'avions jamais discuté de cette éventualité. Et pourtant c'était une occasion comme une autre d'avoir les altruistes de notre côté. C'était peut-être la seule chance. Marcus ne pouvait pas aller contre les principes de la faction dont il était le leader.

\- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir et en discuter avec les autres, hocha-t-il la tête. Comment pourrais-je vous donner une réponse ?

\- Dans une semaine, parmi les Sans-faction que vous aidez, il y aura un de mes soldats. Nico, désigna Evelyn. Adresse-toi à lui.

Marcus posa les yeux sur elle et hocha vaguement la tête. Un silence gênant plana dans la pièce. Nous en avions terminé mais nous n'étions pas prêts à partir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais là, dans cette maison altruiste, nous étions bien installés. Nous redoutions de retrouver nos habitats à moitié délabré. Finalement Marcus fut le premier à se lever. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Quatre mais ce dernier s'esquiva. Avais-je vraiment convaincu le leader altruiste ? Je secouais la tête. Andrew Prior nous regardait d'un œil méfiant. Il guettait le retour de sa femme et nous, nous guettions le retour de Tris. Discrètement je montais à l'étage pour me rappeler à quoi ressemblait ma chambre d'altruiste. Je restais dans le couloir et m'imaginais marchant dans le couloir en compagnie de ma sœur.

Sevy, si je n'étais pas venue avec toi, serais-tu encore vivante ?

Les discussions reprirent en bas, c'était sûrement le moment de rentrer.

\- Maria, ça faisait longtemps.

Je m'arrêtais dans les escaliers. Avais-je bien entendu ? Evelyn avait-elle vraiment prononcé le prénom de ma mère ? Combien y avait-il de Maria chez les altruistes ? Je dévalais les escaliers, sautant des marches et je ne m'arrêtais même pas pour vérifier si c'était vraiment ma mère. En un coup d'œil je tombais dans les bras d'une femme qui était ma mère. Elle avait son prénom, son odeur et sa voix. J'agrippais ma mère comme j'aurais agrippé une corde. Je cachais mon visage dans son cou et je sanglotais comme une enfant. Comment le système des factions pouvait-il nous séparer de nos familles ? C'était cruel. J'entendais ma mère qui me parlait à l'oreille, je sentais sa main dans mes cheveux. Plus jamais je ne quitterais son étreinte. J'étais redevenue une petite fille qui ne pouvais pas se séparer de sa maman. Mais voilà la réalité, j'étais une adulte, une abîmée. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Je me reculais et je la regardais. Ma mère avait vieilli et je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'avais pas été là.

\- Bonjour mon Ivy, prononça-t-elle ne prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Ma petite fille adorée.

\- Bonjour maman, ris-je nerveusement.

Elle me lâcha tout en caressant ma joue.

\- Comment va ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle.

Je regardais ma mère indécise. A quel point étais-je capable de la blesser ?

\- Elle va bien, mentis-je en souriant. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas rejoint les Sans-faction mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. C'est une audacieuse formidable.

\- Bien. Comment vis-tu la séparation avec ta sœur ?

\- Je supporte mais j'espère qu'on sera bientôt réunis. Elle me manque.

\- Je me doute.

\- Il faut rentrer, déclara Evelyn.

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas exprimer le contraire. J'étais à deux doigts de délaisser ma nouvelle faction pour rester chez altruistes. Mais comment expliquer ma présence ? Ma mère comprit ce qui se jouait dans ma tête, elle m'adressa un sourire de réconfort et me poussa vers la sortie.

Ce passage chez les altruistes nous avait bouleversé. Tous, sauf peut-être Nico qui n'avait aucun réel lien avec cette faction. Je me retournais une dernière fois et je fis signe à ma mère. Par ce signe je lui promettais de revenir, je m'excusais de mon mensonge. Mais bientôt il y aurait la guerre et il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte. Après je lui annoncerai moi-même la mort de Sevy. Pour l'instant je préférais qu'elle croie que Sevy était en sécurité chez lez Audacieux. De retour chez les Sans-faction, je me laissais ronger par le désespoir. Souhaitant la solitude, je grimpais le vieux bâtiment jusqu'à atteindre le toit. Un énorme trou se trouvait au milieu et donnait de la lumière aux autres et je pris soin de m'asseoir loin de lui. Au loin je voyais la tour des érudits et je devinais les locaux des audacieux. Zack me manquait, mes amis aussi. Si je les recroisais, comment allaient-ils réagir ? A quel point Zack m'en voulait-il d'être parti sans lui ? Ou de lui avoir menti ?

\- Tu es difficile à trouver.

\- Je tournais la tête vers Tris et lui servit un maigre sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un long soupir.

\- Ça fait du bien de revoir ses parents. Même après tout ce temps, lança-t-elle.

\- Un bien fou, je souris.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour Sevy ?

Mes parents ont veillé sur nous pendant seize ans. Je pense que c'est à mon tour de veiller sur eux. Je ne suis pas devenue une Sans-faction sans but. Je suis là pour protéger les gens et les aider, encore plus les personnes que j'aime. C'est l'une des dernières choses que je peux faire.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde ! Etant donné que vendredi je serai sans ordinateur et trop loin de chez moi, je vous publie le chapitre en avance. Et je me dis que je choisis bien mon nour, JOYEUX HALLOWEEN, que vous le fêtiez ou non ! Je me dis aussi que j'aurais pu faire une chapitre spécial Halloween (comme j'ai pu le faire sur d'autres fanfiction mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ça ne se fait plus trop). Je regrette qu'on ne puisse pas donner quelques effets graphiques sur les chapitres ou son profil sur fanfiction. Jevous offre quand même du drame. J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et profitez bien du jour férié. A bientôt !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hello ! Je suis admirative, moi à 1h du mat' je dors comme une pierre. Je suis contente que tu es de l'empathie pour Ivy. Je te rassure, les parents d'Ivy ne vont pas mourir, promis. Hou là là, les retrouvailles Zack et Ivy, va falloir être patient. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt.

CourneyAckles : Salut ! C'est une partie que je n'ai pas vraiment développé. Après je comprends ton point de vue. Oui effectivement je n'avais pas fait attention mais le chapitre est court. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

* * *

La suite nous mena chez les fraternels. Cette faction pacifiste serait la plus compliquée à convaincre. Les fraternels ne souhaitaient pas prendre de parti dans la guerre qui arrivait. C'était contraire à leurs principes. Et Johanna Reyes ne se laissa pas convaincre par mon discours, aussi bien formulé soit-il. Si chez les altruistes j'avais pu toucher la corde du principe d'aider les autres, je savais que ça ne suffirait pas chez les fraternels. D'ailleurs j'avais beau cherché, je ne savais pas quoi leur proposer.

\- Accepteriez-vous que nous revenions vers vous si nous en avions vraiment besoin ? demandais-je.

\- C'est-à-dire ? m'interrogea Johanna.

\- Imaginons que les érudits fassent un embargo sur la nourriture, que se soient eux qui décident où la nourriture va, sans accorder la portion aux altruistes aux Sans-faction par exemple. Pourrions-nous venir vers vous pour quémander une aide alimentaire pour ne pas mourir de faim. Cela implique que vous iriez à l'encontre des ordres des érudits et ça serait vous mettre en porte-à-faux.

\- Les érudits n'auront jamais le contrôle sur la nourriture, jamais je ne le permettrai, me rétorqua Johanna durement.

\- Mais dans le cas…

\- Dans le cas où vous seriez privés de nourriture, oui nous pourrions envisager de vous aider. Ce n'est pas le genre de la faction fraternel de laisser d'autres mourir.

\- J'ai une autre question. Que pensez-vous des divergents ?

Je sentis Quatre se raidir à côté de moi.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai rien à craindre des divergents, sourit la leadeuse Fraternel.

Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais. Je me tournais ensuite vers Evelyn. Et la suite ? Quelle garantie avions-nous que Johanna n'irait pas prévenir les érudits de notre visite ? Nous n'en avions aucune. Et même si personne ne l'avouait, nous étions tous méfiant quant à la suite. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement prêt à partir. Soudain un fraternel débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de Johanna. Il nous jeta un regard apeuré et annonça d'une voix saccadée :

\- Ils…sont…là…

\- Qui ? s'étonna Johanna.

\- Des Audacieux.

\- Vous devez partir et vite ! Passez par la fenêtre.

Tout le groupe Sans-faction courut vers la fenêtre pour l'enjamber. Moi je restais au milieu de la salle. Johanna me souleva avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas et me poussa vers la sortie.

\- S'ils vous font du mal, croassais-je. Je ne…

\- Ivy North, tu es une bonne personne mais ne me sous-estime pas. Je saurais me défendre. Et s'ils te trouvaient là, ça aggraverait mon cas.

\- Ça va aller ? insistais-je.

\- Oui. Va-t'en.

J'enjambais la fenêtre mais au dernier moment je me penchais.

\- Si l'un des soldats s'appelle Zack Reys, dîtes-lui… Dites-lui de prendre soin de lui. Merci Johanna.

Je courus rejoindre les autres qui m'attendaient à la lisière de la forêt. Evelyn me gronda comme une enfant alors que nous nous éloignions. Elle en avait assez de mon comportement imprévisible. La prochaine fois je resterais consignée chez les Sans-faction et elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour déclamer des discours. L'arrivée des audacieux nous avait donné un coup de pression. S'ajoutait à cela que demain nous devions rencontrer le chef des Sincères. La dernière faction que nous devions convaincre.

La réalité était que nous n'avions personne. Les altruistes nous fourniraient peut-être la moitié d'une aide, les fraternels ne nous aiderait qu'en dernier recours. Evelyn refusait de chercher des alliés chez les audacieux ou les érudits. Sauf que les érudits avaient l'avantage d'avoir des soldats dans leurs alliés.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Et au petit matin, je partis avant que Sarine ou Hervé se lèvent. Finalement depuis que j'étais ici, je voyais peu mes amis. Je ne savais jamais quoi leur dire et pourtant je leur étais reconnaissante. Comme toujours, je quittais le vieux bâtiment pour m'isoler. Aujourd'hui je décidais de m'éloigner un peu plus et je me retrouvais bientôt dans les ruines de la dernière guerre. La végétation avait repris ses droits et des morceaux de mur de béton étaient écrasés par terre. Je trouvais refuge sur un pan de mur encore debout. La mélancolie s'arrêterait-elle un jour ?

\- Il nous a parlé de toi dès la première fois.

\- Je sursautais en voyant Nico devant moi. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et se mit à jouer avec un brin d'herbe.

\- Nous avions lancé des paris pour savoir dans quelle faction tu irais. Archi a dit que tu resterais une pète-sec. J'ai pensé que tu changerais mais que tu n'irais pas chez les audacieux. Lui a parié que tu viendrais chez nous et il a tout gagné.

\- Imagine qu'on se revoit, il ne me pardonnera pas Nico. Je l'ai trahi lui avant de trahir la faction des audacieux. Parce que je suis divergente.

\- Il t'aime trop pour tout rayer.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne se reverra jamais. Comment l'as-tu vécu ? Se retrouver seul, sans ses amis d'enfance ?

C'était dur. Quand je suis arrivé chez les Sans-faction, j'étais encore conditionné comme un audacieux. Pour moi les Sans-faction étaient dangereux, soupira-t-il. Mais Evelyn m'a fait changer d'avis. Quoi que tu penses d'elle, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Jack Kang nous accueillit dans son bureau, un endroit lumineux d'où il pouvait voir sa faction. Il parlait doucement avec calme et je me sentis tout de suite en confiance. Je fus la seule à m'asseoir en face de lui et il fit de même. Les autres, debout, tournaient en rond, je les sentais tendus et cela s'expliquait peut-être par le fait qu'on leur avait pris leurs armes, ils se sentaient démunis, vulnérables. Mon rôle était de convaincre le leader sincère que Jeanine était dangereuse et qu'une guerre se préparait. Le leader Sincère m'écouta sans jamais m'interrompre. Il hochait la tête lorsque je soulevais des points qui l'interpellaient.

\- Comprenez-vous mademoiselle North que je ne peux pas vous accorder une totale alliance ? Jeanine n'a pris aucune mesure contre les Sincères. Je ne peux pas lui déclarer la guerre. Cela serait injuste.

\- Avez-vous conscience qu'un conflit va bientôt se jouer ? Monsieur Kang, les altruistes acceptent de nous fournir une aide médicale et de s'occuper des réfugiés. Les Fraternels refusent de s'en mêler. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Les audacieux sont des soldats et ils sont les alliés des érudits. Nous sommes seuls.

\- Ce que vous me demandez est compliqué. Vous me demandez d'engager ma faction de votre côté. Je risque des milliers de vie pour un conflit qui ne pourrait pas avoir lieu.

\- Les érudits ne feront qu'une bouchée des Sans-faction. Je ne suis pas là que pour les défendre, je suis aussi là au nom des divergents. Jeanine sait que les divergents trouvent asile chez les Sans-faction, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle veut abolir les Sans-faction. Et quand les divergents n'auront plus de refuge, ils mourront un par un. Si vous refusez de nous aider, vous acceptez aussi la domination de Jeanine. Une fois qu'elle aura l'avantage, elle étudiera chaque habitant de Chicago jusqu'à tous les débusquer. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? A votre avis, les divergents représentent combien de pourcentage de la population ? A votre avis, ne va-t-il pas y avoir des erreurs ? Combien d'innocent vont mourir ? Combien se battront pour leurs proches divergents ? Nous avons beau respecter les règles, si votre fille était divergente, ne vous battriez-vous pas pour elle ?

\- Une semaine pour nous donner une réponse Jack, ajouta Evelyn. Le temps de réfléchir. Nous viendrons nous-même te voir.

\- Le même groupe ? demanda-t-il pensif.

\- Oui, promit Evelyn.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

C'était un début de victoire pour nous. Néanmoins ce fut avec soulagement que nous quittâmes la faction des sincères. Je m'apprêtais à disparaître à nouveau mais Sarine m'arrêta. Son air n'avait rien d'accueillant et j'étais fière de la voir ainsi, forte. Au fond elle l'avait toujours été. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à chez elle et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis que tu es ici, tu me fuis tout le temps. Je croyais qu'on aurait pu se rapprocher, se raconter ces deux ans qui viennent de passer. Mais tu n'es jamais là. Alors je te le demande, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Sarine, je lui souris. C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout perdu.

\- Et tu crois que tu es la seule ? cria-t-elle. Arrête un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tout le monde a perdu quelque chose Ivy !

\- J'ai perdu ma sœur, je murmure.

\- Je sais ! C'est une chose terrible mais tu dois franchir cet obstacle. Depuis que Sevy est morte tu t'enlises dans le chagrin et ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne fait que te détruire un peu plus et je doute que Sevy le voudrait. Réveille-toi Ivy ! Regarde et écoute les autres comme la formidable personne que tu es ! Tu verras que Christina manque à Tris, tu verras que Nico parle souvent de Rita, d'Archi et de Zack. Observe les autres et tu comprendras qu'ils ont perdu des proches eux aussi. Tu verras qu'ils ont peur de la suite, qu'ils sont fatigués d'être ainsi dénigré et qu'ils veulent que ça change. Hervé ne m'a jamais abandonné mais je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents et je les aime. Pourtant je l'ai accepté. A ton tour d'accepter la mort de Sevy.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Sarine avait eu les bons mots. Elle était loin de la douce novice que j'avais connu. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais longuement. J'essayais de lui voler un peu de sa force.

\- Je serai là pour le dîner, promis-je.

\- Très bien, je te garderai une place. Tu as intérêt à être là.

\- Promis !

Je quittais la maison de Sarine et je courus vers le bureau d'Evelyn. Il était temps que je tourne la page. J'étais persuadée que nous allions entrer en guerre et il fallait que j'ai toute ma tête pour la suite. Je voulais me battre pour changer les choses. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me craigne parce que j'étais Divergente. Et je voulais rallier mes amis à ma cause. J'étais partie, j'avais aggravé mon cas mais je pouvais encore leur expliquer. Sevy resterait la plus douloureuse des blessures.

Evelyn était seule, je n'osais pas la déranger mais finalement je me raclais la gorge pour lui signifier ma présence. Elle leva vaguement la tête et m'invita à m'asseoir. D'une certaine manière grâce à elle j'avais pu revoir ma mère, grâce à elle j'aurais le moyen de changer les choses, d'agir.

\- Je viens pour négocier, déclarais-je.

\- Très amusant, pourtant nous sommes du même côté. Enfin il me semble.

\- Nous le sommes, la rassurais-je. Evelyn, je veux Éric.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je veux tuer Éric moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

\- Jeanine. C'est elle que vous voulez plus que tout. Au fond elle est votre cible principale.

\- Et comment comptes-tu me l'amener ?

\- Attendons la réponse des altruistes et des sincères. Ensuite pourquoi ne pas envoyer un message personnel à Jeanine pour la défier. Je suis certaine qu'elle enverra des audacieux. Et je suis presque sûre qu'Éric en fera partie. Evoquer les divergents. Éric a dirigé la brigade anti-divergent et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait arrêté. Surtout que depuis ma défection, il y a des chances qu'il soit encore plus en colère qu'avant. Ensuite, disons que je me livre aux érudits et… Je n'ai pas la suite. C'est vous la meneuse, la stratège. A vous de trouver comment pénétrer chez les érudits pour toucher Jeanine.

\- Tu m'intéresses. Je pense qu'il y a quelques points à améliorer mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Laisse-moi y réfléchir et on en reparles.

\- Il faut que ça reste entre nous. Un accord entre vous et moi.

\- Entendu, sourit Evelyn.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsqu'elle m'arrêta.

\- Marcus n'avait pas tort, tu aurais fait une bonne politicienne. Peut-être qu'une place t'attendra dans cette future nouvelle ère.

Je haussais les épaules, n'étant pas sûre d'en vouloir. Peu importe j'allais boucler la boucle. Éric paierait pour la mort de ma sœur, je l'aurais ma vengeance. Une vie pour une vie.

C'était l'une des rares fois où je me mélangeais aux sans-faction pour prendre un repas. C'était aussi animé que chez les audacieux et je me rendais compte seulement maintenant que cette agitation me manquait. Dans la foule, je guettais Sarine. Cette dernière était debout sur sa chaise et me faisait signe. A sa table se trouvait Hervé, Tris, Quatre et Kenny. En le voyant, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je m'approchais et quand j'arrivais il se leva. Nous n'avions pas été des amis proches mais c'était tellement étrange de le revoir. Je le pris dans mes bras, heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? ricana-t-il.

\- Kenny, tu es bel et bien là.

\- En chair et en os. A la base je dors dans la rue mais cette fois Sarine m'a convaincu de la rejoindre pour dîner. Au fait ta mère est une perle.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa une place autour de la table. Je commençais à manger la maigre ration que nous avions chacun tout en l'écoutant.

\- Et Judy et Anan ? demandais-je.

\- Anan travaille pour Evelyn il me semble. Quant à Judy, parfois nous nous croisons mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle est encore plus muette et méfiante que quand elle était chez les audacieux, me répondit Kenny peiné. Parle-moi des autres, comment vont-ils ?

Pour une fois se fut avec plaisir que je lui parlais d'April et de son fils, de Sora devenue une très bonne tatoueuse. Je lui parlais de Zack, d'Archi, de Ray. Il ne me posa aucune question sur Sevy et je l'en remerciais. Après que nous eûmes terminé notre maigre repas, Kenny voulut me montrer où il résidait. Je le suivis, souriante. Nous parcourûmes un long chemin puis il se mit à grimper le long d'un mur. Je m'y quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

\- Tu es rouillée, se moqua-t-il. Courage l'audacieuse ! On ne lâche rien !

\- Je ne suis plus audacieuse ! criais-je.

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! Grimpe !

J'arrivais en haut quelques minutes après lui. J'étais encore étonnée que ce bâtiment tienne toujours. Kenny se penchait au bord du vide en m'attendant. Il me fit croire plusieurs fois qu'il perdait l'équilibre et à chaque fois je me précipitais vers lui.

\- Aller rejoins-moi.

Je me penchais sur le rebord et montais dessus. Je manquais clairement d'équilibre mais avant que je ne tombe il me prit les mains.

\- Voici mon fief, rit-il.

Le vent nous soufflait dessus et j'étais effrayée à l'idée de tomber.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas, regarde-moi.

Je quittais à regret le bas pour le regarder. Il était le point fixe qui ferait que je ne tomberai pas.

\- J'adore cet endroit. Ici je peux crier ma rage, pleurer ma peine, rire ma joie et observer la ville, me confie-t-il. Ici rien ne me retient. Pas besoin de dire la vérité, d'être intelligent, de me soucier de quelqu'un d'autres, d'être heureux ou d'être fort. Ici aucune règle ne m'atteint. C'est une forme de liberté.

\- Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu seul ?

\- Chaque jour depuis que je me suis installé. Je me sens seul mais je survie Ivy. Et je suis capable de me dire que la vie en vaut la peine. Si tu as quelque chose à crier, vas-y.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je commence. JE DÉTÈSTE CETTE VILLE !

Le vent emporta son cri au lointain. Je tournais la tête pour repérer si quelqu'un nous avait vu ou entendu. En face de moi Kenny riait sans s'arrêter.

\- A toi ! me dit-il. Dis ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi. Ça reste entre toi et moi.

\- Je… SEVY... SEVY TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER !

Je hurlais le plus fort possible, jusqu'à faire exploser mes cordes vocales. Ma sœur chérie, je me sentais coupable de t'en vouloir mais je me sentais comme une enfant abandonnée.

\- ZACK JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !

Un jour mon amour je te le dirais en face. Et je te souhaiterai une belle vie, avec ou sans moi.

\- C'est bien, m'encouragea Kenny.

Nous nous mîmes à rire en même temps. Le vent se levait de plus en plus et nous tanguions de plus en plus. Je sentais les larmes froides sur mes joues mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de me décharger les épaules. Puis soudain, Kenny me lâcha et je tombais dans le vide. Mon cri se figea dans ma gorge. Quand on tombait ainsi, on n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me croyais morte mais il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que j'avais été retenue par un filet, comme chez les Audacieux. Je me redressais, surprise, et quasiment sûre de voir arriver des soldats. Mais personne ne vint. A part la lumière du jour, je ne voyais rien sous mes pieds. Je basculais par-dessus le filet et tombais sur un sol dur. Au moins il y avait quelque chose. Quelques minutes après Kenny arriva. Il me regarda hilare et me rejoignit. Je le fusillais du regard et sans me contrôler je lui mis mon poing dans la figure.

\- Je ne suis pas pour la violence mais là tu as dépassé les bornes, lui lançais-je sèchement.

\- Désolé, bougonna-t-il en se tenant le nez.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès et de toute façon je savais. J'habite en dessous, pas sur le toit et j'ai installé ce filet, au cas où.

\- Tu t'es inspiré des Audacieux ?

\- C'est le même système, assura-t-il. Aller viens et ne me frappe pas.

\- Si tu ne me réserves pas d'autres surprises, ça devrait aller, lui dis-je.

Il me guida dans les couloirs noirs et nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de cave. Le seul éclairage était une ampoule au bout d'un fil. Au fond se trouvait un lit et dans la pièce était éparpillé des objets de toutes sortes, des livres et des vivres. Je le vis se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil défoncé et s'enrouler d'une couverture trouée.

\- Tu aurais pu te battre avec les autres, je murmure.

\- Non, pas envie. Je sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi chez les audacieux. Je n'avais pas le mental d'un soldat.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Oui. Mais toi Ivy, tu avais d'autres raisons de vouloir réussir. Moi non.

\- Merci Kenny, je souris. Pour ce moment de légèreté.

\- Tu peux revenir autant que tu veux. N'hésite jamais à passer me voir, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Mon pauvre Kenny qui souffrait encore de l'échec de l'initiation. Mon camarade, obligé de vivre seul car interdit de rentrer chez lui. Le système devait changer pour ces jeunes abandonnés. Pour ces enfants à la rue qui n'avait nulle part où aller, qui étaient plein de rancunes et qui observaient leur famille de loin.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

Blablazone : Bonjour ! Oui, pardon ce chapitre est court mais décisif pour la suite ! Dire qu'à partir d'ici il ne reste plus que dix chapitre, j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hey ! Contente que ça t'es plu ! Je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'inventer un nouveau personnage, ça serait intéressant de rappeler les « anciens » en quelque sorte.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre sur ta question « comment aurait réagi Sevy si Éric avait tué Ivy » et « s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'échange de dossier », ces autres choix/chemins, je ne les ai jamais envisagés. J'écris assez spontanément sans trop réfléchir et je ne me suis jamais posée les questions que tu te poses. Du coup tu me poses une colle. A mes yeux, je n'aurais jamais pu faire mourir Ivy, encore aujourd'hui je considère que c'est impensable.

MAIS. J'ai fait l'effort d'y réfléchir et d'avoir un début de piste. Je ne me suis pas encore positionnée sur ce que pensait Sevy des divergents. Sevy obéit à un système dans lequel elle croit. Si les divergents sont une menacent et que c'est annoncé par des dirigeants alors Sevy leur fait confiance. Ce qui peut expliquer son choix de métier. Cependant elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer la mort de sa sœur. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas de la même manière, Ivy était tout pour Sevy. Je pense que Sevy aurait été torturé entre son amour et sa haine pour Éric. En tout cas elle ne serait pas restée en couple avec Éric. Du reste, la mort d'Ivy aurait pu remettre en cause ses principes, ses croyances et ses idées, à peut-être remettre en doute le système et à rejoindre les Sans-faction ou non.

Dans le cas où les dossiers n'auraient jamais été échangé, Éric aurait été face à un doute entre le dire à Sevy et le lui cacher. Finalement il ne lui aurait rien dit et aurait tué Ivy tout de même. Il aurait voulu faire passer la mort d'Ivy pour un accident mais face à Sevy il n'aurait pas pu lui mentir. Alors il se serait montré honnête quitte à perdre celle qu'il aimait.

J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions et mes « chemins » aléatoires te plaisent. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Il va y avoir un évènement (ce chapitre) qui va faire que bon nombre de personnes vont soutenir les Sans-faction, notamment les Fraternels et les Sincères. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

* * *

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises et le moral des Sans-faction était en baisse. Les Sincères refusaient d'entamer un conflit qu'ils pensaient inexistants. Les altruistes refusaient toutes implications dans un futur conflit. Marcus Eaton préférait faire profil bas pour garder une main sur le gouvernement et brosser les Érudits dans le bon sens. Au final nous étions seuls. L'emprise de Jeanine était de plus en plus étendue.

Cela eut lieu une semaine après. Evelyn était en train de préparer une attaque pour déstabiliser les Érudits lorsque les écrans furent tous contrôlés à distance et affichèrent le visage de Jeanine. Cette dernière, souriante dans son tailleur bleu, tenait une tablette à la main. La caméra recula et nous permis de voir les bâtiments des altruistes derrière elle. J'abandonnais ce que je faisais et je n'eux d'yeux que pour ces images. Aux côtés de la leadeuse Érudite se trouvait Éric et d'autres audacieux. A leurs pieds, pieds et poings liés se trouvait Marcus Eaton, le visage amoché. Il baissait les yeux et respirait à peine.

\- Chers habitants de Chicago, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Grâce à mes alliés, mes camarades Érudits et Audacieux, j'ai pu découvrir un traître parmi nous. Marcus Eaton l'ex-leader des Altruistes. Il a été mis à jour que ce dernier préparait un coup d'Etat afin de renverser le système et de prendre le pouvoir. Bien entendu Marcus ne tenait pas à partager ce pouvoir.

\- Menteuse ! cria un Sans-faction.

Je déplore aussi l'implication d'un groupe de rebelle Sans-faction, qui eux-mêmes cachent des divergents. Voilà comment ces gens nous remercient de les nourrir et de leur permettre de loger dans notre ville.

\- Nous logeons dans des ruines sale sorcière ! s'écria quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est ainsi chers habitants, qu'aujourd'hui Marcus Eaton est arrêté pour trahison. Nous comptons bien l'interroger afin d'obtenir le nom des Sans-faction qui veulent nous nuire. Vous-même, si vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à vous confier à moi. De plus, en raison de cette trahison, chaque Sans-faction devra s'enregistrer lors du prochain don de nourriture. Les altruistes ne sont plus autorisés à les nourrir sans la surveillance de soldats Audacieux. Chaque don alimentaire se fera une fois par jour. Un couvre-feu a été voté par les autres leader. A partir de neuf heures du soir plus personne n'aura le droit de traîner dans les rues à part les soldats en charge de surveiller la ville. Si vous vous faîtes prendre à désobéir, vous serez conduit dans les locaux Érudits afin d'être interrogé, en compagnie de Sincères. Nous demandons aussi une participation active à la découverte des divergents. Bientôt nous vous présenterons notre nouveau système pour retrouver et désintoxiquer notre ville de ces fléaux. Bonne journée à tous.

La caméra se coupa et des cris de protestations se firent entendre. Depuis quand Jeanine gérait les communications ? Depuis quand les Érudits étaient les juges ? D'où Jeanine tirait sa légitimité ? Et surtout qui nous avait trahi ? Car Marcus n'aurait jamais révélé notre visite. Sans plus réfléchir, j'esquivais les autres pour sortir. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la faction des altruistes. J'ignorais ce que je ferai une fois là-bas. J'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Quatre et Tris sur mes talons. Ils me firent un léger signe de tête. Je me demandais rapidement si Quatre craignait pour son père. Nous arrivâmes à bout de souffle chez les Altruistes. Apparemment Jeanine et Éric n'avaient pas bougé puisqu'ils interrogeaient Marcus. Là au milieu de la faction Altruiste, juste pour l'humilier, pour montrer sa faiblesse. Il n'y avait pas un seul altruiste dans la rue mais je les voyais à travers les fenêtres. Plus loin, je repérais Andrew Prior maintenu par des soldats Audacieux. Il se débattait.

\- Mon père, gronda Tris.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui intima Quatre. Ils ne lui feront rien. Ton père n'a rien à se reprocher et Jeanine ne tentera pas d'entacher sa réputation en lui faisant du mal.

\- Par contre Marcus, murmurais-je.

Je sursautais en voyant Éric brandir son arme et la pointer sur le front de Marcus. Ce dernier, la bouche en sang releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du leader Audacieux. Un dernier instant de courage. Éric eut un rictus moqueur et consulta Jeanine du regard. Cette dernière fit un vague signe de tête, puis elle se pencha sur l'écran de sa tablette et s'éloigna. Il tira sans même ciller et le corps de Marcus s'écroula.

\- Non !

Je posais la main sur ma bouche pour retenir mon cri et j'espérais ne pas avoir parlé trop fort. Éric ne rangea pas son arme et mon cœur bondit lorsqu'il me regarda. Au début il ne parut pas me voir puis ses yeux glacials s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Il écarquilla les yeux et reprit vite contenance. A nouveau son arme fut brandie vers nous.

\- Courrez ! criais-je.

Je me retournais alors qu'une balle me frôlait l'oreille. Quatre attrapa Tris et ils se mirent à courir. Je partis dans la direction opposée, certaine qu'Éric me suivrait. J'hésitais à me retourner lorsqu'une balle résonna à côté de moi. Au moins j'étais fixée. Je redoublais d'effort pour le semer. Un instant j'envisageais que j'avais peut-être une chance de le coincer. Ce fut un risque que je ne courus pas. Evelyn ignorait ce qui se passait et se serait lui livrer le quartier général des Sans-faction sur un plateau. Au contraire il fallait que je l'éloigne, quitte à me piéger moi-même. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et j'eus un frisson. Je n'avais jamais lu autant de haine dans un seul regard. Enfin nous quittions le quartier altruiste pour une partie des ruines. Ces dernières étaient mon environnement à présent. Je dérapais, roulais sur le côté et me cachais derrière un pan de mur. Je n'avais pas d'arme et j'étais mauvais en corps à corps. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi si je l'affrontais en face à face. J'entendis ses pas qui ralentissaient et je me forçais à baisser ma respiration.

\- Je sais que tu es là, traîtresse ! Bon sang dire que tu m'arrives sur un plateau d'argent. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te faire la peau. J'ai imaginé ta punition dans les moindres détails. Tu vas mourir lentement Ivy.

Je frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Il me faisait peur. Je me déplaçais légèrement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il fallait que je me relève et que je continue ma course. J'étais une proie en ce moment-même. Et je devais semer mon chasseur. Je m'agenouillais derrière mon mur et osais regarder. Il tournait sur lui-même tout en avançant. Bientôt il serait à mon niveau. Un, deux, trois… Calmer sa respiration. Un, deux… Je me relevais et profitais de l'effet de surprise pour détaler. Je l'entendis jurer et il se remit à me courser. Je voyais la fin des ruines et les prémices d'une nouvelle faction. J'approchais de chez les Audacieux. Très mauvais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me jetais dans la gueule du loup, slalomant entre les bâtiments. Mes muscles me tiraient, mes poumons brûlaient et je failli trébucher plusieurs fois. Arrivée à un carrefour, je m'arrêtais, perdue. J'étais restée enfermée chez les Audacieux sans prendre la peine de connaitre leur terrain extérieur. Éric n'allait pas tarder. Au moment où je me décidais, deux bras m'attrapèrent et me tirèrent par l'arrière. Je voulus hurler mais une main s'abattit sur ma bouche et j'avais beau me débattre je n'étais pas assez forte. J'entendis une porte claquer et je me retrouvais dans le noir. Le dernier espoir me permit de me débattre encore, je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Chut ! Il va te trouver.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon corps devint mou. La personne qui me tenait me relâcha et je me laissais tomber. La main sur ma bouche, je cachais ma toux. Je coupais même ma respiration lorsqu'Éric passa près du bâtiment sans s'arrêter. Son juron m'avait permis de savoir que c'était lui. Je restais un moment encore sans respirer puis je relâchais mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et tandis que je me relevais mes jambes flageolaient.

\- Merci.

Je me retournais vers celui qui m'avait aidé et mon cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Même avec un seul trait de lumière sur le visage je pouvais le reconnaître.

\- Zack, soufflais-je.

Je m'approchais de lui mais il recula et détourna le regard. Cela me blessa mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je lui avais fait du mal, je l'avais blessé moi aussi.

\- Merci Zack.

Je lui souris mais il ne vit rien. Il restait silencieux et ne me regardait pas. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi. Il me manquait terriblement.

\- Tu devrais y aller, murmura-t-il.

\- Il a tué Marcus Eaton.

\- Va t'en.

\- M'as-tu entendu ? Il a tué…

\- Tais-toi Ivy !

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et je me tus. Il fallait que je rentre mais je n'étais pas prête à le quitter. Pas sans avoir discuté avec lui, pas sans explication. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

Et sans attendre qu'il me réponde, j'ouvris la porte et je me remis à courir. Je me forçais à ne pas me retourner pour ne pas le voir. Je serai capable de m'arrêter de rester avec lui, quitte à me faire prendre.

J'arrivais chez les Sans-faction à bout de souffle, à bout de vie. A peine fus-je entrée que Tris me tomba dessus.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

Le souffle coupé je lui fis signe que ça allait et je m'écroulais. Le sol frais me fit un bien fou ainsi allongée j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Ivy ? m'appela Tris.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant couru de toute ma vie.

Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et se mit à me caresser les cheveux.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il t'avait eu.

\- Et vous ?

\- Nous avons eu quelques Audacieux à notre poursuite mais nous avons réussi à les semer. Nico en a même ramené un. Il est en cellule.

\- Où est… Quatre ?

\- Avec Evelyn.

Je hochais la tête et je fermais les yeux. J'étais prête à m'endormir sur le bitume.

\- Ivy, Evelyn veut te voir !

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Nico, les bras croisés qui me regardaient avec reproche. Je poussais sur mes bras pour me relever. Chancelante je suivis Nico, Tris derrière moi au cas où. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir. J'étais réellement à bout de force.

\- J'aimerai comprendre ce qui t'es passé par la tête, lança Evelyn. Tu voulais te faire tuer !

\- Elle l'a fait exécuter !

\- Quatre m'a raconté.

\- Evelyn, j'ai été poursuivie par Éric une bonne partie de l'après-midi. J'aurais pu rentrer directement et le mener à vous mais j'ai préféré l'éloigner. Je n'en peux plus, lui dis-je.

J'étais passée à côté de ma vengeance et je voulais qu'elle le comprenne.

\- Comment Jeanine a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Les altruistes doivent être effrayés, je rajoutais. Ils ont vu leur leader assassiné pour trahison. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette femme ? criais-je. Elle l'a fait tué !

J'étais prête à tourner encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Tris pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Va te reposer, nous discuterons demain.

Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête et sortis. A peine arrivais-je chez Sarine, que je m'écroulais sur un des matelas et que je m'endormis. Je profitais de mon sommeil pour penser à Zack. Mon amour, a quel point t'avais-je détruit ? Tes yeux cernés, ta voix éraillée, j'étais persuadée que tu manquais de sommeil. Toujours aussi fort et pourtant avec une faiblesse cachée. Je voulais te revoir. Il fallait que je te revoie. Bon sang, ça devenait grave comment tu me manquais.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

Blablazone : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis toujours autant ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de vous faire participer, je voudrais que vous me fassiez des propositions pour la « phrase » de fin de chapitre, on entame une autre dizaine et la dernière partie. Du coup proposez et j'essaierai de faire un mélange de vos propositions ou de les garder telles quelles.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !

Ps : oui le chapitre est un peu court, sorry!

Réponses review :

Moni : Hello ! Oui je connais très bien Muse, j'aime beaucoup aussi. L'une de mes préférés est « Resistance ». Oui, j'ai tué Marcus, pas parce que c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas mais disons qu'il a servi mon « scénario ». Et puis ça change, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu une fanfic où il meurt. Je crois que j'ai complétement oublié de faire référence à qui avait laissé fuiter la visite des Sans-faction, tant pis. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Je suis contente que ça t'es plus. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Éric et Ivy ne finiront pas ensemble je te le confirme. Et encore quelques chapitres avant que Zack et Ivy ne se retrouvent. J'ai quelques projets oui autour de Divergent et d'autres fandom, mais j'aimerai bien terminer de les écrire avant de me lancer. Du coup je ne sais pas si j'embrayerai directe sur autre chose après la fin de cette fic. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

* * *

Evelyn avait décidé que nous ne bougerions pas notre quartier général. C'était un risque à prendre mais elle pensait que nous étions trop bien installés pour changer d'endroit. Ça nous obligerait à déplacer les trois quarts de nos affaires.

Les rations, déjà pas en grande quantité, réduisirent. Je travaillais de plus en plus à l'infirmerie et j'allais même jusqu'à offrir mes portions aux enfants. Chaque personne proche d'Evelyn avait décidé de ne pas se présenter à la banque alimentaire. Quelques parents avaient fini par céder devant la demande de nourriture de leurs enfants. Car en plus de diriger la redistribution des vivres, Jeanine avait fait en sorte de réduire nos rations. Elle nous faisait mourir à petit feu. Peu à peu, quelques altruistes s'étaient tournés vers nous pour nous aider. Ils faisaient passer de la nourriture en cachette mais nous ignorions comment. Aucun ne voulait le dire. Je les comprenais. Le vol était contraire au principe des altruistes. J'étais fière de ma faction qui prenait le risque de nous aider quitte à être enfermé. Comment les Érudits avaient pu nous accuser de corruptions ? Comment les autres factions avaient pu le croire ?

Nous étions un peu coupés du reste des factions. Par sécurité, Evelyn contactait peu ses alliés dans les autres factions. Seuls les altruistes nous apportaient des informations. J'étais d'avis que nous devions aller voir Jack Kang et lui expliquer la situation. Il s'était rangé du mauvais côté. Le soir nous étions interdits de sortir. La pression montait de plus en plus et nous étions tous effrayés à l'idée de voir les audacieux arriver pour nous arrêter. Evelyn se battait pour faire en sorte qu'on se serre les coudes. Mais son combat la fatiguait. J'étais inquiète pour Kenny mais je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. Depuis ma course-poursuite avec Éric, je n'avais plus le droit de quitter le bâtiment sans en informer quelqu'un. Jusque-là j'avais tâché de respecter cet ordre mais je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Je savais mon ami seul et j'avais peur que les audacieux lui tombent dessus.

Nous en étions à un mois de restriction que ce soit par Jeanine qui asseyait son pouvoir que par Evelyn qui voulait nous protéger, lorsque que nous eûmes vent d'une arrestation. Un altruiste venait d'être arrêté. Il s'était fait prendre en train de donner de la nourriture volée à un couple de Sans-faction. Le couple aussi avait été arrêté. Dire qu'ils ne faisaient même pas parti de notre ensemble. Malheureusement, les altruistes prirent peur et ils se retrouvèrent deux ou trois à nous passer de la nourriture. Mais ça ne serait jamais assez pour nous tous. Et plus nous attendions, plus nous nous affaiblissions.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Evelyn n'agisse. Elle était perdue. Un jour que je la sus seule, j'allais la voir.

\- C'est l'heure Evelyn.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous ? Je vous ai promis Jeanine, il est temps que je le fasse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore livré Éric.

\- Peu importe. Vous et moi allons discuter d'un plan. Une fois que je serai dans l'antre des Érudits, vous devez me dire quoi faire.

\- Je l'ignore Ivy. Il faudrait que nous convainquions les autres factions. Parce que même si tu es chez les Érudits, ça ne changera rien. Faire exploser leurs locaux n'avancera à rien, tuer Jeanine apportera le chaos. Nous devons assurer nos arrières.

\- Nous avons les altruistes de notre côté.

\- Malheureusement ils ne valent rien.

Nous discutâmes longuement sans trouver quoi faire. Seul nous ne pouvions pas grand chose. A la seconde où nous serions chez les Érudits, les audacieux nous tomberaient dessus.

Une solution arriva quelques jours plus tard. Jeanine venait d'annoncer haut et fort que son détecteur de divergent étaient opérationnel. Les Audacieux commencèrent alors à envahir les autres factions et à tester tous les habitants. Nous serions les derniers et ça serait un avantage dont nous devions profiter. Nous apprîmes le carnage chez les Sincères par Jack Kang lui-même qui vint à notre rencontre. Sa fille, déclarée divergente, avait été emmenée. Plusieurs jours après, il revint accompagné de Johanna Reys. La leadeuse fraternelle avait beaucoup changé, elle paraissait plus voûtée, comme si elle retenait un poids sur ses épaules.

\- Nous voulions protéger nos factions, annonça Jack. Mais nous nous sommes rendus impuissants.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que vous allez nous aider ? insista Evelyn.

\- Oui, répondit Johanna. Nous avons peu de contact avec les altruistes. Ils sont très surveillés.

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen de rallier des gens à notre cause, lança le leader Sincère. Sur cette carte mémoire se trouve la vidéo du jour où les audacieux ont commencé leur évaluation de divergence. Sur cette vidéo on voit bien qu'ils abusent de leur pouvoir.

Les yeux d'Evelyn brillèrent d'espoir.

\- Nous souhaiterions aussi qu'un groupe s'introduise chez les Érudits pour libérer les divergents, ajouta Johanna.

\- Ils gardent les divergents en vie ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Certains oui, confirma le Sincère.

\- Il faut qu'on rallie des audacieux à notre cause, déclarais-je. Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils soient tous d'accord avec ce que font les Erudits.

\- Les audacieux sont des soldats Ivy, ils obéissent à leur supérieur, m'expliqua Quatre.

\- Même si ce sont des soldats obéissants, ils sont aussi capables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes et de se rendre compte qu'ils ne se battent pas pour la bonne cause.

\- Ce sont des soldats, insista Quatre.

\- Nous aussi ! Pourtant nous sommes ici ! m'écriais-je.

\- Parce que nous sommes divergents, répondit Tris.

\- Ce n'est qu'une excuse ! Nico n'est pas divergent et pourtant il n'est pas resté fidèle aux audacieux. Sora n'est pas comme ça non plu. April…

\- Ils sont de l'autres côtés. Comment veux-tu entrer chez les audacieux ? me contra Quatre.

\- En passant par la prison, souris-je. Admettons, je m'introduise chez les Audacieux et je me fasse prendre. Je connais les lieux après tout. Je peux aussi ne pas me faire prendre.

\- Impossible. C'est la faction la mieux gardée.

\- Evelyn, vous avez bien quelqu'un de confiance chez les audacieux ? Introduisez-moi auprès de lui, je lui passe la vidéo et il la diffuse.

\- C'est quitte ou double, jugea Evelyn.

\- Nous pourrions ajouter un message, ajouta Nico. Un message qui dirait que quiconque veut se joindre à nous est le bienvenu.

\- C'est le risque d'avoir des espions, rétorque Quatre.

\- Non. Pas si nous trouvons un code pour leur indiquer notre position, répond Nico. Il faut leur faire comprendre où nous trouver sans leur dire exactement où nous nous trouvons.

Evelyn hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Le plan lui plaisait et ça se voyait. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'étudia du regard.

\- Laissez-moi y aller, dis-je.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Quatre. Je suis le plus apte.

\- N'importe quoi, je répliquais. Au contraire, sois là pour les accueillir, tu as été un instructeur respecté, ils t'écouteront.

\- Jack, Johanna, nous allons vous raccompagner, déclara Evelyn. Nous vous recontacterons plus tard.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider, insista Jack.

\- Je sais. Mais pas tout de suite. Laissez-nous gérer et tenez-vous prêt. Je vous tiendrais au courant, promis Evelyn.

Les trois leaders se serrèrent la main. Johanna me regarda longuement et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, nous reprîmes la discussion. Notre plan devait être parfait et il impliquait d'envisager toutes les hypothèses possibles. Tard dans la nuit, Nico accepta de m'accompagner pour aller voir comment allait Kenny. Je fis monter Nico sur le toit et je le poussais. Je l'entendis crier puis je le rejoignis.

\- En souvenir de la première fois, m'excusais-je.

Il perdit vite son air contrarié et se mit à rire. Nous nous glissâmes dans les couloirs noirs. Le silence résidait dans les couloirs et j'avais peur de ce que nous allions découvrir. Je reconnaissais l'endroit même sans lumière. L'ampoule était brisée et nous ne voyions rien.

\- Kenny, appelais-je.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je sursautais lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux apparut. Nico haussa les épaules, une lampe torche dans la main.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

\- Sûrement, ricana-t-il.

Il balaya la pièce avec la lampe et je grimaçais en voyant l'état. Les quelques affaires de Kenny avaient été retournées et j'étais persuadées qu'il y avait du sang par terre. Nico s'arrêta à côté de moi et observa.

\- Il y a des traces de lutte, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

\- Non. Enfin j'espère. Nous devrions partir Ivy.

Je hochais la tête et il éteignit la lampe. A nouveau nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais sûrement craquée. Mais près de Nico je voulais me montrer forte et ne pas me laisser avoir par mes idées noires. Kenny était en vie quelque part et il avait besoin d'aide. Je me demandais vaguement si les audacieux étaient responsables. Cela me semblait le plus logique car avec cette ère de restriction, je doutais que les Sans-faction s'attaquent entre eux. Nous retournâmes chez nous et c'est à deux que nous annonçâmes la disparition de Kenny. Evelyn retint un bâillement puis nous ordonna d'aller nous coucher.

* * *

Les choses avancent. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Profitez, profitez… Et retrouvons-nous la semaine prochaine !


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

Blablazone : Bonjour tout le monde ! La fatigue est présente, j'ai l'impression d'être débordée de partout. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Aujourd'hui je vous livre le chapitre qui marquera la « dernière partie » de l'histoire (bien que je ne l'ai jamais séparée en partie ». En tout cas on se rapproche de la fin, ça me rend triste ! Bonne lecture et appréciez bien, ça ne fait que commencer.

Ps : j'ai peut-être répondu un peu à côté de la plaque pour les review, ne m'en voulez pas.

Réponses review :

Moni : Salut ! Ravi de voir ta joie de mordre. Haha ! Comment ça la fin du dernier chapitre spoil ?! Non en vrai c'est voulu (enfin je crois). J'aime beaucoup ta proposition, bon ça fait un peu d'ombre à Divergent mais pourquoi pas ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

Ps : je veux êtres une des premières au courant quand tu auras créé ton compte et commencé à publié ! Et je t'y oblige, oui, oui (je vire autoritaire) !

CourtneyAckles : Hello ! Des combats ? Où ça ? Non je rigole, la suite te répondra ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Ps : Oula je déborde de fandom, j'ai du Divergent (encore), du Hunger Games, du X-men, j'avais même tenté du Harry Potter (sans très bien connaître l'univers), j'ai un début de Games of Thrones, Avatar le dernier maître de l'air et d'autres encore plus basé sur des animé, enfin je croule sous les fanfictions inachevées dirais-je. Et toi, pour toujours et à jamais Divergent ? (même si je sais que tu fais du Supernatural, d'ailleurs le jour où je m'y mets, je suis finie).

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. J'allais m'introduire chez les Audacieux et diffuser le message de ralliement d'Evelyn. Notre plan ne pouvait pas être mieux organisés, nous avions tout envisagé jusqu'à ma capture. Evelyn était presque sûre que je serai redirigée vers le quartier Érudit et là une seconde mission m'attendrait, enfin si j'étais encore en vie.

Il était encore tôt et l'appréhension de cette journée m'avait empêché de dormir. Je m'étais préparée aussi silencieusement que possible revêtant une tenue d'audacieuse que je ne portais plus depuis longtemps. Sarine m'avait rejointe peu après et m'avait forcé à petit déjeuner. Alors que j'attendais le départ pour partir, je les avais vu arriver. Mes amis. Leurs présences me faisaient du bien et me rappelaient que je n'étais pas seule. Quatre était toujours contre le fait que j'y aille et il me le répéta encore. Tris me prit longuement dans ses bras. Nico me donna une tape sur l'épaule et me fit promettre de revenir, il avait encore besoin de son « ange gardien ». Sarine et Hervé me saluèrent chaudement. Evelyn me sourit, confiante. Quelques minutes après ces au revoir, une voiture arriva et je fus étonnée de voir Anan en descendre. Il me salua à peine et resta à quelques mètres de moi, gêné.

\- Tu as l'air bien, dis-je.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

Nous savions que ce n'était pas vrai pourtant je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Anan serait le seul à me conduire devant le quartier des audacieux pour plus de sécurité. Une fois qu'il m'aurait déposé, je serai seule. Je saluais une dernière fois mes amis avec un pincement au cœur et je suivis Anan.

\- Retour à la case départ, me lança-t-il pendant le trajet.

\- Oui, soupirais-je. Heureusement que c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Tu vois, je pense qu'autrefois j'y aurais été à ta place mais aujourd'hui il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas.

\- Ça a été après votre renvoi ?

\- Tu es mignonne d'utiliser ce mot. Je t'avoue que nous avons été complètement perdues. Nous sommes restés longtemps ensemble. C'était rassurant d'avoir des têtes connues près de soi. Puis un jour Kenny est parti. Puis Sarine et Hervé ont entendu parler d'un groupe de Sans-faction plus nombreux et nous nous sommes dirigés vers eux.

\- Et Judy ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Judy, soupira-t-il. C'est une autre histoire. Elle vaque de camp en camp mais elle revient toujours. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre en communauté alors on s'est installé aux abords de la ville. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra un jour.

Nous restâmes silencieux, chacun dans nos pensées. Et j'étais persuadée qu'Anan pensait à Judy. Lorsque nous arrêtâmes, mon cœur s'arrêta aussi. Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner et pourtant je le devais. Anan se tourna vers moi et me tendit une arme mais je la refusais d'un signe de la tête. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque j'ouvris la portière et moi non plus. Passer par le toit n'était pas la seule façon de rentrer chez les Audacieux. Ray s'était chargé de me montrer cet accès dérobé. J'ouvris la porte qui grinça et je pénétrais dans la gueule du loup.

A l'intérieur, le contact d'Evelyn devait m'attendre. Nous devions nous rejoindre au gouffre. Alors que j'avançais dans les couloirs, j'eus l'impression de n'être jamais partie. Je reconnaissais chaque croisement, chaque recoin et je pus ainsi éviter plusieurs soldats. C'était le matin, une grande majorité devait tout juste se lever tandis qu'une autre était à la cantine. J'arrivais au gouffre sans encombre. L'eau s'écoulait rapidement sous mes pieds et je sursautais au moindre bruit. Soudain un garçon arriva en courant et s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Il me serait facile de lui échapper mais quelque chose me retint. Peut-être son sourire engageant.

\- Elliott, le reconnus-je.

\- Salut Ivy ! Suis-moi !

\- C'est toi mon contact ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Non, ricana-t-il. C'est mon père. Il t'attend dans la salle informatique.

\- Et il te charge de m'escorter ? Très aimable.

Je lui rendis son sourire non sans une certaine réserve. Était-ce une bonne chose d'impliquer son enfant dans cette guerre ? A mes yeux, la réponse était non mais j'étais mal placée pour donner mon avis. Je suivis Elliott dans les couloirs en trottinant. Le jeune audacieux avait une allure régulière et paraissait à peine essoufflé alors que je sentais déjà mon souffle manquer. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle informatique sans discrétion. Je fis les gros yeux à Elliott qui se contenta de rire.

\- Va rejoindre ta mère mon bonhomme, lui ordonna son père.

\- Au revoir Ivy.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et la porte se referma. J'observais l'homme devant ses écrans avec méfiance. Son visage ne me disait rien et c'était étonnant vu que j'avais été infirmière donc j'avais fait passer les visites médicales de tous les membres. J'avais beau cherché, je ne me souvenais plus de qui il était.

\- Arthur, se présenta-t-il.

\- Ivy.

Nous nous adressâmes un hochement de tête commun et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. D'une des poches de ma veste, je sortis la petite puce qui contenait les propos d'Evelyn et d'autres. Les ex-Érudits nous avaient bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Tandis qu'Arthur enfonçait la puce je ne sais où, il m'expliqua comment ça allait se passer.

\- Et pour vous ? demandais-je. Ils vont savoir que c'est vous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de mon cas.

\- Très bien.

\- Prête ?

\- Non.

Il se mit à rire et lança l'enregistrement. Tous les hauts parleurs de la faction se déclenchèrent en même temps. J'imaginais le remue-ménage que ça serait dans quelques minutes. Arthur toucha quelques boutons et nous sortîmes en même temps. Il me souhaita bonne chance et partit de son côté les mains dans les poches. Avec un sourire, je m'élançais dans les couloirs. Je n'avais pas pour but de rentrer. La phase deux du plan venait de commencer : me faire attraper. Cependant ça ne devait pas être trop facile. Prise d'une impulsion je traversais la fosse en courant. Bientôt ils furent sur mes talons. J'hésitais à me rendre au salon de tatouage ou au bar Vénéneuse, finalement je suivis un chemin vers la salle d'entraînement des initiés. Je débarquais au milieu d'un entraînement. Tous me regardèrent traverser le gymnase et sortir par l'autre porte. J'étais passée trop vite pour reconnaître les instructeurs mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas Éric et je trouvais ça rassurant. Je tournais une nouvelle fois et prit quelques secondes pour souffler. Je repartis aussitôt en les entendant approcher. Mon nouveau but n'était autre que mon ancien appartement. Quand je vis la porte, je me précipitais dessus, l'ouvrais et la refermais sans bruit. Je m'étais préparée à tomber sur Zack mais il n'y avait personne. Notre appartement n'avait pas changé et je trouvais ça rassurant. Cet endroit, ça avait été chez moi un jour. Sortant de mes pensées, je remarquais le bruit de la douche. Il devait sûrement y être. Pour une fois je regrettais d'avoir habité un une pièce parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher et je ne savais pas comment réagirait Zack en me voyant. Finalement j'attendis qu'il termine. J'eus l'impression qu'il mit une éternité pour sortir. Au début il ne parut pas me voir et j'en profitais pour le détailler. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu que j'en profitais. Il mit deux secondes à prendre conscience de ma présence. Son regard s'écarquilla et sans prévenir il me lança un des couteaux de cuisine. Je me décalais à temps et jetais un regard perplexe sur le couteau dans le mur.

\- Zack.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas oublié comment je m'appelle.

Je ne perçus pas si c'était du sarcasme ou autre chose. Après tout il venait de me jeter un couteau sur la figure alors je préférais faire attention.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie à lui répéter cette litanie. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné. Zack avait toujours fait des sacrifices pour moi, il avait accepté que ma sœur passe avant, il avait accepté que je me consacre plus que nécessaire dans mon travail et je l'avais remercié en le quittant. Aujourd'hui je pouvais me montrer honnête.

\- Tu me manques.

\- A moi aussi.

\- Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, lui souris-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- En ce moment même un message des Sans-faction est diffusé en boucle. Sois curieux et écoute-le.

\- Ivy…

\- Non ! Écoute-moi parce que c'est peut-être ma dernière chance. Parce que je te dois bien ça. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et je comprends que mon comportement et mes derniers choix ne te l'ont pas montré mais je t'aime. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, de t'avoir trahi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce jour-là Éric faisait arrêter des divergents chez les Audacieux. J'étais en danger et j'ai voulu vivre. Tout a été si vite. Tris est venue me chercher et nous sommes partis en laissant tout derrière nous. Je te demande pardon mon amour. Pardon d'être parti. Pardon pour ce morceau d'histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter.

Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible tout en retirant le couteau du mur. Je m'approchais ensuite doucement de lui et je l'embrassais sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il m'avait lancé ce couteau et j'ignorais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Comme j'aurais voulu savoir mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je pris sa main et y déposais le couteau. Puis je lui fis tendre le bras. Il se laissa faire sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je continuais de lui sourire. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce que je faisais ? Puis j'allais m'agenouiller devant lui, les mains sur la tête. Il allait parler mais la porte claqua contre le mur et un troupeau de soldat arriva. Ils félicitèrent rapidement Zack pour sa prise et me relèvent brutalement. Je sentis les menottes se fermer autour de mes poignets mais peu importe parce que j'avais revu Zack une dernière fois. Je souris une dernière fois au seul amour de ma vie et je me laissais traîner dans les couloirs.

\- Ma formidable audacieuse !

Je voulus me retourner mais on me donna un coup qui m'en dissuada. Je me mis à sourire bêtement, mon cœur se réchauffa. Ce qu'il avait dit m'avait suffi à me rendre heureuse parce que je me sentais à moitié pardonné.

Ils m'enfermèrent sans ménagement en cellule. C'était une petite pièce vide avec seulement une lucarne au niveau de la porte. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur et je me mis à pleurer. Je me vidais de ma mélancolie pour mieux repartir. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

Éric finit par débouler dans ma cellule avec un sourire triomphant. Je lui rendis son sourire n'oubliant pas que je l'avais semé plus d'une fois. Ce sourire me valut un coup de poing dans le visage. S'il savait. Il pouvait me torturer autant qu'il voulait, je deviendrais folle avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Je t'ai promis bien des tourments, susurra-t-il méchamment.

\- Je t'attends.

Cette remarque me valut un nouveau coup.

\- Bientôt très chère Ivy, bientôt.

Il referma la porte en riant. Je ne sus combien d'heure plus tard mais on m'apporta un maigre repas et une bassine pour faire mes besoins. Délicate attention. Je ne touchais pas à mon repas, méfiante quant à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Ce sadique était capable de m'empoisonner. De plus j'étais habituée à manger peu, faire la grève de la faim ne me gênait pas. Je ne sus jamais s'il faisait nuit ou jour car la lumière dans le couloir restait toujours allumée et éclairait seulement une bande dans ma cellule. A moitié dans le noir, allongée sur le sol, je cherchais à dormir un peu. Ma main passa plusieurs fois sur mon poignet droit et je fus soulagée d'y sentir une bosse. Si petite qu'elle n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Cette bosse c'était la suite du plan, la partie B du plan chez les érudits. Sous ma peau j'avais accepté qu'on incruste une puce avec un autre message. Dès que je serai chez les érudits, quelqu'un viendrait la récupérer et mon travail serait terminé. Evelyn ne m'avait pas promis qu'elle viendrait me libérer alors je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais j'espérais tout de même ne pas mourir trop tôt.

Au début je crus que je rêvais puis je relevais la tête. Quelqu'un m'appelait. J'observais la pièce sous toutes les coutures, passant mes mains sur les murs et enfin je trouvais une bouche d'aération au plus près du sol. J'essayais d'arracher la grille mais rien n'y fit, je ne gagnais qu'à me casser les ongles. La voix s'était tue et j'étais presque sûre de l'avoir imaginée.

\- Ivy.

Je me couchais au plus près de la bouche d'aération et je me mis à parler.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi. J'ai bien entendu.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Kenny.

\- Bon sang ! Kenny ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Doucement Ivy, rit Kenny. Éric voulait que je lui révèle votre planque et où te trouver. Je crois qu'il a engagé une vendetta personnelle contre toi.

\- Tu as parlé ?

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

\- Je voulais être sûre.

\- Chapeau bas pour le coup des hauts parleurs. C'était bien toi ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Sinon je serai venue te libérer plus tôt.

\- Tu parles ! Tu aurais eu bien mieux à faire.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Ça va Ivy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je décidais de ne pas insister car j'avais perçu un brin de lassitude dans son ton.

\- Il faut que je te sorte de là, déclarais-je.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Sors-toi de là et ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu as un lit ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

\- Je ne suis pas une prisonnière de marque, plaisantais-je.

\- Pas faux.

Nous discutâmes encore un petit peu jusqu'à ce que je commence à céder au sommeil. J'ignorais ce que me réservait le lendemain et je craignais qu'Éric vienne s'amuser avec moi. Plus vite je serai chez les Érudits, plus vite je pourrais agir. Ce fut un miracle de trouver le sommeil sur ce sol froid mais je réussis tout de même.

* * *

Sur la proposition de Moni (merci) : Don't worry, the next chapter is coming. A bientôt !


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

Blablazone : Du vide, du vide, du vide. De l'amour. De l'espoir. Bonne lecture !

Réponse review :

Moni : Salut ! En même temps si Ivy n'y avait pas été il y aurait eu une autre histoire mais moins passionnante que ce que je lui ai réservé. Ce n'est pas encore la fin et qui sait j'aurais peut-être une autre histoire à publier après (ce sera juste de nouveaux personnages). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends impatiemment ton arrivée sur FFN. Bye !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Haha ! ET non Éric ne sera pas un allié dans cette histoire, désolée mais durant les quelques chapitres qui suivent, il va avoir plus de présence.

Merci encore pour ta review sur l'OS. Par contre pour le reste, ce n'est pas disponible sur FFN mais sur mon ordi (je les publierai peut-être un jour quand elles seront terminées). Il faut que j'aille lire « mon amour, mon ennemi » !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux au premier grincement de porte de ma cellule. Prostrée sur le sol pour garder un peu de chaleur, je fis semblant de dormir. Je retins mon cri lorsqu'une vague d'eau gelée s'abattit sur moi. Je relevais la tête pour toiser mon agresseur. Je savais qu'en me laissant capturer je n'allais pas vivre une partie de plaisir. Mais je me croyais assez forte pour survivre et ne rien révéler. Mon bourreau me souleva sans ménagement et me traîna sur le sol pour me pousser dans une autre cellule. Il prit soin de m'asseoir et de m'attacher à une chaise. Une seule chaise au centre de la pièce et éclairé par une seule ampoule. Soudain je revins des années en arrière lorsque ce pauvre homme en quête d'aide avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je ne mourrais pas la tête baissée. Je relevais les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Éric, le seul qui pouvait être mon bourreau. Appuyé contre le mur, il jouait avec un couteau tout en me fixant.

\- Tu m'avais promis quelque chose de lent, ricanais-je. Je vais finir par m'ennuyer.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette audace. Depuis quand étais-je capable de tenir tête à ce leader que je haïssais ? Au fond je savais que je n'avais jamais eu peur d'Éric mais j'avais tâché de vivre loin de lui. Sauf dernièrement. J'espérais que sa vendetta contre moi ait été déclenchée à cause de ma trahison, parce qu'il s'était attaché à moi, parce que ça lui faisait du mal et d'une certaine manière ça me prouvait que j'avais réussi à le toucher. Pas au point que je désirais mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Tu t'es langui de moi, me moquais-je. Tu n'y croyais pas que j'étais partie. Le leader idiot qui tombe amoureux de la jumelle qui reste.

Un éclat de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus et il lança son couteau. Ce dernier se planta dans mon épaule et je ne pus retenir un cri. J'essayais de dégager mes mains avec pour seul but de retirer l'arme de ma chair. Mais je m'acharnais pour rien. La corde rêche irritait mes poignets et je finis par m'arrêter. Il souriait, triomphant. De sa poche jaillit un second couteau. Soudain je n'étais plus aussi sûre que je finirais chez les Érudits.

\- On fait moins la maligne ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille et en promenant son couteau le long de ma gorge. Si tu savais cette envie que j'ai de t'égorger.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? croassais-je.

\- Parce que ça serait trop rapide pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Non je veux que tu souffres, que tu cauchemardes sur moi et ensuite je te laisserai au bon vouloir de Jeanine, enfin si tu es toujours en vie d'ici là.

\- Pourquoi travailler avec elle ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! cria-t-il en me frappant.

Je me tus et attendis la suite. S'il pensait que j'allais courber l'échine devant lui, il se trompait. J'avais passé des nuits sans sommeil dans cette faction et il n'avait jamais fait parti de mes cauchemars. Il n'en ferait jamais parti parce que je n'allais pas lui donner cette chance.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je voulus sourire mais sa main s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur mon visage. Je sentis ma lèvre éclater et le sang couler. Dans un réflexe, je léchais ma lèvre et grimaçais en sentant le goût du sang.

\- Ça te fait quoi de me frapper ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de torturer Sevy ?

D'un geste rapide il planta son autre couteau dans ma cuisse et tourna la lame. Je n'étais pas assez forte au point de ne rien ressentir. Je criais plusieurs fois pour évacuer ma frustration et ma douleur. Pourtant j'étais persuadée d'avoir touché une corde sensible. Je devais profiter de notre faiblesse commune qui n'était autre que Sevy. Je m'en voulais d'utiliser ma sœur ainsi mais plus je le pousserai à bout, plus il serait susceptible de faire des erreurs.

La séance de ce jour-là dura toute la journée. Je sus que mon calvaire se terminait lorsqu'il retira les deux lames de mon corps. Sans ménagement il me jeta dans ma cellule. Je grognais de douleur et rampais vers le fond de ma cellule. Je m'appuyais contre le mur pour me redresser. Je n'avais rien pour me soigner mais je pouvais au moins bander mes plaies. J'enlevais ma veste et déchirait plusieurs morceaux que je nouais autour de mes blessures. Ereintée par cet effort, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je me réveillais et je trouvais un plateau repas devant moi. Je repoussais le plateau et me traînais jusqu'à la grille d'aération.

\- Kenny, appelais-je.

\- Je suis là. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier.

\- T'ont-ils fait quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a oublié.

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Il eut un petit rire et je souris aussi. Ma lèvre me tira et je me souvins que là aussi j'étais blessée.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? murmurais-je.

\- Oui. Une camarade sincère qui chantait comme un ange. Je crois qu'elle a choisi les fraternels.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais ?

\- Non. Je repoussais toujours et le jour où je me suis décidé c'était trop tard, nous devions décider notre avenir.

\- Tu penses à elle parfois ?

\- Rarement. Mais si nous nous en sortons, je la retrouverai et je lui dirai. Y'a des chances que je lui dise qu'elle s'est trompée en m'ignorant.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et je fermais les yeux. Une nouvelle fois je m'endormis en entendant vaguement Kenny me parler. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas être totalement seule.

Éric ne s'en rendait pas compte mais les séquences de torture me servaient à me repérer dans le temps. Ainsi je savais que ça faisait trois jours que j'étais enfermée. Tous les matins il pensait me réveiller avec un sceau d'eau glacé mais je supportais de mieux en mieux la morsure du froid sur ma peau. Ce qui m'inquiétais c'était mes blessures qui se rouvraient et qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuse. A chaque seconde je risquais l'infection. Dans la cellule à côté, Kenny arrivait à se remettre. Ils lui apportaient à manger tout en le laissant tranquille et j'espérais que ça allait continuer ainsi. Tant qu'Éric serait concentré sur moi, mon ami avait des chances de survivre.

Le cinquième jour, mon bourreau me réserva une belle surprise. Il m'attacha comme toujours sur une chaise. Puis il plaça une table devant moi, ensuite une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau. Mon corps comprit avant mon cerveau. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Encore une fois une de mes peurs allaient devenir réalité. Je posais un regard effrayé sur le leader audacieux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il connaissait chacune de mes parades pour fuir cette peur et il n'était pas cet être imaginaire qui me demandait ce que j'étais.

\- Où se trouve le groupe rebelle Sans-faction, attaqua-t-il.

Je gardais le silence. Il tournait autour de moi comme un prédateur et soudain sa main s'abattit derrière ma tête et je me retrouvais la tête sous l'eau. En quelques secondes mon esprit céda à la panique. En cherchant à respirer, l'eau s'infiltra en moi et je me débattis. La panique augmenta quand je sentis mes mains attachées et la pression sur ma tête. J'étais incapable de réfléchir et d'avoir les idées claires. Ce fut une réelle libération lorsque je rencontrais à nouveau l'air frais. Je crachais toute l'eau dont j'étais capable et j'aspirais de longue goulée d'air alors que mes poumons s'embrasaient.

\- Où se trouve le groupe rebelle Sans-faction ! posa-t-il à nouveau.

Devant mon refus de parler, il me plongea à nouveau sous l'eau. Cette fois encore la panique me prit. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. Lorsqu'il me sortit à nouveau, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Les larmes se confondirent avec les goutte d'eau. Je profitais de mon temps d'air pour me contrôler et ne pas céder à la panique. Mais pour la troisième fois je crus mourir noyée. Nous passâmes la journée ainsi. Lui à répéter une seule et même question et moi à rester muette. Lorsqu'on me ramena dans ma cellule, je m'effondrais et sombrais aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Je n'avais plus aucune force.

J'ouvris les yeux, ma tête tournait et mon estomac se souleva en voyant la nourriture devant moi. J'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et un peu de bile coula par terre. Je m'éloignais le plus possible et recroquevillée sur moi-même je pleurais.

\- Ivy, m'appela Kenny. Ivy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucune réponse n'en sorti à part un autre sanglot.

\- Ça va aller Ivy, ils vont venir te chercher. Ils ne vont pas te laisser. Tu es importante. Je suis sûr que certains audacieux ont rejoint Evelyn et les autres. Calme-toi, ça ira bien, me rassura-t-il.

Le chagrin me plongea dans le sommeil.

Il alternait entre les coups, les blessures, les noyade forcées. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait lorsque je revenais dans ma cellule. Éric avait utilisé la méthode violente et pour une fois j'étais contente de son choix parce qu'il n'avait pas opté pour la torture psychologique. Il ne m'avait pas brisé, j'avais donc une chance de m'en sortir. Mon corps était en état de douleur constante. Tous les soirs, Kenny me parlait mais je ne lui répondais pas toujours. Il me racontait des futilités et quand je fermais les yeux, j'étais sûre que je n'étais plus une prisonnière. De jour en jour je me sentais plus faible mais c'était un avantage parce que je pouvais à peine parler. Je sentais Éric s'impatienter, il ne savait toujours rien au sujet des Sans-faction et cela le préoccupait. Je n'avais même plus la force de lui parler de Sevy.

J'eus un instant d'espoir lorsqu'une journée passa sans que je le voie. Le lendemain cela se reproduisit. J'en parlais à Kenny qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quoi qu'il arrivait, je profitais de mes jours de répit pour reprendre des forces. Je m'autorisais à manger parce que Kenny avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Ainsi je réussis presque à manger correctement sans vomir mon repas.

Un matin la porte s'ouvrit. Au moment où on renversa le sceau d'eau sur moi je roulais sur le côté et je fus juste éclaboussé. Sans me redresser, je donnais un coup dans le tibia de celui qui avait ouvert la porte. Il poussa un juron et je réussis à me mettre debout. Je ne tenais pas très bien sur mes jambes et je me servis du mur pour rester debout. Au moment où j'allais frapper le canon d'un révolver se pointa sur moi. Éric était de retour et de mauvaise humeur.

\- Nous allons pouvoir jouer à nouveau.

Avec violence il me poussa dans une nouvelle cellule et m'attache sur une chaise. Cette fameuse chaise éclaboussée de sang.

\- Je te manquais ? ricanais-je.

\- Tes cris me manquaient.

\- Je suis sûr que tu préférais les cris d'extase de ma sœur, le narguais-je.

Il me balança un coup dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle quelques secondes.

\- Décidément, je te laisse quelques jours et tu redeviens la traînée de toujours.

\- Tu as cru l'aimer cette traînée, le défiais-je. Tu te souviens, tu as dit que tu m'aimais comme si le monstre que tu étais, était capable d'aimer.

Il me gifla si fort que j'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Combien sont partis depuis mon cadeau ? fis-je référence à mon message.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça a fonctionné, éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Peu importe. De toute façon nous allons bientôt être séparé, toi et moi.

\- Je vais te regretter, ironisais-je.

\- Oh je ne crois pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que te réserves Jeanine après tout.

Je le regardais longuement et je fis tout pour ne pas sourire. Enfin je changeais de mains, enfin j'allais pouvoir continuer chez les Érudits.

\- Quel lâche ! Tu ne finis même pas le travail.

Il me donna plusieurs coups qui me laissèrent muette. Mon corps endolori quémandait une pause. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'Éric sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard et il revint avec Kenny, une arme sur sa tête.

\- Kenny, lâchais-je.

\- Mon ami allait bien à part quelques hématomes et un œil au beurre noire qui se résorbait. Il me souriait mais je voyais bien les tremblements de ses mains. Il se crispa quand Éric lui demanda d'avancer. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques mètres. Lui debout, moi assise.

\- Si on se parlait un peu pour notre dernier jeu, tous les trois, jubila Éric. Je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur les Sans-faction. Allez-y partagez !

Je restais muette et fusillais Éric du regard. Kenny ne dit rien non plus. Il se plia en deux lorsqu'il reçu un coup de crosse dans les côtes mais il ne parla pas.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment jouer au jeu du silence ? Très bien.

Éric tira dans le genou de Kenny et ce dernier s'effondra dans un cri. Il maintint ses mains sur sa plaie sanguinolente et devint livide. Je me débattis sur ma chaise, insultant Éric. J'étais impuissante. La rage me dévorait de l'intérieur et s'il avait le malheur de me libérer je le tuerai. Kenny continuait de gémir les mains sur son genou tandis qu'Éric frottait son arme.

\- Toujours rien ? demanda-t-il avec innocence.

\- Va te faire voir ! criais-je. Salaud ! Raclure !

Une deuxième détonation m'arrêta. Kenny venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. La douleur fut si forte qui était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Le petit joueur, grimaça Éric. Je comprends pourquoi il s'est fait dégagé au premier tour.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je à Kenny.

Mais il ne m'entendait pas, il devait à peine comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Toujours rien Ivy ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de Quatre ou de Tris ? Tu sais les divergents, dis-moi où je peux en trouver.

\- Non.

\- C'est ton dernier mot ? Parce que tu sais que sinon il se prend une nouvelle balle. Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Je retins mon cri quand il tira une nouvelle fois sur Kenny sans le toucher pour le tuer sur le coup. Mon ami gémissait et je me mis à pleurer. C'était de ma faute s'il se faisait torturer ainsi. Mais si je parlais, je n'avais aucune garanti qu'Éric le relâcherait. Kenny souffrait, il ne méritait pas cette lente agonie. Je murmurais plusieurs excuses parce que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais loin de l'altruiste que j'avais voulu être. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais rien dire même si c'était pour sauver Kenny. Si je parlais les autres mourraient tous.

\- Tic, tac, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps Ivy et j'en ai assez, soupira Éric. C'est la dernière balle que je lui accorde, dans la tête, précisa-t-il.

Kenny était en train de se vider de son sang. Je le fixais pour voir à quel point il était lucide.

\- Parle pas, gémit-il.

Éric lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Parle pas, répéta Kenny. Toi qui compte.

\- Si c'est pas mignon, rit Éric. Il se sacrifie. Je repose une dernière fois la question, où se trouve les Sans-faction et les divergents qu'ils protègent ?

J'étais terrorisée par ce qui allais se passer. Mes pleures redoublèrent. Deux sur quatre. C'était le ratio de mes peurs qui s'étaient réalisés. La mort de ma sœur, la torture avec la tentative de noyade. Aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans ma dernière peur. J'étais retenue, attachée, impuissante, vulnérable pendant que quelqu'un de proche allait mourir. L'image de Sevy se superposa sur le visage de Kenny et je secouais la tête pour chasser mes larmes. Éric leva son bras, le canon pointé sur la tête de Kenny. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Comme ma sœur dans mes peurs. Silencieusement j'articulais ces derniers mots : « je suis désolée ». Le coup de feu partit et Kenny mourut sur le coup. Je fermais les yeux, ravagé par le chagrin.

\- Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? demanda Éric dans le vide.

\- La mort de ma sœur en valait-elle la peine ? répliquais-je furieuse.

La gifle qu'il me donna fut si forte que je basculais sur la chaise et que je m'étalais sur le sol. La chaise craqua à peine. Je me trouvais en face du regard mort de Kenny. J'étais prisonnière, je n'avais aucun moyen de lui offrir un dernier geste d'attention.

\- Malheureusement je ne tiens plus ta vie entre mes mains, ricana-t-il. Mais je ne doute pas que Jeanine te traitera bien.

Il m'abandonna dans cette cellule lugubre à côté de mon ami mort. J'essayais de faire bouger la chaise, de dégager mes mains ou de me redresser mais je ne faisais que du sur place. Le dossier de la chaise me rentrait dans le dos et la corde irritait mes poignets. Je pleurais comme une enfant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'étais seule. Et j'avais peur de la suite.

Combien de temps suis-je restée avec le cadavre de Kenny avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir ? Max, l'un des leader audacieux, se posta devant moi.

\- Ivy North vous êtes coupable d'être divergente et de traîtrise envers votre faction et le système. Vous allez donc être remis aux Erudits afin de servir la bonne cause.

\- La bonne cause ? ricanais-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un coup me cueillit dans l'estomac.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à parler.

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas lui répondre le reste. Deux gardes audacieux me soulevèrent du sol. En quelques secondes ils changèrent les cordes par des menottes et me traînèrent dans les couloirs. Éric n'était même pas là, ce lâche ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Contre toute attente, on me fit traverser la faction en passant par la fosse. Là où la majorité des Audacieux se trouveraient. Je compris tout de suite que c'était un geste d'humiliation. Moi l'ex-audacieuse, la traîtresse à la merci d'une faction en colère. Mais je savais aussi voir le bon côté des choses. En me voyant ainsi, faible et blessée, certains se poseraient des questions, certains remettraient en cause l'abus de pouvoir dont faisait preuve les leaders. Et peut être que ma présence en déciderait certains à rejoindre les Sans-faction. Ce fut donc la tête haute que je traversais la fosse, n'hésitant pas à croiser les regards de mes camarades. Dans la foule, je croisais rapidement le regard d'Arthur et je fus soulagée. Il était sauf, Eliott avait donc toujours son père. Je devais avouer que je cherchais aussi Zack des yeux, ou l'un de mes amis. Archi se tenait plus haut, son regard ne fut que mépris envers moi. Comment lui en vouloir ? J'avais blessé son meilleur ami. Archi était-il devenu un leader aujourd'hui ? J'aurais aimé avoir une chance de le convaincre que je n'étais pas une menace. Lorsque nous quittâmes la fosse, je m'autorisais un soupir de soulagement. L'épreuve des regards était terminé. Dehors nous attendait une voiture d'où descendirent deux Erudits. Lunettes sur le nez, tablette à la main, regard dédaigneux comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte de plus à leur collection. On me fit monter à l'arrière avec les deux érudits et un soldat audacieux, Max. A l'avant, deux autre soldats audacieux. Au moins ils n'avaient pas oublié que j'avais eu un entraînement et que même si je n'étais pas violente, je savais me défendre.

* * *

Que la suite vous soit favorable !


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

Blablazone : Bonjour ! Alors oui la mort de Kenny en a surpris plus d'un. Mais c'était le destin de ce pauvre garçon. Et puis je jure que sa mort a été utile… pour l'histoire.

Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, amusez-vous bien avec les Érudits ! La bise !

Réponses review :

Moni : Salut ! Moi aussi je ne pensais pas que Ivy se montrerait aussi forte face à Éric. Je voulais bouleverser les choses et vraiment insister sur le fait qu'Ivy n'a jamais eu « peur » d'Éric. En plus j'ai adoré lui donner ce côté vraiment provocateur. Arg, je n'ai pas la référence, tant pis. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourneyAckles : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. J'ai tendance à tué trop de monde dans mes histoires. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Nous étions tout juste arrivé au quartier des érudits qu'on m'avait planté une seringue dans le cou. Je m'étais évanouie aussitôt. Et je m'étais réveillée sur une table, attachée. La pièce était d'un blanc éclatant. En face de moi se trouvait une paroi de verre, derrière laquelle je voyais des ordinateurs, des éprouvettes et tout un tas de matériel scientifique. Malgré les entraves de mes poignets et de mes genoux, j'avais tenté de bouger. Ce qui me permit de remarquer que je portais un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon blanc. Je me sentais plutôt propre et j'avais presque l'impression qu'on avait soigné mes blessures. Mon corps n'avait plus rien de douloureux.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et une érudite entra. Son carré de cheveux blond clair tenait parfaitement, son tailleur bleu foncé la mettait en valeur à la perfection. Et lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers moi, je ne perçus aucune imperfection. Le visage lisse, symétrique. Je reconnus Jeanine Mattews. Parfaite en tout point, impassible et charismatique. Cependant elle faisait bien plus jeune en vrai que sur les vidéos.

\- Jeannine Mattews, leader Erudit, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, croassais-je.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée.

\- Développe.

\- Vous savez que je suis divergente. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore tué alors je pense que je suis un nouveau cobaye. Combien en avez-vous depuis votre descente chez les Sincère ?

\- Un chiffre que tu découvriras bien assez tôt. Tu as tapé juste, tu es un cobaye.

\- Que cherchez-vous au juste ?

\- Développe.

Son ton calme me glaça mais je m'efforçais de ne rien montrer. A côté d'elle, je me sentais minuscule.

\- Donc vous avez des cobayes. Leur particularité est qu'ils sont tous divergents. A quoi vont-ils vous servir ? Quelle est votre expérience ?

\- Tu penses mériter une réponse ?

\- Oui. Je veux savoir ce que je vais devenir. Max m'a dit que je servirais à la bonne cause mais je ne vois pas de bonne cause.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. A tes yeux, je suis la méchante érudite qui ne sert que ses intérêts. Mais je me consacre à l'avenir des habitants de Chicago, je fais tout ça pour eux.

\- Vous avez tué Marcus Eaton !

\- Ce n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Eaton était trop faible pour rester leader.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

\- Tu découvriras ton rôle en temps voulu.

Je la fusillais du regard, mécontente qu'elle m'ait fait tourner en bateau. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle s'empara d'une aiguille qu'elle enfonça dans mon bras pour me prélever du sang. Depuis le début, son visage n'avait rien laissé paraître. Pas de compassion dans ses yeux, pas de sourire satisfait. Cette femme était une statue de glace. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle fit appeler deux gardes audacieux. Ils me détachèrent et me passèrent les menottes.

Je n'étais jamais entrée chez les érudits et je découvrais les lieux en même temps que j'avançais. Nous finîmes par arriver dans un lieu qui menait à plusieurs pièces aux portes vitrés. Derrière se trouvait tout un tas de personnes. Ils posèrent tous leur regard sur moi et je compris vite que je me trouvais dans une sorte de prison. Vieux, jeunes, femmes ou hommes, tous étaient mélangés, tous portaient la même tenue que moi t-shirt blanc, pantalon blanc. Leurs visages étaient fatigués et les enfants somnolaient contre les adultes. Pouvait-on vraiment considérer ces enfants comme des cobayes ?

Ils me mirent dans une cellule avec une majorité de femmes de tout âge. Lorsque la porte se referma, mon cœur se serra. J'étais à nouveau prise au piège. Je tâtais mon poignet à la recherche de la bosse si familière maintenant. Malgré les cordes qui m'avaient rongé la peau, la puce était toujours là, à l'abri. J'avais eu peur que les cordes m'entaillent assez profondément pour la faire sortir mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Pour l'instant le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Bien qu'encore une fois je ne savais pas qui était le contact d'Evelyn chez les Erudits et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je laissais mes poignets tranquilles et me tournait vers les autres. Ils m'observaient comme une bête curieuse mais n'osaient pas prononcer un mot.

\- Je m'appelle Ivy North, me présentais-je. Je suis une native altruiste, une ex-audacieuse et aux dernières nouvelles une Sans-faction rebelle. Vous êtes enfermés depuis longtemps ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Je haussais les épaules, je n'allais pas les forcer et je m'assis dans un coin, le plus proche de la porte. La plupart des personnes restaient à contempler le vide. Certains parlaient mais toujours à voix basse. Je fermais les yeux pour échapper à tous ces visages perdus. Je ne pouvais rien faire qu'attendre.

\- Hé !

Quelqu'un me bouscula et j'ouvris de grands yeux. Une jeune fille, les cheveux bruns courts, de taille menue, se tenait debout au-dessus de moi.

\- Tu viens d'arriver ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il y a quelques heures je pense.

\- Je m'appelle Amanda Kang, ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle en me serrant la main. Paraît que tu viens de la part des Sans-faction ? Mon père aurait dû accepter le marché que vous lui proposiez.

\- Tu es la fille de Jack Kang, souris-je. J'ai des questions.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Vous savez à quoi nous servons ?

\- Pas vraiment. Parfois des soldats audacieux viennent chercher deux ou trois personnes mais elles ne reviennent pas toujours. Et celles qui reviennent ne veulent pas en parler. J'ai compris que ça avait un rapport avec une étude sur la divergence mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Moi non plus, soupirais-je de dépit.

\- Mais si tu es là, tes amis vont venir te chercher, non ?

\- Je plantais mon regard dans les yeux foncé d'Amanda et je secouais la tête, détruisant l'espoir dans son regard.

\- Ça ne fait pas parti du plan, regrettais-je. Je ne suis pas ici pour être sauvée.

\- Pour quoi alors ? me demanda-t-elle la voix cassée.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est à eux que je ne fais pas confiance, dis-je en désignant les soldats. Maintenant je vais dormir parce que je n'en peux plus. Bonne nuit.

J'ignorais qu'elle heure il était mais pour moi nous étions toujours dans la journée où Kenny était mort. Je m'allongeais, me recroquevillais sur moi-même et je fermais les yeux. Malgré moi, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais j'avais appris à les rendre silencieuse.

\- Hé !

J'ouvris les yeux et je bloquais la main d'Amanda avant qu'elle ne me touche l'épaule. Elle me regarda bizarrement et se recula.

\- Voici le toutou de Jeanine, me désigna-t-elle un homme dans le couloir.

Je tournais le regard dans la direction qu'elle pointait. Un érudit avec des lunettes à fines montures observait sa tablette. Il releva les yeux et les fixa vers moi.

\- Caleb Prior, murmura Amanda.

Son nom fit écho à celui de Tris et je me rappelais que cette dernière avait un frère. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui mon contact chez les érudits ? Si c'était lui, c'était une aubaine parce qu'il était au plus proche de Jeanine. Amanda avait bien dit que c'était son toutou. Je le fixais à mon tour, attendant un signe de sa part mais il se repencha sur sa tablette, appela quelques noms et ressortit. Je vis trois personnes sortir de leur cellule pour disparaître suivit par des gardes. Un frisson me parcourut sans que je sache pourquoi et mon estomac se mit à gargouiller.

\- Où vont-ils ? demandais-je à Amanda.

\- On n'en sait rien, me répondit-elle. A l'expérience sûrement.

\- Comment vous faîtes pour vous doucher ou pour manger ?

\- Ils nous emmènent en groupe. Et tu as raté le repas d'hier soir et de ce matin. Les gardes n'en donnent qu'à ceux qui sont éveillés et nous avons interdiction de réveiller les endormis, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Pas grave, souris-je. Je suis habituée.

Je me levais et m'étirais longuement. Certains me jetaient des regards en coin comme si j'étais une curiosité. Pour l'instant je n'avais de contact qu'avec Amanda mais j'espérais que ça changerait.

\- Comment fait-on pour être choisie pour partir ? lançais-je.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tout est dû au hasard, me répondit Amanda.

\- Vous êtes combien en tout ?

\- Une trentaine, vingt-sept maintenant qu'ils ont emmené les autres. A peu près cinq par cellule.

\- Vous avez tenté de parler aux soldats audacieux ?

\- Oui Ivy, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne veulent rien entendre, ils obéissent aux ordres et lorsqu'on les irrite un peu trop, il réclame le silence et vont jusqu'à nous frapper.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette vision de violence que j'avais. Nous étions des cobayes, ça je le savais. Mais tout de même nous étions humains. Et même si un soldat se devait d'obéir aux ordres, comment pouvaient-ils le supporter ? Ou alors Éric avait fait en sorte que seul les plus cruels se chargent de surveiller les cobayes ?

Je passais ma journée à tourner comme un lion en cage. Je guettais la porte en attendant de revoir les autres. Amanda avait beau me dire de me calmer, c'était impossible. Mon corps se réparait je le sentais. Il était douloureux mais pas autant que quand j'étais prisonnière des audacieux. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir marcher, m'étirer. Et me focaliser sur cette porte me permettait d'oublier que Kenny était mort.

J'eus droit à un repas en milieu de journée. Un simple bol rempli d'une bouillie sans odeur et d'une couleur verdâtre. Je les regardais tous se jeter dessus. Ces pauvres gens devaient être affamés. Quand à moi je rechignais à en prendre une cuillère. J'avais encore cette peur d'être empoisonnée mais pourquoi Jeanine irait-elle gâcher ses si précieux cobayes. Alors je mangeais en essayant d'ignorer le goût infâme, la texture qui me collait dans la gorge. Je terminais mon bol avec une grimace mais au moins avec quelque chose dans le ventre.

\- On finit par s'y habituer.

Je tournais la tête vers le jeune homme assis à côté de moi. Il devait avoir mon âge mais c'était la première fois qu'il quittait son mutisme pour m'adresser la parole. Sa peau gardait encore quelque marque de bronzage et j'en conclus que c'était un fraternel. Il commença à se gratter la joue et à détourner les yeux devant mon regard insistant. Alors tout de suite pour briser ce malaise, je baissais les yeux vers mon bol vide.

\- Je suis arrivé avec mon meilleur ami, me glisse-t-il. Mais il a été emmené dès le premier jour et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Penses-tu qu'il soit en vie ?

\- Je l'espère, je réponds.

\- Moi aussi. Tu es arrivée quand ?

Je l'observais un instant, interdite puis je lui répondis du bout des lèvres.

\- Hier.

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit un sourire. Je lui trouvais un air plus vivant avec ce sourire. Il s'appelait Greg et je passais ma journée à discuter avec lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Amanda nous observer plusieurs fois mais elle ne participa jamais à notre conversation. On ne parlait pas de choses trop sérieuse, Greg me racontait des souvenirs de son meilleur ami ou ce qu'il aimait chez les fraternels, parce qu'il était bien un fraternel. Il ne me demanda jamais de parler en fait ce fut lui qui parla le plus et j'eus l'impression que ça lui fit du bien. Il me parlait encore de son meilleur ami lorsque la porte vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit. Je bondis sur mes jambes et me plaquais contre la porte de la cellule. Sur les trois de ce matin, seule une personne revint. Un jeune garçon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et tanguait un peu. Je frappais plusieurs petits coups pour attirer son attention mais perdu comme il était, il ne m'entendait pas. Finalement il fut remis dans une cellule et les gardes sortirent. Le petit tomba dans les bras d'une des femmes de la cellule et se mit à pleurer. J'ouvris la bouche mais Amanda m'en empêcha.

\- Ne lui demande pas, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Il a peut-être les réponses. N'as-tu pas envie de savoir ?

\- Si. Tous les jours qui passe je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver. Si je vais un jour revoir mon père. Mais là c'est un enfant. Un enfant. N'agis pas comme Jeanine s'il te plaît.

Je laissais mes mains glisser le long de la porte vitrée. Un petit garçon qui sera traumatisé. Je finis par m'asseoir dans un coin. Je frottais mon poignet, à moitié rassurée d'y sentir la puce. Que pouvait bien faire le contact d'Evelyn ? A ce train-là j'allais rester enfermée encore longtemps. En même temps je l'avais accepté. Avec Evelyn nous avions eu une longue discussion à ce sujet, sur la possibilité que je ne reviendrais peut-être pas. A cet instant je me mis à regretter ma décision. Je voulais m'en sortir, revoir mes parents, retrouver Zack et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je n'étais pas courageuse, ce n'était pas moi la jumelle audacieuse. Pourquoi me battais-je au juste ? J'en venais à oublier pourquoi on me traitait comme une prisonnière.

Pourtant au fond je souhaitais un nouveau système. J'étais pour l'abolition des factions malheureusement personne ne pourrait communiquer mon choix. Je ne m'étais confiée à personne. J'en étais à survivre alors que je désirais vivre.

* * *

Vendredi, vendredi, vendredi… prochain, pour la suite. On se donne rendez-vous, prenez soin de vous.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

Blablazone : Hello ! C'est l'heure du cocooning du vendredi. En route sous le plaid avec un bon pyjama/pull tout doux, une tasse de thé, des gâteaux (enfin du sucré) et un bon chapitre pour passer la soirée. Si vous êtes déprimés, vaut mieux pas lire ce chapitre tout de suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Ivy n'a pas fini d'en baver. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Réponses review :

Moni : Bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas comment prendre ta dernière review. C'est infâme pourquoi ? Parce que la situation est délicate ? En vrai ta review m'a fait rire. Zack le sauveur, vrai ou faux ? Ivy ne va pas se dégonfler t'inquiète, elle a encore du chemin ! Rah ! Il me fait le tome 2 de « Marquer les ombres » !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir ! Justement en théorie ce n'est pas au programme qu'Evelyn aille sauver Ivy mais sait-on jamais, elle va peut-être changer d'avis. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

* * *

Pour l'instant je ne faisais pas parti de ceux appelés. Jeanine faisait une erreur en m'ignorant, cela me permettait de reprendre des forces.

Cela faisait une semaine que je me trouvais chez les érudits et mes seuls contacts étaient Greg et Amanda. Les autres ne me faisaient pas confiance ou préféraient m'ignorer. A chaque fois j'espérais que le contact d'Evelyn vienne me voir. Pour l'instant silence radio. Parfois j'avais l'impression que Caleb Prior était de mon côté. Il me fixait quelques secondes de plus par rapport aux autres et je pensais y voir un signe. Soit il jouait bien le jeu, soit je me fourvoyais.

Le chouchou de Jeanine passa une nouvelle fois la porte, tablette en main. Cette fois-ci il était accompagné d'un groupe de personne encadrées par des soldats Audacieux et parmi eux Éric le visage amoché. Je devinais que c'était de nouveaux divergents, la nouvelle prise du grand Éric. Au début il ne me remarqua pas, il se contenta de croiser les bras et d'observer.

\- Je te manquais ?

Mon ton était clairement du défi. Il tourna la tête rapidement vers moi et un rictus fleurit sur son visage.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait toujours pas tué, ricana-t-il. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

\- C'est ça qui se passe quand on joue au lâche et qu'on ne finit pas le travail.

\- Regarde-toi avant de me parler de lâcheté, s'énerva-t-il.

\- J'ai touché une corde sensible, me moquais-je. Alors dis-moi l'Audacieux, tu t'es fait laminer dernièrement ? Très joli cocard à l'œil, qui a failli te tuer ?

Je vis ses poings se serrer et sa main glisser discrètement vers son arme. Du coin de l'œil, je vis aussi Amanda se lever et s'arrêter derrière moi. Certains soldats se retenaient de rire. Éric le remarqua aussitôt et je sus que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Jamais le leader Audacieux ne paraitrait faible devant ses troupes, surtout face une divergente. Pourtant il garda le silence. Il laissa même Caleb annoncer sa liste de candidat. J'eus un sourire triomphant quand mon nom ne fut pas appelé.

\- Stop ! déclara Éric. Elle y passe, me désigna-t-il.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, soupira Caleb.

\- Tu ne discutes pas Prior ! Aujourd'hui Ivy North y passe ! C'est clair ?

Caleb tremblait légèrement. Je compris que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. L'érudit allait céder. Sans surprise, il renvoya une femme pour que je la remplace. La femme eut l'air soulagé et je me sentis bien qu'elle soit épargnée aujourd'hui. Cela allait lui accorder un peu plus de temps. Ma cellule s'ouvrit et je sortis avant même qu'un garde entre. Je me tiens de l'autre côté de la porte, je jetais à peine un regard à Amanda ou Greg. D'ailleurs ces derniers ne parlèrent pas. Éric s'approcha de moi avec son immense sourire de sadique et me lança une gifle qui fit partir ma tête sur le côté. Je commençais à m'habituer à sa violence et je ne me gênais pas pour me replacer face à lui, sans sourire. En quelques secondes il pointa son arme sur mon front mais je ne tressaillais même pas. Puis son regard s'illumina d'une idée nouvelle. Il rangea son arme, m'infligea un coup dans l'estomac qui me fit me plier en deux puis il sortit son couteau. Il me frappa une nouvelle fois au visage et je sentis ma lèvre s'ouvrir à nouveau. Le pied sur mes côtes il se pencha vers moi.

\- On fait moins la maligne.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, murmurais-je.

\- Peu importe. Voici mon dernier cadeau pour toi.

Il appuya un peu plus sur mes côtes et releva mon t-shirt. Je le repoussais mais deux gardes vinrent me retenir. La panique commençait doucement à s'insinuer en moi. Je me débattais tout en sachant que je n'avais aucune chance. Quand Éric s'approcha de moi j'essayais de lui donner des coups de pieds mais ça ne servit à rien. Il souleva à nouveau mon t-shirt et fit courir la lame sur la peau de mon ventre. Malheureusement mon imagination était florissante et je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Il trouva un morceau tendre, sous mes côtes du côté droit et il enfonça son couteau un peu plus fort. Je ne retins pas mes cris lorsque la lame taillada ma chair. Je criais tout mon désespoir, ma tristesse et ma douleur, je me mis même à pleurer. La souffrance était telle que je n'entendais pas Amanda m'appeler, que je ne vis pas Caleb Prior détourner le regard, dégoûté. Je ne sentais plus que la lame dans ma peau, la brûlure de ma peau, le sang qui s'écoulait. Quand il eut terminé, je pleurais en gémissant. J'étais si pathétique.

\- IN_32, ton numéro de cobaye, me chuch0ta-t-il. Le voilà ce tatouage que tu ne voulais pas. Sevy parlait beaucoup de toi.

J'aurais voulu le provoquer une fois encore pour lui faire regretter d'évoquer ma sœur, il n'en avait plus le droit mais quand j'ouvris la bouche rien n'en sortit. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose à part le fait qu'il venait de me marquer comme un animal. La suite fut un peu floue, il me souhaita une bonne mort et partit et tandis qu'on m'éloignait des cellules, je perdis connaissance.

Même en reprenant conscience je gardais les yeux fermés. Je sentais les attaches autour de mes poignets et j'entendais vaguement quelqu'un se déplacer. Après quelques minutes j'ouvris les yeux et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Un garçon était près de moi un scalpel dans les mains et dirigé vers mon poignet. Un garçon portant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, la peau un peu boutonneuse à cause des hormones de l'adolescence. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux châtain très clair. Son regard s'écarquilla en croisant le mien et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

\- Bonjour Ivy, chuchota-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu es si jeune, soufflais-je.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Non, secouais-je la tête. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Plus depuis longtemps, souris-je amèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il posa son doigt à l'endroit où se trouvait la puce. Mon étonnement ne fit que grandir un peu plus.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moins tu en seras mieux se sera. Il faut faire vite. Laisse-toi faire.

Facile à dire. Je hochais la tête et serrait les dents. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand la lame s'enfonça dans ma chair. C'était la deuxième fois en une seule journée que mon corps se faisait mutiler. Il retira la puce en quelques secondes et je fus soulagée que le calvaire prenne fin. En quelques minutes il pansa ma petite plaie et cacha la puce dans son pantalon.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle, le rassurais-je. Je devais livrer, tu dois t'occuper du message.

\- Essaie de rester en vie, au moins le temps que les Sans-faction agissent.

\- Ça ne sera pas de tout repos.

\- Je suis…

La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon sursauta. Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi tandis que Caleb Prior entrait dans la pièce.

\- Dex qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Maman m'a dit que je pouvais venir, pour m'entraîner à lire des analyses.

\- Très bien. Ce n'est plus l'heure, sourit Caleb. Du balai.

Le garçon afficha une mine boudeuse et sortit sans demander son reste. Ensuite Caleb Prior reprit son masque d'impassibilité, bien qu'il le maîtrisait moins bien que son mentor. Il ne fit même pas attention au pansement autour de mon poignet. Tandis qu'il tournait autour de moi, j'observais chacun de ses gestes. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant que je faisais partie des appelés.

\- Je connais ta sœur, brisais-je le silence.

Il eut beau être dos à moi, je le vis réagir.

\- C'est une traîtresse.

\- Tu la juges bien vite.

\- Je sais qu'elle a fait les mauvais choix.

\- Les altruistes aussi alors ? Tes parents ? Ils ont assisté à la mort de leur leader.

\- La mort de Marcus Eaton était nécessaire, se retourna-t-il. Et puis les altruistes n'ont qu'à obéir. De toute manière je ne suis plus un altruiste.

\- Il reste tes parents.

\- Tu te trompes. Les érudits sont ma famille. L'une des tes erreurs a été celle-ci Ivy North, tu es restée fidèle à ta famille et pas à ta faction.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler à ma place de choses que tu ignores !

Je devais être rouge de fureur. Comment osait-il ? Lui qui reniait sa famille, qui parlait de sa sœur comme si elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Jeanine lui avait-elle fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il soit aussi aveugle ?

\- Ne lui parle pas.

La voix venait de derrière moi et je la reconnus comme étant celle de Jeanine. Bientôt la leader érudite fut à côté de moi, une seringue à la main.

\- IN_32 cherche à te déstabiliser, prononça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

\- Je m'appelle Ivy North ! répliquais-je.

\- Ce n'était qu'une identité sous laquelle tu te cachais, rétorqua Jeanine. Maintenant ta personne sert la science et notre système.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

\- Non. Je vais faire avancer les choses.

Ils placèrent des capteurs sur mes tempes et près de mon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demandais-je inquiète.

Aucun des deux ne me répondit. Une fois que tout fut installé, Jeanine Matthews m'enfonça la seringue dans le bras. Je voulus la repousser mais ça ne servit à rien, c'était se battre pour rien. Alors je restais accroché à ses yeux sentant le sommeil arriver. En quelques papillonnement de paupière je me retrouvais dans le noir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais sur une corde en équilibre, au-dessus du vide. En bas il n'y avait rien d'autre que des débris de béton. Quand je pris conscience d'où j'étais, je tanguais sur la corde et tombais. Ce fut _in extremis_ que je me rattrapais à la corde. Pendant dans le vide, j'essayais d'analyser la situation. Je n'étais plus au siège des érudits et ce que je ressentais m'étais familier. C'était comme une vieille sensation qui se réveillait. Mon cœur battait bien trop vite, il résonnait dans ma tête. J'étais sûre de connaître cette sensation.

Soudain l'illumination se fit. Je me trouvais en simulation.

Une simulation dans laquelle je n'avais pas à me cacher, dans laquelle ma divergence pouvait me permettre de m'en sortir. Je me concentrais pour faire apparaître une deuxième corde et je me mis à avancer pour trouver un endroit où retrouver un sol plat. J'eus l'impression que cela dura des heures. La simulation était telle que je sentais la sueur couler dans mon cou. Un bruit se fit entendre et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la première corde venait de lâcher. Trop tard, je fus déséquilibrée. Me balançant dans le vide, j'essayais de reprendre la corde à deux mains mais mon corps endolori ne m'obéissait plus. Je retins mon souffle lorsque la seconde corde céda et que je dégringolais dans le vide. D'habitude, à ce moment-là, la simulation changeait mais pas cette fois. Mon corps s'écrasa par terre et j'eus l'impression d'entendre tous mes os se briser. Une longue plainte m'échappa.

Les simulations s'enchaînèrent avec la même fin. A chaque fois, j'échouais à m'en sortir. Je fus transpercé par des barres en fer, un arbre me tomba dessus, des serpents d'eau m'étouffèrent sous l'eau.

Quand je repris conscience dans le monde réel, mon corps tremblait et j'avais envie de vomir. J'ignorais le nombre de simulation que je venais de vivre mais à côté les simulations de peurs étaient une partie de plaisir. Mes yeux mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Je sentais qu'on me redressait et je me retrouvais face à un écran.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

La voix de Jeanine m'apparut comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles. Je scrutais l'écran ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle me montrait.

\- Ceci est ton code génétique, me dit-elle. Chaque chromosome qui compose ton être. Et si je zoome sur celui-ci par exemple, tu vois ces rayures, ce sont des allèles, des parties du chromosome.

\- Je ne comprends pas, chuchotais-je. Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ?

\- Parce que dans l'une de tes allèles se cachent celui de la divergence. Notre algorithme est en ce moment même en train d'analyser ton code génétique afin de le trouver.

\- Les simulations ?

\- Pour stimuler ta divergence. Après des études poussées, nous savons que le gène de la divergence n'apparaît que quand il est stimulé. Nous avons trouvé que les simulations en était le meilleur moyen.

\- Pourquoi prendre la peine de m'expliquer ?

\- Tu as demandé ce qu'on allait te faire, me répondit-elle froidement.

Je fermais les yeux, éreintés. Ces simulations étaient de la torture. J'imaginais très bien l'épreuve que cela représentait pour des enfants innocents ou encore pour ceux qui ne venait pas des audacieux. Pour une fois je me sentis chanceuse d'avoir été chez les audacieux, on m'avait appris à réagir dans les simulations, à ne pas me laisser avoir par mon cerveau qui me disait que c'était la réalité. Mais si j'avais été une altruiste, je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu, je serai surement devenue folle après une seule session. Je compris que la suite n'allait pas être de tout repos. On m'abandonna sur le lit, toujours attaché où je finis tout de même par m'endormir.

* * *

A bientôt !


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

Blablazone : Bonjour. Bonne nuit. Bonne lecture, bonne fêtes, bonnes vacances et à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses review :

Moni : Salut ! Tu sauras en temps voulu qui es la mère de Dex et s'il a bien fait son boulot. Toutes les réponses sont dans les derniers chapitre. C'était l'effet recherché pour la conversation entre Caleb et Ivy, une sorte de clin d'œil à l'œuvre originale. Oui chapitre plus long pour aujourd'hui. Zack ne va pas revenir tout de suite.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Salut ! Oui il pourrait mais je te rappelle qu'il a tué l'amour de sa vie, il n'a plus rien à perdre et plus rien à gagner à aider Ivy. Puis il ne l'aidera jamais ce n'est pas dans ses principes de soutenir les divergents. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Je vivais les simulations pendant des heures et je ne voyais plus le temps passé. De même que je ne savais pas si la sensation de mourir dans les simulations était réelle ou pas. J'ignorais si mourir faisait aussi mal quand on chutait de plusieurs mètres. En simulation, nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que nous allions mourir, nous savions seulement que nous avions mal.

Après ma première session j'avais été conduite dans une autre cellule individuelle et je n'étais pas la seule. Certains des appelés se trouvaient là aussi. A moitié fou, en train de tourner en rond ou de pleurer. La première nuit, plusieurs firent des cauchemars et je ne pus fermer l'œil. Le plus lucide me raconta que parfois le cœur lâchait dans les simulations. Pour ce qui était des enfants, ils se trouvaient ailleurs mais apparemment leur jeunesse les rendait plus efficace. L'homme avec qui je parlais la nuit, parce que nous ne pouvions pas dormir, s'appelait Eddy. C'était un Sincère. Je lui partageais mes connaissances des simulations et lui donnais des conseils pour mieux les appréhender. J'espérais que les autres écoutaient aussi afin de les suivre aussi. Eddy était bien plus vieux que moi, il avait une cinquantaine d'année et pourtant il tenait bon. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, sa présence m'aidait à rester ancrée dans la réalité.

Nous venions de nous lever et comme chaque matin nous prenions soin de répéter ces phrases :

\- Je m'appelle Ivy North.

\- Je m'appelle Eddy Chopper.

Cette phrase était anodine mais elle nous permettait à notre manière de réfuter le manque d'humanité que nous faisait ressentir les érudits. Éric avait eu beau me graver la peau je n'étais pas cette IN_32. J'étais Ivy North. Peut-être que bientôt j'allais avoir dix-neuf ans, j'en avais assez de ces dix-huit ans. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour profiter de ma jeunesse. J'étais une adulte. Une fois que notre phrase matinale fut répétée, nous échangeâmes un sourire et nous attendîmes que notre premier repas de la journée arrive. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, nous attendîmes que le soldat sorte pour commencer. Puis nous nous assîmes en tailleur, pas terre, nous prîmes un morceau de drap déchiré pour nous en faire une serviette et nous commençâmes à manger. Ces habitudes nous permettaient d'installer une routine. C'était rassurant et bientôt ça me deviendrait vital pour tenir le cou. Bizarrement le matin on nous laissait tranquille mais je savais que dans quelques heures, les soldats viendraient nous chercher un par un pour nous amener dans une des salles de tests. Nous y étions tous les jours. Les salles de test étaient de petite salle blanche avec quelques écrans géants et différentes machines que je n'identifiais pas. Au début je pensais que seule la leader et son chouchou menaient les expériences mais il s'était avéré que j'avais rencontré d'autres érudits pendant mes sessions. Aussi intransigeant que l'était leur leader, ils étaient tous persuadés que la divergence était une anomalie à corriger. Dans leurs yeux je ne lisais que de la méprise et parfois de la haine. Les plus haineux faisaient en sorte de durcir les simulations.

Eddy m'avait expliqué que les simulations étaient créées de toutes pièces par les érudits. Et que pendant la simulation, ils étaient capables de la moduler. Mon seul moyen de rivaliser était ma divergence. J'étais même persuadée qu'il reprenait les peurs de certains pour nous les faire subir. Parce que se retrouver enterrer vivante, à mes yeux étaient une peur plus qu'une simulation inventée. Nous pouvions leur reconnaître qu'ils savaient surprendre à chaque fois parce nous ne vivions jamais la même chose. En échangeant avec Eddy, nous nous étions rendus compte que nous avions parfois vécu les mêmes simulations.

Aujourd'hui Jeanine Mathews se chargeait de moi. Elle m'attacha au matelas et plaça les électrodes presque sans regarder.

\- Ça en vaut la peine ? je lui demandais.

Elle leva des yeux froids sur moi et ne me répondit pas. Il arrivait qu'elle me réponde, d'autres fois, comme celle-là, non. Maintenant je ne sentais même plus l'aiguille qui traversait ma peau. Je fermais les yeux et me forçais à les garder fermer alors que je sentais quelque chose s'enrouler autour de moi. Mon corps frissonnait de dégoût face à la sensation de ces êtres qui glissaient le long de mon corps. Combien de temps restais-je ainsi avant qu'ils ne changent la simulation ? A chaque fois c'était une épreuve de plus qui venait peser sur mes épaules. Je sentais ma faiblesse à chaque réveil, je sentais le rythme de mon cœur effréné, je sentais mes jambes lourdes. J'avais l'impression que les sessions duraient des heures. Jeanine allait finir par m'achever. Comme tous les autres avant moi.

\- Ivy ?

Je sursautais et cela me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je reconnaissais les lieux comme étant le bar Vénéneuse. Et en face de moi se tenait ma sœur. Elle sirotait un cocktail bleu et me souriait. Ils étaient en train de jouer avec mes nerfs. Après la simulation de violence physique, voilà qu'ils voulaient toucher mon mental. Comme dans l'initiation audacieuse. Cette pensée me redonna un peu de courage.

\- Salut Sevy, je répondis.

\- Chouette soirée, non ?

Le bar était vide et silencieux mais je hochais quand même la tête.

\- Alors dis-moi tu deviens quoi ? me demanda ma sœur.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu te souviens tu es en simulation, rien n'est réel.

\- Pourtant ça a l'air vrai.

\- Mais ils ne vont pas t'avoir si facilement Ivy, s'exclama-t-elle. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Et dans cette tête, dit-elle en me tapotant le crâne, c'est toi qui a le contrôle.

C'était horrible. Cette chose avait les mêmes mimiques que ma sœur, la même voix, la même odeur, le même physique. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Par contre les larmes je ne pouvais pas les contrôler.

\- Tu as entendu ? dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Tu as le contrôle. Ils l'ont perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ivy, je ne suis là que parce que ton subconscient le veut. Je suis une œuvre de ton esprit et ils ont perdu le contrôle.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Réfléchis un peu ! Jeanine ! Elle a perdu le contrôle. C'est toi qui gère, me félicita ma sœur.

Soudain un léger tremblement se fit sentir et les murs se fissurèrent. Un morceau de plafond tomba mais Sevy n'eut aucune réaction alors que je m'étais levée. Elle continuait de boire son verre en souriant. Et soudain ses paroles firent écho en moi. Sevy était là parce que je l'avais voulu et pas parce qu'ils essayaient de me torturer l'esprit.

\- Sevy, l'appelais-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me manques.

\- Je sais.

Elle laissa passer un silence et me dit ceci :

\- Ivy, tu dois te pardonner.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pardonne-toi ! me cria-t-elle.

Et au même moment tout s'effondra, les murs, le sol, les tables, le plafond et ma sœur disparut. Le retour a la réalité fut brutal, je me réveillais d'un seul coup et mon torse se redressa. J'étais essoufflée comme si j'avais couru pendant des heures et des heures. Je jetais un œil derrière moi, ils avaient l'air perplexe et c'était la première fois que je voyais Jeanine Matthews exprimer du désarroi.

\- Ça fait mal de perdre le contrôle, lançais-je. Ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas infaillible.

\- Tu n'y connais rien, répliqua-t-elle avec irritation. Reste à ta place.

Son ton venimeux ne fit que me faire sourire un peu plus. En quelques minutes, je fus reconduite en cellule. Pour une fois j'étais la première. J'attendis longtemps avant de voir apparaître quelqu'un d'autre. Mais celui que je voulais voir était Eddy. Ce fut le dernier à être ramené. Une fois qu'il fut dans sa cellule, il s'écroula sur son lit.

\- Eddy ! l'appelais-je. Eddy !

\- Je suis toujours en vie, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- J'ai vu ma sœur Eddy ! Elle était dans ma simulation ! m'écriais-je un peu trop hystérique.

\- Tu as de la chance. Mais c'est peut-être une ruse.

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Bon sang il faut que je te raconte !

Piqué par la curiosité, il descendit de son lit et vint se placer devant la porte de sa cellule en face de moi de moi, en position assise. Alors je pus lui raconter que j'avais pris le contrôle de la simulation. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir arrêtée ou si c'était eux qui l'avait fait mais en tout cas, pour une fois je n'avais pas souffert.

Le lendemain aucun soldat n'ouvrit ma cellule pour m'amener aux simulations. Je passais ma journée à m'ennuyer ferme. Ce fut un réel soulagement lorsqu'Eddy revint.

\- Eddy !

\- Pas maintenant.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt. Vexée, je me retranchais au fond de ma cellule. Eddy ne m'adressa pas la parole de la soirée, il ne mangea même pas. J'eus beau ne pas le quitter des yeux, je finis par m'assoupir. Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. Il avait beau faire sombre, je compris que c'était Eddy.

\- Tu vas mieux ? osais-je.

\- Quelle question, rit-il. Je suis toujours en vie c'est ce qui compte.

Il laissa planer un petit silence avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, bougonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu sais, ça devient de plus en plus dur.

\- N'y pense plus.

\- Dans ce genre de moment je suis content de savoir que ma femme n'est plus là.

\- Elle savait que tu étais divergent ?

\- Oui. Elle disait toujours que peu importe ce que j'étais, je restais son mari. Ma Cassandre, murmura-t-il. Elle était trop bien pour ce monde. Et toi chère Ivy, as-tu eu le temps de tomber amoureuse ?

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Zack et j'espère qu'il est en sécurité, qu'il va bien.

\- C'est un audacieux ?

\- Oui. Le meilleur, souris-je. Si je sors d'ici, c'est lui que j'irai retrouver en premier.

\- C'est beau le sentiment de l'amour surtout quand on est jeune.

\- Je parie que tu étais un bourreau des cœurs.

\- Tu paries mal jeune Ivy ! J'étais le garçon le plus timide qu'on peut croiser. J'étais incapable de parler à des inconnus. Je peux te dire que le jour où je suis passé au sérum de vérité, j'ai tellement parlé qu'après j'ai bu pendant des heures.

Nous rîmes d'une même voix. Cet échange de légèreté m'aida à trouver le sommeil. Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Je fus assignée à ma cellule avec la solitude pour compagnie. Je regardais mes camarades partir sans comprendre pourquoi ils me laissaient tranquille. Ça aurait dû me rassurer mais c'était tout le contraire. Bientôt certains ne revinrent pas et mon inquiétude grandit encore plus. Il n'y avait pas non plus de nouveaux arrivants, je considérais donc que les autres étaient tranquilles pour le moment. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Passée mes journées seules ne me réussissaient pas. Je perdais la notion du temps, je restais bloquée dans mes pensées et quand les autres revenaient il fallait que je me souvienne d'où j'étais. Eddy était mal en point lui aussi. Toutes les nuits nous parlions afin de ne pas perdre l'habitude.

Lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit j'en fus étonnée. A nouveau je fus conduite dans une des salles de test et on m'attacha. Cette position ne m'avait pas manqué et je redoutais un peu plus de retourner en simulation. Jeanine Matthew et Caleb Prior furent mes scientifiques du jour.

\- Je vous manquais ?

\- Si vous saviez, sourit Jeanine. Votre petit numéro de la dernière fois nous a été très utile. Vous êtes exceptionnelle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le fait que vous parveniez à prendre le pas sur nous, à vous inventer votre propre simulation, c'était grandiose. Et ça nous a permis de passer à la phase suivante de l'expérience.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- C'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais pu apprécier, lâcha-t-elle. Vous posez toujours des questions, pas comme les autres. Ils deviennent amorphes en quelques jours.

\- Et les enfants ?

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton. Je ne suis pas un monstre et je pratique cette expérience pour les sauver. Ils n'ont pas à mourir à cause d'une anomalie que nous saurons bientôt soigner.

\- La divergence n'est pas une maladie.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Un malade dira toujours qu'il n'est pas malade.

Ils ma replacèrent les mêmes électrodes aux mêmes endroits.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'insistais.

\- Nous vous avons laissé en période de « repos » afin de voir comment réagi votre gène de la divergence. Nous allons le stimuler à nouveau.

\- Et après ?

Elle garda le silence et je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Je me trouvais dans un des couloirs de la faction audacieuse. J'entendais un brouhaha constant et je me dirigeais vers ce dernier. J'arrivais à la fosse. Cela grouillait d'audacieux sans visage. Et au centre se trouvait ma sœur, mains attachées derrière le dos et arme derrière la tête. Je levais les yeux pour voir que celui qui allait tirer était Zack.

\- Zack ! l'appelais-je. Sevy !

Ils ne parurent pas m'entendre. Je tentais de m'approcher d'eux mais plus j'avançais plus on me repoussait. Je tentais de crier, de les arrêter, de parler à certains pour qu'ils empêchent ça mais personne ne m'écouta. Zack tira sur Sevy sans entendre mon cri. Jamais je ne m'habituerai à ce moment. Je pensais changer de simulation mais il s'avéra qu'à nouveau, je me retrouvais face à Zack tirant sur Sevy sans pouvoir rien faire. Au bout de la troisième fois, j'étais à bout.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à faire changer ma réalité ! criais-je dans le vide pour Jeanine.

Elle cherchait à modifier ce que je pensais. Je savais que Zack n'avait pas tiré sur ma sœur.

Je le savais. Je le savais. Je le savais. Je le savais. Je le savais.

Au bout de la vingtième fois, j'arrêtais de compter.

Puis j'arrêtais de réagir, je me contentais de regarder.

Cela eut lieu des milliers de fois.

Cela parut ne jamais se terminer.

Zack tirant sur Sevy. Zack tirant sur Sevy.

Je pleurais. Était-ce seulement en simulation ?

Je pris conscience de mon retour dans la réalité en voyant Jeanine. Mon corps était lourd. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Ma gorge était sèche. Mon crâne me lançait. Je pus à peine bouger les doigts. J'entendais faiblement, je respirais difficilement. Je réussis à murmurer quelque chose ce qui attira l'attention de Jeanine. Elle se pencha vers moi.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, chuchotais-je.

\- En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ?

Je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre. Je fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris je me trouvais dans ma cellule. Toujours aussi faible, j'arrivais à bouger un bras mais pas le reste. Plus rien ne m'obéissait.

\- Ivy !

Je perçus le soulagement dans la voix d'Eddy.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis d'une voix si faible que je ne sus pas s'il m'entendit.

\- Ivy ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Simulation, répondis-je en forçant sur ma voix.

Cela me créa une brûlure dans la gorge qui me fit tousser.

\- Pourquoi aussi longtemps ? s'étonna-t-il.

Aussi longtemps ?

\- Combien ? forçais-je à nouveau.

\- Ça fait deux jours Ivy, j'ai bien cru que tu étais morte.

Deux jours sous simulations, ce n'était plus de la science mais de la torture. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ?

Cette fois je craquais pour de bon. Colère, chagrin, désespoir, frustration. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je me sentais faible, impuissante et j'en avais assez de subir. Je voulais sortir d'ici, je n'en pouvais plus. Ce n'était pas moi la jumelle la plus forte, je n'étais pas courageuse, J'étais fatiguée. Je me retranchais dans ma bulle et je finis par céder au sommeil.

Eddy m'obligea à me réveiller pour le premier repas de la journée. A force de menace, je me tendis le bras et j'attrapais le plateau repas. Je mangeais de petite bouchée en impression d'avaler des balles de plomb.

\- Je m'appelle Eddy Chopper. A toi !

J'étais toujours allongée, amorphe. Je ne m'étais même pas levée pour voir Eddy.

\- IVY ! hurla-t-il. Dis-le !

\- Je m'appelle Ivy North, chuchotais-je.

\- Plus fort !

\- Je m'appelle Ivy North, dis-je plus fort. Je suis désespérée, ajoutais-je.

\- C'est bien Ivy, c'est bien. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Eddy continua de me donner des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent le chercher. Mais à nouveau face à ma solitude, je replongeais dans l'apitoiement. Je me réveillais en entendant les autres revenir. Le clac de chaque verrouillage de cellule me donna des frissons. J'attendis quelques instants que le silence revienne.

\- Eddy ? appelais-je.

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà et j'étais étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu mon ami. Je fis appel à toute ma volonté pour me redresser cependant en posant mes pieds sur le sol je sentis des fourmis dans mes jambes. Je tournais la tête vers la cellule d'Eddy, face à la mienne. Cette dernière était vide.

\- Eddy ? Où es-tu ?

La panique résonna en moi. Je tentais de me lever en m'appuyant sur les murs. Une fois contre la porte je l'appelais une nouvelle fois.

\- Eddy !

Je me mis à frapper sur la porte en l'appelant. Faible que j'étais, je sanglotais en même temps.

Faisais-je à ce point pitié pour que ce soldat audacieux me réponde sans en avoir le droit ? Il venait de déposer mon repas. En quelques secondes il prononça des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre. Eddy était mort. Je traînais bien trop de tombe. Et ça devenait pesant.

* * *

Je pense que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés. A la semaine prochaine !


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

Blablazone : Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Dans l'ensemble le chapitre précédent vous a pas mal plu. J'en suis très contente parce que les simulations c'est vraiment un plaisir de les écrire. Bon passons au vif du sujet ! Autant vous prévenir que vous allez lire je pense le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit. Disons que c'est un chapitre expérimental. Je voulais lui donner un aspect saccadé et faire une différence entre les simulations et la réalité. Dans la réalité Ivy se laisse dépérir. La mort d'Eddy est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder les vases, elle abandonne. Et contre toute attente, elle reprend ses esprits dans la simulation, comme une dernière fois. J'espère que j'ai réussi à bien expliquer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très bonnes fêtes ! A bientôt !

Réponse review :

Moni : Bonsoir ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et que tu profites bien de tes vacances. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci malgré sa petite taille. Quelle preuve ai-je donné qu'Éric était le coupable ? Le témoignage des Sans-faction ? Ils ont peut-être menti… Pour le coup je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir laissé plus de place à Eddy et le soldat sans nom, sans visage, juste évoqué te remercie pour le petit mot que tu lui a adressé.

Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonsoir, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Je suis contente que les simulations t'es plu. Du coup, comme Ivy en viens-tu à douter ? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture (et je m'excuse pour sa petite taille). A bientôt et bonnes fêtes !

* * *

Lâcher prise.

Dormir et pleurer.

Abandonner.

\- Phase suivante de l'expérience… sujet adulte… extraction… divergence…

Fatigue. Oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Yeux collés par les larmes.

Grève de la faim. L'estomac qui ne réclamait même plus.

\- Nous avons eu des morts…

\- Comme dans chaque expérience…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ce sujet… Elle est ce qu'il nous faut…

\- On peut en trouver d'autre.

Les électrodes froides. Sur les tempes, près du cœur. Les attaches autour des poignets. Sécurité. On ne savait jamais. L'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans la peau. Légère douleur mais on y était habitué.

\- Opération…

\- Quels dangers ?

Les battements du cœur qui étaient marqués par une machine. Une pièce trop blanche et qui agressait les yeux.

Des personnes en blouse bleu, masqué mais je reconnaissais ces yeux. Froid, glacial, en quête d'une vérité qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

\- Il l'a tué, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Il a tué ta sœur.

Une sœur ? Qui ? Qui l'a tué ?

Abandonner.

Quelque chose arriva. Un liquide froid que je sentis sous ma peau et dans mes veines. Je voulais me redresser. Je sentais le sommeil. Ou tout du moins quelque chose qui me forçait à m'endormir. Je luttais encore un peu, m'accrochant au réveil. Puis je sombrais. Une longue chute dans le noir. Une douleur atroce.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je me trouvais. Mon corps me faisait ressentir ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne voulais plus être forte. J'aspirais à la tranquillité.

La douleur fut si forte que mon corps entier se contracta et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Simulation encore et toujours. Cependant avec une différence. J'étais allongée dans le Chicago désert, le même que celui de mes peurs mais une souffrance me parcourait. J'avais l'impression qu'on me tailladait de partout. Au moins cette douleur m'avait fait reprendre conscience.

N'avais-je pas entendu le mot expérience ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de me faire ?

La douleur recula et je réussis à me mettre debout. Le Chicago désert, ce paysage m'était familier et pour une fois il avait quelque chose de rassurant.

La souffrance revient et me fit me tordre de douleur. Je tombais et m'étouffais avec la poussière du sol. C'était horrible. Des lames qui pénétraient pas chair, des aiguilles qui piquait toutes les secondes. J'étais étonnée d'être encore réveillée. Je voulais crier, au moins exprimer ce que je ressentais mais ma voix était coincée. Mes larmes aussi. J'avais les yeux secs et je ne pouvais que prier pour que ça s'arrête.

Soudain le paysage vacilla comme s'il ondulait. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir et d'un seul coup il éclata en millier de fragment. Par réflexe je fermais les yeux. Quelques secondes pour me retrouver ailleurs. J'étais dans la ruche, sur la scène où les jeunes venaient faire leur choix. Verrais-je mes parents comme dans ma peur ? Viendront-ils m'aider ? Me sauver ?

J'avais l'impression d'attendre des heures et des heures, personne ne vint. Souffrance, douleur, élancement. J'étais étonnée d'être aussi lucide alors que dans la réalité j'avais opté pour la léthargie. Encore une fois je perçus ce maigre tremblement dans le paysage, jusqu'à cette ondulation et encore une fois cette explosion d'éclat. Cette fois je ne fermais pas les yeux. Je regardais un paysage de mes peurs disparaître. Plus que deux. Après un grand flash blanc je me retrouvais dans la pièce sans fenêtre sauf que cette fois-ci je n'étais pas attachée sur une chaise. Je me tordais de douleur, je gémissais des lamentations et je guettais la porte, craignant de voir cet audacieux sans visage arriver. Mais il ne vint jamais. Par contre, la bassine d'eau attendait sur la table. Ma gorge sèche se rappela à moi et je me mis à avoir soif. Avec les maigres forces qui me restait, je rampais pour l'atteindre. Me concentrer sur ma soif me permettait d'oublier la souffrance. Je tendis la main puis le paysage trembla. Ondulation. Explosion. Flash blanc.

Ma dernière peur, le dernier paysage. Ma sœur. Encore et toujours ma sœur. Cette fois-ci j'étais à ses pieds. Vulnérable. Comme d'habitude, impuissante à la protéger. Son regard tomba sur moi quand on la poussa par terre. J'ignorais qui pointait son arme sur sa tête. Zack peut-être. Zack ? Vraiment ? Je ne me souvenais plus. Pourtant j'étais persuadée de connaître l'identité de son tueur. Alors qui ? Zack ? Non pas lui. Peut-être…

\- A notre belle vie, me chuchota ma sœur.

\- Une œuvre de mon esprit ? souris-je tristement étonnée de pouvoir parler.

\- Il faut se dire adieu et se pardonner.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, pleurais-je.

\- Pas moi Ivy, c'est toi qui doit te pardonner.

A nouveau je perçus le tremblement dans l'air. Et je me rendis compte que c'était la seule peur où il y avait quelqu'un. En un clignement de paupière, tout disparut sauf Sevy. Ma sœur chérie que je ne saurais jamais plus protéger. Je crus à cette sensation quand elle posa sa main sur ma joue. J'y crus comme si c'était réel et je n'avais pas envie de me dire le contraire.

\- Je t'aime Sevy, souris-je. C'est une telle douleur de t'avoir perdue.

Ma sœur pleurait aussi. Je voulais lui toucher la joue, lui caresser les cheveux, embrasser son front. Ma sœur qui avait peur du noir, ma jumelle forte et courageuse, ma sœur audacieuse.

\- C'est la fin, murmura-t-elle. C'est un tel gâchis Ivy, un tel gâchis que tu meurs.

Son odeur m'enivra tandis qu'elle disparaissait. Soudain la douleur augmenta d'encore un cran et ma vue se brouilla. Je luttais pour garder mes yeux ouverts, pour voir mon dernier paysage de peur disparaître. Mais je perdis conscience avant sans connaître l'issue.

\- Ivy, je suis là.

Mon corps endolori n'avait plus la même sensation. Je n'étais plus en simulation pourtant je sentais encore l'odeur de ma sœur. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais plus rien ne m'obéissait.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Cette voix m'était familière.

\- Il faut vite l'ausculter. Si elle ne respirait pas, on pourrait croire qu'elle est morte.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! répliqua une voix masculine, la personne qui me tenait.

La prise se raffermit autour de moi dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Calée contre un torse, je percevais les battements affolés d'un cœur. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, je me forçais si fort que j'eus l'impression que mes os craquèrent. Ce fut à peine une fente mais ça me permit de voir de la fumée, grise et épaisse. Soudain un visage apparut devant moi. Un visage familier, un visage que j'aimais. Ou un visage que je détestais. Un visage de tueur.

\- Mon Ivy, pleura-t-il.

\- Tu l'as tué.

Ces mots m'avaient volé mes dernières forces. Adieu la réalité et la prise de conscience.

* * *

Passez de bonnes fêtes !


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

Blablazone : Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Quelle soit belle et pleine de promesse ! Ah là là, j'ai un peu le cœur serré parce qu'on approche bientôt de la fin. Et je me dit, après m'être habituée à publiée à peu près tous les vendredi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et en même temps j'ai hâte de vous livrer le tout dernier point final. Cette fiction c'était mon projet 2018 (qui empiète un peu sur 2019 certes mais faut bien terminer), un projet que j'ai mené de bout en bout et dont je suis fière.

Autre bonne nouvelle (pour moi), j'ai enfin le tome 2 de 'Marquer les ombres', clairement le premier était une tuerie (ça a presque détrôné Divergent), donc j'ai hâte de lire enfin le second.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse à ce chapitre. Encore une excellente année et une excellente lecture. A bientôt !

Réponse review :

Moni : Bonjour ! Oui j'ai passé un très bon Noël. J'aime bien te faire douter, de remettre toute mon histoire en doute mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va se clarifier d'ici les derniers chapitres, promis. Punaise ! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas convaincue par Zack au début, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Je réveille de vieux souvenirs, oulà ! Si tu veux, on peut dire que mon chapitre était un troll de Noël. Bon trêve de bavardage, je te souhaite une bonne année, une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt !

CourtneyAckles : Bonjour ! Vraiment désolée pour le chapitre court mais je me rattrape sur celui-ci, promis ! Bonne année, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Je n'étais pas sûre de le reconnaître. Il avait changé. Plus musclé, plus barbu, je n'aimais pas. Il était là près de moi et j'étais incapable de le réveiller. Zack. Mon esprit dérangé alternait entre le rendre coupable ou lui tomber dans les bras. Était-il coupable ?

J'étais réveillée depuis une demi-heure selon le moniteur cardiaque qui affichait l'heure. Personne n'était encore venue dans la chambre. Pour une fois je n'étais pas attachée, libre de mes mouvements. J'étais perfusée mais je ne savais pas ce qu'on m'injectait dans les veines. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Mes poignets avaient été bandés. Et je me sentais consciente. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je réagis à peine, j'avais les yeux rivés sur Zack.

La personne qui venait d'entrer étouffa un son et en quelques secondes quelqu'un m'étreignait à nouveau. Cette personne se recula et je la regardais enfin.

\- Bonjour Tris.

\- Bonjour Ivy, me sourit-elle.

\- Vous avez mis un temps fou pour venir.

\- Je sais.

Je me rallongeais et tournais mon regard vers Zack. Tant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, j'étais tranquille.

\- Il ne t'a pas quitté dès que tu as été dans ses bras, me dit-elle et je perçus son sourire dans sa voix.

\- Où sommes-nous ? changeais-je de sujet.

\- Dans un complexe des Érudits. Tu étais si mal en point quand nous t'avons trouvé que nous avons décidé de rester.

\- D'accord.

Ivy, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. Un nombre considérable de personne voudrait te voir et j'ai quelques questions. Nous avons eu tellement peur lorsque nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelle après le message chez les audacieux. Evelyn était prête à te déclarer morte. Puis du jour au lendemain le système érudit a eu une faille, causé par la puce que TU possédais. Et nous avons su que tu étais quelque part.

\- Ma mission a duré combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, grimaça Tris.

Je ne n'avais plus de raison de retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Le temps passait si vite.

\- Ivy, sais-tu ce qu'ils étaient en train de te faire quand nous sommes arrivés ?

\- Non.

\- Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

\- J'étais dans mes peurs. C'était étrange parce qu'elles éclataient au fur et à mesure, me rappelais-je. Et puis j'ai vu ma sœur, souris-je. Mais je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je la verrai. Je lui ai dit au revoir, en quelque sorte.

Tris posa une main réconfortante sur mon bras. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je. J'ai dû manquer beaucoup de choses.

Elle hocha la tête et ma raconta. Après la diffusion du message chez les Audacieux, beaucoup de personnes avaient rejoint les Sans-faction, un nombre qu'Evelyn n'avait pas prévu mais qui l'avait ravi. Ensuite les Sans-faction, les fraternels, les sincères et les réfugiés audacieux avaient longuement parler des attaques envers les érudits. Et surtout de ce qui se passerait ensuite parce qu'il était clair pour tout le monde que nous allions gagner et renverser Jeanine. Entretemps les soldats audacieux dont Éric avaient vécu défaite sur défaite. Je me rappelais Éric amoché et cela me fit sourire. Une fois que Jeanine avait perdu le soutien militaire extérieur, les sans-faction et leurs alliés avaient imaginé un plan infaillible pour atteindre Jeanine et libérer les divergents. Par chance, le second message et le virus qui étaient contenus dans la puce de mon poignet leur avait donné l'avantage. Pendant de longues heures, les érudits avaient perdus le contrôle de leur tablette et de tous leurs systèmes. C'était ce moment que les Sans-faction avait choisi pour pénétrer dans la faction érudite. Une fois dans le bâtiment ils étaient venus me chercher.

Je remerciais Tris de me raconter une version plus simplifiée parce que je n'étais pas prête à tout assimiler. Maintenant ils allaient tous vouloir savoir ce qui m'était arrivée et je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Surtout tant que je n'aurais pas les idées claires. Mon regard dévia sur Zack. J'étais encore indécise et mon cerveau m'avait complètement lâché. Je l'aimais mais je doutais de son implication dans la mort de ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de but en blanc pour ne pas le blesser. Moi qui aspirait à de la tranquillité, voilà qu'un nouveau problème se présentait.

La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais brutalement. Je sentis l'aiguille de la perfusion bouger et je grimaçais. Je mis quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Quatre.

\- Tobias ! gronda Tris. Je vous avais demandé d'attendre que je vienne vous chercher !

\- Ils sont invivables, se défendit son copain.

Tris le fusilla du regard et je vis mon ami baisser les épaules et se faire tout petit.

\- Content de te revoir Ivy, me sourit-il.

Je lui donnais un signe de tête pour lui dire que moi aussi.

\- Ils sont très impatients de te revoir, me dit-il. Tu te sens prête ?

\- Oui, soufflais-je. Qui ?

\- Evelyn, April, Tomas, Sora, Rita, Amanda, Greg, Nico, Jack et Johanna, tes parents, Hervé et Sarine…

Il s'arrêta en me voyant pleurer. J'avais l'impression de n'être bonne qu'à ça. Il ne savait pas le soulagement qu'il m'apportait. Greg et Amanda étaient en vie. Je repensais à ce pauvre enfant terrorisé après l'expérience. Une bride de souvenir me rappela qu'il y avait eu des morts et parmi eux des enfants.

\- Je veux voir Amanda et Greg, dis-je. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, suppliais-je.

\- Je vais les chercher, annonça Quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amanda Kang sauta sur mon lit et me serra longuement contre elle, je crus même qu'elle pleurait. Greg fut plus modeste et se contenta de me prendre la main. Tris s'éloigna pour nous laisser.

\- Vous êtes en vie, pleurais-je. Vous êtes en vie.

\- Je n'allais pas mourir si facilement, répliqua Amanda.

\- Je suis content que tu sois en vie, me lança Greg.

\- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? demandais-je.

\- J'ai retrouvé mes parents et ils n'ont pas l'air de m'en vouloir, sourit vaguement Greg.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir Greg, tu es parfait comme tu es. Et toi Amanda ?

\- Je vais me battre contre mon père pour ne pas qu'il m'enferme à double-tour, loin du danger, rit-elle.

Greg finit par partir avec une démarche fatiguée. Zack dormait toujours et Tris avait fini par s'asseoir près de moi. Amanda était restée un peu plus. Elle s'était allongée contre moi et elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Tu veux en parler ? chuchota Amanda.

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Je demande quelques jours de répit.

\- Je voudrais oublier.

\- Tu as tort. Ces souvenirs font ce que tu es.

\- Ils font de moi une personne détruite.

Amanda garda longtemps le silence et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jack Kang, son père venait la chercher.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle North. Bravo.

Il m'offrit un sourire gêné et disparut avec sa fille qui me promit de revenir. Avant qu'une autre personne entre, je fis signe à Tris de s'approcher.

\- Vous avez trouvé un homme qui s'appelle Eddy Chopper ? glissais-je.

\- Ça ne me dit rien mais je vais regarder, me promit-elle.

\- D'accord. C'est fatigant d'être visité.

\- On peut arrêter. Tu n'as qu'à le dire et je les renvoie tous.

\- Non. Je veux les voir Tris, mes amis. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Je les ai abandonnés, je les ai fait passer après Amanda et Greg, je ne peux plus les repousser.

Tris hocha et partit ouvrir la porte. Cette fois elle sortit et laissa la place à April, Tomas, Sora et Rita. Ces derniers eurent un mouvement de recul en me voyant. Ils avaient le regard fuyant et ne savait pas où regarder. Je souris en voyant le ventre rond d'April.

\- Comment va Adam ? brisais-je le silence. Il a dû grandir, tellement grandir, souris-je tristement.

\- Oui, me répondit Tomas. C'est un petit bagarreur, rit-il. Si tu savais les bêtises qu'il nous fait.

Tomas fut le premier à s'approcher. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Tris avant et se mit à me raconter une anecdote sur son fils. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me mis à rire. Apparemment cela dérida la situation puisqu'April vient me prendre dans ses bras. Rita se contenta d'un sourire. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur. Et Sora était encore plus tatoué que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

\- Il te reste de la place ? raillais-je.

\- Si tu fais de l'humour, c'est que ça va, éclata-t-elle de rire.

\- Tu nous a fait très peur, me réprimanda April.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vous demande pardon. Pardon.

April et moi nous pleurâmes en même temps.

\- Tris et Quatre nous ont tout raconté, me rassura Tomas. Nous comprenons Ivy.

J'avais eu peur de les revoir. Peur de lire les reproches dans les yeux mais je n'y lisais que de l'amour et du soulagement. Et les voir ainsi, avec moi comme si rien n'avait changé me gonflait le cœur de joie. Mes amis étaient donc une réalité immuable. Un pilier sur lequel je pouvais me reposer. Nous restâmes des heures ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'April ressente le besoin de rejoindre son fils. Les parents partirent, puis la tatoueuse. Il ne resta plus que Rita.

\- Ivy, Archi risque d'être un peu brusque avec toi, ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera.

\- J'eus un vague mouvement de tête. Quand Tris entra j'étais déjà en train de somnoler. Cette journée me fatiguait et je n'avais plus de force.

\- Tu peux dormir sans crainte, ma rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu restes ? murmurais-je.

\- Oui.

Quand je me réveillais, il était éveillé aussi. Il me regardait, les yeux cernés. Je me savais responsable et je culpabilisais déjà de ce que je lui avais fait. Quand nos regards se croisèrent il sourit. Il passa la main sur ma joue et je frissonnais. Dans son regard je cherchais l'indice qui me dirait s'il était le meurtrier de ma sœur ou non. Comment pouvais-je seulement ne pas m'en souvenir ? Je me souvenais vaguement des simulations qui m'avaient mis ce doute en tête. Je haïssais Jeanine pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

\- J'ai bien cru te perdre.

Il parlait doucement comme si je n'étais pas capable de l'entendre.

\- Je pourrais les tuer pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Comme tu as tué ma sœur, pensais-je. Mais je chassais cette pensée aussitôt. Cependant mon regard du me trahir parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ivy ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Il me fallait des réponses pour recoller les morceaux de ma mémoire défaillante. Il me prit contre lui et je me raidis malgré moi.

\- Mes parents, croassais-je.

\- Je vais les chercher.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit. Cette soudaine solitude me fit un bien fou et je pris une longue inspiration. Il fallait que je me pose, que je réfléchisse. Pour l'instant l'indécision envers Zack me rongeait et je n'étais plus capable de voir autre chose. Avant j'aurais pu jouer sur plusieurs niveaux mais à cet instant j'en étais incapable. Je fus presque surprise en voyant ma mère près de moi. Ma mère me caressant les cheveux, mon père la serrant contre lui. Mes parents étaient presque comme une illusion et je dû lutter pour ne pas les voir comme tels. Je les imaginais qui se retournaient, qui me laissaient parce qu'il fallait bien grandir un jour sans eux. Puis je me souvins de mon mensonge. J'avais caché à mes parents la mort de leur fille en prétextant les protéger. Mais il y avait aussi une raison égoïste, je voulais être la seule à pleurer Sevy, je voulais être la seule à souffrir le plus.

\- Sevy…

Encore une fois les larmes débordèrent et je ne les retins pas. Pleurer devenait fatiguant mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes émotions. J'étais faible et mon corps agissait à sa guise.

\- Nous savons, me dit mon père.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je culpabilisais de leur donner une telle image. Ma mère me pressa contre son cœur comme quand j'étais enfant. Elle me consola comme quand j'étais enfant. Ce faisait un bien fou de retrouver l'étreinte maternelle. Un bien fou de savoir qu'elle était toujours là pour moi. Je m'endormis une nouvelle fois avec sa main caressant mes cheveux comme avant.

Au réveil suivant ce fut Johanna Reyes qui se trouvait à mon chevet. Elle me sourit en me voyant réveillé et continua son tissage.

\- Vous avez un beau sourire, dis-je.

\- Merci. J'aimerai bien voir le tien.

Je levais ma bouche dans un petit sourire que je voulais sincère.

\- Tu as un joli sourire Ivy North.

\- Comment va Greg ?

\- Il se remet lentement mais je ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera.

\- Il a vu son meilleur ami disparaître.

\- Oui. Ce conflit a fait bien trop de dégât, surtout chez des jeunes personnes comme vous. Les adultes sont là pour vous guider, quels exemples nous venons de vous donner.

\- C'est fini maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose qu'Evelyn veut me voir.

\- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin avant de la voir. Evelyn est dans l'action, elle va aller droit au but et il faut que tu te sentes assez forte pour l'affronter.

\- Pour raconter, corrigeais-je.

\- Oui. Nous avons plusieurs versions mais nous voulons la tienne.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Jamais.

\- Il le faudra Ivy. Mais tu as encore un peu de temps.

Elle se leva et sortit de son sac une écharpe en laine. Un cadeau qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je l'enroulais tout de suite autour de mon cou et je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir à nouveau.

Les phases d'éveil et de réveil s'espacèrent et je pus rester consciente de plus en plus longtemps sans être trop fatigué. Zack ne me quittait presque pas. Nous parlions peu mais il restait tout de même.

\- Tu veux essayer de te lever ?

\- Oui.

L'érudite qui me servait de médecin m'avait autorisé à recommencer à me lever et à marcher un peu. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient en train d'enquêter sur l'opération que je subissais quand ils avaient attaqué le siège des érudits. Apparemment Jeanine n'avait qu'un petit comité dans la confidence et il refusait tous de parler.

Je balançais mes jambes en-dehors du matelas et posais mes pieds nus sur le sol froid. Zack vint aussitôt entourer ma taille d'un bras protecteur. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me lever et sans le bras de Zack, je serai tombée tête la première. Nous restâmes longtemps avant que je ne me décide à faire un pas. Au bout de cinq petits pas, j'étais à bout de souffle.

\- Et si tu me lâchais ? proposais-je.

\- Pour que tu tombes, pas question !

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit avant de perdre connaissance ? Tu as dit que je l'avais tué. J'ai cherché pendant des heures de qui tu parlais. J'ai même envisagé que tu te sois trompée de personne mais je sais que c'est faux. C'est à peine si tu me parles. Quand je te touche, je vois bien que ça ne te plaît pas. Que me reproches-tu Ivy ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je secouais la tête et je gardais le silence. Intérieurement j'étais brisée et je ne supporterais qu'il me laisse. J'avais besoin de lui même si je le croyais en partie responsable de la mort de ma sœur. Heureusement nous fûmes coupés par l'arrivée d'Evelyn, de Nico, de Sarine et de Hervé. Sarine vint me plaquer deux baisers sur la joue et fut sommé de partir par Evelyn. La leader Sans-faction avait les traits tirés. Elle n'hésita pas à s'asseoir et demanda même à Zack de partir. Ce fut une longue lutte. Zack refusait de partir, Evelyn refusait qu'il reste.

\- Vas-y, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me lâcha à contre-cœur et Nico vint prendre le relais pour me raccompagner dans mon lit.

\- Salut, me sourit Nico.

\- Salut, souris-je aussi.

\- C'est moi que tu es sensée protéger pas le contraire, ça ne m'amuse pas de venir à ta rescousse, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est la dernière fois, promis-je.

\- J'espère bien.

Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et nous laissa seule avec Evelyn.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, sourit-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire.

\- Tu as rempli ta mission Ivy, tu l'as très bien remplie.

\- Effectivement parce que je suis toujours en vie, tentais-je un trait d'humour.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de ton rapport de mission.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas.

\- Ivy, soupira-t-elle. Nous devons savoir, nous devons avoir ta version des faits.

\- Je veux oublier. Oublier que je suis brisée, que je pourrais devenir folle si j'en parlais. Un peu de temps et je vous raconterai que vous êtes presque arrivés trop tard.

\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas terminé. Je me suis renseignée pour Eddy Chopper, il est mort.

J'accusais le coup parce que je me souvenais que je le savais déjà. Comment avais-je pu oublier la mort de mon ami ? Evelyn me parla ensuite de ce qui m'était arrivé chez les Érudits. Au moment où ils étaient arrivés, Jeanine pratiquait une intervention « d'extraction de divergence », cela consistait à enlever le gène divergent. Je crus un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi mes paysages de peurs disparaissaient, comme si enlever ma divergence m'empêchait de mener une simulation ou alors mon inconscient cherchait-il à me faire savoir qu'on m'enlevait quelque chose ?

\- Ivy, dehors c'est le bazar mais avec les autres leaders nous sommes en train d'arranger ça. Cependant bientôt ce sera l'heure de changer le système. Nous voudrions proposer une sorte de conseil avec une dizaine de membres. Nous voudrions que tu y participes.

\- Vous allez élire les membres par vote ?

\- Ça serait le plus juste.

\- Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Et enfin la dernière chose Ivy. Tu as rempli ta part du contrat. Grâce à toi j'ai eu Jeanine. A mon tour de remplir ma part du contrat.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Éric.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Un jour j'avais décidé de le tuer. Pour quelles raisons ? Une vengeance mais pour quoi ?

\- Où est-il ? demandais-je.

\- En cellule. Je peux m'arranger pour t'y amener.

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe.

* * *

Bonne année !


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPITRE 47

Blablazone : Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. C'est presque la fin de l'aventure les amis.

A LIRE : pour le dernier chapitre, je vous propose de me poser toutes les questions qui n'auraient pas eu de réponse. Ça peut être des points encore flou de l'histoire, des anecdotes sur comment j'ai écrit cette histoire, des questions sur moi (pas trop personnelles non plus). Ça concerne tous les lecteurs (ceux qui review, ceux qui ne review pas, ceux qui passent et passeront). C'est le moment de me poser des questions, j'y répondrai dans le dernier chapitre. Donc si vous avez un détail qui vous dérange, c'est le moment d'assouvir votre curiosité, d'avoir vos réponses.

Au niveau de ce chapitre, je l'ai séparé en petites parties, je trouvais ça plus intéressant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à vendredi prochain.

Bye !

Réponses review :

Moni : Hey ! Contente que ça t'es plu et que tu es trouvé ça « beau », ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je crains qu'Archi n'est pas une aussi grande place que tu pourrais t'y attendre. Quand à la vengeance contre Éric, oui enfin ! J'ai attendu la fin pour qu'enfin elle est lieu. Oui il y a du Zack/Ivy. Par contre désolée, pas de FourTris…

Haha ! Je n'ai jamais envisagé une fanfic sur MLO (d'ailleurs il faudrait que j'aille jeter un œil sur ce fandom). L'univers est tellement riche en détail que je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas pour écrire quelque chose. Je vais finir le tome 2 et on verra ensuite.

Bonne lecture !

A la revoyure !

Ps : je ne sais pas quand tu comptes créer ton compte, je ne t'oublie pas ma petite, mais je serai intéressée de garder contact avec toi quand même, donc si ça t'intéresse on peut trouver un moyen de se débrouiller.

CourneyAckles : Hello ! Pour Zack la réponse est dans ce chapitre, plus beaucoup d'autres. C'est le dénouement mais je vous prévois quand même un épilogue.

Haha ! Oui je comprends mais c'est le côté SF que j'aime bien dans « Marquer les ombres ». Je suis une fan de SF, du coup ça joue beaucoup sur ma subjectivité. Même si « Divergente » est super aussi ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que seront les prochaines publications de Veronica Roth.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, je suivais Evelyn dans des couloirs inconnus. Je devais marcher avec une canne afin de prédire un manque d'équilibre. C'était la condition de mon médecin pour me laisser sortir de ma chambre.

Nous marchâmes pendant ce qui me parut des heures. Puis Evelyn s'arrêta devant une porte. Je lui tendis ma canne et en échange elle tendit une arme. Que je n'hésitais pas à prendre.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui.

J'entrais dans la cellule, m'ancrant le plus possible dans le sol pour ne pas flancher. Éric se tenait au centre de la pièce, attaché à une chaise. Il leva les yeux vers moi et un rictus vient habiter son visage.

\- L'ange de la mort, cracha-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ma sœur.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- J'ai tué Sevy North, ta sœur.

Un soulagement sans nom me traversa. Dans quelques minutes je pourrais recoller ma mémoire et me souvenir que Zack n'y était pour rien. Encore une fois je lui devais des excuses.

\- Tu l'as toujours su, lança-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé alors ? J'aurais pu sombre dans l'alcool et mourir comme un moins que rien.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu te laisser te détruire seul avec l'alcool. Mais je voulais que tu souffres, que tu te sentes trahi. Te tuer du premier coup ça aurait été trop facile.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'heure, ricana-t-il.

\- Comme toujours tu t'es trompée de sœur. Tu t'es toujours trompée de sœur, me répétais-je. A chaque fois.

\- C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi !

\- Tu l'as tué !

\- J'ai eu tort de ne pas te tuer aussi !

Sous la colère, je levais mon arme vers sa tête.

\- Ai-je le droit à des dernières paroles ?

\- Non. Tu es un monstre. Tu es le meurtrier de ma sœur.

\- Si tu t'étais dénoncée, elle serait toujours en vie.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Ma sœur est morte parce que j'étais divergente mais c'est toi qui a pressé la détente, c'est toi qui a choisi de la condamner avant de l'écouter. Tu l'as tué. Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir si c'était une erreur parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as accepté le doute, tu as cru qu'elle te mentait. Tu ne lui a même pas laissé le droit de se défendre. Elle était à ta merci.

\- Je l'aimais, souffla-t-il si faiblement.

\- Moi aussi.

Nous nous fixâmes silencieusement, conscient l'un et l'autre que nous nous détestions mais que nous avions aimé la même personne autant l'un que l'autre. Il était temps que je rompe ce lien qui nous liait.

\- Voici mon dernier cadeau Éric, ma première et dernière balle.

Il soutint mon regard. Je posais le canon sur son front sans le quitter des yeux. Le dernier rempart avant de recommencer à vivre. Ma première victime dans la réalité et ma seule victime. Je tirais. Il mourut sur le coup. Je laissais tomber l'arme sur le sol et je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

De l'autre côté m'attendait Evelyn et Zack. Evelyn me pressa l'épaule et nous laissa. Je n'avais plus de raisons de douter de lui.

\- J'ai douté, murmurais-je. J'ai cru que tu l'avais tué. C'est horrible de penser ça de toi. Je t'aime vraiment Zack et j'ai tout fait de travers. Je suis désolée.

Je guettais son visage, un signe de ce qu'il allait me dire, de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se contentait de m'observer et c'était déstabilisant. Je voulais l'approcher mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette. Comment avais-je pu le croire coupable ? Quand avais-je commencé à douter ? Toutes ces simulations avaient entravé ma mémoire, l'avaient réduit en bouillie. Aujourd'hui il fallait que je répare petit à petit ce que j'avais perdu. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une étreinte familière et rassurante. Zack m'écrasait contre lui mais je me fichais de cette douleur. C'était une de ces bonnes douleurs que j'avais oublié. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec autant de force que je le pus, allant même jusqu'à cacher ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Son odeur m'avait manqué, il m'avait manqué tout entier. Je le sentis m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne et caresser mon dos avec douceur. Mon audacieux si romantique et si doux. Alors qu'il me lâchait, je raffermis mon étreinte pour ne pas le lâcher. J'entendis son rire léger et cela me fit sourire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Si seulement tu me l'avais dit Ivy, si seulement tu m'avais tout dit. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à faire un choix. Tu avais la majorité de ta vie chez les Audacieux, je ne pouvais pas te l'enlever. Je voulais juste te protéger mon chéri.

\- J'aime bien ce surnom. Tu m'as appelé mon amour aussi le jour où ils t'ont capturé chez les Audacieux. J'ai tout fait pour t'aider. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi tu n'aurais jamais effectué cette mission.

\- J'ai choisi, je chuchote. N'en parlons plus.

\- Donc nous allons rester collé l'un à l'autre pour la vie, plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'adore quand tu joues au romantique.

Nous riions en même temps et ça fait un bien fou. Mais ce moment de légèreté est de courte durée.

Et maintenant ? Que se passait-il ? Jeanine était tombée mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ?

Je décidais de mener ma propre réunion. Je me débrouillais pour faire passer un message à chaque personne que je voulais voir présente. J'allais faire mon rapport de mission, une seule et unique fois. Une dernière fois. Une sorte de dernier cadeau pour ceux qui m'avaient accueilli et aimé parce qu'après je n'aspirais qu'à dormir pendant des jours entiers et à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ils répondirent tous présents alors que je ne doutais pas qu'ils étaient occupés. Mes amis, mes alliés, d'hier et de demain, ils vinrent tous. Mes parents, Tris, Quatre, April, Tomas, Sora, Hervé, Sarine, Anan, Judy, Amanda, Greg, Johanna, Evelyn, Jack, les parents de Greg, les parents de Tris, Nico, Rita et même Archi qui ne me parlait plus. Cela me fit tellement plaisir que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Assise sur les genoux de Zack je les remerciais pour leur présence. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous installés je leur racontais tout. Tout depuis qu'Anan m'avait déposé devant l'antre du loup. Aucun ne m'interrompit et quand je parlais de mon séjour sous la coupe de Jeanine, Amanda raconta aussi. Juste des petites brides de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mon récit parut encourager le sien. Greg tenta de participer mais il n'arrivait jamais à finir ses phrases alors il abandonna. C'était la première fois que je voyais la colère sur le visage du leader Sincère. Lui toujours si calme, si maitrisé. Les parents de Greg serrèrent leur fils contre lui en lui promettant que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'omis de leur raconter la vilaine cicatrice qui barrait mon ventre, ce titre hideux qui faisait de moi une expérience et Amanda n'en parla pas non plus. Je l'en remerciais. Je terminais par leur sauvetage. Et j'ajoutais une information qu'ils seraient les seuls à connaître mais que je ne leur interdisais pas de répéter.

\- J'ai tué Éric.

C'était dit et ils hochèrent tous la tête comme s'il s'en doutait. Jack expliqua que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur les procès à venir. Procès dont allait se charger les Sincères et leur fabuleux sérum. Pour l'instant le régime des factions seraient conservés mais les Cérémonies du choix annulés. Le temps de mener tous les procès. Ensuite il faudrait rediscuter du système en y incluant le plus de personne. Mais c'était un autre débat. Evelyn nous fit part de son désir de mener le gouvernement mais elle se soumettrait au vote comme il avait été décidé. Johanna se retirait, elle souhaitait aider sa faction d'elle-même et ferait confiance aux nouveaux dirigeants. Jack resta, il proposa même d'autres personnes. Et il fut décidé que je devais réfléchir à postuler pour participer au gouvernement. Ce n'était pas prévu, je voulais laisser faire les autres comme toujours même si j'avais la crainte que nous répétions les mêmes erreurs.

\- Prépare un discours et soumets-toi au vote, déclara April avec fermeté.

\- Marcus Eaton a lui-même dit que tu avais ta place, m'encouragea Evelyn. Tu n'as peut-être pas l'âme d'un leader mais tu es une bonne oratrice et tu sais voir de quoi les gens peuvent avoir besoin.

Je hochais la tête vaguement, déjà perdu dans les possibilités de « et si ».

\- Et si je participer à changer les choses ?

Les procès finirent par arriver. Ils eurent lieu en extérieur afin que le plus grand nombre de personnes puissent y assister. Pour l'instant nous conservions nos couleurs relatifs à nos factions.

Alors que j'observais la foule, je vis une audacieuse avec une tunique grise par-dessus sa robe. Je souris en pensant que quelques personnes étaient pareilles avec des habits désordonnés comme pour briser ce cycle de faction et je pris ça comme l'espoir d'un changement. Pour ma part j'avais eu besoin de renouer avec mes sources. Depuis quelques jours j'avais repris les tenues Altruistes. Je voulais m'oublier un peu pour servir les autres comme j'avais tant pris de plaisir avant.

Éric fut jugé malgré qu'on déclara qu'il fut assassiné dans sa cellule. Cela parut n'émouvoir personne, beaucoup avait une dent contre lui. Jeanine fut jugée alors qu'elle avait aussi été assassinée dans sa cellule. Au même moment, avec Evelyn, nous regards se croisèrent. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers l'estrade. La mort de Jeanine provoqua quelques indignations mais malgré tout Jeanine aurait écopé de la peine capitale. Max fut jugé. Caleb fut jugé. Erudit, Audacieux, furent jugés. Quelques Sincères furent aussi jugé. Les procès durèrent des jours et des jours. Ceux qui écopaient d'une peine de prison étaient enfermés chez ce qui avait été le siège des Audacieux. D'ailleurs Sora râlait à ce sujet parce qu'elle était obligée d'installer son studio de tatouage ailleurs. Ce fut un poids en moins lorsque les procès se terminèrent.

Vint alors des discours et des discours. D'Evelyn et de Jack qui expliquèrent ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais surtout le discours au sujet des divergents, notamment ceux traités comme des cobayes. Ce fut une réelle épreuve d'être observé comme des animaux curieux. Pourtant je ressentais ce sentiment commun avec tous les divergents, tous ceux croisés dans les cellules, nous étions libres. Abîmés certainement mais libres. Plus jamais nous n'allions nous faire chasser, traquer, enfermer ou tuer.

LIBRES.

Zack et moi venions de nous installer dans une des maisons Altruistes vide. Mes parents n'étaient pas loin. Tris et Quatre avaient fait le même choix, nous étions donc voisins.

\- C'est vraiment sympa comme maison, grimaça Zack. Très épuré.

\- Et la vérité ? ris-je.

\- J'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Pitié, dis-moi qu'on va repeindre les murs et planter des fleurs devant l'entrée. Cet endroit va me rendre triste.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Tout ? Vraiment ?

Il vint déposer quelques baisers dans mon cou et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonnais de plaisir et n'hésitais pas à aller caresser les muscles de son dos. Lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur ma vilaine cicatrice, je me raidis.

La vérité n'était pas aussi belle à voir. Je faisais cauchemar sur cauchemar ce qui m'empêchais de dormir. J'avais honte de mon corps, de le montrer et ça avait été une réelle épreuve de montrer à Zack cette chose « IN-32 » gravé sur ma peau. Ce jour-là, il s'était contenté de m'embrasser à cet endroit en me répétant que ça ne voulait rien dire. J'avais aussi des problèmes d'alimentation vu mon manque d'engouement envers la nourriture et mon régime plus que mauvais pendant qu'on m'enfermait. Si bien que toutes les semaines, je devais aller voir Mae, mon médecin Érudit qui s'était vite attachée à moi, pour contrôler mon état. Je faisais peine à voir, j'étais plus que maigre, j'avais le teint pâle de grands cernes sous les yeux mais à chaque fois Mae me promettait que ça allait s'arranger et je la croyais.

Sora avait fini par s'installer près du quartier Sincère, dans un appartement qui faisait aussi office de salon de tatouage. La dernière fois elle nous racontait qu'elle avait failli s'étrangler en voyant un Sincère se présenter pour un tatouage.

April, Tomas, Adam et le tout dernier né Lucas avaient fini par s'installer dans le quartier Fraternel. Leur maison était à leur image : chaleureuse. Hervé et Sarine s'étaient installés dans le quartier Érudit afin de renouer avec leurs familles. Judy et Anan vivaient plus loin, aux abords de la ville, Judy ne supportait pas beaucoup les autres, comme nous tous il lui faudrait du temps pour se réparer.

Amanda vivait encore avec son père, j'avais oublié qu'elle était encore jeune, que c'était encore une enfant. Tout comme Greg qui vivait avec ses parents.

Les Sans-factions avaient quitté les ruines pour trouver des foyers en meilleurs états. Une grande majorité avaient investi le quartier Altruiste. Loin de se décourager, les Sans-faction cherchaient à reconstruire les ruines afin de pouvoir s'y réinstaller. Là-bas, c'était chez eux.

Rita et Nico s'installèrent ensemble pas très loin d'Evelyn.

Et Archi partit s'installer dans le quartier Audacieux, il devint d'ailleurs gérant de la prison.

Arthur et Eliott avaient rejoint le quartier des Fraternels. J'avais été tellement soulagée de les revoir.

Enfin il fallait que je vous parle de Dex, ce jeune garçon venu récupéré la puce dans mon poignet. C'était le fils de Jeanine et ce pauvre enfant avait eu trop de responsabilité pour son jeune âge. Je m'étais battue pour qu'il ne soit pas jugé pour les actes de sa mère et j'avais obtenu gain de cause. Dex s'était retourné contre sa mère, il avait failli rejoindre les Sans-faction mais Evelyn l'avait convaincu d'agir de l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais il avait accepté et il s'était montré courageux.

Comme une vieille habitude, nos dîners hebdomadaires reprirent. Tous les vendredis, nous nous retrouvions chez les uns et chez les autres. Le plus souvent chez April et Tomas parce que leur maison était la plus grande. C'était agréable de nous revoir, de nous raconter nos journées. Nous étions occupés çà et là et nous avions besoin d'échanger. Anan et Judy acceptaient même de faire le déplacement. Archi redevenait peu à peu celui qu'on avait connu, même s'il continuait de m'ignorer. Il m'en voulait affreusement pour ce que j'avais fait à Zack.

Bientôt on oublia les factions, on parla de quartier pour ne pas totalement oublier. Une nouvelle ère commençait.

Un nouveau système, des nouveaux dirigeants, de nouvelles vies.

Je finis par présenter un discours à la ruche, lieu décidé institutionnel. Dans mon discours j'expliquais que j'aspirais à l'abolition des factions, à donner le choix aux uns et aux autres. Et surtout à être tout à la fois Altruiste, Audacieux, Sincère, Érudit, Fraternel, Marginal. A être Divergent.

* * *

On se retrouve vendredi pour le point final. Prenez soin de vous !


	48. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Blablazone : Are you ready guys ? This is the last chapter !

C'est avec un véritable plaisir que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui (je ne croyais pas pouvoir le publier ce soir mais j'ai réussi et je suis exténuée). C'est l'heure des remerciements chers lecteurs. Publier cette fiction m'a demandé un sacrée courage parce que je ne fais pas lire ce que j'écris à beaucoup de monde, en plus le livrer à des inconnus, c'était à mes risques et périls. Et dans l'ensemble c'était un expérience merveilleuse. J'ai adoré avoir ma petite tâche du vendredi, j'ai adoré guetter les review qui arrivaient, j'ai adoré partagé, j'ai adoré laisser des petits mots, des phrases de fin. Ça va me manquer j'en suis sûre.

Merci à Moni et à CourtneyAckles, toujours fidèle au poste. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire et qui l'ont mit en favoris, , floop56, anujen666, Thalyah, Naura127, MissMalfoy33, Minerva-DE, LaylAngel.

Merci à vous lecteur du futur !

A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !

Ps : oui c'est un petit chapitre !

Réponse review :

Moni : Hello ! Oui c'est toi ma centième review, mille merci ! Et j'ai réussi à être là aujourd'hui même si ça a été très compliqué. Ah si si, Éric allait mourir pas le choix et ça ne pouvait être qu'Ivy son exécutrice. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira tout autant !

Oui j'ai vu, le fandom MLO est encore inexistant mais je ne doute pas qu'un jour ça arrivera. J'en suis à la moitié de MLO, mais bon sang quelle révélation (O.O, Akos, Cyra …)

Merci pour ses 11 mois de review, j'en ai été toute aussi heureuse.

Enfin pour répondre à ta question, go !

Ivy : taille raisonnable, des cheveux châtains, pas de frange droite, des cheveux long ondulés, des yeux verts et des tâches de rousseur.

Zack : plus grand qu'Ivy, assez fin mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de la force, des tatouages (je ne sais plus où, voir dans un des chapitres ) ), des yeux marrons, des cheveux ni trop long, ni trop courts qui bouclent un peu.

J'espère que cette description t'aidera.

Si tu as des questions, pas de souci pour te répondre via les review. C'est avec plaisir que j'attends ton arrivée sur FFN.

Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

* * *

Trois ans plus tard

\- J'ai eu une sœur. Une sœur qui est morte trop jeune. Qui en était juste aux prémices de la vie et qui méritait de voir tout ça. Au fond n'était-elle pas encore une enfant qui aurait pu s'émerveiller ? A la mort de ma sœur, j'ai réellement perdu une part de moi, c'était ma jumelle, je l'aimais. Nous étions très liées. Et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à la suivre et à profiter d'elle pendant au moins dix-huit ans. La plupart connaisse mon histoire, je vous l'ai livré avec sincérité et je continuerai de la raconter à ceux qui le demandent.

Aujourd'hui nous commémorons nos morts, ceux de ce conflit qui ont permis ce nouveau monde. Amis, proches, connaissances, peu importe ce sont des gens qui vous ont peut-être marqué ou non. Des gens que vous connaissiez ou pas. Peu importe. Cette journée de commémoration est libre. Passez là comme vous le souhaitez. Nous les vieux, nous en avons besoin pour nous rappeler. Mais rien ne vous empêche ou ne nous empêche de la fêter joyeusement. Passez là comme vous le voulez. Soyez joyeux, triste, fatigué, dormez, reposez-vous, profitez du soleil ou de la pluie. Cette journée est pour vous. Ceux qui le souhaitent pourront venir au rassemblement comme à cet instant sur cette place. Peut-être même certains viendront prendre la parole pour raconter leurs histoires. Ce qu'ils ont perdu, ce qu'ils ont gagné, ce qu'ils ont découvert. Je vous invite à venir partager ce que ce conflit a eu comme conséquences dans votre vie. Jeunes gens par exemple, venez nous dire ce que vous pensez du système, venez nous raconter comment vos parents parlent du vieux temps avec nostalgie et que ça vous fait bien rire. Pour d'autres venez nous parler de votre Cérémonie du choix par exemple, du stress que vous avez ressenti, des peurs aussi. Venez parler de vos initiations, de vos factions, de vos vies avant comme après. Vous tous vous êtes notre mémoire et nous ne devons pas oublier. Vous connaissez mon avis. J'ai été pour le démantèlement des factions, j'ai fait en sorte que la majorité adulte soit à dix-huit ans. Certains le regrettent mais ils se rendront compte que deux ans de plus ce n'est pas grande chose. J'ai voulu cette suppression des factions pour que les familles ne soient pas séparées trop vite, pour que chacun des membres d'une famille puisse profiter de ses proches. Mes parents n'ont connu qu'une de leur fille seize ans de sa vie avant qu'elle parte. Bref je ne suis pas ici pour faire un discours politique, le but n'est pas de vous endormir ou de vous casser les oreilles.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la foule.

\- Sachez que si je parle aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'on m'a un peu forcé la main. Mais ça me fait plaisir de venir devant vous et de vous parler. Enfin pour clore ce discours et laissez la parole aux suivants, je vais lire les noms de nos morts. Ama…

Je les énonçais un par un. En face de moi certains fondaient en larmes, d'autres gardaient la tête hautes tout en pleurant. Rebecca, j'aurais aimé la connaître… Ray qui était mort le jour de son arrestation en essayant de s'enfuir, information découverte pendant les procès… Kenny mon ami qui m'avait soutenu alors qu'on était enfermé, sans lui que serais-je devenue ? … Eddy mon ami, sans lui je n'aurais pas survécu… Tant de noms, tant de larmes. Enfin le dernier de la liste.

\- SEVY !

Je prononçais son nom d'une voix forte, la tête tournée vers le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, perdue entre le sanglot et le rire. Ma sœur que j'aime de toute mon âme. Aujourd'hui je me pardonnais sa mort, je me pardonnais de n'avoir pu la protéger.

Pendant que je séchais mes larmes, des applaudissements retentirent. D'abord discret cela s'intensifia. Je les remerciais d'un sourire.

\- Je vous demande encore un peu de temps, j'en ai quelques-uns à ajouter qui ne sont pas sur la liste. Éric… Jeanine…

Un silence gênant se propagea, certains s'indignèrent, trouvant honteux que je nomme ces traîtres. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Eux aussi méritaient qu'on honore leur mémoire malgré leurs actes. Sans eux, rien de tout ça n'existerait. C'était aussi un moyen pour moi de leur pardonner.

Dans la foule j'arrêtais mon regard sur un garçon blond que je trouvais toujours aussi jeune. Dex, le fils de Jeanine, celui qui se battait pour qu'on le voit tel qu'il était et pas comme le fils de Jeanine. Il me fit un signe de la tête, me sourit et tourna des talons.

A mon tour je me mis à applaudir et je laissais la place.

C'était une journée symbolique que chacun pouvait vivre à sa manière. Contre toute attente j'avais rejoint le nouveau gouvernement. A mes côtés se trouvaient Evelyn Eaton, toujours aussi radical et Jack Kang qui savait la calmer. Mais nous n'étions pas que trois. Nous étions dix. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, à nous faire confiance et à servir au mieux les habitants de Chicago. Ainsi chacun trouvait sa place dans la société. Un métier, une famille. C'était fini le temps où les enfants ne voyaient plus jamais leurs parents, où il fallait se battre à mort pour réussir. Et j'étais fière d'avoir participé à ce nouveau système.

J'avais été une altruiste. J'avais été une audacieuse. J'avais été une érudite. J'avais été une sincère. J'avais été une fraternelle. J'avais été une sans-faction. J'avais été une divergente.

Aujourd'hui j'étais Ivy North, sœur, épouse, amie, survivante, vivante, dirigeante, connaissance, fille, tante, marraine...

* * *

Merci, merci, merci, merci.

A bientôt !


End file.
